Noble
by aooor
Summary: What does being noble mean? Elissa Cousland faces this question as she is cast off into the world, forced to mature. This story will somewhat change some events of the original campaign. AN: This is my first fanfic, comments will be welcome, and are much needed. English is not my native language so forgive any typos.
1. Golden Cradle

Today is a really important day. The sounds of the crows make her frown and give a long sigh under her thick covers. A twofold defense against the merciless weather and the incessant shrieking of those birds. But deep down that was not really disturbing her sleep.

Harnessing strength from Maker-knows-where she throws her covers before Bo, her dog, or the maids have any chance to storm into her room waking her up.

After slowly stretching and yawning, she gets up and faces the mirror. She sees an underwear-clad, about 5'9" tall, young woman. She is fit and has slight features, complemented by light brown eyes, dark brown hair and light skin.

A lopsided grin takes form while she arranges her hair in a tiny ponytail. An average looking girl, nothing out of the ordinary but surely it isn't what someone would expect from a noble; specially the daughter of a prominent house.

A quick head shake makes her continue her self-examination, she stares at her forearm, there is a faded pink slash, she closes her eyes and gently touches it and caresses its thick surface with the tip of her index finger. All of sudden, everything slows down, her bedroom, the birds everything seems to be extremely far, she is back at the courtyard, the courtyard of her childhood days.

To her mother's dismay, Elissa could always be found in the company of her older brother Fergus and the servants' children. Running around with other kids, getting dirty, playing pranks on poor Nan, her nanny, pestering the old sage Aldeous, her tutor, one or two cases of lice that ended in a bald head and some tantrum; an ordinary childhood.

The idea of what is a noblewoman was only accepted, in a certain way, during her years living under House Guerrin, in Redcliff. It is located in the central region of Ferelden, to the south of Lake Calenhad, the weather was slightly warmer and drier than Highever. Almost no crows, which was good.

It was noticeably different from home, rules were stricter, _noblesse oblige_ had to be taken into account. Whenever Elissa got bored about life in Redcliff Castle she would remember her mother; her disappointment at any complain about her behaviour.

The decade spent within House Guerrin was for the most part dedicated to education; unlike men who had a more academic approach to education women had a practical one. Elissa was taught painting, dancing, singing, etiquette, heraldry and marksmanship, in which she proved to be an above average archer. Girls were typically taught how to run a household, as if nobles didn't have enough servants to do that.

Arl Eamon Guerrin is one of the most influential arls of Ferelden by his proximity to the royal family, he is the brother of late Queen Rowan. His large shoulders, strong physique, grey hair and beard explain why he is the Champion of Redcliff. He is a decent man, like Elissa's father, who doesn't mistreat his servants, nobility of heart and blood. He usually would turn a blind eye when Elissa spent time chatting with servants.

Arlessa Isolde is Orlesian. As a professional noble, she displayed such finesse and grace in every gesture, everything seemed calculated, even her vestigial orlesian accent. She has delicate features, fair skin, long brown hair and unearthly alluring shiny hazel eyes.

People at Redcliff seemed not to be disturbed by the Arlessa's origins. Elissa reminded one of the lessons she learned at Highever from old Aldous, her tutor, he would say: 'learn from History but don't dwell in it'. Some people would just hold grudges about the orlesian invasion.

One afternoon at the library, while observing a painting of the sunset seen from a tower in Val Royeaux, the different shades of colors and the brush strokes.

"Orlais is indeed beautiful, even despite the smell of cheese and the hats. Nice masks though," Elissa commented, smirking.

"Thank you darling. It means a lot coming from someone whose people may return to barbarism by the occurrence of a mere bad day."

A silence followed, however it was broken by laughter at the statement.

"You are getting quite good, Elissa. You may survive, a bit, in The Game."

"Always improving, milady."

"Speaking of you savages," she said snickering, "Eamon will have a heir."

"Congratulations, milady." Elissa answered, a smile from ear to ear.

"Thank you, dear," Isolde answered while putting her hands on Elissa's shoulder. "You are twelve, yes? It is time to Lord Cousland see a proper suitor to his daughter."

The only answer was a shy smile. Elissa has never given much thought about it; her parents had the last word anyway, for now let it be.

Connor is a nice boy, he resembles a lot Isolde. A quiet and intelligent child, if compared to Elissa and her brother, Fergus when they were kids. In fact, Elissa grew very fond of the boy, their age difference allowed her to treat him as a little brother; a nicer Fergus. She would sometimes play with him, despite Isolde's opposition to the idea.

All in all, those years marked both an increase in the number of crows; a sign that Redcliff Village was growing and consequently Elissa's sleep was dwindling, perhaps it was a forthcoming change in her life. Sometimes she would wander by the castle, trying to spend some energy, unwind her mind or both.

A few days after Connor's sixth birthday, Elissa, who was eighteen years old at the time, had her sleep disturbed by a strange, muffled sound. In vain she tried to ignore it, considering it a byproduct of her semi awaken state, then she heard a whisper:

"Liz…", she lazily tried to fight her drowsiness with her hands, with a facepalm. "Liz…"

" _Connor! Maker's breath!_ "

While she rubbed her eyes she reached her hooded lantern with her left hand in a swift motion, almost dropping it from the table. Getting a hold of it she had some light to go to Connor's bedroom. As Elissa was moving towards his room, she could still hear the whispers, calling out for her. Approaching the door, she noticed from its slit a faint blue luminescence being deadened, she pushed the door and entered.

As soon as she stepped into his room he suddenly awakened, apparently surprised to see Elissa there. There was nothing out of normal in his bedroom, an eerie quietness coming from the outside. She approached Connor with firm steps, sat at the right side his side and gently put her left hand on his forehead, it was cold wet.

"It's all right, I'm here now. It was just a nightmare," Elissa said in a low voice, embracing him.

"It was so real… everyone was being…"

"Hush now Connor, I'm here, it's all right."

After a moment of silence, Elissa broke the embrace, putting her hands on his shoulders and looking straight into his eyes.

"Don't be afraid, they can only hurt you if you allow it. Be strong up here," she said gently tapping her finger at his forehead.

"I'll try."

"But… I heard you are leaving," he whispered looking at her.

Elissa nodded and added after a brief pause, "You are my little brother, I won't forget you." Smiling to reassure him.

"Now try to get some sleep, I'll watch over you."

She rose and sat on a chair, watching over Connor. After a few minutes Connor seemed to relax, probably he was sleeping. She covered her lantern and then fell asleep too.

After being awaken by a maid, Elissa hurried to get dressed for breakfast. Isolde and Connor were quieter than usual.

"Did you oversleep?" Eamon asked, while taking a slice of bread from a basket.

"Well, I'm sorry, milord. I checked on Connor during the night. I slept on the chair, silly me," Elissa gave Connor a quick glance.

"That's very kind of you darling. Now we ought to see the details of your departure, tomorrow." Isolde stated matter-of-factly, looking right to Elissa.

Eamon seemed not to be expecting it, Elissa was open-mouthed. Connor was about to protest when Elissa shot him a censuring look.

"As you will, my lady," was Elissa's answer, her lips forming a thin line.

"Isolde, why is that?" Eamon asked, eyebrows raised.

"Well dear, she is a grown-up lady. It is high time for her to marry, Teyrn Bryce and Teyrna Eleanor, as parents are the ones who must see to it."

Eamon touched his beard, his eyes seemed far from the table. He closed his eyes for a brief instant and lightly nodded.

The rest of the meal was dominated by sounds of plates and cutlery being put on the table and handled while the only human noises were brief and dry remarks. Even the food seemed tasteless.

Elissa felt like inside a bubble, everything was grey, lethargic. Time itself seemed to crawl in her last day at Redcliff. The prospect of another changing is fearsome but at same time promising, Elissa had to worry about her future, or maybe someone would be worried in her place. In order to get rid of these thoughts she insisted in helping the maids organize her things, she gave to the maids some of her dresses and shoes, otherwise a caravan would be needed to take everything. After the packing, she said goodbye to the maids, they shyly answered, as if feeling that something has happened, Elissa herself couldn't answer this question.

After a dinner that still reflected the overall mood of the day it was only in the following day, that a slight improvement was made, and it was due to farewells and best wishes, Elissa was leaving at noon.

She just couldn't leave without going to her favorite spot in the castle, the northern ramparts. From there she could see the calm waters of Lake Calenhad and wait until everything was set.

"You like this view. You must be a pirate lady." Connor remarked, standing beside her.

She was so numbed by the calming effect of the lake that his voice startled her.

"Ahoy ye got me! Mate, I'll throw ye in th' sea." Both started laughing at her impersonation.

"I'll miss you," he said after stop laughing.

"I'll miss you too", after a pause she added, "I have something for you."

Elissa removed a silver pendant with Andraste's figure and handed it to Connor.

"It was from my grandfather. It is a good luck charm, keep it as a memento".

"Wow! But... won't you need it?"

"The world doesn't turn upside down from one day to another. Besides, I suppose my life will be very secure," she stated with certainty.

 _Secure. Father will find me a suitor, we'll marry, I'll have maids then some kids. Sounds really exciting…_

"Liz?"

"Hm, sorry."

"Are you dreaming? I bet it's about your ship."

"T'is it. To Th' plank wit' ye." She quickly grabbed his shoulders then both bursted in laughter.

They were interrupted by a forced cough. It was Eamon.

"Time to go Elissa, you will be dearly missed," he softly said making a 'follow me' gesture, "Send my regards to Teyrn Bryce."

The travel had no incidents the carriage had a considerable escort; as a precaution. It is not difficult to get to Highever from Redcliff, just follow north Lake Calenhad then east whenever you spot the sea.

She felt good to finally be at home again, her parents were well, the color of their hair was now completely grey.

Fergus was a strongly-built man, but deep down he was the same dirty kid. He was married to Oriana, an Antivan born in a wealthy trade family. She had auburn hair, light brown eyes and tawny skin, almost no accent. According to Elissa, marrying Fergus is a testament of Oriana's character, in special her courage.

Elissa extremely happy to know that she had a nephew. Oren was only four, he was the spitting image of his father, the responsible for such a creative name.

She just couldn't help comparing Oren to Connor, the former seemed more lighthearted than the latter: probably it was his disposition or something to do with humor.

Beside the crows something about Oriana started annoying Elissa. Maybe that delicate body of hers. All praises received from her mother, she wasn't even a noble, she was a… trader.

As the need to physically unleash the tension, she asked her brother to give her some hints in how to fight; to defend herself. Her brother started teaching her the basics, daggers would be adequate, she was already a competent archer, besides, bigger weapons were clumsy at best or too heavy at worst.

"Sweating as a mule," Elandra would say with a raised eyebrow. It is fortunate for Elandra that it was not a disciplined routine and for Elissa that hitting things it was an excellent way to calm down.

After some months in one ordinary morning when she entered the dining hall to have breakfast everyone stared at her, mouth opened in awe.

"You are beautiful auntie," Oren broke the silence.

"Elissa… What have you DONE?" Elandra asked, she seemed that she could and would kill someone.

Elissa rubbed her hand on her brand new short hair, eyes to the floor, then looked at her parents.

"Why?" Bryce asked; giving his daughter the chance to calm down his wife.

An air of confidence took Elissa, full of herself she opened her mouth and… and nothing.

 _Why? Because I'm, I will be a battle maiden._

"Well, I -I'm… er…" Elissa stuttered.

 _That's Oriana, she is so… so sorry Mom, I don't know._

Elissa lowered her shoulders, looked down and mumbled "I-I don't know, I'm sorry."

 _What a great time to second guess myself. I'm a coward!_

"What is that supposed to mean?" Elandra asked, raising her tone, "Listen well, you—"

"That's enough, Elandra," Bryce interrupted. Both women looked at him; fire in his wife's eyes, water in his daughter's. "I have MY answer, now join us, pup. The matter is settled."

 _That was better than I expected. But Mom is right, what's that supposed to mean?_

"Very fitting dear sister. Let's put a helmet and you go in my place in any skirmish." Fergus said, grinning.

"Very fitting dear brother. Let's put a jester's cap and you are the resident buffoon." Elissa answered, grinning. _Thank you, Fergus_.

The following year was marked by word from the south that Darkspawn sightings have been increasing. King Cailan took the matter and organized the army, led by himself to combat them before their taint spreads too much. Many noble houses were called to arms.

The third battle will take place in Ostagar. Arl Rendon Howe is expected tomorrow, then he will ride alongside the Couslands to Ostagar. Tomorrow is a really important day.


	2. Castling

_Just like an old woman_ , _lost in memories of old_. She quickly dresses herself in simple clothes, opens the door and stops. "Come Bo, time to wake up".

No response. Only after touching him with her feet a reaction can be seen. He lazily raises his head, gets up, stretches and barks, being promptly reprimanded by a make silence gesture. _So much for obeying his owner, loyalty to the stomach._

She arrives at the kitchen and greets the servants, they exchanged looks among themselves, shrugging. She quickly approaches Nan, whose eyes are eyes fixed at Bo.

"Nan, do you have a gift for our friend? An incentive to face the kennel."

She gives a long sigh, "All right. After all, he may get crazier with so many people around."

She grabs a piece of pork rib and hand it to Elissa. "Speaking of dogs, do you remember the bedtime story I used to tell you?"

"About Hokaku, the mabari. Yes, how could I forget."

"Oh, so you wouldn't mind telling me, then." she said, hands to her hips.

"Well, in a far away land there was that mabari, Hokaku. He was chosen to serve the chieftain's son. He grew disrespectful, doing whatever he pleases. Yet, the chieftain took any complain against Hokaku as a sign of his strength." Nan nodded.

"As time went by, the chieftain started second guessing his decision. His son's life couldn't be placed upon an unreliable hound. The chieftain chose a weaker but reliable dog for his son. Hokaku was mad and attacked the chieftain."

"And then?"

"He was hunted down, cornered and killed by tribesman and mabari alike."

"What do you learn from it?" Nan asked, frowning.

"Arrogance," she said after a pause, "despite who you are, we are all accounted for our actions."

"Good. Now go, and behave."

"Always, Nan," she turns to Bo, using the rib to lead him to the kennel.

The other dogs get excited with the rib, Elissa throws it inside an empty cage and locks it as soon as Bo enters to grab his breakfast.

Elissa decides to practice a bit, she picks two dagger-like wood sticks, keeping them on each of her upper thighs, in a quick motion she draws them, spinning the sticks with her fingers, they fall. Elissa swiftly looks around, a half suppressed-smile in her face. She grabs her daggers, sheaths them again after a short breath they are drawn in a more orthodox way, blades pointed to the training dummy.

She circles her target, two stabs, eyes and hand, two more steps and two more stabs, this time aimed at the shoulder and knee, she quickly moves to the dummy's back, left dagger helds sword arm while right dagger goes for the kill, slicing the throat.

She keeps practicing different attack patterns and stances when someone says, "Good footwork you have in there."

It is a man leaning against a nearby wall, arms crossed, "your awareness needs some work though." He is rather tall, he has tawny skin, dark brown hair, graying at the temples, full beard and an overall noble bearing. His overall build and posture indicates someone familiar with combat.

"How long have you been there?"

"Time enough to kill you if I were an opponent," he calmly said, "look, your movements are stiff, you are tense, you can't fight properly like this."

He moves towards the weapons rack and grabs a wooden sword, he slowly turns to Elissa and assumes a fighting stance. "Prepare yourself," he says.

They study each other, eyes locked. He strikes first, frontal thrust. She deflects the attack with her left dagger, locking his sword while sidestepping, her forward step is followed by the man moving back one step, before she can take another step he puts extra strength in his sword, breaking her guard and hitting her.

"Parry with your dominant hand, close the distance and kill. One more time."

They assume their positions again, the same stances, the same attack. This time however Elissa managed to close the gap while keeping control over his weapon, reaching his throat. _He is going easy on me._

"Good. There are plenty of tricks but I have matters to attend to. Farewell."

"Wait! I… thank you, but I didn't catch your name."

"Well, I didn't give it. I'm Duncan."

"Duncan…"

"Duncan," he says while moving towards the weapon rack.

 _Well, he isn't Fereldan or noble._

The castle is now is bursting with life, people are even more agitated for soldiers are gathering, preparing their tabards and displaying the Couslands' coat of arms in some walls. That means that either men are going to war or an important guest is being expected.

After bathing, she chooses her dark blue dress. A family ring and an ornate necklace are the final touch, the minimum she could do for the ones who would soon leave. She decides to kill some time, reading until dinner.

Someone knocks the door, Elissa opens, it is a maiden. "Milady, you are expected at the entrance hall."

"Thank you."

She meets her mother near the entrance, she is accompanied by Lady Landra and her son Dairren. They are exactly as Elissa remember, in spite of her being about the same age as her mother, her excesses had taken their toll on her appearance, Dairren has carrot red hair and he doesn't display a build that one would expect from a squire. The last time Elissa saw them was in a ball, Landra was drunk trying to convince everyone what a beautiful pair Dairren and she would make, it was embarrassing.

She chuckles at the memories and notices an elven young woman. By her clothes and postures she is a lady-in-waiting, green eyes and sand blond hair, a proper lady.

"Dear mother, Lady Landra, Dairren," Elissa said, curtsying. Her mother nodded shyly.

"A pleasure to meet you dear, you are as beautiful as ever. This is Iona, my lady-in-waiting."

"Enchanted," Elissa said, trying not to stare at Iona's pointy ears, elves ascending socially are such a rare sight.

"The pleasure is mine, my lady. You are much more beautiful than Lady Landra could possibly describe."

"Beautiful indeed, a miracle not being married yet," Dairren interjected, Elissa gave a half-hearted smile.

"And a competent fighter, Dairrin," Landra added, Eleanor withered while Elissa displayed a half hidden smile, "just like her mother," she continued, oblivious to the Couslands' reactions.

 _Oh Maker! Mother is breathing fire, a High Dragon in Highever. I think she can gnaw adamantite. Who will tame her now?_

Eleanor closes her eyes, exhales a deep breath and says, "I... dinner is served, we should go to the dining room."

The dinner was dominated by small talk, Elissa sat at her father's side, trying to avoid Eleanor and Dairren.

After dinner, she goes to the library, takes a geography book book goes to her room, Oren joins her, to play with his toy horses. Elissa lost track of time, "Look Auntie, more visits, they are an army!" Oren shouts while running to the parapet, Elissa follows him.

"A bear in a white and yellow shield, Auntie."

"House Howe."

"They are going to war, kill darkspawn!" Oren starts cutting the air, "Take that monster!"

Elissa frowns, staring intensely at Howe's men. "Auntie?", she quickly raises her hand in a stop gesture. A guard approaches them, "Lady Elissa, Teyrn Bryce wishes your presence at the main hall," she hisses then turns towards the door.

At the main hall she sees three men talking, her father; Arl Rendon Howe, old friend from the family and Duncan. Rendon Howe was physically distinct the two other men, in spite of having his fair share of battles his body didn't show signs of this, he is slender, his hair is grey and he has an aquiline nose, his abrasive manners are well known among nobility. Bryce once has told his children that Rendon had became sour after a bloody battle, it may be his decade-long mourning.

Elissa approached the group, curtsies and stand near her father. "You summoned me my father?"

"Looks like your small daughter has grown up old friend, she is a true lady," says Rendon, looking at her, slowly, from head to toe. He nods, "Thomas has fond memories of you, he would be more than pleased to visit you."

Their gaze meet for an instant, eyebrows slightly frowned, she glimpses at her father, "That would be… adequate… is he fourteen years old?" she asks.

"Fifteen, actually."

"Elissa, I want you to meet Duncan, he is a Grey Warden," Bryce interjected.

"What!? A Grey Warden, old friend, I... was not aware they were here." Rendon uttered in a diminishing tone.

"He is my honor guest. Duncan meet Elissa, my daughter."

"I already had the pleasure... but I didn't know who she exactly was at the time."

"You've... already met!? When? Where?"

"This morning father, I-I was… practicing."

Bryce frowns, staring at Elissa. _That's it, I'm due to a beating._ He relax and turns to Duncan,"Did you found what you were looking for?"

"A recruit; I have found some potential candidates."

 _How stupid I am! Showing off for a Grey Warden! It can't be._

"I have no intention of joining!" Elissa stated and then silence falls. "I'm sorry for the outburst, please do forgive me."

"You hear her Duncan, there are plenty of other candidates," he looked to Elissa, smiling and nodding crisply.

"Be assured Teyrn Bryce, I have no intention of invoking the Right of Conscription on your daughter; as you said there are other candidates."

"Good. You must excuse me for a moment gentleman, I have some words to my daughter," he says while putting his right hand on her left shoulder, conducting her away from the other guests. He gently turns her, his hands on her shoulders, he looks at her daughter a little smile takes shape.

"Look pup, Fergus and I will leave soon. Your mother will stay at Lady Landra's, Cousland Castle... no, Highever and its people will be in your able hands."

"Father…", she whispered, her eyes tearing.

"Fergus will leave tonight with most of our men. Rendon, Duncan and I will leave tomorrow, as soon as Rendon's men arrive here. Be a good girl and say goodbye to your brother."

"As you wish father."

Without delay she goes to Fergus' room. With the exception of Teyrn Bryce, all Couslands were there.

Eleanor approaches Elissa, she gently touches her right arm "Did your father talk to you?"

"Yes, mom. Everything will be fine, don't worry."

"I won't. Only for the fact that our men is going to war, that is."

Elissa looks at her mother, holds her upper arm and says, "Mom, they are seasoned fighters. No harm will come to them."

"Well if it's not the liege of Highever," Fergus says, a smug smile in his face.

"Very funny," Elissa grabs his hands and says, in a low tone, "good luck out there, Fergus."

"I'm fine. Lots of darkspawn to kill. You are the one who needs luck, running a castle."

"If it rains, and it will rain, do remember the covers and the fireplace."

"That's a low blow, you were supposed to boost my morale."

"All right, just don't do anything stupid. I have to fetch Bo."

At the moment that she is crossing the door she hears Fergus saying "she always cries at these situations," she shakes her head, without looking back.

She goes to the kennels, releases her Mabari. In spite all the confusion caused by the preparations he seems to be calm. "Come boy, it's time to go to bed. We have a castle to run."

Elissa goes back to her bedroom, undresses, take her covers and jumps to bed, in a few moments she is asleep.


	3. Quid Pro Quo

Both Duncan and Rendon Howe are looking at me. While the former is tipping his chin while nodding the latter is looking me up and down, checking me out. As if I were a good to be traded, keep dreaming, pig!

Father takes me by the arm, a bit too strong in my opinion, and pulls me away from Duncan and Howe. "You had to show off to that Grey Warden. He can deny you of your future, your birthright."

"But Fa—"

"I was too lenient. If you were married by now those two... wolves wouldn't be staring at you in that way," he says while openly pointing towards them.

I open my mouth but I am not able to speak.

"Fear not pup. Conscripting you will be the last of Duncan's—

All of sudden, war cries and sounds two groups clashing can be heard.

Duncan draws his sword and moves to the door, "Darkspawn! Come, we have to defend the castle!"

Rendon follows Duncan, "Damn it Bryce, I didn't know there were darkspawn here!"

"Stay here pup. We have to hold the gates!", Bryce turns towards the opened door, an otherwordly light emanates from it, slowly engulfing all of Elissa's vision field, blinding her.

The fighting noises, shouts, cries and sounds of steel clashing gets louder. _They've breached the gate! Cousland Castle is lost!_

The hammering sounds of the battering ram gets louder. _They've breached the gate again._ Angry barking can be heard. _The Darkspawn released their war dogs!?_

"No, Bo. Too early..." the mabari is barking and growling at the door, "what's the problem, boy?" she asks while sitting, in a semi-awoken state. "By Andraste, what is all this noise?"

All of sudden the door is bashed open, a man wielding a dagger tries to enter, but the sight of a trained mabari ready to attack you is not a sight for the faint of heart, he hesitates. Acting on instinct, Elissa tries to reach something on her night table, she grabs an object and throws it at the distracted soldier, she hits him right in the face. He loses his balance and Bo goes straight for the throat, killing him.

She quickly gets up and approaches the door, Bo is wagging his tail as if he had caught a duck. Her attention is drawn to the man's face, it's bruised and bears an expression of dread, his throat is torn open, she frowns. Next to him is the now broken Andraste figurine, she grunts.

"Elissa dear, are you all right?" Eleanor stands near her door, she is wearing a blood-stained leather armor. "Grab his equipment, quickly."

"Howe betrayed us, his men were not late, he just divided us. Where is father?" she asks while putting on the leather armor and sheathing a dagger.

"He probably went to the main gates, they are looking for him. Let's go."

"We must also secure the family blade mother."

Eleanor nods and go towards the door, Elissa opens Fergus's room and sees Oriana and Orien, mother and son, lying dead on the floor, a pool of blood uniting them.

Elissa closes the door and goes to her mother. She passes by her when Eleanor's hand halts her movement. "They aren't taking prisoners," Elissa says without looking at Eleanor.

"No, Orien my little star. I'll see Rendon dead by this."

Elissa closes her eyes, after a brief pause she turns to her mother, "Mom, we have to press on. I'm sorry." Elissa looks back and sees what has become of the Cousland's living quarters. Now a dismal place decorated with forced doors, blood and Andraste's broken pieces on the floor, the background noises, once a harmony between man and nature is now the cacophony of a battlefield.

They had a few skirmishes and managed to muster some stragglers along the way, the Couslands managed to convince them that they had to fight, for duty or for survival, there was no other way. Turning every corner was a difficult task, seeing old time servants and friends dead took its toll on them. In spite of the group being able to reach the armory and take the family blade going then to the main gate. Elissa's group helped to turn the tide of the battle, they even had a mage, among their ranks.

Ser Gilmore hastily approaches Elissa, "Good to see you milady, thanks for putting an arrow in that mage. You Ladyship, are you alright?." He is, like everyone else, fatigued and dirty, but doesn't seem hurt.

"Where is Bryce?"

"He was looking for—"

Doom! Doom! The front gate shouts as he starts to lose his own fight. "You there! Reinforce the gate!" Elissa starts moving towards it.

"Prepare a barricade, use anything you can," _This castle is a deathbed._ Strong hands held her in place, it is Sir Gilmore.

"My Lady, I'll stay here and buy you time, find the Teyrn." They lock gazes, he nods and moves towards the gate.

 _Sorry Mom._ "Mom, I-I will stay. Find Dad."

"No. Not you… not like this. Look, there is a escape route, in the kitchen pantry. Bryce must have headed that way."

She turns to the men trying to hold the gate then to her mother, time seems to freeze, "Stay behind me." _Home is in ruins, a slaughterhouse._

They manage to get to the kitchen, Elissa ignores the door and goes toward three corpses a couple of meters from the kitchen. A male and a female elf and an old woman, killed by arrows. The woman's face is against the floor. "No," Elissa approaches the woman's body, removes the arrow that seemed to have pierced her left lung and turns her, "Nan, Maker's…" she feels her eyes watering, she closes nan eyes respectfully and clears her own eyes from the tears.

"Oh Maker! Bryce!"

Hearing her father's name, already fearing for the worst makes her says goodbye to her old nanny and hurry to the kitchen. Bryce is against a wall, hands covering a bleeding wound.

"Father, we must take you somewhere safe!"

Eleanor holds Bryce, "We must hurry before they breach the gate! Help me Elissa."

"I'm too weak… Fergus, someone must reach Fergus. Tell him."

"You will tell him father."

"Elissa is right, dear. Let's take you through the servants' passage then find a healer."

"My love, the castle… is surrounded…"Bryce says, his breathing uneven.

"The Teyrn is correct, I'm afraid," says Duncan, covered in blood while closing the door of the kitchen and pulling a nearby table against it, "leaving the castle will be difficult."

"You, are you Duncan, the Grey Warden?"

He approaches, seeing the Couslands evokes a haunted expression which he turn into a stoic facade, "Yes, your Ladyship. The teyrn and I tried to reach you as soon as the attack started."

"My daughter helped me get here," Eleanor said while stopping the bleeding with pieces of cloth.

"I'm not surprised, she is a very resourceful woman," he says glancing at Elissa.

"Duncan… please… take my wife… and daughter to safety."

"I will Teyrn Cousland… but I'm afraid I must ask something in return," he approaches Bryce kneeling, eyes locked.

"Anything!"

"This… barbarism is just a glimpse of a greater evil that is set loose in the world," he glances at Elissa, "the Darkspawn threat demands that I leave with a recruit."

"B-but what about Ser Gilmore? And Fergus?" Elissa asks.

"In truth, you were my first choice. I'll take you and the teyrna to Ostagar, inform Fergus and the king, then you join the order."

Bryce stares at Elissa, then turns to Duncan again, "As long as Howe meets justice. I agree."

Duncan stands and looks to Elissa, extending a hand to her, "Then I invite you join the Grey Wardens, fight with us."

 _How dare he!_ "It's an honor but I refuse. I'll take Mother to Ostagar, Cousland House is not over."

"Elissa, a Cousland puts his responsibilities above himself… your call is higher... than a House," Bryce coughs and spits a bit of blood.

 _Checkmate._ "As you will, my father."

"You won't… fall due to treachery," his eyes not being able to focus, his head tottering.

"Go you two, my place is at your father's side, no matter what", they look at each other, she smiles. "I'll kill every bastard that crosses the door."

"Love…"

"I won't allow you Mom," Elissa says her eyes watering.

"I'll buy you time, dear," she stands and gives her the Cousland blade, nodding. "We had a good life, it's up to you kids now."

"I-I love you," she feels warm waters running over her cheeks.

A loud noise can be heard, the gate was breached, Cousland Castle has fallen. Duncan assumes his troubled expression again, he swiftly taps Elissa in the shoulder gesturing her to follow. Elissa turns to see her parents' expressions, her father's pained yet content and her mother's adamant expression, sword raised, protecting him like a lioness. She rubs her eyes, exhales and goes after Duncan into the dark tunnel.


	4. Forward March

Quickly they flew, running from shadow to shadow, trying to hide from the rising sun, which was greeted by crow's cawing. Turning back she could see the blood red sky and Castle Cousland, home. The lights coming were the result of flames during the attack and the flow of servants in and out are now Howe's troops. She feels dizzy, breathless, the tunnel used as an escape route was surprisingly long yet, she thinks she didn't leave it, perhaps part of her doesn't wish to leave it. She cries. A hand fatherly touches her, it's Duncan, "Elissa, we have to keep moving, they will soon start looking for us," he says, smiling.

"Yes, of course," she recomposes herself, "but from here to Ostagar is a week-long travel; by horse." _He is right, I had better focus on surviving, don't dwell, don't dwell_.

"Say, is there a farmhold near here?"

"Yes, Tomah's," Elissa says, pointing, "we can borrow some horses."

Duncan looks to the direction, he frowns. "I think I saw it. However asking for horses isn't a good idea."

Elissa tilts her head. "Why?"

He sighs and turns to her. "Anyone who talks or aids you is as good as dead."

Elissa opens her mouth but no words come from it. _He's right. My presence endangers the people I should protect. I can't put them in danger._

"However, I suggest we lend the horses, without letting them know."

Elissa stared at Duncan, hand on her hips, eyebrows raised.

"We have to reach Ostagar, stopping the Blight is our greatest priority."

"It's their means of livelihood."

"Priorities girl. If Ostagar falls, Ferelden will fall with it."

After a short pause she points to the distant house, "We must take care, they are up already."

They approach it, Duncan hands her a piece of clothing, "Use it to cover your face."

She tries to improvise a hood as best as she can, Duncan nods, "I take the horses, you stay low and open the gates as soon as you hear me. And make silence, you and the dog."

Duncan moves silently towards the stable, moving from shadow to shadow, while Elissa crouches and tries hide near a bush, trying to hold Bo down she sees Duncan jumping over the small wooden fence and moving, apparently unnoticed to the stable. She starts looking for movement, she sees Tomah helding a big pack moving to a far corner of the small farm, he's probably going to feed his pigs while a woman opens the door of the house, she seems to be carrying a bowl. She sees the contours of a strong man approaching the stables, Elissa's heart misses a beat or two, she isn't sure of what to do. Her instinct tells her to try to create a distraction, throw a stone or release Bo there.

Before she can come to a conclusion, the man opens the door of the stable, a few moment passes when she hears horses' neighs and Duncan exits the stable on a horse, pulling the other one right beside his own. "Andraste's blood!," she runs to the gates opening them while the astounded farmers recover from the sudden trying in vain catch him. He passes by Elissa throwing her the reins of the other horse, barking can be heard, she calls Bo and the difference in speed makes the guard dogs soon give up of the chase.

They decide to avoid the roads at least while they are so close to Cousland Castle. There may be scout parties.

After some hours in a slow march due to the scarce number of tracks and Elissa's poor hiking skills, they go back to a road and follow it for the rest of the day. Their pace isn't particularly fast, Duncan said he planned to save the horses' strength, Lothering ought to be near. He also kept Elissa engaged in an ever changing flow of small talk, survival tips, travels.

The end of the afternoon is blood red, "Are you hungry?"

Elissa haven't had anything to eat since yesterday, she nods, "If it doesn't bother you," she feels her cheeks becoming hot, "I mean, I don't want to be an even greater burden."

He quizzically/wryly smiles "Don't worry. I suppose you've never had to march, especially in difficult terrains. Also, you've never been hungry, have you?", without waiting for an answer he taps her back, guiding her towards the wood. "How are your archery skills?"

"People used to say I am competent. Why?" a pinch of curiosity in her voice.

"This is a good opportunity to teach you the basics of hunting."

They manage to hunt two rabbits, Duncan teaches Elissa how to field dress animals, he examines the animal for any disease then swiftly cuts off their heads tying them against a tree to drain their blood, meanwhile he shows her how to set up the fire, which was far more difficult than Elissa could ever imagine.

She had never really thought about were her meals came from. Duncan explains as he dresses and skins the animals. She was mesmerized by the barbarism of the process and his skills. He opens the first rabbit, a stench comes from it, "Oh Maker, it's rotten!", Elissa says, closing her eyes, and shaking her head. "No it's not. Were you expecting petunia aroma?", both chuckle.

"I didn't know they taught Grey Wardens how to be comedians."

"Well, when I joined I already knew how to fight," he laughs briefly then goes back to his teachings.

"I suggest removing the urine sac, here. Pay attention to strange colors and smells," heart, liver and kidneys are removed, "here, you can give these to your dog," despite being caught off guard she nods and complies, staring at the blood in her hands.

"Now it's the easiest part, butchering. Remove fat and sinew, and slice ribs and the legs to roast, now let's go to the other one."

There is no talking during their meal, Elissa is eating slowly, closed eyes while biting and chewing, sometimes she stares at her food. _What has become of us, of me. Eating meat on the road, Maker I can taste the blood._ Her mind starts drifting back home, people who were part of her life, gone, her eyes start watering, she tries, in vain to fight, she clears the forming tears with her hands.

Seeing her struggle, Duncan breaks the silence, "Your competent is pretty good." Elissa's lips turned into a smug smile. "You'll cook."

Elissa stops, raised eyebrows and wide eyes, she recovers quickly to a neutral expression, "Tomorrow?"

He chuckles and shakes his head, "Until we arrive at Ostagar." They stare at each other a few moments, he sighs, "Look, this is very different for you. You have to learn how to do this, one way or another. I'd rather teach you."

He tells Elissa to double check the horses, see if the ties are holding them to the trees, while he gathers some materials be sure that the campfire will last as long as possible. "Let's try to get some rest, we leave before the dawn."

She nods,"To Lothering?"

"Yes, we go to West Hill then take the Imperial Highway until Lothering."

"A ship! Maybe we could get a ship at Lake Calenhad Docks!"

"Our resources are scarce, but it may be worth a try," he looks at Bo.

Following his gaze, "Don't even think about it."

Both chuckle. "We better rest, we have a long journey ahead."

As they lay near the campfire, Bo next to Elissa, as a guardian, she studies Duncan's expression, she can't read him. Light and shadow meld in his face, he is undoubtedly weary, she wonders if it would physical, from their day, or spiritual, caused by regret or penance for the sudden change in her life, "Thank you, Duncan."

His eyes widen but he soon frowns, he closes them, "hmpf...fool girl," he then tries to make himself more comfortable.

Elissa is at the dining room, alongside her family, she is starving. They were talking, happily, she can't make any sense of the conversation. The servants bring the meal in covered trays, one for each person, she can hardly wait, she feels like her mabari. With no ceremony she uncovers the tray and shocked, she sees raw guts of animals, the blood and stink still there, overwhelming her senses, "What!?", she asks, without taking her eyes from it. She turns to the her family, they are all deathly pale, no light in their eyes open wounds and blood stains can be seem.

A pair of hands holds her in place, the table seem to disappear and all of her family stare at her, an unholy cacophony made of her relative's voices could be heard, all of their mouths moving, no one in particular speaking. Her mother's voice becomes what seems to be the dominant one, "You left us," without expecting an answer her father's voice follow, "You failed us," the hands start to shake her, she can't fight back, "Elissa! Elissa!", they call her, soon the voice starts to change into familiar one.

She regains her senses, Duncan is crouched near her, his hands on her shoulders. "It's all right now." He releases her and moves away, it is dark yet. She shakes her head, and gently taps her cheeks, "Did I wake you up?

"You were having quite a nightmare. Anyway, it's almost time to hit the road so pack your things."

They finish packing their belongings and untying the horses when Duncan turns to her, "We need to reach West Hill, get some supplies."

"I have no money with me."

"Trade, was not what I had in mind."

"Thou shan't take the path of the wicked."

He laughs, "Looks like people still follow chivalry."

She frowns, "It's important to tell right from wrong."

Duncan sighs, "I know it may be, to some people, difficult to understand but things are different to Grey Wardens." Seeing that Elissa didn't reply, he continues, "What do you think of us?", he mounts up.

"You are very practical, if not single-minded. But there's a good reason to that. If I may ask, are all Grey Wardens the same, is there a code or something like that?"

Duncan pauses for a moment, "No, there are all walks of life. Good people, bad people, templars, murderers, petty thieves."

 _Nobles._ She still remains silent and mounts up, eyes to the road.

"You are a good lass. The circumstances of my own recruiting were similar to yours," Duncan says.

"Really?" she asks, turning to him.

"I was young, I lived in Val Royeaux, I stole from a Grey Warden and unintentionally killed him, I was arrested and refused to join them, I chose to face execution. On the next day Warden Commander Genevieve invoked the Right of Conscription."

"But wasn't your decision a bit extreme?"

"Well, the Warden actually thanked me in his last breath, I thought that kind life should be terrible."

"And is it?"

"It has its ups and downs. Also, I'm from Highever too." Elissa's eyes widen, "Yes, I'd be a vassal of your family."

Elissa blinked and after a short pause, "Thanks Duncan, for everything."

They soon reached the North road, then the travel to West Hill had no incidents and took less than a day. The most prominent feature of the bannorn of West Hill is Bann Franderel's large fortress could be seen at the distance.

"It's early afternoon, let's find supplies and go to Lake Calenhad Docks. It's less than a day without forcing the horses."

"Duncan, let me try another approach."

"What do you have in mind?"

"Reach a farm, ask for supplies for a soldier going to join the fight in the south."

He nodded, "All right. You have your chance."

Duncan ties his horse in a nearby tree and sits under a treetop. Elissa comes back after half an hour, a bag in her horse and smiling, "I did it. Used the family blade to convince them."

"Helped your disguise as an aloof noble," he smirks.

"Oh Bo, Duncan has a sense of humor, how charming," she laughs, "Anyway, when we get to the Docks I can use my name and take us to Redcliff."

"Good to see I wasn't wrong about you. You're a resourceful lass," he says nodding, "Let's not tarry here, forcing the march will allow us to get there in the morning."

They meet a traveler on their way to Ostagar. when asked about ships leaving to Redcliff he said that no word has been heard from Redcliff for some time. With this information they take the Imperial Highway to Lothering, change horses, finally getting to Ostagar after a five-day travel.


	5. Joining

A/N: It's been a very long time, and I'm really sorry for that.

Life has been busy: paperwork, reading and writing papers, playing Diablo 3 (I did alright, #93 NA monk hardcore at the time of death).

I will finish this story, for the people who have read the ones who favorited and followed (you really made my day) and because I'm really happy about writing this and people from different parts of the world reading it.

You have my most sincere thanks and I hope you enjoy it.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

The pair of travelers marched obstinately, despite their horses' fatigue they managed to arrive two days earlier than expected. Their trip had no incidents, Elissa found unnerving the grayer clouds that slowly but steadily claimed the skies. They finally they see, far away Korcari Wilds, home of many Chasind barbarians, Ostagar stands there, as an ever watcher protecting the nearby woods. _Fergus is somewhere in there. Be safe brother, please._

Duncan moves on, Elissa checks her mabari, fighting against exhaustion, "Just a bit more and we'll rest boy." She treads in a light pace, contemplating nature. _It's too quiet, am I hearing crows? No, I'm just tired._ "Duncan, something is wrong."

He doesn't turn to her, his head moves from one side to another, "Yes, it is too quiet. Let's press on; we have much to do."

They approach Ostagar, archers positioned at watchtowers study their movements, bows ready. A lone soldier, bearing Teyrn Loghain's coat of arms, riding a horse approaches them, "Who goes there?"

"Warden Commander Duncan," Elissa's is dumbstruck at his answer. _Warden Commander!?_

"You are expected, sir. You may proceed."

The soldier hurries back to Ostagar, they follow him. Elissa is fascinated by the architecture, "Duncan, why here?"

He points to the nearby hills, "See it as a choke point, a door to Ferelden," she nods, "also, it stands as a symbol of resistance, against barbarians and darkspawn during the First Blight. The horde can be contained here."

A young man clad in golden, adorned armor approaches them, he is escorted by equally decorated guards. He has light blonde hair arranged in braids and brown eyes, fair skin and light features, a total opposition to Duncan or her father, it's more like a walking symbol than man, her king, Cailan Theirin. She had already seen him, they exchanged a few words when they were introduced by her father at a ball in Denerim, a few years ago but seeing him battle ready and fight alongside him is a whole new experience.

His guard stops and he approaches them, "Duncan," his eyes quickly move to Elissa, which is on her knees, eyes to the ground, "My liege."

He turns to her, "You may stand. I remember you, you are Bryce's youngest... Elissa." She nods, eyes to the ground. "You may raise." He waits until she gets to her feet, "What of your father, I haven't heard from him," he asks, frowning.

Her eyes twitch, as if a recent wound was touched, she sighs, "Your Highness... my father... is not joining us, he is at Maker's side."

"What! Explain yourself!"

"Castle Cousland was attacked, Duncan and I are the sole survivors."

"Rest assured, for he will answer for this vile crime; dearly."

"Your Majesty, may I ask you about Fergus, my brother."

"He is scouting the wilderness. He is expected to be back before the battle."

He acknowledges Duncan by nodding quickly, "So your new recruit is an important asset of mine. I'm at loss here," Elissa tries hard not to smile, "nevertheless, it will be glorious to ride along Grey Wardens against darkspawn, no Archdemons though."

"Disappointed, your Majesty?"

"Battling an ancient god is the matter of legends!" He sighs, "but I suppose this will have to do," he shudders.

Meanwhile a courier approached one of the members of the escort, he nods and approaches the King after he finishes, "Your Majesty, Teyrn Loghain requires your presence."

"You must excuse me, I had better see Loghain before he sends a search party after me."

They stood there and after watching the King leave, Duncan gestures to Elissa accompany him through the bridge that leads to the main camp. "It seems that it will be just another battle," Elissa says.

"No, it's something bigger. I feel it."

"An Archdemon?"

"I hope not. There aren't too many Grey Wardens in Ferelden. I've sent word to the Orlesian Grey Wardens."

"Wouldn't this stir political unrest?"

He chuckles, "Far less than a Blight, Elissa," he frowns, "we also have a lot to do, the preparations of your Joining Ritual."

She swallows hard, she feels butterflies in her stomach, a sensation of dread takes over her, the background sound of crows seem to rise in pitch. "I didn't know there was a Joining."

"Don't worry, you are not the only recruit, the others are Ser Jory and Daveth."

"I suppose I should find them."

"And Alistair, your senior Grey Warden. I will take good care of your mabari, right Bo?" the mabari barks. "Traitor," both of them laugh.

"I'll be at the Warden's camp, tell the others to meet me there."

She slowly wanders by the camp, in her heart a mix of fascination and fear from the apparently lack of organization of an army getting ready to war. She could see all walks of life, commoners, nobles even mages, each of them with a role before and after the battle. All in all, the inner workings of this war system eluded her, this was a world delegated to men.

She casts off these thoughts and focus on finding the other recruits and Alistair. Not a difficult task, given the size of the camp. Her attention however is drawn to a specific group of tents, not for the fact that two heavily armored men bearing the symbol of the Chantry on their tabards guard it but for an eerie light emanating above the tents.

Mesmerized by those lights she approaches, when Elissa comes back to her senses a gauntlet hand is barring her way. "Sorry, it's off limits. The mages' concentration must not be disrupted." Elissa notes that he is preventing anyone from entering or leaving the area, the protector is also a jailer. For a noble, mages are only assets, they have no claim in a bloodline and more often than not used as scapegoats, one's depravity could always be associated to blood magic or otherworldly influences.

"At ease, initiate. She means no harm," an old woman approaches from the tents, her white hair contrasted with her dark eyes, she wears light brown robes with a symbol Elissa doesn't recognize and has a simple staff. Her voice and overall features are perfectly described by Elissa as motherly. "Enchanter," says while acknowledging her with a respectful nod and giving her passage.

"My name is Wynne."

"Enchanter..." she whispers.

"It is all right, templar. It is all under control. Our friend here means no harm," she says smiling.

"I'm Elissa," they shake hands. _Soft and frail_ _._ "Look, I'm really sorry for poking around, but these lights… dwarven fireworks have always fascinated me."

"Well Elissa, know that it is not everyone that can see it. It seems you possess a certain sensitivity to the Fade". Elissa's posture tensed. "Don't worry, it's nothing to worry about."

 _Except the chance of becoming an outcast and disgrace my House, nothing indeed._

"Anyway, do you know anything about the Fade?" the mage asks.

"Isn't the place we go when we sleep?"

"Dream. Actually it houses many spirits, good and bad. Mages tend to attract them…"

"Demons and blood magic. I believe that blaming spirits is just too convenient, there is intent."

Wynne chuckles, "Well said young one. It will be an honor to fight beside you."

"Likewise Wynne. Excuse me but I suppose both of us have more to do."

"Indeed, young one," she nods.

After some steps she stops, a realization comes to her. Back in Cousland Castle, when she needed someone she would summon the person but now, she wonders how ordinary people find each other?

She sees a young male elf passing, his bewildered eyes scanning his surroundings. This elf seems particularly frail, weather, starvation and disease had taken their toll on his flesh. A stark difference of the other elves she has seem. He carries a rather big bag, Elissa tilts her head, seeing his struggle for balance. "Excuse me."

He stops, winded, "Sorry milady, are you expecting something?"

She nods, "Actually, I'm looking for some Grey Warden recruits."

"Eh? Grey Wardens? Hm, I think I saw a big one near the quartermaster," he points to the north, "anyway he must know better than me. I'm sorry but I have many deliveries."

She approaches the quartermaster, a few feet from his wares she sees a very tall man, about 6'4", crossed arms, cropped brown hair a big two handed sword on his back standing there, frowning as their eyes meet, an aura of familiarity emanates from him.

"You are the Grey Warden recruit I suppose?"

"Yes. Do I know you?" the man asks, slightly tilting his head.

"I'm Elissa, the new recruit."

"I didn't know girls could join." Noticing that she is frowning, he continues, "Not that it is a problem… by the way, I'm Ser Jory, from Redcliff."

"I lived there, at the Castle."

"I knew it! But my Lady, why are you Joining? Do you want to ride a gryphon in combat too?"

 _First Cailan now him? It must be an affliction that affect boys' minds. Poor souls._

"Well… not really," she shakes her head, "actually, I'm looking for Alistair and the other recruit."

"Daveth is that one near the mages' tent", pointing to a shady man, "Alistair, I saw him going up there," he says pointing towards an old building.

"Thanks, Ser Jory. Duncan wants to see us at the camp, as soon as possible."

He frowns and mumbles, Elissa understands "initiation" but moves back to the mages' tents.

She approaches the man, he is staring at a chest. A mage stands in front of it, his facial expression is blank a faded red mark in his forehead. She gets startled at a slap on her derrière, she draws a dagger, turns to see her attacker and thrusts it into his crotch, stopping a few centimeters from it.

Her attacker, a rugged human, an inch shorter than her, slender, his grey eyes shine while they focus on Elissa, his cynical smile and irregular beard gives him a savage air. He raises his hands, "Whoa! Whoa! Easy sis!"

"Wouldn't you happen to be Daveth?" _He deserves a whipping._

"Er... not a nice way to ask questions."

"Isn't it, now?" she takes a step, he steps back, the blade rises to his throat, "Are you him?"

"Who… Bah! Yes, I'm him," he says, shaking his head.

"I'm Elissa, the new recruit. We are supposed to meet at the camp." She sheaths her weapon. "Right now."

"I was not expecting you to be you," seeing that Elisa raises an eyebrow, "a woman, but here you are."

Elissa reaches for her dagger again, "Sorry, sorry. Let's start again, yes?"

"All right Daveth," He nods, exhaling, "don't tell me that you were thinking about…" she points to the chest with her thumb.

"Well, luck favors the bold. Look, I'm sorry for… you know."

She slowly turns and start walking, "Never, ever, do that again."

 _Do not lower your guard, Elissa._

Elissa follows Ser Jory's directions, to find Alistair and proceed with the Joining. Going up the ramp, there's a heated discussion between two people, a mid-aged mage and a young soldier. He is the spirited kind of person, much to the mage's dismay, Elissa had to hold her laughter at some points.

After the mage parting, the young man turns to Elissa, he has calm brown eyes and dark blonde hair, gentle features that seem somehow familiar to her. He studies her, "The Blight certainly brings people together.

Elissa frowns, her home in ruins, her loved ones and her flight come to mind, she brushes off these thoughts, "More than you think. Are you Alistair?" He nods, "Duncan want to see us at the camp."

"Oh, so you're the new recruit, from Highever." They start to slowly walk side by side.

"I'm Elissa."

"A pleasure meeting you. Duncan is not an easily impressed man, wait, you're not a mage, are you?"

"No," she tilts her head.

"Good, being a former templar would make things complicated. All this Chantry and Circle politics, if only they listen to Duncan and worked together for once."

"Why would you think I'm a mage?"

"You sulk like an old enchanter," seeing her stare, "Er… did you find the other recruits?"

"Yes, I did. How did you meet Duncan?"

"He found me, he recruited me before I took the vows to become a full fledge templar."

"Why? Is it so bad to be a templar?"

"I think he saw that templar life wasn't for me; or he just helped an unhappy man."

"Awn…" she chuckles. "I owe Duncan too, he is a kind man if firm, and a great warrior."

"Hm," a shy smile forms in his lips, "say, have you ever fought darkspawn before?"

"No, you?"

Alistair nods, "I'm only a junior member but I don't look forward to it. They are beasts, pure evil in their eyes. Do not hesitate finishing them off."

"The battle tomorrow…"

He slows down a bit, sighs and looks at Elissa, Alistair discreetly bites his lips, "Don't worry, Teyrn Loghain is taking care of the battle plan, the king wants his place in History…"

Elissa nods, "Have you been part in a battle like this?"

"No," Alistair murmurs, his head a bit low.

"It's so, so big, so much…" her hands start, in vain, to grasp for something she can't express, "I, I'm afraid," she whispers and stops.

Alistair turns to her "It's quite normal; and good."

"Good?"

"Duncan said once that a fearless person is someone who doesn't have anything worth fighting for. I wouldn't want a person like this by my side." Elissa stood there, speechless, "Look, Duncan trusts you, this speaks volumes about you."

"Alistair… I'm not the one Duncan chose. I'm here by chance," she whispers, avoiding his eyes.

He tilts his head and gives her a half smile, "Let's focus on the Joining," with a gentle slap in her arm he starts calmly walking towards the Warden's camp.

No more words are exchanged until they get there, the air seem to be denser. It is a relief to see Duncan, Bo and the other recruits. Duncan nods to the newcomers, "Your Joining requires a task." He points to the woods, "you must retrieve three vials of darkspawn blood. In addition to that, there is an old warden archive within these woods, it is said to store treaties of old."

"But who can guarantee that the scrolls are still there?" Daveth snaps.

"It's magically sealed," Ser Jory frowns, he clenches his fists, "A Grey Warden can dispel the wards, that's why Alistair will go with you. Any questions?"

 _Hold on brother._

The recruits stand there while Alistair takes his shield and longsword, "Return quickly and safely. Maker watch over your path," Duncan says.

The group leaves the gate and ventures into the woods, "It's about midday, it will be easier to hunt," says Ser Jory.

"I overheard the kennel master saying something about a red medicinal plant and a reward," everyone stops and turn to Daveth, "What?"

"Are the mabaris sick?" Elissa asks.

"Darkspawn blood. It's poisonous; it kills people, animal and land," ser Jory states.

"So why do we need to take it?" Elissa asked.

Alistair remained in silence leading the group, "Maybe it's a proof, of combat skills," ser Jory says.

The vegetation is not particularly dense, it is possible to walk without too much effort. _These woods are not natural. It is afternoon but it's way too dark,_ _Elissa looks up to the sky,_ in spite of the canopy, only black clouds at the sky, _is it the previous Blight or darkspawn presence? Duncan is right, there is something happening._

After marching for a couple of hours they reach a glade, a car is abandoned, corpses lay nearby. They approach the corpses, Elissa draws her bow, Daveth and Alistair examine the corpses. "Ambush," Alistair says.

"Poor bastards have got no chance," Daveth mutters, eyes fixed at the bodies.

"Ack!" Elissa covers her nose and turns away, trying not to throw up. "Maker!"

"I- I am no coward, but this is reckless," says ser Jory.

"Seems quite the coward to me," Daveth answers.

"I'm not running, am I?"

"Enough you two. I can sense darkspawn, there is no chance of an ambush," Alistair says.

Elissa fights her nausea and look at the bodies, _Thank the Maker, Fergus isn't here. What a petty, selfish person you are._ She dismisses her internal sanction and approaches the cart, among the goods and see some red plants, she picks one of them, "Daveth, is this the flower you mentioned?"

He approaches Elissa, "Probably," he quickly takes four packs and distributes them. They promptly depart from the scene.

They walk for about 45 minutes, Alistair gestures for them to stop, he lifts two finger, then, moving his hand in an arc he lifts one finger, raising it upwards, then he continues the motion and lifts two fingers again. "Who's the best archer here?"

"Me" both Elissa and Daveth say at the same time, they look at each other.

Elissa approaches Alistair to see what is happening. There are five darkspawns, two small and burly on high ground, two man-sized before a small bridge and a tall, slender on the said bridge. "That one," Alistair says, pointing toward the tallest darkspawn, "is an emissary, he is able to use magic."

"Let me take care of him, eh, it. Daveth can take care of those ones," she says pointing towards the short ones, "you make use of this big shield of yours."

"Sounds like a plan, Jory, flank them," Alistair says pointing to a spot in the wilderness, "from there."

Ser Jory slowly treads to that place, Daveth and Elissa take position and aim, Alistair raises his shield and start advancing. They notice him, the frontliners start advancing towards him, the ones over the hills take aim and flames are conjured on the emissary's hands.

Two arrows fly from behind Alistair's back, they hit their targets, one down but the emissary, hit on his neck still stands, his flames however are dissipated. Alistair's is able to block an arrow using his shield, his focus is avoiding being flanked, he strikes very rarely.

Once again the emissary starts channeling a spell, "On him!", Elissa barks. Ser Jory charges in a bee line, he is able to dodge an arrow, two arrows hit the emissary in the chest, Alistair keeps his defensive footwork. Elissa quickly kills the archer, Daveth hits the emissary again, Jory pummels down one of the darkspawn engaging Alistair, who takes the opportunity caused by the surprise to slice down the other one. Jory finishes off the knocked darkspawn while two more arrows kill the emissary.

Alistair goes towards the emissary corpse, takes the vials and uses a knife to extract the blood, "Do not mess around their bodies. Those are called hurlocks and the shorties genlocks," he stares at the emissary's corpse and frowns.

"Shouldn't we burn the bodies?" ser Jory asks.

Elissa sheaths her bow "I think it's better to be done with this before nightfall, we aren't done here yet."

After one hour they are near a crumbled tower. They ready their weapons, looking for any threats, Alistair enters the tower, "A broken chest… empty."

"Well, well, what have we here?" A crude staff holding, scantily clad young woman, dark haired, unnatural hazel eyes says while she approaches the group from behind a pillar. "Are you scavengers poking amidst long dead corpses or merely an intruder, looking for an easy prey on these darkspawn-filled woods?" her eyes scan each of them, Elissa starts moving towards the stranger, their eyes locked.

"...neither. I'm hunting, the contents of that chest, and a specific someone."

"Are you now? I've been following your progress for a while," both women moving in a circular pattern, she breaks the pattern and start moving towards a nearby mound, Elissa stops half-way, the stranger turns, a smug smile in her face, she takes some backward steps. The others approach Elissa, which motions them to stop, "and why is that?"

As Elissa is about to answer, "Don't answer, she is Chasind, there may be others nearby," Alistair says.

With a theatrical gesture, "Oh, you fear that barbarians will swoop down on you."

"Swooping is bad," he says.

"She's a Witch of the Wilds, she is! She'll turn us into toads!" Daveth says.

"Witch of the Wilds? Have you no minds of your own? Women aren't afraid like those little boys, tell me your name and I shall tell you mine."

"I'm Elissa."

"You can call me Morrigan. It seems your prey is no longer here."

"No longer here? You stole it, you sneaky… witch-thief. It is a Grey Warden property and you better hand it back."

"Alistair, enough!" Elissa says, briefly turning to him.

"Empty threats. I have nothing to give back because 'twas not I who took it," a smirk in her face.

"And would you know who took it?"

"'Twas my mother."

"Could you take us to them, Morrigan," Elissa says.

"A sensible request, I like you."

"First she likes you then frog time," Alistair says.

"She'll put us the pot, she will." Daveth says.

Ser Jory scratches his head, "If it's warmer than this bog, it's fine by me."

Elissa rolls her eyes, "Lead the way Morrigan."

After about a thirty minute march they arrive at an old hut, a slender old woman stands in front of the door, she remembers Morrigan, her hair is a grey mess, mother and daughter share the same exotic eye color.

"Greetings mother, I bring before you Grey Wardens…"

"I see them girl," she looks at each one, from head to heels, so fiercely that it seems that she is seem what lies within their souls, "much as I expected."

"Are you expecting us?" Alistair says half-laughing.

"You are expected to do nothing, shut your eyes or open your arms, one's a fool either way…"

"We shouldn't be talking to her, if she's a witch."

"If she's a witch Daveth, don't make her mad," Ser Jory says.

"Smart lad, irrelevant but smart. As a woman, is your perception the same as these boys?"

"If you want to deal with a problem, send men, if you want to solve it, send a woman," it provokes a loud laughter from the old woman, Elissa waits until she recovers her breath, "I see… that you have something I'm looking for."

She stares at Elissa, tips her chin then nods, smiling, "You mean the old treaties, the seal has wore off a long time ago, I've protected them," the old woman turns to her hut enters and comes back with a scroll. "Tell your Grey Wardens that this Blight is a bigger threat that they fathom."

"Fair enough," Elissa replies.

"You have what you want, off with you," Morrigan says.

"They are your guests, girl."

"Aye, Mother, I'll guide you to the edges of the woods."

"One last thing, is there too much movements within these woods lately?" Elissa looks to Morrigan's mother.

The old woman smiles, "Yes, so near yet so far."

Elissa opens her mouth but she can't reply to the old woman, she turns to Morrigan and nods, "After you."

Under Morrigan's guidance the travel time was significantly shorter. Elissa paid close attention to the way she moves, it's like Nature itself opens passages to her, she leaves fewer tracks, Elissa was sure that somehow, she didn't belong.

It was early in the evening when the group arrives at Ostagar, Daveth urged the group to deliver the plants to the kennel master, in addition to a monetary reward he agreed to give some to Bo, Elissa doesn't know if she would be able to put him down, in the worst case.

They meet Duncan, Elissa hand him the scrolls, "Can we proceed now with the Joining now?" Daveth asks.

"I won't lie to you, it is dangerous. There's a big price to become a Grey Warden, you may pay it sooner than later," Alistair gives him the three vials, "Good, meet me in the Old Temple in 20 minutes to proceed with the Joining."

Duncan words sink into her, "I'll take Bo to the kennel master. See you soon." She whistles, and the dog happily barks to her. Elissa and her mabari approach the kennel, she pets him, "Be strong boy, you may feel a bit dizzy, but it's for your own sake." He licks her, "Don't start, there's no way out it, for both of us, and you know it." Elissa gives the leash to the kennel masters, who nods.

She heads to the old temple, the others are already there, arguing. "The more I hear the less I like it."

"Not again, Jory."

"I have wife and soon a baby in Highever. If I knew… sacrificing us isn't fair."

"To end the Blight, I'd sacrifice a lot more. You saw those monsters, wouldn't you give everything to protect your family?" Elissa bites her lip, she looks to the dark sky.

"I've never met a foe I couldn't face with my blade, Daveth."

Duncan and Alistair approach the recruits, the former has a chalice in his hands which is placed upon the altar. "In the First Blight the first Grey Wardens come to be, like them we have mastered the taint," Duncan explains.

"You mean, by drinking their blood?" ser Jory asks.

 _The last resource._

Alistair taps him in the shoulders, "Those who survive are immune to the taint. It is the source of our abilities."

"Alistair, if you please."

He nods to Duncan, closes his eyes and recites:

"Join us brothers and sisters.

Join us in the shadows where we stand vigilant.

Join us as we carry the duty that can not be forsworn.

And should you perish, know that your sacrifice will not be forgotten.

And that one day we shall join you."

Duncan takes the chalice and raises it to Daveth. He takes it and drinks from it, no hesitation. Duncan gently takes it back, suddenly Daveth starts convulsing and falls to the ground, the spasms becoming episodic until they stop.

"Maker's breath," is all that Jory can say, Elissa is speechless.

Duncan looks to Daveth for a moment, his face is darkned, then turns to Ser Jory, "I'm sorry, Daveth. Step forward, Jory."

Ser Jory draws his sword, "I have a family to go back, if I knew what was entitled…" he takes a step back, his back against the wall. Duncan frowns, "There's no turning back," and approaches him. Ser Jory points his sword to Duncan, he closes his eyes and draws his dagger.

Ser Jory thrusts, Duncan evades the attack and slices his throat, pressing his body against the wall, "I'm sorry."

He turns to Elissa, blood was spilled over his face, "Elissa, you are called to submit yourself to the taint for the greater good," he sheaths the dagger and offers the chalice, she takes it, glimpses at the other two recruits, Alistair and finally Duncan, she can't read his expression, it seems a mixture of darkness, blood, sadness and despair but she nonetheless nods and drinks.


	6. Cocoon

Thanks for the nice words NynaeveAl'Mera, I'm happy you are enjoying the story so far.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Today is a really important day. The sounds of the crows make her frown and give a long sigh under her thick covers. Her only defense against the merciless weather and the incessant shrieking of those birds. But deep down that was not really disturbing her sleep.

Elissa gets up, no sign of drowsiness in her body, she stands in front of the mirror. She looks at her reflected image attentively, she somehow seems battered, not like as if she had fought a lost war against her pillow, she seems thinner, worn…

She sits on her bed, she's still lethargic, she is wearing her favorite dress, the dark blue one. _I didn't even undress myself. Bad night, bad dreams._ She looks for her shoes, she's already wearing them. She stands up and goes to the window, frowning and scratching her head, _Oh yes! The world was turned upside down._ Elissa shakes her head at the thought.

She looks through the window, there's almost no light, even the sun is struggling to trespass the dark cloudy sky. Looking down at the castle, she sees only scarce dim lights struggling against the darkness. There's no sound, but for the sudden flock of crows flying over her room, Elissa sighs, rolling her eyes.

She opens the door of her room, it's cold, too cold in her opinion. Fergus's and her parents' doors are closed. "Yay, auntie!"

"Oren!", with no delay Elissa follows the direction of the voice. She goes through the atrium, to her left the library door is open, a dim light comes from it. She slowly approaches and takes a peek. she sees two boys, squires playing with wooden horses. Elissa steps into the room, there are no books, they look at her, "Why isn't Aldous here?"

They move like a single entity, their eyes are brightless, colorless, "He left," they said in unison.

"Hmpf," _Aldous, the historian would never leave his books._ "Where are all the books? When did he leave?"

They look at each other and shudder, "No Aldous."

"Creepy kids", she whispers, closing the door _._

There is movement on her left, she quickly turns and see a something small taking the corridor, "C'mon Auntie, you're too slow."

She runs towards Oren's voice, turns the corner, she can see his leg passing through the doorway and it being closed. She touches the doorknob, breaths and opens it. She hears her father asking, "Is it her, Oren?"

She enters the room, all of her family is at the table, a big meal is served, Elissa's favourite dish, brie tart and spiced pulled chicken. "Look at you, Oren, you were supposed to call your aunt, not scare her," Fergus says, a lopsided smile on his face.

Elissa's stomach starts making noise at the sight of this feast, "Oops," she whispers. It seems strange to her but food like this strangely feels like an old memory.

"Oh dear, always a heavy-sleeper. It's almost midday, I was about to call some healers," Eleanor says, laughing.

 _Midday!? "_ Well, I'm sorry. I had the strangest dream ever."

"I think you are reading too much of those adventure books: adventures unearthing treasures, fissures in the skies...," Bryce says while Fergus is chuckling. "Aren't you forgetting anything?"

Elissa wasn't even aware that she was so close to the table, "Hm, good afternoon?"

Fergus starts laughing, "Ha! Good one, sister."

Her mother raises an eyebrow, "Elissa, how could you forget your birthday!?"

"Happy birthday, pup!", Bryce says, starting a round of applauses.

 _Birthday!?_

She sits opposite to her parents, Bryce promptly puts a slice of pie on her plate. She tries it, "Hm, it's divine!," she wolfs it down.

"I see you have the same appetite as your sister, dear husband," Oriana says chuckling.

"One more year, my little beautiful daughter," her father says, a wide smile on his face.

Elissa stops, a raised eyebrow, her mouth is opened, waiting for the fork that is lying mid-air, _oh-oh, here it comes._

"Look princess, I've been talking to Mom," he rubs his chin, "What do you think about Orlesians?"

Elissa puts her fork on her plate and sighs, "They have funny hats, I think I can deal with the cheese smell, too."

Oriana cleans her mouth and coughs, "Elissa, I'm utterly sorry for the… intrusion but, have you ever considered the King?", everyone looks at her.

"Funny dear," Fergus says, chuckling.

She stares at him, "I'm serious, dear, utterly serious." The world become silent, no side talks, no silverware sounds. "Elissa, your father is a teyrn," She leans forward, "Queen Anora has Loghain, but it's of no matter."

"Are you insinuating?", Fergus asks, his eyebrows rising.

Eleanor gently cleans her mouth with a napkin, "No, and it won't be necessary."

Oriana sighs, "Your mother knows you, dear husband, you don't have what it takes," Fergus opens his mouth, but soon closes.

Bryce tips his chin, "Loghain is married to Ferelden."

Eleanor nods, "and given Cailan's… personality, I hate to admit but your boyish nature will payoff in the end," she laughs, "Seeing little spoiled Anora as a symbolic ruler would be priceless."

"A chess game, pup. Just be close to him, your likeness do the rest." Bryce says, "Also—"

Elissa's eyes widen, "She ought to be barren, five years and no heir."

Her father nods, "And a barren woman is worth nothing," Eleanor says holding Bryce's hand.

"Any claim from Loghain will be unlawful, if he acts he forfeits his prestige" Bryce states, tipping his index fingertip on the table.

Elissa chuckles, "Queen Elissa, I like the sound of that."

Oriana grins, "You're also pureblood, not a filthy landworker raised to nobility, it's your birthright."

Fergus scratches his head, "Eh, did I miss something or are we really planning a coup d'état, now?"

Everyone stares at Fergus, his smile dissipates. "What's your problem, brother?" He turns to Elissa, opens his mouth, but she continues, "Is it so difficult to show some consideration to me?"

"Elissa—", he starts.

"You're a man, Fergus. It's easier for you." She points to Fergus "There's almost no expectations on you."

He raises his hands, nodding, "Now you know that's not right…"

"Oh, please brother. Don't you think I'm up to the task?" Elissa looks down, sighs, shuts her eyes, fighting the incoming tears.

"No, actually I don't. You can't even protect us, your family, let alone Ferelden." Fergus says.

Elissa opens her eyes, there are maggots on her dish, everything is dark, the world is different hues of grey. "Ack!", her hands quickly reach the mouth, she turns to her family. They're all pale white, their expression pained, their lifeless eyes turned to her, Fergus is thin, as if he has had an illness, his beard longer than usual.

"How could you leave me there, sister!?", his face twisted in affliction, Elissa couldn't move, despair took over her. "You failed us," his eyes become as dark as coal.

Her breathing is uneven, she gathers her strength and stands and as she starts running to the doors, a heavy thump, so strong that the castle trembles follow. She reaches the door, more of these thumps, she hits it as hard as she can, she might even had broken her hands but that is of no importance now, because the main gates are her best, if not only, way out of this.

The main gates stand there, as imposing as she remembers them, Elissa is about to start opening them when they are ripped apart, as if pulled by the other side.

Taken by surprise, Elissa's reaction was to jump back. At the other side of the door, there is darkness like she had never saw before. Suddenly, something moves vertically then horizontally, she then sees her reflection.

She sees it quickly moving further from the door, it is a giant snake, it has bird wings and a crow's face, she can't stop looking straight into its eyes, the monster moves its head from one side to the other in a rhythmic pattern, never losing her from sight, Elissa tries to move but her body doesn't answer, her breathing is heavy, her eyes are wild, she can feel the cold sweat all over her head. It coils, she swallows hard then it swiftly strikes at her, her first reaction is to throw her body weight backwards and raise her arms, even in spite of them being unresponsive.

 _No!_ She musters strength from Maker-knows-where, either her fight-or-flight instincts kick in or it's the possibility of certain doom, and throws her body weight forward, she doesn't know how, or cares, for that matter, but she sidesteps the monster's beak, and thrusts a dagger, which wasn't in her hand a second ago, into the monster's eye putting all of her body weight for increased damage.

She is startled, irregular breathing, her eyes shot wide open, wild, unfocused, strong and tender hands held her arms, her nape hurts, she blinks repeatedly, trying to focus, she hears a familiar voice saying "Easy, now."

"Father," she mutters.

Blurry images start to take form, she sees Duncan, bearing a fatherly smile, he helps her get on her feet, taps both of her shoulders "It's finished, welcome back, Warden Elissa," he says, nodding.


	7. Mustering

The three Grey Wardens stand there, "I'm glad you made it," Alistair says, blushing, "I mean, it took you quite a long time to be back to the world of living."

"And how are you feeling?", Duncan asks.

"I'm starving, my head is also killing me," Elissa says, touching her nape.

"Well, both are quite easy to explain," Elissa turns to Duncan, raised eyebrows, "being hungry after the Joining is normal. Now your head, you've fallen flat and hit your nape on there. Good thing you having a thick skull," Alistair and he chuckle. "Anyway, eat and rest a little, we'll soon have a meeting with king Cailan, and I want both of you by my side." he nods to them and leaves.

"Elissa, here," he offers her an amulet, it has a tear shaped vial filled with a dark red liquid, now dried, "we have these, in order to remember the ones that don't make through the Joining." She gently touches it, as she closes her fingers on the small amulet her fingers lock with Alistair's, their thumbs caress the side of the other's hand, Elissa feels warm, their gazes lock for an instant, they are blushing.

"Thank you," she whispers, he looks to his left side, she looks at the amulet, "ser Jory and Daveth will not be forgotten."

"Do you want me to show you the barracks? You still have to eat."

"Sure."

Once again, they walk side by side, "About this fight, there is something you have to know," she looks at him, "I strongly believe it is a real Blight."

"Why is that?"

"That old apostate, Morrigan's mother, do you remember? She stated it plainly, a Blight."

Elissa touches her chin, then nods, "That's right she did say it."

"The weather, there is less sunlight during Blights and the Emissary—"

"What of it?"

"Well, he is a special darkspawn, it is said that alphas and emissaries communicate with the Archdemon."

"Is Duncan aware of this?" he nods, "Why didn't you tell me?", he lowers his head, "Oh… I see."

"Elissa, are you feeling any different now?"

"Well, besides my appetite, I do feel I'm… I don't know how to explain, stronger, better."

"And the nightmare? Yours seemed like a feverish delirium."

Elissa scratches her nape, "Really? I can't remember much of it. It was a torment, I guess it tells how petty I am."

"The first one is always the worse," Alistair stops and points towards some tents, "Look, right over there you can get something to eat." Elissa nods, "I'll leave you to your thoughts. Don't forget about the King."

She enters the tent, the cook is a big, overweight man, there is a mermaid on his left arm. In spite of him saying that there were no more meals. Elissa asked him, the way that only daughters can do, and no father can resist. Either that or he just took pity on the general appearance of the poor young girl in front of him.

She receives meat stew, potatoes, some bread and water. She doesn't even care about inspecting the aspect of the food or the water, she just eats and drinks, her stew's taste barely resembles meat, the water is salty and the bread could be used as a sling bullet, now it's just a matter of necessity, no time or place to complain.

After eating she takes her free time to take a look at some of the ruins, she goes back to the Old Temple. There are still statues from old Tevinter Gods, dragons. Elissa remembers Aldous, her old teacher briefly rambling about them, she doesn't remember her names but they are associated with aspects like Silence, Beauty and so on. To her untrained eye, or the rustic stone carving they all seemed the same, in different positions though.

Elissa moves to a window, the night is calm, eerily calm save for an occasional cawing she hears, there is movement in the wilderness, scouts setting traps probably. _Fergus! I've got no news from you maker watch over you, brother._

She shakes her head, _Don't dwell. Focus on now._ She picks her Grey Warden amulet. He thinks about Daveth and ser Jory , what could she learn from them? At first glance they have nothing in common, one was a scoundrel the other a knight, commoner and noble. One probably was an orphan, a street urchin while the other had a family to care. In the end, while the noble backed away from his fate, the commoner fearlessly embraced his destiny, _How can a noble run away from duty? How can a commoner try to change the big picture? One is noble by heart, the other by title. Was it their doom?_

She sighs, caressing the amulet in her fingers, eyes closed, "Origins and agency, that's it," she finally says.

"Well, glad you reached a conclusion," Elissa quickly puts her necklace in her belt pouch before turning. She sees Wynne approaching, "I was deciding if you were charmed or rehearsing to be an old woman.," both women chuckle. "May I share your company a bit, young Elissa?"

"Well of course, Enchanter Wynne," she moves to her right, giving room to Wynne.

For a whole minute both women stay there, looking into the darkness that covers the soon to be battlefield. "So, young one. are you excited for the battle?"

"No, not really, no," Elissa bites her lip.

Wynne nods, "Hm, good to see someone who isn't seeking glory," Elissa turns to her, "or battle."

She looks into the night sky "It's a boy thing, I suppose… I'm rather scared of it," She looks back at the enchanter, "I don't mean to be rude but, have you ever took part in a battle like this?"

The old enchanter shakes her head, without looking at her, "War is a sad thing, it has a heavy toll."

"On land?" Elissa asks.

Wynne nods, "And specially on people. It makes people forget, lose parts of themselves. They go and come back less than they once were."

"Hm… interesting," she tips her chin, "That's some food for thought, Wynne." Elissa says. "If I may ask, shouldn't you be attending to Magi affairs instead of being here?"

"Well, I've been attending mage affairs my whole life."

Elissa gasps, "Oh Maker, I'm sorry Wynne, I didn't mean to—"

"There's no need to apologize, dear. I lived my whole life in the Circle so I enjoy seeing past its walls," Elissa nods, "Now, I think you also had a different upbringing."

Elissa tilts her head and raises an eyebrow, "Hm, why is that?"

"By the way you treat people, also, you look lost here," she smiles at Elissa.

"Is it so evident?" Elissa asks.

"No, I'm a good observer," she winks.

"And modest, Wynne," both women laugh.

Elissa coughs, "It was a pleasure chatting with you. I'll take your words into consideration. Maker watch over you, Wynne," Elissa turns and leaves the Old Temple.

"Maker watch over us all dear," the old enchanter whispers, her eyes turning to the dark skies.

In her way to the Warden Camp, Alistair calls Elissa, he is sitting, cleaning his sword. "Elissa show me your daggers," she tilts her head, "I'm serious," chuckling.

She hands him her daggers, "Iron daggers, not good they are dirty." He dives them into a bucket that is near his feet, dries them and gets from his bag a small stone, "This is a whetstone, if you hunt use a hunting knife, like this," He offers her a knife, "Keep it, and this bag, basic provisions."

She looks at the items inside them a canteen, flint, steel, a piece of char cloth and two small packs, "Rations," he says, she puts the hunting knife inside it. "Use this to sharpen your daggers, in a combat rusted weapons will do you no good," he uses the whetstone to sharpen one of her daggers, "Your turn now," he offers her the whetstone and her other dagger. She quickly gets the hang of it, her hands are hot, this kind of activity is a novelty for them.

"The sword?" he asks.

"No, just no," she says, looking to the ground.

They go, together to the Warden camp, Duncan is there, sitting, arms crossed, Bo is sleeping near the campfire He opens his eyes. Without any ceremony, nods to them and stand up. "Did you get some rest?", she nods, "Time is up then, let's meet the King," Duncan leads the two junior Wardens go to the King's tents.

The royal guard are stationed all around the tent, those same heavily armored knights that she saw escorting the King some hours ago. They nod to Duncan, and simultaneously step away, giving them passage, "Thanks," Alistair says, Elissa briefly turns her head towards Alistair, but the war council ahead demands her undivided attention.

It is a simple table, a big map is held in place by two copper chandeliers, a very rudimentary setting for Elissa's tastes but it this is a warzone and not a ballroom. King Cailan is studying the map, a three people are over him, like vultures over a corpse, _Looks like war has begun, just like a ballroom_ , Elissa hides her chuckles at this thought. The people surrounding King Cailan are a Circle Magi, a Chantry sister and Teyrn Loghain. There is a large woman behind him, armored in full plate, a two handed sword in her back, her tabard displays House Mac Tir's coat of arms.

"Duncan, I'm glad to see you," the others are ignored, their faces frown at the newcomers, Loghain moves to the side, eyes fixed on Duncan.

Elissa discreetly elbows Alistair, he looks at her, her body is tense, her only response is a subtle motion with her head, pointing towards the group, her posture is very different from what he is used, hands together in front of her belly, an emotionless face, cold eyes that look without looking, as if it was second nature to her, Elissa's eyes scan the group fixing every now and then in Loghain.

"Duncan, I'll join the Grey Wardens at the front," Cailan says, approaching Duncan.

Teyrn Loghain frowns, "Cailan, darkspawn are too dangerous. Don't be blinded by your childish notion of heroism."

"Shall we wait for the Orlesians, then?"

 _This is getting out of hand._

"I protest. It's foolishness to think we need them."

"It' not foolishness," he frowns, "our arguments are past. It'd also do you well remember who is the king," he smirks.

"Fortunately Maric isn't here to see his son hand Ferelden over to the ones who slaved us for over a century."

Cailan's face becomes neutral again, "If that's all, our forces will have to suffice, as I… Duncan are your men ready?", Loghain's face twists, he clenches his fist.

"They are, your Majesty."

He turns to glimpses at Alistair and stare at Elissa, _No, your Majesty, don't talk to me_. "I see that your recruit made it, congratulations."

"Yeah, yeah," Elissa coughs and look past the King, Duncan and Loghain's large bodyguard frown.

Cailan blinks then nods, "Every Grey Warden is important."

Loghain approaches the King, "Your fascination with glory and legends will be your undoing, Cailan. We must attend to reality."

"To the strategy then," he says leaning over the map, "The Grey Wardens and I lure the enemies into charging."

Loghain stands by the king right size, points to the map, "Light the beacon at the Tower of Ishal. The knights will charge from here. They will reach the core of the horde, breaking it."

"Who will light this beacon?", Cailan asks.

"I have a few man stationed there, lighting the beacon is vital."

"That's why we are sending Grey Wardens. You," he says looking straight to Elissa, "go there and see to it."

"Aye," Elissa says.

Loghain frowns, turning to Cailan "You rely on these Grey Wardens too much—"

"There's the possibility of the Archdemon appearing," Duncan says.

"There is no sightings of dragons in the wilds," Loghain says, a smirk on his face.

"Also, that's why you're here Duncan," Cailain says approaching Duncan, Loghain shadows him.

"I, yes your Majesty," Duncan nods.

The Circle Mage, a bald man approaches, "Your Majesty, the tower is unnecessary, my magic can—".

"No lives will be trusted to your magic, save it for the Darkspawn," the cleric, an elderly woman, approaches the mage, almost blocking his way to the king.

"Bah, this play will suffice. Let the Grey Wardens light the beacon," Loghain says turning to Cailan.

"Thank you Loghain," the teyrn starts leaving moving towards a lateral exit, his bodyguard following suit, "I can't wait for that glorious moment, the Grey wardens fight beside the King of Ferelden to stand the tide of evil."

The wardens go back to their camp, in silence. Elissa sees Alistair frowning, "Duncan," he looks at her, "Alistair is sulking like an old enchanter," her face has a lopsided smile, Alistair in return closes his eye and smile, mumbling something..

He rolls his eyes, "Please Elissa," she nods, "Did you understand your mission?" he says.

"Duncan, why two Grey—"

"Alistair… please," he looks at her, eyes wide opened, raised eyebrows, she turns to Duncan "where is the tower Duncan?"

"It's on the other side of the gorge where we came from. After I leave you'll have one hour." He takes some papers from his bag, the treaties they've recovered and offers to Alistair, "Take good care of them," seeing hesitation from Alistair, he hands them to Elissa, "you're more used to this anyway," she nods, Alistair looks at them. "Also, no heroics from any of you. That's an order," he gives them a stern look.

Duncan turns and a few meters away from their camp, "Duncan!", he turns to Elissa, "Take care!", he nods and waves to them.

"What was all of that supposed to mean?" Alistair asks, facing Elissa, they are close, very close.

"Bad feeling," once again she assumes that rigid posture, looking at him, without looking at him.

"Women thing?"

"Yes and no."

"Care to explain?"

"No."

"I'm serious Elissa! What has happened there, you were like a statue, like now, then talked like a crazy woman. I'm, I'm worried about you," he blushes.

 _Like a statue, a lady-in-waiting, hope no one else noticed._ She sighs, her features soften seeing the worry in his face, she smiles, "Alistair, please don't be. And there, let's say it was like a big hide and seek game."

He hold her shoulders, he closes his eyes, "I don't know if I follow, I'll take your word for it," she nods, "but do you think Duncan is in danger?"

She frowns, "I don't know." She sighs, "Look, you know Duncan is no fooI. What we can do now is only stick to the plan," he releases her.

He nods, "Duncan is counting on us," Elissa nod and whistles calling her mabari.


	8. Flight

**A/N: Just noticed that I've misspelled Redcliffe... please forgive my mistake.**

 **Anyway, I'd love to read some feedback about the story.**

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

She groans while hands held her still, she tries to recollect what has happened to her life, again. The last thing she remembers is hell unleashed, warcries, barkings and someone calling her name. Where did it went all wrong?

Her objective was to go to the Tower of Ishal, in Ostagar and light the beacon, a simple task. Right at the beginning there was a snag, she was informed by two soldiers, that the darkspawn had opened a tunnel beneath the tower, she conscripted these two, she would need all the help she could muster. While one was a tall, heavy armored the other was a staff wielding, short man, their talents would come be handy helping Alistair and Bo.

They methodically and steadily, hall by hall, checking each room to avoid being flanked, they moved towards the top of the tower. The only thing that they couldn't figure was how to close the hole, the mage promptly said that his magic was not powerful enough to close it, to which Alistair added that they could crumble the already battered tower, the knight suggested barricading it, Elissa said it would take much time, their priority was the beacon.

Their tactic was simple but effective, Elissa and the mage stayed in the back row, using arrows and magic to deal with strategic targets and clustered enemies, respectively, the frontliners blocked the path, using choke points to hold off the attackers. In no time Elissa was barking orders here and there.

The top was guarded by an Ogre, they had no problems dealing with it, he was the piggy in the middle, being beaten by projectiles while he pursued someone, it was not the most glorious battle but it worked, Elissa was wild, it was her first real battle experience. Alistair lit the beacon, their hope of winning the battle and finishing the Blight at once, Elissa smiled, she was waiting trumpets and earth-shaking sounds of warhorses charging the horde, but there was nothing but the usual sounds of the battle, then nothing and nothing. Her smile waned, her arms became heavy, she lowered her bow, her breathing intensifies, she feels something, not her helmet touching her forehead, then her cheek, it was her fault, she heard unnatural, guttural shouts and only had time to turn when she felt an excruciating pain, she fell struggling to stay awake, in a moment she saw the others engaging darkspawn in the next moment Bo is running to her and Alistair is raising his hand, trying to reach her, "Elissa! Elissa!", his voice is shaken, loaded with pain. She blinks, then she is being carried by giant, scaly claws, is it taking her to her family, at the Maker's side? The pain starts to fade, no more worries, no more problems, just cold silence, it is just a matter of giving in.

Alistair's voice echoes in her head, it disturbs her peaceful state, it's an anchor, deep down she knows that she has something to do, "Elissa, Elissa," his voice slowly changes its tone and pitch, it's not Alistair! She opens her eyes at once, bewildered, at her side is Morrigan, the exotic girl from the Wilds, her chest is bare, her belly and elbow aching. Taking notice of her lack of clothing, Elissa gasps then cover her breasts, Morrigan stays there looking at her, "Is there a problem?"

"Er… No, where are my clothes?" Morrigan promptly gives Elissa her bra, the young Warden touches the bandages, it still hurts a bit. "When did… How?" she asks while she puts on her bra, Elissa shakes her head, "Thanks Morrigan!"

Morrigan's eyes widen, she raises her eyebrows and her mouth opens, her grip tightens on a piece of cloth in her hands, "Eh!?... You're… welcome, I'm not a very skilled healer, you should thank Mother."

Elissa tries to get up at once, "Maker, Alistair!", Morrigan holds her, "Is he fine? Bo, what of my mabari?"

"Calm down, they are fine. Their wounds were not as serious as yours. Two arrows, belly and near your left shoulder," she points to them. "You've been sleeping for two days."

Elissa eyes widen, her lips move, _Two days!?_ , but there is no sound. She groans, rubbing her eyes, "Did we win?"

"No. One of your generals fled the battle."

"Oh Maker! The king!" _Duncan! Fergus!_

"No sight from him. A pity, he would be worth a better ransom than two stranded Grey Wardens," a smug smile in her face.

Elissa frowned, her mind running different scenarios, trying to make sense of all this mess, Morrigan's childish attacks were of no concern of her right now, "How did we arrive here?"

"My mother saved you."

"How?", she asks, rubbing her forehead.

"She became a bird and snatched you," Elissa raises an eyebrow, "If you don't believe ask her."

The Grey Warden closes her eyes, frowning, "If Ostagar fell, what of the darkspawn horde?"

"Mother's magic protects this place," Morrigan tips her chin, "you are certainly taking it better than him, he's just like a scared child."

"His friends died." Elissa stares at Morrigan, "You'd be too if your world were shattered."

She licks her lip, "Well—"

"Enough Morrigan, I must see your mother. My gear?" Morrigan points to a nearby chest.

Her weapons and armor near the chest, inside it she sees her backpack, she checks her belongings, the treaties, travel gear, her whetstone and her hunting knife, everything is in order. She puts on her armor and leaves the small hut.

Bo is the first one to greet Elissa, he jumps and start licking her, "Hey boy, I missed you too. I'm all right, okay?"

Alistair and Elissa change a look, she tries, in vain to contain a smile, he returns it, "Thank the Maker you made it."

"And Morrigan's mother too." Elissa turns to her, "Thanks for your… timely intervention," the old woman grins.

"You watched over her all this time, We still don't know your name?" Alistair says.

The old woman smirks, "The Chasind call me Flemeth, I suppose it will do," she spits.

The young Wardens look at each other, eyes widened. "Flemeth as in The Flemeth? Daveth was right you are the Witch of the Wilds!"

Elissa looks at Alistair then approaches him, _It's just a name Alistair._ "Focus, sir," he frowns. "It doesn't matter who she is, she saved us. We still have a Blight to stop." A statue of a headless woman some meters to the right of Flemeth draws her attention, _Is it craziness? Or only driven by emotions?_

Flemeth grins, Alistair nods, "You are no fool, good," the old mage says.

"Victory was at hand, until Loghain's treason, that is," he frowns, clenching his fists.

"Perhaps this Loghain didn't see the Archdemon as a threat, or for him, it is just an army he can outmaneuver."

"Flemeth, we are only two. How can we stop this Blight," Flemeth nods, grinning

"Elissa, no Warden has ever fought a Blight and killed an Archdemon without an army," Alistair says. "We have the Orlesians," he whispers, "Oh! That's it! Arl Eamon wasn't there, we can go to Redcliffe" both Wardens smile.

"Also, Wardens of old united the land during a Blight," Flemeth says, looking at the two young Wardens.

Alistair gasps, "The treaties—"

"Alistair, eh, sir, they're duty-bound to us," she says, nodding, "and they'll honor it, by love or under a whip," she clenches her fist, everyone is staring at her, "eh? What?"

Flemeth heartily laughs, she seems to almost break apart, "Sometimes you scare me, you know?" Alistair says.

"Humans, dwarves, elves. I may be old but it does seem like an army to me," she says, looking at Morrigan who is leaving their hut.

Morrigan approaches Flemeth, "Well, dinner's almost ready. Mother, are we expecting visits?"

"No, you are leaving as well," Flemeth says, matter-of-factly.

Morrigan lips turn into a smug smile, "Oh, that's a pity… What!?" her eyes widen.

"You have two ears, at last since I last checked. Also, you want this for a long time," Flemeth says.

"Aren't you really…" Alistair approaches Elissa, "She's trouble, an apostate," he whispers at her ear.

"Don't I have a say in this, Mother?" Morrigan asks

"Calm down, Alistair. We need every help we need," she whispers to him, nodding, "Morrigan is that what you want?" Elissa asks, looking at her.

Morrigan looks back to Elissa, then to their hut, then Flemeth, Elissa could swear she sees Morrigan's eyes watering, _Ow, she is so cute, just like a mabari puppy._ "I… I want to see the world, feel the cold air of the mountains, hear the sea, I don't want to be hidden anymore."

 _Just like Wynne and me._ "Flemeth, is that what you want?" Elissa asks, Flemeth nods in response. "Very well," she approaches Morrigan, "welcome Morrigan." Elissa turns to Flemeth, "I suppose our debt is paid in full, then?" Alistair looks to Elissa, she shyly nods.

"What!? I'm not a good to be traded—"

"No, you're not." Elissa says, "But I also don't like to be indebted to people." _Specially if she is who she claims to be."_

Flemeth face becomes neutral, she licks her lip, "Clever girl, you owe me nothing, but to all of Ferelden. Bear this in mind," Elissa feel her stare piercing through her, as if her she could see her everything.

Alistair points towards the wilderness, "We have another problem, there's a darkspawn horde on the loose. It may be difficult to travel."

"I know these lands, also Mother here taught me how to give them something else to smell," Morrigan says, smiling at Alistair.

"Sorry, I don't understand," Elissa says.

Alistair approaches Elissa, "Wardens can sense darkspawn, but they can sense us too, specially the more intelligent."

Elissa says, "I can't feel them."

"It takes some months," Alistair taps her on the shoulder. "But where should we go? Redcliffe?" he asks.

"Lothering, it's a small village near your big road, it's small we can blend in. About three days, if you're not too slow," Morrigan says, that smug face in her face.

Both women are looking at Alistair, waiting for something, after a moment, "Oh, to Lothering then," he shudders, "By the way, can you cook?" Elissa frowns, her hands on her hips, "Eh, no offense."

Morrigan, tilts her head, "Well, yes I can cook,""Say you, do you want a silent guide," Morrigan asks.

"No, do speak your mind, Morrigan," Elissa says.

Flemeth laughs, "Now, you will regret this."

Morrigan turns to her mother, "And you… try not to die, or burn all of this 'til I get back," she then turns to the Wardens, "let's go, you two."

"Have fun dear. I trusted you Wardens with my most valuable possession, you must not fail."

"Good bye, Mother."

Elissa steps forward, "She'll come to no harm with us." Elissa turns to the others, Morrigan's eyes are wide, her mouth opening, "I'll just pick my gear, I'll catch on you in a moment," Flemeth nods to her, she enters her home and quickly grab her weapons and backpack, she is leaving when she turns to Flemeth, "Does the name Sarim Cousland ring a bell?"

She tips her chin, "Good name for a guard dog," there's a smirk in her mouth.

"Hm," Elissa nods, whistles to Bo and they go toward the group, as fast as her wounds allow, _Sarim indeed was a guard, could she really be the Flemeth?_ Morrigan is leading, her hands clutched at her dark staff like claws, Elissa goes to Alistair's side, she elbows him, he turns to her, Elissa points to her own eyes then to Morrigan, he nods.

"We have to talk later," he says, without looking at her and increasing his pace.

Although Elissa had traveled with Duncan, and he gave her some survival tips, they had horses at the time. Forced march is a whole other story, Elissa felt ashamed for being a burden, slowing them down. She had never walked so much in her life, her legs and feet were sore. She was easily the slowest of the tree, Morrigan had spent her whole life in environments like this, Alistair has had at least basic training, Elissa on the other hand has lived in courts, balls, trained to be a lady.

Bickering between Alistair and Morrigan was expected after all Alistair was trained to be a templar and Morrigan is an apostate mage. Morrigan would every now and then say things to no one in particular but always directed at someone, she described in a very detailed fashion, helding that smile of hers, what happened at Ostagar, after the battle, the beasts were feeding upon the corpses and survivors were being dragged to underground tunnels. Watching Alistair, and fearing for him, Elissa knew, by none other than Morrigan herself, that he is struggling to deal with the outcomes of the battle, so she would engage Morrigan in conversation, learning that there were more survivors, "a few stragglers", in Morrigan's words. Alistair's only reaction would be a shy smile to her.

In Elissa's opinion, Alistair was using the march as a way to cope with the losses, his mind focusing on the way, she found his discipline admirable, one couldn't tell for his jovial spirit. He would see to Elissa, slowing his pace a bit, tipping her shoulders, ordering her to drink water and to breath accordingly. Many of his excuses to stop, like his many stomachal indispositions were, in her opinion, just to give her a little rest, disgusting but cute.

Morrigan, on the other hand, was of almost to no notice for Elissa, she was a bully so she would target the one she perceived as the weaker, Alistair. She thought that Morrigan was still bitter towards her due to the circumstances of her recruiting. She targeted Elissa's physical efforts to diminish her as a "soft city dweller" or "Grey Warden's low standards," to which Elissa promptly replied "Yet here you are."

"Someone has to serve as a role model to you," Morrigan said, not even bothering to look back.

Elissa quickly shot back, "Mom's will be done."

Morrigan stopped, her face was red, she was sweating, the strain on her staff was so big Elissa thought she heard a crack, her light hazel eyes locked into hers, she met them, " _Checkmate_ _little Morrigan, I'm a professional in this little game you want to play._ Alistair turned his face to the other side, maybe to hold a laughter, "Shall we proceed, now?", Elissa asked, panting, Morrigan's answer was a short nod, after this, she talked a lot less, Elissa thought she might have hitten a nerve there.

Not only physically was Elissa struggling during the march but mentally too. About the former, she would have to endure and she would give her best, despite her condition. In relation to the latter, she knew for certain that antagonizing Morrigan would do no good to the group. Alistair once said, half-jokingly that a Blight bring people together, but will it suffice? Being together isn't enough, they must have the same goal and share the same road, making the necessary sacrifices to succeed. Cailan's defeat was announced at his war table, too many divergent interests, dissention was ultimately his demise.

Alistair suddenly stops, he looks to the orange skies, "It's better if we set camp now."

Morrigan says, "We can use the light to press on," Elissa nods.

After a long exhales he says "A tired body is useless," looking at Morrigan.

"Never heard mind over matter?" Morrigan asks, without turning to him.

"Never heard of matter over mind?" he replies.

Morrigan turns to him, "Ugh, all right, let's set up camp then."

"Hey, Morrigan, can you fetch firewood? I'll check her wounds," Alistair says, pointing to Elissa.

Elissa says, "I suppose if we share our rations we can make to Lothering without hunting."

"Such excitement, I think you have never tried these," he laughs. Morrigan rolls her eyes, sighs and leaves.

"Now take off your armor, boots and sit, back to the tree," Elissa raises an eyebrow, her hands to her hips, "er...hm… I'm your senior Warden."

Her eyes narrow, she looks at him, then shudders and approaches a tree as removes her armor, as Alistair requested. "For the record, I was not done marching, yet."

He nods, sits on her side and opens his pack, "We better change those bandages," he takes his canteen and hands it to her, "wash the wounds." Her head motions to her arms, covering her bosom. His cheeks turn red, "Heh, silly me. Er… may I?" she nods and he quickly removes them, washes and gently rubs her shoulder, finally changing the ones from the shoulder. "Your belly now."

"Sure," Elissa says, she feels that her face is hot, she avoids looking at him. He repeats the process, she looks at her belly, it is still athletic, but she is a bit thinner now, she then stares at his hands, washing and rubbing the wound.

At the moment she looks at him he gasps, his cheeks are red too. "Ahem, now your boots," he says pointing to them.

"You weren't really tired were you?", she asks.

He shakes his head, biting his lips, "I saw you limping."

"I-I don't want to be a burden," Elissa whispers, lowering her head.

"No one's saying it, now tell me if it hurts." He frowns when he sees her feet. He gently touches her right foot, "It is a bit swollen, there are some blisters." He takes his canteen and spills water on her foot, massaging it, Elissa reclines her head, eyes closed, she utters a low moan, feeling the pain easing, no one has ever done that to her, her heart starts racing, she feels hot. "Sorry did it hurt?", he asks, she lightly shakes her head, "It seems someone here is not used to trekking."

She mutters something and tries to laugh, the ordeal is taking its toll on Elissa's body. She feels her consciousness drifting, she can't resist the exhaustion any longer, sleep is taking over in spite of her muscles aching, "Alistair, I, I…", she whispers before everything turning black.

"Well, well, well!" Elissa awakes, disoriented, she sees Morrigan, carrying a small bunch of firewood, "Our Warden here can't stand a day's march, and I thought our situation was dire before," she crouches, organizing the wood on a circular pattern.

She tries to move but feels something holding her left foot, Alistair is finishing bandaging it, "Not everyone was raised in a nice bog, you know", he turns and winks to Elissa.

"No, Morrigan is right, just... just don't forget... we're not alone," she closes her eyes again and lazily, looks for her bag and hugs it as a teddy bear, "now, kids... let me rest."

Elissa is awaken by Alistair, it is still dark. "It's time," he says.

She nods, "Yes, sir," his face twists, he nods and sighs.

"Your feet are not swollen, are you feeling better?"

Elissa stands up, "Do we have time to eat?" she asks, she sees Alistair becoming red and turning around, she then remembers that she has no armor, that would explain the cold she is feeling tough. She quickly puts on her armor and boots, "Sorry, sir," she sees him tensing.

Alistair nods, they approach the campfire, Morrigan is there, "Let's see how you fare today."

Elissa unpacks part of her rations, "Good morning, Morrigan. What do you know about Lothering?"

"As I said," a big smile on her face, "small town, there is a Chantry there, I used to watch them."

"We can get supplies there… sir." Once again Alistair twitches, _What's his problem?_ , "There's the matter of money."

"'Tis really a matter?" Morrigan asks, a raised eyebrow.

Elissa rubs her chin, "Maybe it's better to leave what you are implying as a last resource, right... sir?", she asks turning to Alistair, he frowns.

Alistair sighs, "Elissa, let's put away the formalities, please?, his hands are held together as in a pray.

Elissa laughs and nods, "Bad news travel fast, let's see if word has spread," Alistair face darkens and closes.

"Enough chit chat," Morrigan stands up and moves to the extinguished campfire, "It's time to leave, start packing little Warden," she says while stepping on it.

The second day of travel had no incidents, even Alistair and Morrigan had fewer arguments. Elissa put Alistair's advices into practice, she controlled her breathing avoided thinking in any other thing that is not the way ahead. They refilled their canteens at a spring, Morrigan taught Elissa, out of pity or contempt, how to find water in the wilderness and which herb to add before drinking it.

She could swear she has heard cawing, but saw no crows nearby. Alistair asked Morrigan about the animals, they were too quiet in his opinion, she told him that they might be running away from the Blight, maybe they could feel its evil too.

They set camp near sunset, just like the first day. "Earn your keep, Warden, gather some firewood."

Elissa nods, "Okay, we still have rations to share." She whistles and pets her mabari, "Stay here Bo, protect the camp," Morrigan looks at her, an eyebrow raised, "the camp, Morrigan," Elissa rolls her eyes, hands raised.

Alistair walks towards Elissa, "I'll go with her," both women stare at him, "she may get lost," she says in a lower tone, to Morrigan, Morrigan shakes her head while Elissa frowns, before she can protest Alistair says, "Lead the way, wood gatherer."

Elissa turns her back and shakes her head to hide her smile. As they enter the woods Alistair told her how to look for dry wood, Elissa was a bit bothered that he stood still, didn't lift a finger to help her, he didn't even talk to her, he only checked the wood she had been collecting and pointed the way to her every now and then. The night has almost fallen, the last rays were struggling against the darkness when she decides to try to break the ice, "Any problems, sir, I mean, Alistair?"

"No, er, no, no problems," Elissa turns to her, by this point she has a bundle of wood in her arms.

"Look, thank you very much, for everything you've been doing for me. I know that you have a lot of questions, and I'll answer them in time." They stare at each other, "I also know that you have a lot on your chest, whenever you want to talk, I'm here for you," she opens a smile, he closes his eyes.

After a long breath he opens his eyes and hold her by the shoulders, "Elissa, thank you. I have something to ask you..." Elissa feels her legs weaken, she feels hot, she can hear her heart. He bites his lips their eyes locked, "Would you mind being the leader?"

Elissa closes her eyes, smiles, "Alistair, I…" her eyes shot open, "Eh!? W-Why is that?" he releases her shoulders.

"When I lead, bad things tend to happen, you know, taking a wrong turn, activating traps, luring dragons, this kind of things." He presses his hands together, she raises an eyebrow "You are a quick thinker, a good fighter, leader material, Maker, you even outwitted Flemeth."

"But I'm new to all of this."

"What can I say," his voice trembles a bit, "I'm weak," he avoids looking to Elissa.

She shakes her head, she sees a lot of herself in him, it's not easy to cope with losing so much in so little time, "I understand you. Know that what you're saying is not true, you are stronger than you think." She smiles at him, "strong people are aware of their own weakness." After a brief pause, "I'll lead with one condition," he looks at her, his eyes a bit watery, "Be on my side."

A huge smile beams on his face, "Thanks." After a short pause, "It's dark already, maybe we should go back, ma'am," she frowns, "Elissa, sorry," both laugh. Elissa feels that a huge burden had been taken from Alistair, she is, was a noble, so it wouldn't be too difficult for her, she supposes.

She stops, her head turns from one side to the other, "Are we lost?" Alistair asks.

"Well, in fact, yes. Should have brought Bo."

"Always mark the way you took." His hands reach her shoulders, they turn until their positions are exchanged, "I directed you to stay in a straight line, just turn back and go. Unless you want to ditch the witch."

"Bo is with her," she chuckles.

"Poor thing, you're a cruel mistress," they start to laugh.

"But why didn't you tell me about the way from the start?"

"You should have seen your face," he says.

"Ha ha. You're a funny one," she says smiling.

He chuckles, "What can I say? I try my best."

"Speaking of which, Alistair, try to be nice to Morrigan. Or at least don't antagonize her, it will do no good to anyone."

"I can't promise anything, but I'll try."

Elissa nods, "Let's keep an eye on her. Too many coincidences for my taste."

"Do you trust her, Elissa?"

"It's implicit trust."

After a brief pause Alistair says, "I'm not sure if I follow."

Elissa hums for a moment, "It's when you trust without really trusting. For example, a King trusts his subjects but he keeps an eye on them."

"Oh, like among Chantry members. I think I've got it." After some moments, "Is it implied trust between us?"

She doesn't answer then she suddenly stops, "You have my back. I wouldn't trust it to anyone else," she says, resuming her walking. "I know they're up to something, Alistair, I just don't know what."

They reach their camp, Morrigan is near a tree, Bo is next to her, he gets up and runs to Elissa, almost knocking her, "Wait, boy. I'm a bit full here," the mabari stands at her mistress's side.

"It's dark already. You are really slow!" Morrigan stands up and hastily goes to Elissa, "Put them on the ground, time to lit it," with a subtle gesture blue flames appear on the wood.

"Wow! Morrigan, It's scary, but beautiful," Elissa was awestruck, Alistair unfazed.

"Have you ever seen magic before?"

She nods, "Just a couple of times. say, don't you need that big staff of yours?"

"Do you need a weapon to fight?" Elissa shakes her head, "Staves are focus, they empower spells, unlike weapons, it's personal," Elissa tilts her head, "you have to attune yourself to it. Let's eat now, enough of your curiosity."

They eat in silence and decide the order to keep watch, Alistair, Morrigan and Elissa. Bo is already sleeping next to the campfire, Elissa is staring lying down, staring into the bluish flames' dance, feeling that she is almost sleeping she asks, "Alistair, are there Grey Wardens here in Ferelden?"

"Not too many. Maybe only in Denerim. And it's a big maybe."

 _Right in the lion's den._ She tries to make a plan but the flames don't allow her to concentrate, sooner than she expects she is sleeping

Elissa awakens, she may have slept only a couple of minutes she scans the rest of the camp, Alistair and Bo are sleeping, Morrigan sits near the campfire, Elissa gets up and approaches her, she sits by Morrigan's side, she sighs.

"Tell me, if Flemeth can be a bird? Can you also become an animal?"

"Your curiosity has no end." Elissa shudders, "Do I ask you so many questions?"

"If you wish, you can," Elissa says.

Morrigan sighs, "Yes, I can shapeshift too." Her eyes widen, "'Tis another perspective to see the world, you must study the animal, think like the animal then you become the animal."

"I didn't know magic like this was possible."

"There's more to it than your Chantry says," she says, looking at her.

"I think that it is worth protecting."

"You… really?" "'Twas unexpected, but good to listen."

"It must be very useful too."

"Well… Good to see someone with a practical sense, only a woman would say that," she glances at Alistair.

"Is it good… I mean, being free, living here in the Wilds?"

"It's the only world I know. It's just Flemeth and me. I found your world overwhelming, Flemeth couldn't really describe how it works and there are things, subtle things I can't understanding, so I just accept it, the way they are."

"Like what?"

"Subtle things, engage people without hurting them, but most of all touching."

"Well, it means many things, it may be a greeting, encouragement, showing affection."

"It's too invasive," she chuckles, "I wonder which of these apply to both of you," that all familiar Morrigan's smug smile in her face.

"Encouragement and... c-companionship," Elissa says, staring the flames while feeling her cheeks become hot. After a pause "Thanks for helping us here in the woods Morrigan," the witch looks at Elissa, who is staring at the flames. "Hm, back at your Mother's, it gave me the impression that you've never left."

"I did leave some times, that's how I know about Lothering," Elissa slowly nods.

"Bold," Morrigan chuckled, "but didn't they get suspicious about you, Morrigan?"

The witch nods, "Once a Chasind guard recognized me, he started to shout in his own language." Elissa turned to Morrigan, "Men believe in two things about us, women: we are weak and we find them attractive," Elissa nods. "So I started crying and batted my eyelashes to the guard captain, the Chasind was arrested."

"Good thinking."

"That was the last time I ventured into your world, I swore to Flemeth I'd never leave again."

"Nonetheless, I'm glad you're here, Morrigan."

"Yes, a special occasion, a Blight is about to devour us and the only other surviving Grey Warden is a simpleton."

"Morrigan, please, attacking him will do no good, to any of us."

Both women stay quiet for some minutes, "You are different from him, you are... unnerving," Elissa looks at her, a raised eyebrow. "Any other person would ask me about Flemeth, the Witch of the Wilds," she imitates claws, "yet you ask about… me."

"You are here." Morrigan stares at Elissa, she stays looking to the fire, "What? Were you expecting a huge and complex plan or a spiritual explanation?"

Morrigan laughs, "Dare I ask about your mother."

Elissa sighs, she takes a moment, she closes her eyes then exhales, "I love her," an inner struggle starts inside her, she bits her lips, she feels a tear falling from her eyes, she hates herself. "She's dead." Elissa doesn't look at her but knows that Morrigan is staring at her, maybe feeling delighted at the scene, she rubs her eyes.

"An open wound, I see." After a long pause, "She must have loved you. You have my sympathies, for whatever it is worth," she says, "which is very little, it seems," she whispers.

"Every mother does, I suppose."

"Well Elissa, you should try Flemeth then."

Elissa turns to Morrigan, "She loves you, in her own way."

Morrigan keeps silent, she glances at Elissa, takes a deep breath, "Survival." Morrigan sighs, "She taught me how to survive," and still not looking at Elissa, "it's our drive and goal, the rest is meaningless."

Elissa turns to face the campfire, side by side they stay there, Elissa's mouth moves from time to time, no words come from it, she turns to her companion, "Powerful words Morrigan," _It says a lot about you._ "In the end. one does what one has to do."

She nods, then stands, "Very well, it's your watch turn now."

Elissa stands up and approaches Bo, he considers waking him up but soon dismisses the idea, he ought to be very tired after all the travelling and fighting, there are still blood stains on his fur, she sighs, _Look at you, boy, I've not been a good mistress, have I?_

Alistair is sleeping, Morrigan leans on a tree, eyes closed. Elissa choose a position where she can see all the others and imitates Morrigan, noticing that by doing this she has her back covered, in fact, she is more in a position to ambush attackers than sounding an alert, _What else could I expect from her?_ Elissa hums and smirks.

Her eyes dart from her charges to the wilds, since staying on watch duty with Duncan, she never liked the darkness and the shadows, it's too much of a fertile ground for a mind, specially a disturbed mind like hers, Morrigan's ghostly blue flames don't help either. She tries to reflect upon Morrigan's take on survival, if by the one hand it seems disturbingly accurate, especially looking upon all her ordeals or also how paramount it is to a noble to preserve his bloodline, by the other hand, there's something amiss about it, she can't point it, maybe due to her current state, that of a starved, wounded runaway or it's simply plain ignorance on the subject.

She dismisses these thoughts and focus on more mundane tasks. Her quiver is on her back, the bow, at hand's reach. Elissa takes a look at her family blade, touches its edge, it was sharp. Her eyes close while the blade is covered. Back to her watch position, her shift seems like an eternity, it amuses her the idea of surviving both nature and darkspawn to die out of boredom, but sooner than she expect she can discern the dark skies being pierced by light, a shy smile takes shape in her face.

She jumps to her feet and without any delay approaches Alistair, who is lying near the campfire. She gently taps him, whispering to him, "Alistair, it's time."

He quickly awakes, seeing her he smiles, "Hi," he says in a low whisper. He stands up and starts extinguishing the already weak fire, Morrigan wakes up as Elissa was halfway to her, she gets up and stretches..

 _She must sleep with an open eye_. Seeing Bo still sleeping she whistles, he awakes promptly, gets up, stretches and comes closer to her mistress. Bo barks as he is petted by Elissa, "Good dog. I didn't forget you." She rubs behind his ears. Much to the others' dismay, Elissa starts speaking in a childish voice, "Who's my hordebreaker, huh?" The mabari barks even more excitedly, he starts trying to lick her face, "No, no, Bo. I'm still weak." She finally manages to calm him down, Alistair is looking at her, smiling, "I guess I asked for that, huh?" They laugh, "And before you ask, he bites, Alistair," he sighs, his shoulders lowers.

They share the last of their rations, "They were handy, after all. Hunt is scarce," Morrigan says, breaking the silence.

"Lothering shouldn't be far," Alistair says, Morrigan nods in agreement.

"I hope we get there before nightfall," _Maker, I'm stinking._

Morrigan suddenly stands, "It will depend on your pace, Warden." She turns her back to them and starts moving, they look at each other then they stand up, Elissa puts a hand on her wound, Alistair hurriedly touches her shoulder, Elissa nods, a small smile on her face and points to Morrigan.

The last day of travel was much like the others, almost no signs of animals, Elissa only heard a couple of cawings during the travel. Alistair and Morrigan put their differences aside, as much as they could, that is. Unlike the previous day, Elissa was advised by Alistair to wait until they arrive at Lothering for her wounds be properly treated.


	9. Refugees

After leaving the Korcari Wilds, the trio takes the Imperial Highway, this ancient route is one of the most important of the country, being responsible for integrating the far south, Ostagar to the north, Lake Calenhad Docks. Even in spite of its age it is in good condition and it was frequently patrolled by the Bannorn, thus it stands as one of the best alternatives for a safe travel.

They reach Lothering after the last remains of light succumbs to the dark, the village starts to sprout its lights. The weather is pleasant, Elissa grins, luck seems to be on their side, they were able to follow a plan to the letter for a change.

As they approach the village, they see turned wagons, opened boxes, _And there goes our plan,_ Elissa motions them to follow, she draws her daggers, Alistair quickly does that too, Morrigan sighs. They approach the wagon, Elissa crouches looks at the wheels then tries to turn one of them, it is in order. Bo stays at her side and Morrigan looks into the content of a box, Alistair is protecting their back.

Morrigan turns to them, and opens her hand, there are grains in it, "It doesn't seem broken, stay alert f—", Elissa was saying when she was interrupted by Bo's angry growls and a unfamiliar, soft voice.

"Well, it seems your curiosity did pay off, for us, that is," a lean man approaches, followed by three others, one archer behind him, next to the trees, a short man with a sheathed sword to his right and a big one, holding a big, two handed hammer to his left, besides the the lean man and the big one, they seem tense. Elissa moves past Alistair, Bo is still at her side, Morrigan tails her like her own shadow, "Hold your dog missus," he says pointing to Bo with his head, Elissa hushes him. "Good lass, now the toll to enter Lothering is ten silvers."

Elissa only tilts her head, Alistair is about to say something but the man interrupts him, "Didn't you hear me girl?"

"They don't look like the others," the big man says, their leader nods and sighs. "Jus' pay up, there's no toll. We're robbin' yeh all," the big one says.

"Duh, even a genlock can see thi—", their leader is interrupted by a sparkling snowflake in front of his nose.

In a swift motion, Morrigan pointed her staff towards his head, her eyes are wild, she licks her lips like a wild animal about to kill its prey. The other brigands try to reach for their weapons, "Now, now, that would be most unwise, your friends are too tense, ask them to throw their weapons, and put their hands on the heads," he promptly waves his hand in a descending motion. She nods to Alistair and with no delay he kicks their weapons far from their reach. "It's time for us to have a little chat," Elissa says.

Alistair says, approaching Morrigan, "Preying on the those fleeing the darkspawn."

"I say we kill them and be done with it.," Morrigan says, her eyes fixed at the man.

"Let's change roles, shall we? Our toll is, how much do you have?" Elissa asks.

Frostbite starts forming on the tip of his nose, "One hundred silvers, i-it's all yours, take it," he hands her a small leather pouch.

"What about the rest of the goods?", he keeps silent, swallowing hard, "I suppose we shall see if there's a cure for frozen heads, then," Elissa shudders and slowly turns to Morrigan.

"No! It's on our camp, five minutes from here," Elissa nods, "we, we can take you there," he is sweating, his eyes are wide.

"Tell us where is it."

"Follow the track it is near some rocks to the east."

Elissa tips her chin then shakes her head, "I do think, you're lying. A pity…", Alistair frowns at her.

"Ah! Ok, it's near those hills nearby…"

"See it doesn't hurt to say the truth. Now to the authorities," Elissa says, Morrigan sighs.

The bandit's face twists, he frowns, "B-but they will kill us."

"They may kill you, that's true. It's not certain, though. You may offer to join the militia and help them, a sudden change of heart. Now here you face certain death."

After a moment, "Agreed! Off with this, I can't feel my nose!", Elissa nods to Morrigan who in turns sighs, lowering her staff, a bit, dispersing the spell, seeing that Elissa is frowning she lowers it fully.

"Just don't forget how you felt being at the other side of the blade. Not to mention being unable to carry your own goods," Elissa says.

They escort the brigands to Lothering, they are soon approached by two fully armored templars. One of them wears a tabard, "Knight Corporal," he turns to Alistair, "these men are bandits, they have been attacking travellers, all the stolen goods are, according to them, at nearby hills."

He nods, "Follow me." He waves to other two armed men, probably guardsmen to come to him, he orders them and his fellow templar to take those men to the barracks, he turns to Elissa, "As for you all, report to Ser Bryant at the Chantry there may be a reward," pointing to a building, he nods and leaves.

On their way to the chantry Alistair stops and looks to the village, "Isn't this place beautiful?", Elissa stands at his side and looks to the village, it actually feels that she is looking at it for the first time.

She nods, "Yes, it is seems rather cozy, indeed. The road lies to the side of it, a temple in it's middle, it must be a pacific place to live."

"Yes, and it's oblivious to its doom." A wicked grin forms in her face, At least now, out of the wilds, his mind may diverge from the fallen," Morrigan says pointing to Alistair.

"Maker! Not again! What would you do if your mother was slain?"

"Before or after laughing."

Elissa laughed, "Sorry, I wasn't expecting this answer."

"You don't have many friends, do you?" Alistair asks.

"Don't you see she is was joking Alistair?" Morrigan bears a serious face, Elissa coughs, "Anyway, we have to decide our next step." Both nod, "Let's see Ser Bryant, rest, resupply and gather information. Then we move."

"Sounds like a plan," Alistair says. "Orzammar and the Circle are to the north, the Brecillian Forest lies to the east," he tips his chin. "we also have Redcliffe."

"Let's take out Loghain first," Morrigan says, "then we recruit them."

Alistair is about to say something but Elissa is quicker, "That's a possibility, anyway, right now I'm not in a clear state of mind to take decisions, we have to rest," she motions them to follow her.

As they approach the Chantry, Morrigan chuckles and says looking at a statue of Andraste, "Fools, all of them. Praying for help from a prophet they burned and a god that turned His back not once but twice."

"Morrigan, I think it'd be better if you wait for us at the tavern," Elissa says. "Keep your ears open and… behave." _Maker! I'm starting to sound like Nan._

"I will," she says. "Thank you," that smug smile back in her face.

Elissa finds the building huge, for the standards of Lothering. She tells Bo to wait next to the door, they push the door and enter. The building is full of templars, at the end of the building matrons are seem praying, trying to fill people's hearts with hope. They see a dark skinned templar giving orders to others, his voice is firm and he has strong features, the pair approach him.

Alistair respectfully nods, "Excuse me sir, we're looking for Ser Bryant," Elissa says.

He nods, "That would be me. And you are?"

"Wa… Elissa. We've been told by a… Knight Corporal," Alistair nods, "to report about the brigands."

He sighs, "Not again. How many times will we need to drive them away?"

"I'm sorry, sir. But we've solved the matter," he looks at her, a raised eyebrow. "We took them to the barracks, the stolen goods are at a nearby hill," she takes the bandit's pouch and offers him, "this is the money they had gathered."

A sand blond templar approaches, "That's true, sir. I was the one who received them, the leader wants to join the militia."

"Doesn't he now? I'll deal with them later. Thanks anyway, Corporal, you're dismissed" his subordinate does a crisp salute and leaves, he then turns to them, "I think a reward is in order."

Elissa stutters, Alistair says, "Thank you, sir, tending to her wounds is reward enough," he nods.

Elissa tries to hide a smile, without looking at Alistair, she once again focus on Ser Bryant "Sir, if I may ask, what's the situation of Lothering?"

"I wish it were better," he sighs. "You seem to be the fighting type, so you must already be well aware about Ostagar," both Wardens frown, "news about darkspawn is driving people towards north. There are too many refugees, and all the problems that comes from it, as you well know."

"But what about Arl Leonas Bryland? Where are his men?" Elissa asks as soon as he finishes, regretting her slip of the tongue, both men look at her, the templar raises an eyebrow.

Ser Bryant clears his throat, "He left with Teyrn Loghain," Elissa feels Alistair tensing, "there are almost no soldier left here, only a bunch of guardsmen."

"Is that why your templars are stationed out there?" Elissa asks.

He nods, "We are acting as peacekeepers as you well noticed, the clerics are treating the wounded and seeing to people's spiritual needs, Mother Miriam is in charge of the Chantry here."

"Thanks for the information, sir," they shake hands.

Ser Bryant puts the coins in a pouch of his, and returns the leather one to Elissa, "There's a cabinet at the pantry. It has more than we can carry, a pity I can't help you."

He turns and a key falls from his hand. The two Wardens look at each other, Alistair grabs the key, "Alistair, he left some coins here. Take a look at the cabinet while I'll go to the sisters."

Elissa is directed to the ambulatory by a templar, much to her surprise, a sister is there, she seems to be as young as herself, she is also a few inches shorter than Elissa, she has soft features, blue eyes and short fiery red hair, a very beautiful woman, if Elissa ever saw one. She opens a broad smile at Elissa, when they get close, Elissa can smell flowers. "Welcome, you must be the one everyone is talking about, she says."

"If it's bad things, then yes, that's me," both women laugh, the young sister points to a small wooden stool.

"If being able able to not only getting rid of brigands but also convincing them to join the militia, without dropping blood is bad, I crave to see what is your good."

Elissa feels blushing, she rubs her forehead, "By Andraste, news do run fast here."

"This flock, they are afraid," the sister says, in a whisper.

"I take you're not from here."

"Well, you're a perceptive one, but stubborn, if I may say," she says, smirking, gently pointing to the stool.

"Oops," Elissa quickly sits down and start removing her boots, slowly, "Ouch! These blisters, you're the youngest sister, I've met, pardon my bluntness."

The sister chuckles, "Technically I'm not a sister, I'm a lay sister," Elissa tilts and frowns, "that means I didn't take my vows yet," she says while removing the bandages from Elissa's feet, her hands are quick and precise, her fingers are nimble.

"It's just that I found it fascinating, I mean, you are young yet, you seem to have found your place."

"Oh? I trust His hand, that's all." She says, standing up and taking a small pack. She kneels next to Elissa and unwraps her pack, there are bandages and small flasks. He picks one of them, and applies a olive viscous liquid on her hands then starts massaging her feet, proceeding to carefully wash it." They're fine, now. You won't be needing to use any bandages."

"There are two more wounds, arrows." Elissa says while removing her armor, the young sister helps her and turns to her wounds, "Maker's breath, don't take me as impolite, my name is Elissa."

"I'm delighted to make your acquaintance. I'm Leliana."

"Likewise," Elissa closes her eyes while Leliana removes her bandages, she repeats her name for herself. "Leliana," the redhead looks at her, blowing strand of red hair from her face, "your name, it's very, I don't know… musical, it's beautiful."

She looks at Elissa, a small smile takes shape in her face, "Thanks, no one has ever said that. Elissa has its charm, it's strong."

"Actually, it's quite ordinary," she says, "fitting," she whispers.

"Do these wounds hurt, or they just bother?"

"Bother. Just a little," Elissa smiles.

"They are almost healed. If you haven't received first aid…", she takes some bandages and a paste, "can you move your arm freely?", Elissa nods, moving it in as many directions as she could, Leliana nods and takes some of that green paste of hers on her hand, upon putting it on Elissa's skin, she quivers, "Elfroot gives us a sensation of cold, sorry for not warning you," she says chuckling. "Now it's just a matter of covering the wound, tomorrow you can remove them, there isn't any risk of infection or any problems with your movements."

"Only two scars," Elissa says.

"Only two scars," Leliana mimics her.

Elissa briefly shakes her head and says, "Oh, I'm not complaining, I was very lucky."

"Indeed, the Maker must have something in store for you," she smiles at Elissa.

"Thanks, Leliana," the young priestess starts stowing the items into her healer's kit, "Hm, I don't want to abuse of your kind soul but… could you help me get rid of my stench."

She laughs, "Sure, I'll be right back," she puts her healer's kit back in the shelf and leaves. She soon comes back with a wooden bucket and a piece of cloth on her arm. She hands her the cloth and puts the bucket next to her feet. "Suit yourself."

Elissa frowns, her eyes dart from the cloth to the bucket then to Leliana, a few times. After some moments, Leliana tilts her head, her hands go to her hips then Elissa gasps, "Oh! Thanks."

The sister chuckles, "Welcome to Lothering, Elissa." She then leaves the ambulatory.

She sighs, _I suppose that's how they bath,_ no huge bathtubs filled with scented water with maids rubbing her, back at Cousland Castle, she used to play with her brother and the other squires then she'd go straight to bath, and that means about four or five times a week, a rather obscene amount, Fergus didn't have to stay in an impeccable state. Her years, living in Redcliffe helped turn this in a normal amount, she lived inside the Castle walls, next to Arlessa Isolde's vigilant eyes, who was strict in her education as a woman.

Elissa sinks the clothing in the bucket, wringing out the cloth and, to her surprise it has a faint rose fragrance from the water. She supposes that the last she thinks she hasn't bathed for about a week and a half. While she wets the cloth and rubs she chuckles at disconnected images of Nan struggling to bath a little and dirty version of her come to mind, her father holding her under his arm, like a small package, telling her mother he had found a little mabari puppy.

She shakes her head, dismissing those memories of old, rubbing her skin feels like removing a layer out of her, now it is one of those times that she can enjoy being alone, in silence, not to think about what was, should or will be but to focus solely on the task at hand, cleaning. She left her belly and her left shoulder as the last places, she takes extra care for not undoing Leliana's work, she gently touches her shoulder's bandage, _The fallen won't be forgotten._


	10. Travel Plans

She shakes her head, frowns and breathes, she feels so light and relaxed, like she was born again. After gearing up she is ready to leave, there is no sign of Leliana, Ser Bryant or Alistair inside the Chantry, perhaps he's got tired of waiting, nonetheless she politely nods to the templars and sister on her way out.

Bo is right near the entrance, the same place where Elissa's left him, Alistair is next to a wooden board. They greet each other, "Good news, the cabinet had medical stuff, bandages, herbs and a few copper coins." He shakes his head, "Hm, even in times like these people are keen on causing trouble." Elissa tilts her head and looks at the board, there are papers nailed against it, nearby torches provide enough light to read.

"Alistair, that's a very good idea!" she says. Alistair turns to her, scratching his head, "This board," she says pointing to it.

"Eh? That's the Chantry board. What of it?", he shudders. "Don't tell me that they gave something to you in there?"

"Oh! The Chantry board, of course," she half heartedly laughs, she has never seen or heard about it before. She clears her throat, "Did you notice anything different?", Alistair looks at her and nods, she closes her eyes.

"You are smelling like roses," that is the answer that Elissa was expecting to hear, what she heard was, "Yes, there is a boy standing there."

Elissa gasps, _Maybe Morrigan is right about his mental capacities. At least it seems to be a good cause._ "Let's see what's this about," she says.

The kid has carrot short hair and freckles, he must not be older than six years old, he seems scared, looking from one side to the other, the Wardens approach him. "It's late boy, where are your parents?" Elissa asks.

"Dad went to Sebastien's house yesterday and Mom…" his voice trembles, "we were coming to town when some men appeared, they had big swords, Mom told me to run and wait for her."

"Where and when was it?" Alistair asks.

He nods, "Over there, after the hills, among the farmlands."

"And what does your mother look like?" Alistair asks.

"She is a bit shorter than you and her hair is dark red."

Elissa whistles, Bo approaches her barking, "Do you have anything from your Mom?" He hands her a dirty piece of cloth, she puts it in Bo's muzzle, he sniffs it and she returns it back to him, she looks at Alistair, he nods, "Wait here, we'll look for your Mother. If we don't back go to the Chantry, they'll help you," she says, pointing to the large building.

"In Andraste's name, tell me you aren't considering bringing her," Alistair asks.

Without looking at him she says, "It's Wardens and mabaris only," Alistair grins.

Taking advantage that their trail is still hot, Bo leads them past the town limits, stopping to sniff every now and then, they go past the hills and can see an grove. As the Wardens enters it Elissa puts her hand on Bo's head and hushes, she wouldn't want to announce their presence and lose the surprise element. Elissa can distinguish lights ahead, she tries to listen to anything, but to no avail. She draws her bow, Alistair stands by her side, he reaches for his weapons too, she quietly approaches the camp. Alistair armor is too noisy so he moves considerably slower than her, she raises three fingers, does a circular gesture and with two finger traces a short horizontal line.

The men around the campfire are wearing leather armor, at least one of them has a sword, the others' weapons must be on their thighs. She gives a stone to Alistair and points to his right side, she readies her bow and nods, he throws it. They turn to see what was that, Elissa fires and hits the sword wielding man's throat, Alistair and Bo charge, they engage while Elissa goes to another position, their left flank.

Alistair and Bo are more harassing them than actually attacking, their opponents are in disadvantage for they have daggers, not an ideal choice to use against a shield bearing warrior, even more when there is a mabari covering his flank. Elissa takes position, she studies their movements, _Thanks Alistair_ , she readies her bow, holds her breath to steady her aim, she lowers a bit her aim then releases the string. The arrow hits the man's rib, he screams, Alistair thrusts his stomach, holding his shield against the opponent to his left, the distraction caused by his scream was an opening for Bo, he goes for the kill, dropping down the man, pinning him and chewing his throat.

Elissa quickly turns from one side to another, bow ready, she then leaves her spot and approaches the camp, one of the two people who are laying down is wearing simple, plain women's clothings, she has red hair, Elissa touches her, cold, Elissa turns her upside down, the dead woman has a pained expression, wide, lifeless eyes. Elissa removes a cheap, copper ring from her finger and gently closes her eyes, she kneels and whispers, "Maker, take your daughter to your side, let her passing be tranquil, her earthly mission complete and may she find eternal joy by your side."

Alistair has turned the other one turns him upside, after she says her words he nods, "Elissa, look at his armor." His breastplate has a familiar heraldry to Elissa, a kite shield with a grey tower over a red cliff, "But what woul—"

"Hands up, you cutthroats!" A knight has his sword held at Alistair's nape, Elissa puts her hands to her head, dropping her bow, slowly turning to their assailant, "Preying on poor refugees, I shall… Elissa? Elissa is that you?", he lowers his weapon and Alistair turns to him, Elissa opens her mouth, "Alistair?", the knight says sheathing his sword.

"Ser Donall!?" both Wardens say at the same time, they look at each other, "You know him!?" pointing to the newcomer.

The knight applauds them, "Bravo! Nice synergy." He then looks at the corpses, "That's Ser Henric, over there. Can you tell me what has happened."

The young Wardens stand up, Elissa looks at the dead knight, she frowns, the name is familiar but she didn't know all of Redcliffe's knights, "We heard that those two bandits were causing trouble, we came to investigate," Alistair says.

Elissa nods, "And why aren't you stationed at Redcliffe, Ser Donall?" she asks.

"Haven't you heard? Arl Eamon is sick." Ser Donall says. He frowns, the shadows melt to his features, "It was sudden and serious," Elissa gasps, her eyes avoiding him.

"What does afflict him?" Alistair asks.

Elissa bits her lips and shakes her head, the knight is about to answer when she asks, "More importantly, when?"

"About three to four weeks, in relation to what, Alistair, it is an unknown illness, it is so serious that even magic can't heal," he sighs. "The knights are on a quest, to heal him," Connor and Isolde come to Elissa's mind, "by finding the Urn of Sacred Ashes."

Elissa blinks a few times, she glances at Alistair, "Excuse me, sir." _If they are searching for a myth, things are indeed desperate in there!_

"You heard it right, Elissa," he sighs, approaching Henric's body, he is looking for something. He stands up and unfolds a piece of paper, he gets close to the campfire to read it. "At least Ser Henry has got a lead, a Chantry scholar, Genitivi, he lives in Denerim," he sighs, "I suppose that I must take my leave then," the knight says turning.

"Maker guide your step, Ser Conall," Elissa says.

He stops, slightly turning his head to her, "Maker guide us all, child."

Elissa goes back to the village, without exchanging any word with Alistair, she goes straight to the little boy, when she looks at him she is able to discern the remnants of a smile. _This is how hope dies_ , she approaches him, she tries not to smile nor frown, she kneels next to him, "Kid, I'm sorry," his eyes water. She reaches for his hand and leaves on it his mother's ring and a silver coin. "Justice was done to the bad men, they won't hurt anyone else," _Fool! He wants his mother back not justice,_ he looks to the ground, she uses her finger to gently raise his head until they have eye contact, "go to the Chantry, they'll take care of you. Be a good man, make your mother proud."

"You did good back there," Alistair says as they are crossing the bridge. Her mind keeps drawing scenarios of what to do next, their problems are apparently endless, trying to find what to do next. She turns to Alistair, biting her own lip as a form punishment for solely looking to distant, imaginary horizons in detriment of the ones who are at her side, it does seen as a tendency of hers.

"Oh!? About the poor boy?" He lost her mother.

"You couldn't have done nothing about it. But I mean since you have arrived at this village," she tilts her head at him "If asked I think every other person would just kill those bandits right at the spot, I guess even I would have done so."

"What can I say? You had bestowed command to a fool girl," she looks to the slow flowing waters.

Elissa feels him by her side, she giggles, "Alistair, did you see Morrigan's face, I don't want to speak ill of the absent ones but… she seemed like she was having an indigestion at that moment," they laugh.

"So I take my junior Warden comes from Redcliffe?"

"I lived there, during my adolescence, that is. Are you from there?"

"More or less," she raises an eyebrow, "Oh, I know this look of yours, there we go… I'm a bastard," she nods lightly. "No silly, I mean a real bastard, of those who don't know their own parents," he sighs. "Thing is my mother was a maid that worked at the castle, she died at childbirth, or so was I told. Arl Eamon took pity on me, he had no children at the time then the Arlessa started thinking…"

"Alistair, you might be Arl Eamon's son," he nods, his lips pressed together, his hands reach a small pouch in his belt.

"And I suppose she can be very… convincing on whatever she wants..." he says.

Elissa nods and says, chuckling "Oh, that she can, indeed."

Alistair clears his throat, "Anyway, I had a roof, mind you, not that I had silk sheets on my bed, the kennels are surprisingly cozy."

"Kennels eh? Dogs do have many qualities. Isolde, er, Arlessa Isolde eventually managed to convince Arl Eamon to send you to the Chantry, yes?

"Qualities, you say. I remember shouting at him as loud as a child could. When I knew I was going to the Chantry, I threw my golden amulet with Andraste's symbol against a wall, it shattered, the only thing I've had from my mother. I suppose I might as well be raised by dogs."

"But you were a child, Alistair."

He looks to the calm stream flowing below them, "He… he visited me sometimes, I ignored him, were I a pious person, but he… he eventually stopped visiting," he sighs. "I think, he just let it go, I was not worth the trouble, anyway."

"You're wrong," Alistair looks at her, "Ea… er, Arl Eamon is not this kind of person. He was respecting your space."

"From stables to the Chantry, interesting conception of space he has, Elissa," he stares at her.

She looks back at him, but not really looking at him, her mouth opens trying to formulate an answer, _Good point… yet there's something amiss in there,_ "I suppose that the Chantry is better than the fate of many orphans."

"In that we agree. The rest of the story you know."

"Yes, Duncan conscripted you," he nods and looks back to the waters, _Now you did it, stupid!_ "I'm sorry bringing him up."

"That's fine," he snickers. "Morrigan is right."

Elissa looks at him, her hands holding the stones of the bridge as if she was trying to removing each block, "About what?" she whispers.

"About how I've been dealing with it. Duncan himself has told me that this could eventually happen. There's so much happening, I should have dealt with it in a better way." Elissa's hand reach his shoulder, he presses it even though it's under metal armor.

He sighs, "He deserves a funeral, once he told me he was from Highever, no family that I'm aware of. Once it all ends, I'll go there and pay my homage," he nods.

"I-I'm from Highever too," she says, "and on that day Alistair, do count on me to be by your side."

"Thanks, Elissa. Even though you've known him for quite a short time, I'm certain he would like it.

"He was very dear to you too, wasn't he, I daresay… a father."

He nods, taking a small egg yolk colored stone from his pouch, pressing his thumb against it, "You know, sometimes I think I should have been by his side, silly me."

Elissa closes her eyes, fighting her tears, _No, not now!_ "I...," she starts exhaling, "I can totally relate to that, Alistair."

"Did you lose someone close?"

Her head nods, slowly, her eyes closed, she frowns, really hard, "My family… murdered."

Eissa listens to Alistair mutter something, probably cursing himself, "Maker, I'm sorry to bring this up, Elissa. Stupid me.

She tries to calm down, breathing slowly, after some moments of silence, her breathing is still uneven, "An open wound indeed, Morrigan," she says. "Fergus, my brother, he is scouting Korcari Wilds." Her voice trembles, "I, I try to honor them, Duncan and my kin, at every step of mine since Flemeth's hut," she feels her breathing finally becoming even.

She feels a hand on her shoulder, she feels her muscles tensing, despite their armor, she is entranced by his touch, it makes her turn and now his left hand holds her right shoulder, both hands slowly start to slip downwards, they release her arms, holding her just above her waist, she opens her eyes, she sees him staring at her, the world seems to halt, she feels her heart beating, she doesn't know what to do with her hands, they are trembling, she mimics his movement. Elissa sees him, but she feels that she has never really noticed his dark blond, short hair, his soft familiar features and calm light brown eyes, his cheeks are red, he feels his hands gently pulling her towards him, Elissa takes a baby step towards him and closes her eyes, she can feel his smell, the tip of their noses touch, they slightly tilt their heads she can feel his breath, her heart is pumping as loud as dwarven fireworks then a bark.

Their hands drop and they move away from each other, both sigh, Bo barked at a passerby, "That's the Morrigan alarm," Elissa says, Alistair looks at her, he shakes his head, "a reminder to check on her."

"Right, she may be having a wonderful time with the patrons."

"That's obvious, the tavern hasn't exploded yet," they laugh.

Elissa sees his egg yolk stone on the ground, "I believe this is yours, what's this?"

"It's an arcane rune," he sighs, "I found it when I first fought darkspawn. It's a good luck charm."

"It's deformed, like indented by pressure," Elissa says while she holds it close to her face.

"It's how we turn it on."

"Hm hm, I see, Alistair," she chuckles.

"Right, so your dog has a Morrigan detector and my stone can't give me luck."

"Touché," both laugh.

Side by side, they walk a bit, "What do you meant by 'that look of yours?'" Elissa asks thickening her voice as she quotes him.

"Oh, nothing really. It is just that you stare at us like a puppy."

"Comparing me to a dog, such a nerve!"

"Cunningness," he says raising a finger, she slightly turns to him, smiling, "I refer to the dog."

"Loyalty." He raises another finger

"The dog?" she asks.

"No, you," he raises a third finger, "and very beautiful."

"Thank you."

"The dog," he quickly protects his head, Elissa gives a soft slap on his shoulder.

"Silly," she says hoping ahead of him, giggling. He chuckles.

The tavern building is only smaller than the Chantry, it is a two story building, the light and heat come from inside do give Elissa the impression of a cozy place. An old sign reads, the Dane's Refuge, pub & inn, Alistair nods, seeing the name, he enters, Elissa goes after him, whistling to Bo. Her nose twitches at the odor of smoke and alcohol, she waves her hand in front of her nose but suddenly stops, as she notes some stares at her. The tavern is, for her a mess, people talking, eating, drinking, some waitresses, younger than her taking dishes to and from tables, two men stay at opposites sides of the tavern, their backs to the walls, eyeing everyone, in special the newcomers, they have a club held at their belts, a big man, in his early forties, full bearded serves drinks to people who are at the counter. Behind him there are a great number of bottles, with different colors and shapes, dried pork and cheese are held by ropes above the counter, there is a small fireplace to the end of the saloon, a tiny, noisy set of stairs lead to the second floor, where are the bedrooms and a lateral small door must take to the kitchen, it's there that the two girls go and come from.

A hooded figure, sits alone at a table in the darkest corner, elbows to the table, hands together at nose height, the silent watcher slightly turns to them, Elissa smiles and quickly follows Alistair to her table, she feels eyes upon them. There is a huge leather mug in the middle of the table, Alistair takes it and drinks from it, offering it to Elissa, she looks at him, "Cider," he says.

The only time she had to share a cup with someone was during her Joining, seeing that the others are fine she grabs the mug. She knew that commoners used to drink beer or ale, whatever it could be, she usually drank wine. Elissa smells the liquid, it is sweet and she sips, "Oh! It's apple-wine! Why didn't you say so?", Alistair rolls his eyes.

"People are talking about the brigands. It seems we have some reputation here," Morrigan says, looking at Elissa, "which given our… situation," she grins.

After briefly looking at her, Alistair raises his hand, the man behind the counter nods, and after in an instant one of those girls brings a dish to the table, inside it there are potatoes, dark bread and fish. Alistair draws his hunting knife and uses it to grab a potato, Elissa wonders where is her plate and handkerchief, but decides to mimic Alistair, drawing her knife too, she is about to grab a fish, Alistair is staring at her, she looks back and shudders, "Your knife is dirty, better use your hands," Morrigan grabs a fish, "you girls should have better manners at the table," they just look at him, then to each other, Morrigan shudders and bites her fish.

Elissa decides to grab a bread, as her first step into commoner's cuisine, she bites it and finds it hard, like old bread, definitely different from the bread she is used too, it is also a bit strong for her taste, she smiles at Alistair while she eats. She prepares herself to grab food with her hands, she had already done that with their travel rations, but it was small pieces of salty meat, a different situation than using hands as forks and knives. She tries the cheese, she finds strange feeling the taste of herbs in a bland cheese, the same goes for the fish, she chuckles imagining Isolde and her mother's face seeing her drinking cider and eating with her bare hands, "Say, is there no salt here?" she asks.

"No, too expensive," Alistair answers, lightly shaking his head. Elissa nods half ashamed for taking small things from her previous life for granted. "Any news?" he asks Morrigan.

"Yes, the Grey Wardens killed the King." Morrigan says, half smiling.

Both Wardens look at her, "What!", he says in a higher tone, Elissa kicks his foot.

"Traitors," she says eyeing him. "I suppose it was Teyrn Loghain who said that."

Morrigan nods, "Keep your eyes open, there's a reward for any surviving Warden."

Alistair clenches his fists, Elissa touches him and points to their food, they are almost finishing when Elissa asks Alistair, who seems a bit calmer by now, "Is there any room for us?"

He nods, "I'll take care of it, can you give me the and pouch?" she nods handing it to him, she keeps looking at him, he gives the tavern keeper some coins then turns to her and nod, gesturing them to come, Elissa gives Bo the last fish and whistle. The two women follow him upstairs, Morrigan is limping, using her staff as a support, Elissa counts six rooms, one of them occupy their whole right side, Alistair opens the second door to their left, it is a simple room moderately clean for Elissa's tastes, it's better than what she's had until now at least, there are three beds and three trunks right next to it and a small, closed window.

Morrigan goes to the bed in the corner, placing her staff next to her, "Any problem, Morrigan?, Elissa asks while she removes her upper armor, Bo is right next to her, "I saw you limping back there."

She looks at Elissa,"Oh, I had to conceal my staff, or rather, my walking stick." The witch points to the door, "Don't you think that it would be wise to bar the door?"

"I think one of those trunks will do", he pulls the one next of Morrigan's bed and leaves it right next to the door. He locks said door, "I suppose that it's enough noise to wake us up." Elissa has already put her gear inside from her bed watches Alistair removing her armor, he wants to know how much was it but she is unable to utter them, her eyelids slowly but steadily becomes heavier, everything goes dark.

She is at their table, it is the tavern without being it, she can't really discern the background. Instead of her group her parents are there, they are smiling holding each other hands tenderly. "What is it you want to tell us, pup?" Bryce asks.

"I found him," Elissa says, "I found the One."

Her parents look at each other, "Who is it dear, the curiosity is killing us," Eleanor says.

Elissa points to a nearby table, "Him. His name is Alistair, and he—"

"Is he… is he a commoner dear?" Eleanor asks.

Before she can answer Bryce releases his wife's hand, and rubs his eyes, he then looks right into her eyes, "Elissa Teresa Beitris Cousland," Elissa gasps, when he uttered her full name she was in trouble, big trouble, no innocent daughter eyes could spare her from the incoming storm. "You are part of the high nobility, you can have whoever you want. Any man would die to be by your side. Yet you choose who? A nobody," she knows it is pointless to argue but her mouth opens, her father raises his hand.

"Does he have feelings for you?," Elissa nods shyly, "Are you sure, baby? Commoners usually say this to every girl to… you know…" Eleanor bites her lip, "We don't want you to get hurt, baby."

"That's the point, Eleanor, thank you," Bryce says looking to his wife, once again he closes his eyes, "Right, Elissa. Let's figure this out, shall we?" Elissa feels her head being forced by something to nod, "You get married, you live at Cousland Castle, we die, then Fergus becomes the Lord. What about you then? Living in a hamlet eating this…" the same dish they ordered is there, the big leather mug too.

Eleanor sighs, "Eating with your hands, giving birth to a child every spring, subject to diseases and hoping to survive one more the winter, you don't deserve this."

"My blood boils to think about the blackguard who is taking advantage of you. Maker knows how many he fooled with this jovial and childish demeanor," Bryce says, breathing slowly.

Elissa can't blink, she feels like one of her dolls, "Thank the Maker that Fergus isn't here," Eleanor says.

Bryce nods then asks, "Speaking of which, where is he, pup?"

"Ssssssssswheeer…" air is forced out of her lungs, she has no control over her tongue, it feels flaccid but heavy, as if there was an elaborate knot on it, and she was desperately trying to untie it.

Their parents look at each other, raised eyebrows, Eleanor looks back at her, "You don't know, do you dear?" Once again they look at each other, pained expressions.

Bryce looks at Elissa a pained expression, "Fly pup, just fly away, again, for the third time. It is coming anyway," the tavern seems to shake as if it is hit by a gust of wind.

Elissa awakens, she is covered in cold sweat, irregular breath, her companions are asleep. She sits, well knowing that she will struggle to sleep again. She steadies her respiration, she doesn't want to but she has to think now. And she thinks about their shopping list, travel gear, camping gear and a map, the costs of all these might take all of their money.

 _And then Elissa? Where to? The closest to us is Redcliffe, to the west and South Reach, to the east. Eamon is sick, conveniently. Father, Eamon and King Cailan, the most important political pieces are out, but why? Is it because of Anora? Rumors about her fertility may be more than rumor, in the end. Cailan is, was no fool, it's just a ruse, what has he attempting to do at Ostagar? Why would a liberation hero forfeit his king? Is Anora his trade coin? Bah, too many questions._

She stops thinking, she feels better now, before she realizes Alistair awakes her, "Time to get up, better sleep on a bed for a change, eh?", she smiles at him. Morrigan already is up, she quickly gears up and they decide to buy some bread at the tavern, it is just a few coppers anyway, Elissa asks Alistair about their financial situation and tell them what she thinks they have to buy, Alistair offers to take care of it.

As they leave the group she sees a Chantry sister and two men, landworkers by their clothing discussing with a man, he stands near a cart, he gesticulates too much, "Bah! I tire of you woman, you there, wanna some coin?", Elissa looks to both sides then points to herself, "Yes, you. I'll pay you to get rid of this harpy."

Elissa hears Morrigan sighing and mumbling as she approaches the cart, "What's happening?"

"This man charges abusive prices of these desperate people, and over goods she bought from them one week ago, he's no better than a highwayman," the sister says.

"Is it true sir?" Elissa asks.

"Our capacity to cooperate warms the heart," Alistair says.

"A Blight does seem to bring people together, after all?", she says.

"I'm a merchant, I am supposed to charge my goods, as much as I want."

"You're a vulture, I should send the templars to take care of you," the sister says, her hands clenched into fists.

"Sister, he is right about this," he nods, "it's his job after all, now, sir, can't you lower the prices without turning them into beggars. We are amidst a crisis after all."

"Bah, agreed! But no discount for you…" the merchant says, pointing to Elissa.

"Let's solve all petty problems of the village, the darkspawn will love it."

"Don't mind her, Elissa. We have to take care of our provisions," Alistair, says turning to the merchant, Elissa nods and takes her distance, he may be bitter towards her. She knows that Morrigan is right behind, probably to avoid sharing Alistair's company, far from ideal, but it is a start, nonetheless.

As they move they pass by two men talking, farmers by their clothes, one is tall, black haired and the other is short, blond. "... and they drove off those brigands, Farrell."

"What for? Just to another band take their place?" the tall one asks, crossing his arms. "There's also all those bloody refugees, even the Arl left us, Abe. Damned nobles, good only to charge taxes."

Elissa stops, she feels Morrigan staff touching her heels, "Well said, Fawkes. That Chasind fellow was right, a horde is coming, there is no hope for this place, for us." Farrell, the short farmer says.

"It is every man for himself. If you can, run, if not, well tough luck," Abe says, chuckling.

"I'll take my missus and leave to Denerim. It's die by highwaymen or monsters, anyway," Farrell says.

Elissa shakes her head and resumes her walking, a bit hurriedly. Once again she feels Morrigan staff, but now tipping her shoulder, she stops and breathes, deeply, getting ready for what she is expecting to come, "See," she feels her hands touch her shoulders, Morrigan approaching, her head of her left ear, whispering "the folly of your actions, give alms to a poor orphan, jus' for him to be robbed next corner, get rid of bandits jus' to new ones take their place." She puts her other hand on Elissa's shoulder, going to her right ear, "The seeds of hopelessness are buried deep," she starts turning her around, always at her back, "open your eyes and see, don't think, jus' see," she stop her after a full circle, "saving them one by one? Appeal to a better nature that doesn't exist?" she goes to her other ear.

"I…"

"They are lost, Elissa. Preying upon themselves, the one who detains power has already left," Morrigan reclines her head on hers, she feels her nose touching her nape, "attaining power to survive; survive to attain power, a full circle," Elissa feels breathing difficult, she can't tell if she is sobbing, "Shh, 'tis a hard lesson, squeeze it from you, it hurts I know, as Flemeth did to me," her slender hands hold her, despite Elissa being physically stronger than her, "we, the fool, the beast, even I, are tools to achieve victory, these people," Elissa see her right hand, slowly motioning to the village, "are just a meat shield to slow down the horde," her hand goes back to her shoulder, "you know it."

"What are you doing to her!?" Alistair says, hurriedly approaching them.

Morrigan hands briefly let go of her, Elissa breaks free and tries to say something, her mouth doesn't obey, she walks fast, trying not to run. Bo, who she didn't even notice was near her is growling, he barks at Morrigan, she can only discern the witch saying, "Helping…"

Elissa wanders for some moments, internally fighting, trying to counter argue Morrigan, to find no argument, _Naïve, stupid and short sighted, spoiled girl._

"Did you finish your prayers? Did you come to execute me?" a gruff, rumble voice asks.

Elissa jumps into attention and looks at who had made this question, to her right amongst shadows there was a cage, a huge cage holding a big man. By the looks of the place they must have festivals here, she approaches the man and, to her surprise, it is not a human. Standing easily at two meters, powerfully built, his skin has a different hue of brown, he has white, hair, blue light eyes and a protuberance on his forehead.

She approaches the cage, noticing that she is actually staring, "My name is Elissa, a pleasure," her lips forming a tiny smile.

The giant looks at her, he sighs, "Your eyes tell me it's not mockery but manners I wouldn't expect on... these lands," he nods and cross his big and muscular arms over his chest. "Very well, I'm Sten of the Beresaad, the vanguard of Qunari peoples."

Elissa gasps, "Qunari!? What are you doing down south?"

"Waiting for my death," he points with her head to the cage.

"But why?"

"I'm a criminal."

"What did you do?"

"I killed eight people, children included," he states matter-of-factly.

"But when? And how did they arrest you?"

"Twenty days ago," his piercing eyes look straight into an open mouthed, wide eyed Elissa's, "a prey who doesn't resist is easily captured," seeing her looks, "I waited until the knights arrive."

Elissa nods, she clears her throat, "waiting for your death," she whispers. "Hm, I take that you could break free if you wanted to."

He nods, "They're just bars, I'd be still a prisoner."

After a moment, "Ohhh, I see. You regret killing them," he doesn't answer, "could I say you're a repentant."

Sten breathes heavily, frowning, "In your society I think that may be correct, yes."

"Are you a warrior?"

"Soldier."

Elissa stops, tilts her head, "Is there a difference?"

He frowns at her, his big hands grab the cage, "A soldier fights for a cause, usually protecting people from warriors."

Elissa feels her cheeks becoming hot, "I see… pardon my ignorance, Sten."

"Your ignorance doesn't bother me, dying outside of a battle does."

Elissa tips her chin, "This doesn't make sense Sten, If you truly seek repentance why do they let you here do die of starvation or by a darkspawn horde?"

He silently and slowly looks to Lothering, "That's your Chantry's prerogative," he says.

Elissa looks to the ground, _They are lost_ , words don't come to her mind, she turns without raising her head, Sten says something that she listens without listening, she takes a couple of steps away from the cage, she looks at Lothering, her eyes blank, as if possessed, vague ideas of her last bad dream, about running away come to her mind, they mix with Morrigan words about people's nature and what she has seen in this village suddenly stir something, _They are lost_ , she frowns, _Fool girl. I don't know what father or Duncan would do, but I know what I have to do._

Suddenly she turns around and runs to Sten's cage, taking him by surprise, "Sten, I have a big battle ahead of me, I need every help I can find," despite the difference in height, they stare at each other, "to finish this Blight."

"Are you a Grey Warden?"

"One doesn't need to be one to fight it," he looks at Lothering, her hand reach his chin, directing his head to her, she sees in his eyes a brief shock, probably for being surprised twice for her, "they are scared Sten. And yes, I'm a Grey Warden. If released, would you join me."

"Very well, Grey Warden Elissa, I accept your offer."

She goes back to the village, walking quickly, her steps heavy, she sees the others silently waiting for her, leaning against a wooden fence, Bo between them, they probably were discussing but Elissa doesn't care, they look at her, she motions to Alistair to give her the pouch, he throws and she grabs it, Bo happily goes to her, "I'll be right back, watch these two, Bo," he barks in response. "Thanks, Morrigan!" he says without turning to her.

Elissa enters the Chantry and politely asks a templar if Mother Miriam is present, he nods and points Elissa to her study. She goes directly there, she sees half empty shelves there, a big wooden chair bearing the Chantry symbol and a simple table with a copper candle holder. Mother Miriam is a woman in her mid forties, grey hair and big green eyes.

She sees Elissa and gently nods to her, Elissa slowly, approaches her, hands held together, looking to the ground, "What may the Chantry do for you in these troubled times, child?"

"I ask for your blessing, Mother," she lowers her head and seeing Mother Miriam approaches she kneels.

"Andraste, plead to the Maker to watch His daughter's path, granting her strength from weakness and light from the darkness," she says.

Elissa opens her eyes, reaches the pouch and offers her, "It's all I have, Mother."

She nods, smiling gently, "It will be put on good use, rest assured," she says as Elissa stands.

"There's two more matters, Mother," she looks at Elissa, "a selfless and a selfish one. About Sten, the qunari," Mother Miriam frowns, I'd like to have him released."

"He was found by farmers injured, their kindness repaid with death, even the knights were disturbed by the scene."

Elissa respectfully nods, "Release him in my custody, it is one less problem in your hands."

"And who are you, child?"

"Elissa, Mother."

"Elissa, the girl who took care of two groups of bandits?"

She nods, "Precisely, Mother."

"You do seem a pious girl. You did a lot to our community but yet…"

"Mother, I also have a twofold authority claim over the matter, both which would pain me greatly to invoke," the two women stare at each other, Elissa tries to keep a neutral, yet respectful countenance.

"I see, dear. And what would they be?"

"Secular, I w… I am a noble, daughter of Teyrn Bryce Cousland," Elissa feels her posture involuntarily changing, her eyes piercingly stares at the priestess without acknowledging her presence, Alistair compared it to a 'statue'. Mother Miriam's eyes widen, she gasps then kneels before her, as if she was Andraste herself or her executioner. That same old reaction of people towards her, at least those unfamiliar with her, it seems like ages since she last seen it, and she doesn't miss it at all.

"Milady, I didn't… I didn't know. Thank you. Thank you for what you did for us," she feels Elissa's hands delicately rest on her shoulders prompting her to raise.

"That's only my duty, Mother" she pauses, takes a deep breath. "Also, I detain circunstancial authority, as a Grey Warden," she feels her posture relaxing, as if she were another woman with the same body, she releases her shoulders and takes a step back.

"Grey Warden!? Milady, there is a bounty on your head, it is dangerous for you to linger," Elissa nods.

"That's is going to be Sten's repentance."

"The custody is granted, milady", she hands Elissa a key. "Fighting the darkspawn is indeed a proper way to atone," she nods. "Please forgive this old matron for not seeing wisdom, and causing unnecessary distress to you, milady," it is not wise to cross a noble, life can become rather unpleasant.

"There is nothing to be forgiven here, Mother." Elissa holds her hand briefly, a small smile on her face. "You said 'not seeing', Mother. That is exactly where my last concern lies," Mother Miriam looks at her, "this flock is lost, Mother." The Matron looks at her, biting her lip, "The worst of people is surfacing, the community is falling apart without Leonas's presence," she slowly nods, deeping breathly. "That is why I think it is time to evacuate Lothering."

"Are you serious, milady?" Elissa nods firmly, "Can you really do it, milady?" her eyes looks intensely at Elissa.

"If Leonas had overlooked his duties to his subjects, then yes, Mother, not only I, as a noble, can but I will do so," Elissa tries to relax, fighting off her surfacing noble posture, _Isolde did a perfect job_.

"Maker has answered our prayers, He's sent us a Cousland at the time of our need," Elissa feels her cheeks become red hot, she has never got quite used to such degrees of worship, she smiles and nods to her, "Do I have your permission to summon Ser Bryant, milady. As our senior templar these matters concern him too."

Elissa nods, "Mother, please don't say anything about my origins or… present affiliations, say I'm Alissa, an envoy of Arl Leonas Bryland. It is a vile ruse but necessary for our safety."

She looks at her and nods, "Of course, dear. I'll be back in a moment."

Elissa walks a bit around the room, a depiction of Andraste draws her attention, she feels butterflies in her stomach, _Too late to second guesses, Elissa. If Mom captained a warship when she was fifteen, you can coordinate the evacuation of a village._

Mother Miriam enters the room closely followed by Ser Bryant, they nod at each other. "Mother Miriam mentioned you had an evacuation plan, anyway knowing that Arl Bryland didn't turn his back on us is very good for morale".

"Indeed, Ser Bryant. Is there a map at hand?", Mother Miriam takes a book and opens it on the table double page map of Ferelden, not ideal but they'll make do. They stand opposite to Elissa, she turns the book to them. She breaths, _Maker give me strength_ , "What we have for certain is that the horde is in Korcari Wilds, to the south," she points to Ostagar. "How many people live here, four to five hundred?"

"Due to the refugees, I'd say that six hundred is a more appropriate guess," Ser Bryant says, without taking his eyes from the book.

"Very well. We have two priorities, evacuating the most people while at same time preserving the most of Ferelden resources, by that I mean settlements, in a minor degree," she pinpoints some villages and cities on the map, "roads", her finger makes a cross at the map, representing the two main highways, "and the most important, our green belt," she draws a circle in the middle of the map.

"The Bannorn," Mother Miriam says, Elissa nods.

"In relation to how evacuate people I think it should be a diaspora," she looks at them.

"You mean, dispersing us," Ser Bryant says, his hand on his chin.

"But that will be the end of Lothering," Mother Miriam says.

"Pardon my bluntness but Lothering days are counted. Besides that a huge flux of people at any single location is nothing less than administrative nightmare," Elissa says.

"She does have a point, Mother, imagine what happened here in the past days in a bigger scale," Ser Bryant says, "and without guidance people will convey to Denerim," he points to its approximate location at the map.

"Agreed," the priestess say, "but how are we going to divide the people?" both of them look at Elissa.

"Well, I considered a division in small groups, like ten or twenty people accompanied by Church members as security, being sent to various locations, to avoid overcrowding. If one doesn't want to leave it's fine, a man has the right to fight and die in his land."

"And what places do you have in mind, Alissa?" Ser Bryant asks.

"I would avoid the south or the Frostback Mountains to the west," once again Elissa points to the map. "To the north we have Lake Calenhad Docks, Crestwood Village, West Hill and... Highever."

Mother Miriam nods, "North seems a good option."

"Indeed, to east we have South Reach and Gwaren," they look at each other, "It's Loghain's teyrn, but for the matter at hand the ruler isn't really important," she looks at them.

"Is that all of our options, Alissa?" Ser Bryant asks.

"No, the last option begs for the discussion of another matter. Group composition." she puts both her hands on the table, "Ideally no families should be dismantled, groups with children or elderly people could settle at nearby locations or, as a safety measure go to the farthest ones."

"But the march," Mother Miriam says.

"I know firsthand about marching, trust me, it is difficult but doable, we have the roads and bandits wouldn't dare attack big groups," she points to the map again, "This, Ser Bryant, is the last option, Rainesfere and Edgehall, for those who want to fight."

"Of course, the Deep Roads," Elissa nods, "Isn't Redcliffe an option?"

"I wouldn't advise it, there's something strange there," Elissa says, he nods.

"Can't the flux of people stir problems among nobility?", Mother Miriam asks, tipping her chin.

"No, the political situation is too delicate right now, I think they're all discussing Ostagar's aftermath."

"Sounds a good temporary solution. We still depend on the Grey Wardens, though" Ser Bryant says, Elissa nods, biting her lip. He turns to the cleric, "You have my approval."

"Very well then, Alissa. It seems that Lothering is indebted to you again. Let's announce our decision," Mother Miriam gestures them to follow, on their way Ser Bryant points to a templar then raises his finger to the roof. Bells start ringing.

They are accompanied by a groups of templars, Elissa stays back, she doesn't want to draw unnecessary attention. People start gathering in front of the Chantry, she can see her friends among the crowd. The crowd curiosity is almost tangible.

"Brothers and sisters," Mother Miriam says, "today is a very special day, the Maker heard our prayers and brought us a solution in our time of need," the crowd reaction is a mix of shining eyes, frowning skepticism and scornful disdain. "It is a very ordinary person like you and me, a woman, whose actions surpasses duty, she chooses to do what is right not what is easy, Alissa envoy of Arl Bryland," Morrigan and Alistair eye each other, eyebrows raised, they look at Elissa who shudders, the cleric steps aside, and strong hands push Elissa to the place where the priestess was speaking.

She stays there, dozens and dozens looking at her, her eyes scan the crowd, she should have paid more attention to her father public speeches instead of just being there, silent and royal, a porcelain doll. She listens to talking about who her identity, "Isn't she the one who took out the brigands? "I've heard she convinced that bloody merchant to sell us," "the girl who has a big mabari."

She sees some familiar faces in the crowd, the brigands, sister Leliana, Morrigan, Alistair and the orphan boy. Being still a kid he is the front row, Elissa looks at him, his big, shiny eyes are locked at her figure, his mouth is slightly open, she lightly nods at him, he smiles, _So this is how hope is born_. "Fellow countrymen, I won't lie to you dark times are upon us, at Ostagar," people look at each other, she can hear hummings, "at Ostagar I asked myself, why Ferelden? Why us, of all people?"

Their eyes lie upon her, expecting an answer, some of them nod, "Why us!?" others shouts.

Elissa closes her eyes for a moment, "If Maker has a plan, and I do believe he does, he gave us, Fereldans, this burden not as punishment but as acknowledgement of our ingenuity, our tenacity, our indomitable will," she hears some people whistling and shouting. After a short pause, she gently motions then to calm down, "Our late King Cailan," she sees people nodding, whispering to each other, "our late King Cailan, showed us that a Blight is a test of unity, of all people who live in this country, I was there, I saw him marching to the front lines, fighting not as a king but as a man who loves his land, side by side not with his subjects but his fellow countrymen," Alistair nods to Elissa, she hears many oohs.

"Not everyone is able to fight!" a voice raises from the back of the crowd, a big booing succeeds, "Coward!", "He is right!", can be heard, Elissa motions them to calm down when a sudden and loud metal sound, similar to horses charging can be heard, the templars, together stomp the floors, all is silent.

Elissa clears her throat, "Losing ourselves in pointless discussions is not what we need. All of you can fight not by using your skills to the benefit of all, but by living, each live person is a spark to the defiance to the Blight. and this I say, they'll have to fight for each step on our country," she sees many people nodding, "in the end, they will see that they chose the wrong side of the Frostback to emerge," people starting applauding and shouting.

Elissa waits a moment then once again she motions for silence, "Arl Bryland has not forgiven you, he has bestowed upon me full authority to deal with the evacuation, after talking to Head Chantry members, the decision we arrived was to send people to different cities all across the country, together we will endure this crisis… and that's it," she says bearing a strange smile on her face.

Ser Bryant takes her place, thanks her and start giving instructions to them, asking them to: spread the word, organize the most essential goods for a travel and gather in front of the Chantry by noon.

As people start dispersing she goes to her friends, people stop to give her friendly pat her back, other shake her hands, thanking her for everything she has done, others wish her luck on her travels, the little boy hugs her, "Thank you," he says.

"No, I thank you." Elissa says, patting his head.

She finally gets to the others, Elissa takes her travel equipment from Alistair, it's a bit heavier but doable,"That was incredible, Alissa" he says, chuckling.

"I can tell, my legs are trembling until now. Don't even ask me where all that come from," they laugh. "Alissa, it was the first name that come to mind."

"Very secretive, indeed," Alistair says, both start laughing. "But how did you come up with that plan?"

"I don't know, really," Alistair tilts his head. "I suppose, I pretend it was a household, and I had to put it in order."

"That's… quite a way to organize an evacuation, Elissa," she shudders.

"But to what end?" Morrigan asks, nodding.

Alistair is about to reprimand her, "You were right about seeing the small picture," she looks at her. "So I used my power to work in the greater scheme of things."

"Humpf," Morrigan says, quickening her pace, as if she was still the guide.

Alistair chuckles, "In the end you were wrong about one thing."

"Which is?" she asks looking at him.

"You thinking you weren't the one who Duncan chose back at Ostagar," she looks at him, but Alistair is looking to the way ahead, "At the time I had no idea just how wrong were you, his high hopes were well placed."

Elissa feels blushing, "Thanks, it means a lot. But I, no we are not alone in this, Alistair."

"Indeed," he says. "Now where's the witch think she is going."

"Morrigan, wait a second," she turns to Elissa "I have one last thing to do. Let's go there," Elissa points to where Sten's cage is.

They arrive there, she approaches the cage, draws the key and opens the cage, He nods, "Warden Elissa, _Taas-shok_ , let's share battle."

They stare at him, they look him from head to toe, few people has ever saw a qunari, "This is Morrigan, he is Alistair and this is Bo, my mabari," she points to each one of them, Bo barks. "This is Sten, vanguard of the Bera—"

"Beresaad, but only Sten will do."

Elissa nods, "He is a soldier committed to fight the Blight," she takes point. "Let's take the West Road, to Redcliffe."

 **A/N: I am very happy with this chapter, The whole Lothering was a single chapter but I decided to split it.**

 **I think I'm finally managing to put some colors into the characters.**

 **Please, R &R (it's very important for a first time writer such as myself)**


	11. Waylaid

The travelers walk quickly but steadily through the road. Its conditions allow them to cover a great distance in their half day of travel. They seem to be swimming against the tide, all the people who they had met were going in the opposite direction, they even saw a cart or two. Silence was everything they had, people seem to have been deprived of words, the one in the lead sometimes looks to the sides then to the skies as if looking for someone who was concealed from her sight, nodding and sighing.

It is already late in the afternoon when the person taking point, a slender woman turns to the giant who walks by her side. She clears her throat, breathing deeply, "Sten, we have to talk."

"Do we? Don't we have a long way ahead?"

"We can do both, can't we?"

"No. There's a Blight ahead and a person behind of us," the group stops, with the exception of Sten the others look back trying to see someone or something.

"You mean, following us?" Elissa asks.

"Since Lothering," he says.

"It's not a darkspawn," Alistair says, his hand is close to his sword.

"Why didn't you say anything, Sten?" Elissa asks, still looking at Alistair.

"You didn't ask."

"Shouldn't we do something about it?" Morrigan asks, her eyes darting from one position to another.

"No. Let's leave it the way it is. Actually, we shouldn't even have looked back," Sten nods. "Anyway, you have been a long time without eating or drinking..."

"And yet, I am able to fight."

She shakes his head, "Right. You said you were in the army—"

"I am."

"What are you doing so far in the south?"

"The Antaan is the eyes and hands of our people, it's how we see the world. I come to answer a question," Elissa stands in front of him, looking at his eyes, he looks back at her.

"What question?"

"The Arishok asked 'What is the Blight?'"

"Arishok? _Taas-shok_?", Elissa says, Sten frowns.

" _Shok_ means war."

Elissa nods, frowning, "Did you get your answer?"

"Part of it."

"And shouldn't you go back."

He looks intensely at her, she felt her very soul being studied, Sten closes his eyes, for a brief moment, "I can't go back."

"Why?"

"I would be killed on sight. Dishonored, a deserter."

"Well, you are certainly welcome here, Sten."

He looks at her, frowning, his head leans a bit forward for a brief instants, he then reassumes his posture, Elissa feels it's a bit different, relaxed maybe, "Thank you, Warden Elissa."

Alistair says, "Sten, it's better not to call us Wardens. We are being hunted down," he looks at Alistair, "it would only make things too complicated, more than they already are," the giant nods. "Since you're foreigner, did you like something about Ferelden?", Elissa asks.

He looks to Morrigan and Alistair, his eyebrows raised, "Is she always like this?", they nod together, "Yes, there is no equivalent in Qunlat for those. It is a small, crusty sweet bread, this size," he makes a 'C' with his big fingers.

"Cookies?," she says chuckling, he nods, "And what did you dislike?"

"Your country smells like a wet dog."

Bo barks and starts whining, "Hey!", Elissa says moving a step towards the giant, frowning. Sten looks at her, his eyes widen, he leans back, "You hurt his feelings! Apologize!"

Sten turns to the mabari, "I'm sorry." Morrigan and Alistair, look at each other, their mouths wide open.

"See, Mom protects you," Elissa starts speaking with a childish voice, the mabari, starts barking, "Who's a biggy doggie?" the mabari barks even more excitedly and runs towards her. "No! No! Easy, boy," the mabari tries to hug her, his tongue trying to reach her face.

When she manages to calm down her mabari Alistair asks, "Elissa, can he really understand us?" she nods. "Moron dog," Bo starts growling to him, "Eh!? I mean where's the cute puppy?" Alistair says, in a childish voice, Bo barks happily.

Elissa laughs taping Sten's shoulder, "Easy Sten. That was a joke," Sten in response slaps her shoulder, Elissa fights for regain her balance, almost tripping and falling, "Ouch! Not so strong," he steps forward, he signs him to stop, rubbing her shoulder. "And there goes my right shoulder," Alistair and Morrigan start laughing, a shy smile takes shape on Sten's face. "Hey, it's not funny. Come Bo, don't mingle amidst the rabble," Elissa assumes a stereotypical noblewoman posture, her nose pointing to the sky and walking in silly steps, giggling.

They resume their silent posture and follow their travel. After an hour marching, the sun is setting on the horizon, Alistair says, "Darkspawn," drawing his weapons, "over there!", he points nearby.

The others also draw their weapons, Elissa turns to Sten, "Stay close to me," he frowns then nods.

They take advantage of the high ground to see what's happening, a turned over cart, and two short men trying to run from a group of six darkspawn. The beasts are getting too close of them for Elissa's taste. "Over here, beasts!" She fires an arrow, hitting the back of one of them, "Alistair, Bo, to them!", her eye quickly discern two archers, "Morrigan, archer!", she stops her casting, pointing her black staff to one of the archer, he becomes a block of ice, the other archer fires an arrow at Morrigan, she ducks, Bo overpowered one of the shorter monsters, making of short work of him immediately going for the one Elissa had previously hit, Elissa fires another arrow, hitting the other archer, downing him, she sees Alistair engaging the two other darkspawn, he seems distracted backstepping, trying to look at her.

Morrigan stands and resumes her spellcasting. Elissa takes aim, extra carefully not to hit Alistair, she's pulled to the ground, she sees a blade thrusting where her head was, a strong arm holds the darkspawn's sword arm, with his other hand, Sten grabs the darkspawn throat, lifting him from the ground, he tries to break free but soon a snap is heard, Sten grabs his sword and effortlessly pushes the lifeless body away from him.

Elissa stands to her feet and, followed by Sten and Morrigan, goes to Alistair, "Thanks, Elissa. Those were great shots," he says, Elissa tilts her head, frowning, "If it wasn't you…"

"It was me," a feminine voice comes from a hooded figure, who is approaching, wielding a bow and a quiver on the back. They immediately raise their weapons, the hooded figure slowly reaches for her hood and removes it, it's a red haired woman, she looks at them smiling.

"Sister Leliana!" Elissa says, motioning the group to lower their weapons, "You were the one following us? Why?"

"I saw what you did at Lothering, for Lothering, and for others," she eyes Sten. "You are a woman inspired by the Maker, you were a beacon of hope for those people," Leliana's eyes water a bit, "you have shown both mercy and an able hand in combat," Elissa feels her cheeks becoming hot. "I would like to fight by your side."

"But sister Leliana, it's a long, dangerous road."

She nods, "Your cause is just, the Maker shall protect us. Failing that, I can defend myself," she looks at the two darkspawn that she killed.

"Why sister Leliana, this is not decided on a whim," Elissa says, her hands on her hips.

"Call me Leliana, if you will," she closes her eyes. "Indeed, but the Maker has sent me a vision."

"That's it, I'll check on those two dwarves," Alistair says, raising his hands.

"I won't be one to deny help, anyway. Welcome Leliana."

Morrigan sighs, "That's it, Mother forgot to take care your head," she says, going towards the tombed cart, Sten follows her.

"Don't mind Morrigan, her language translates as 'having your company will be a delightful experience," both women laugh, "that young man is Alistair, Sten, you already know and this is Bo," he barks, "he said 'hi'", Elissa says. She clears her throat and looks at Leliana, "could you tell me about your vision?"

The redhead nods, her eyes shining as she gets ready to talk, "I don't know where I was, it was high place, I could see valleys, the world, darkness and chaos were engulfing it, little by little. The music was dying, the creation was at its end when it finally consumed everything, I was there, at the top of a mountain, alone, just witnessing the end."

"Oh? I suppose it's the Blight."

Leliana nods, "I woke up, shaken. How could the Maker let us alone in our time of need? I thought," she breathes heavily, "I felt lost, like I hadn't in many years, I went back to my room to meditate. When I entered there, I saw, on the dark blue quilt of my bed a laurel wreath," Elissa gasps, "I know, laurels are quite rare on winter."

 _It's the Cousland heraldry._ Elissa shakes her head, "Couldn't it be a joke?"

"A joke?", Leliana puts her hands on her shoulders, "Only if the Maker has a sense of humour. We both know that the Maker has not left us. He wouldn't leave us without a chance to fight back," she frowns.

 _She's referring to my speech_ _in Lothering._ "I do believe, Leliana, that no parent would abandon his children," she nods. "Pardon my bluntness, but you don't seem like a cloistered sister to me."

"Well, I was not born in the Chantry. Also, don't all of us like to play masquerade?" Leliana's eyes have a piercing look, like an archer preparing to fire, her mouth opens a shy smile, like she's hit her target.

Elissa gasps, "I think we do, indeed. You must know that, with us you'll be in grave danger," the redheaded archer tilts her head, "Alistair and I, we are Grey Wardens."

Her eyes widen, she gasps then her face changes into an innocent facade like when they met at the Chantry, "Grey Wardens!?" she eyes Alistair, "It just proves my point about the Blight," Elissa sighs. "But actually, I was referring to where you come from," Elissa looks at her, "though you appearance at the time and your physique sell to an untrained eye a foot soldier, I saw through you." Elissa tilts her head, "Your hands and feet, the way you move, aren't the ones of a commoner, but of a noble, and not any lesser noble, mind you, also you mentioned how musical was my name, were you referring to a certain Orlesian song—

" _Le lit de lys_ ," both women speak together, Elissa's eyes widen.

"Don't worry, It's not any of my business and I'm a professional." Leliana says, smirking.

"Professional?" Elissa asks, frowning.

"I'm a bard, an Orlesian bard," she says, looking straight at Elissa, who gasps and takes a few steps back.

She had always dreaded bards, they are spies, noble killers, when she was little kid, a mere of threat of her father calling a bard at her misbehaviour, would make her go crying to her mother's skirt, Fergus would calm her down saying he would protect her from any bard. In retrospect it is funny think that instead of unusual Flemeth stories to scare her, her father would choose bards, best fear Man instead of the supernatural. Now she has a living bard in front of her, she can feel sweat in her face, _Does she have a concealed weapon, can I kill her? Should I play along_?

Leliana gently chuckles, "Calm down. I assure you that the Maker is my patron and I swear in Andraste's name that I don't mean you any harm, now or in the future," Elissa raises an eyebrow. "If I wanted, you know I had many chances."

"That's true, Leliana."

"Now we are in equal footing, Elissa."

"Leliana, I know it's quite vexing asking this to a bard like you but, could you keep the contents of our conversation to ourselves," Leliana nods, "information is a dangerous business after all," she smiles.

Both women stand and go to the rest of the group, Sten had just turned the cart into it's correct position, two dwarves were talking to Alistair, Morrigan was hooded, a bit far from the group.

An older sand blond dwarf steps forward and says, "Thank you, milady, for your timely intervention. My name is Bodahn Feddic and this is my son, Sandal", the younger dwarf has close cropped hair and eerie blue eyes, which seem not to focus on anything in particular.

"What a strong, nice boy you have here, Bodahn," she pats Sandal's hair. "Call me Elissa."

"That he is milady, that he is," the dwarf smiles. "Boy say hello to her."

"Hello," Sandal says monotone.

"My boy here is very special, a highly skilled enchanter," Bodhan says.

"Enchantment!" Sandals says, becoming excited, Bo runs towards the young dwarf, he starts petting the mabari.

"Yes, boy. A bit later," he looks back to Elissa, "he is what the mages call a savant," seeing Elissa frowning, "a person who excels at a single activity but—"

Elissa gently touches his shoulder, "I see, Bodhan." She looks to the cart, "Are you a merchant? Were you coming from Redcliffe?"

"Lothering." He looks to the ground, then to his son playing with the mabari, "If I may indulge, milady," she frowns, "er Elissa, sorry, you seem to travel a lot," she nods. "What say you if my boy and I join you in your travels, we banter items at your stops and I give you a nice discount for it."

Merchants don't get along well with nobles, each group loathe the other but yet they have to coexist, one has money while the other influence. Normally merchants would avoiding joining a noble's entourage for it would cost a lot of money also for it would mean that he has become a subject of said noble, Elissa remembers, Fergus marriage was a very lucrative business, Oriana's father had to pay a handsomely dowry.

Elissa changes her posture, she looks straight into Bodahn's eyes, she frowns, "Bodahn Feddic," he tenses, "know that we will travel this whole country and our company can bring great danger to you and your son. Know also that if you join us you will be treated as one of us, therefore we will protect you in the best of our capabilities. These are my terms," she offers her hand, he takes it, shaking firmly. "Welcome aboard, partner."

"Where to, Lady Elissa?" the merchant asks.

"Redcliffe, but we'll prepare to set camp and see if your cart need any repairs."


	12. Camp Talk

The adventurers set camp a bit far from the road, one can never be so sure in those days, in addition to the ordinary dangers like raiders and highwaymen darkspawn groups roam the south of the country. The group, that now includes the dwarf merchant Bodhan, his son Sandal and Leliana, the bard, decides to make camp a bit far from the road.

Bodhan provided Leliana and Sten with tents, a extra large for the latter thanks to their timely intervention in his little darkspawn problem, as he puts it. As they organize the tents around the campfire, Elissa looks at them and smiles, the camp is starting to become a new home, of sorts and the people here, kin. Each of them, started to customize their own tents, as much as it is possible.

Morrigan's tent is far from the others, as expected, it has symbols drawn with cinders and some small bones, a bit creepy in Elissa's opinion. Sten is never far from his weapon, a two handed sword that he looted from one of the darkspawn killed during their ambush, he used to ashes to put some letters inside his tent, probably some meaningful passage of the Qun, their way of life. Leliana is laughing with Alistair, he is showing her something while her hands work on a small object, like if she is carving it. Leliana's tent has a small holy symbol and some flowers, Elissa turns to her own tent, it is just an ordinary, plain tent.

She supposes she might try to do it as well. She looks to her tent and nothing comes to her mind. She can't think in anything to put on her tent, she really liked home, she was raised to run a noble household, now she asks herself how can she put it into a small tent, but finds no satisfactory answer. The idea of using the Cousland's coat of arms comes to mind, part of her thinks it is a good idea but she decides against it, better only Leliana know about her origins, it may protect them. Seeing that blank space that refuses to be filled she comes to the conclusion that she has died in Highever, what lies here is just a phantom, a shadow of what it was, she sighs.

 _Focus, Elissa! This will do no good_. She decides to talk to her companions, see how they are, father told her talking to people helps morale by showing that you are at their side. She approaches Sandal and Bodahn, patting the young dwarf's head, sitting by his side near their tent. She wonders if she should be honest to him, tell him that she was a Grey Warden, she looks at the older dwarf and asks, "Bodahn, did you hear anything about politics, human politics?"

"Many things are being said, milady, there is a lot of rubbish among it, for example about heard that King Cailan is not Maric's son", Elissa chucks at the rumor.

"It is also said that Loghain is making a move for the throne."

Elissa snorts, "Preposterous."

Elissa tips her chin, "Interesting," _but it makes no sense whatsoever,_ "while in a city, keep your ears open please." He nods to Elissa, Bo approaches them and Sandal starts petting him, "How do you get your goods?"

"Well, the Blight certainly makes people leave many things behind," he smirks.

 _Scavenger_ , "I suppose it is better to deny resources to them," she says.

"Precisely the way I see it, milady."

The young Grey Warden engages him in a friendly conversation, conversation like this feels a bit awkward, as if she has been gradually forgetting how to communicate. Bodahn proudly talks about his wife, in Denerim, his adventures in the Deep Roads, where he met his son and the betrayal that made him flee from Orzammar.

She politely thanks him and goes back to her tent, she sits in front of it, legs crossed, Leliana seems to be telling Alistair one of her stories, she certainly have had an exciting life, before the cloister.

Someone approaches her, she opens her eyes. It is Sten. "I don't understand," Elissa stands up and looks at him, "you are a Grey Warden, yet you can't be."

"Why is that Sten?"

"Their skills and fighting prowess are legendary and you are a woman."

"What does being a woman have to do with this?"

"Men fight. Women are priests, shoppers."

Elissa raises an eyebrow and asks "So, I can't be a Grey Warden because I'm a woman?" Sten nods in answer. She sighs, "Do enlighten me, Sten, What am I, then?"

"A puzzle. You try to change things, commoners want to be merchants, merchants want to be nobles, nobles want to be fighters," he looks at her eyes, "you struggle with what you can't control."

"Oh, I see," Elissa sits down. Sten tenses, his posture changes, he shakes his head. "Is there anything troubling you?"

"Your answer."

"Sit," he complies. "Focus is as important as questioning. Blindness and defiance, extremes are the problem." She sighs and puts her hand in his strong shoulder, "See me as a woman and as a Grey Warden."

After some moments Sten nods, "You aren't as callow as I thought. Impressive."

Elissa looks at him, frowning, "Callow!?"

"Featherless," he says in his usual tone.

"I know the word, Sten. Why would you think I'm callow."

"Your eyes. When I was caged, you talked to me twice. Your eyes were different at the second time. Who are you?"

Elissa gasps and frowns, she stays there for some moments then sighs, "Elissa Teresa Beitris Cousland," she says in a whisper. After a pause she looks at him and blinks, "Sorry, Sten."

He chuckles, "I find you puzzling."

"Likewise, Sten." She bites her lips, "Sten, why did you kill those people?"

He looks to Elissa frowning, she sees, for the first time his eyes trembling, "I lost myself." She tilts her head, "I've come looking for darkspawn but have they found me. When my senses came back I found myself without my sword."

"Did they have it, Sten," he nods and stays silent, his eyes closed. "And then?"

"Then, I killed them."

"Out of anger?"

The big qunari frowns, breathing heavily, "No, not anger no. I was… scared."

"You don't seem to kill defenseless opponents, Sten," he looks at Elissa, "neither losing your mind." She tips her chin, "Where did you fought the darkspawn?"

"North, there is a big lake, it was next to a human settlement."

"That must be Lake Calenhad Docks. And that's why you can't go back?"

Sten nods, "I'm a soldier Elissa. I can't be seen without my _Asala_ , we are meant to be separated only upon my death."

"I think I understand, Sten. Eventually we will go there, then we'll recover your sword."

He stares intensely at Elissa, "I know you're not mocking me, but they are empty words."

"Well, I did release you."

He nods then looks past Elissa, into her tent. "Is that sword of yours a _qasam-kas_?"

"A what?" she asks, looking to her sword.

"An oath-blade. Swords drawn in specific situations, to kill someone," their eyes meet.

Elissa half heartedly smiles, "Er, no, why would you say that?"

"It's not tactally useful to wield two daggers, also you wield it with respect, maybe it's your _Asala_ ," he stands.

"It's not on purpose, I just don't feel like drawing it. It's the only memento I have of my family." He nods and starts going back to his tent. "Sten, what did you write on your tent?"

"Duty."

"Could you write something on mine too?"

"No."

"Please?" He sighs and nods, he comes from his tent with a white mass in his hands, he lays inside her tent and writes. "What did you write?", Sten gets up and remains silent, "Please?"

"At the right time," he says.

"And there goes our talking about being callow I guess," Sten chuckles.

Elissa stands up goes towards Morrigan, "Don't you want to come closer to us?"

"This is a vantage point," Elissa blinks then looks to the camp, "the mana tides flow here."

"Right. What do you think about the newcomers, Morrigan?"

She stares at Elissa, her mouth turns into a grimace, "The qunari is a powerful creature, you did well in releasing him, even better by conscripting him."

"He is here by his free will, Morrigan."

"Elissa, a blind is a blind and a fool is a fool, no matter what you call it. Now if free will is what takes you to... sleep peacefully," she chuckles, "have it your way,then." Elissa sighs, "Now the chantry girl, she is an assassin, never forget this."

"And the dwarves?" Elissa asks.

"They serve our mundane needs, use and discard. That boy is… odd though," Elissa opens her mouth but Morrigan raised her hand, "Don't."

"Why are these things for?" she points to some small bones arranged in a collar.

"Nothing."

"Can I have it? It's not used for dark magic is it?"

"No, if you have it, will you leave me be?"

"If you wish," she removes the small collar from her tent and hold it carefully, studying it.

"Was I like this when I was a child?", Elissa looks at her, "Once I escape from Mother, I saw a girl, a rich pompous girl with a golden mirror, I wanted it, I stole it, I showed to my mother, do you know what she did?"

Elissa slowly shakes her head, "Maker's blood, I wouldn't like to try imagining," she shivers.

"She took it from my hands and broke it in front of me."

"That is quite a lesson, I'd say, Morrigan."

The witch nods, "Indeed, but I suppose it was necessary at the time. I wonder what could have happened to the girl."

Elissa looks at her, frowning, "She became the Grey Warden who you follow and now is finally about to teach a lesson to the thief who caused her so much distress in the past."

"No! It can't be," Morrigan eyes are wide.

Elissa clenches her fist grabs her neck and readies a punch, Morrigan is speechless, all color drained from her face. Elissa starts laughing, "You should see your face right now," she releases the witch, "you were pale white.

"That was not funny, away with you! Don't do this again, ever!", Elissa nods, slowly getting away from her tent.

Alistair is still chatting with Leliana, she is giggling. Elissa nods and instead of going to her tent go to the redhead's, the flowers are carefully displayed, their smell also helps forgetting about where they are, in the middle of nowhere.

A hand touches her hip, "Curious aren't we?" a soft voice says.

Elissa gasps and jumps, she turns and see the young bard, "Leliana, don't do this. I don't want to be one a tragicomic tale."

"Hm, such as?"

"The tale of the girl who survived the Blight just to die by a heart attack," Elissa says.

Leliana tips her chin, "Well, the idea isn't bad," Elissa frowns, her hands are on her hips, "I mean, someone has to tell the tale, after all" she chuckles, "let's fight hard to have a good ending, then," the bard shudders.

"Ending, eh? I was curious, why these flowers?"

"Reminds me of my mother, she died when I was young, I just remember the smell, of Andraste's Grace," Leliana says looking to the ground.

"You were just a child, Leliana," Elissa says, nodding. "Anyway, these flowers are very beautiful, small, white. They suit you."

"Elissa, I think we'd be great friends if we'd met on other circumstances."

"Really? I fancy we'd be great friends or deadly rivals, literally." Leliana's eyes widen, Elissa smiles at her, chuckling. "I'm glad that you are here now."

"For my skills, I see."

"Actually it's because of the person who you are."

"And who am I, Elissa?", she looks at Elissa, smirking.

"A nice girl."

"Oh, Elissa, c'mon," she says chuckling.

Elissa raises an eyebrow, "Are you sure you want me to do this?", Leliana nods, "You Leliana, if this is your name, is a person found that herself in trouble in Orlais and for your health's sake needed a downtime, like in a backwater town of Ferelden, it just happened that you discovered your faith while at it," Elissa grins. "Am I on the right track?"

Leliana's eyes are wide, she nods, "How?"

"I'm a professional noblewoman, Leliana, you know that," Elissa says smiling, "You also gave me hints."

"Such as?" the bard asks.

"You said yourself you were an Orlesian bard, which made this puzzle much easier to solve, Lothering is, well, nothing. Finally, no one can pretend to tend to other wounds the way you did, you do care for people," Elissa says.

"Great friends or deadly rivals, indeed. I'm impressed, Elissa."

"Orlesian nobles trifle with the excitement of discovering a bard, I know that since I was taught by an Orlesian woman. Well, it's all for the game."

Leliana laughs, "I think it's only fair to tell you what happened, if you want to know, that is."

Elissa giggles, "Oh do tell me your cloak and dagger story."

Leliana nods, "Very well, my mother died and I was raised by Cecilie Vasseur, an Orlesian noblewoman," she sighs. "When I was sixteen, I attended to one of her soirees, it was there that I met Marjolaine, a wealthy widow, patroness of arts. We were impressed by each other, in no time it became fondness."

"I take she was the one who taught you about the ways of the bard," Elissa says.

Leliana nods, "After my training was done I was sent to many missions across Thedas."

"Until the day..." Elissa says.

Leliana chuckles, "Until the day I had a contract, a simple task, retrieve some documents, kill the target. I opened the documents."

"Oh!? What was in it, Leliana," Elissa lips her fingers.

"My, aren't you a curious one?" Elissa raises an eyebrow, Leliana chuckles, "Anyway, I found documents that indicated that Marjolaine was selling information from Orlais to other countries."

"This was the line for you, Leliana," Elissa asks.

Leliana nods, "Indeed, I took the papers and confronted her. She said she was tracking a traitor, a ruse." She snorts, "Sometime later I was arrested." She breathes heavily, "She forged the documents to put the blame on me."

"Since she had status," Elissa says, frowning, Leliana nods.

"She trained me well, I bid my time and resisted my tormentors until I could escape, then I run, as fast and as far as I could."

"Lothering. Do you think she keeps tabs on you?"

"I can't say for sure, but it is probable." She looks to the ground, then back to Elissa, her eyes watering, "Elissa, knowing this, will you still let me travel with you?"

Elissa looks at her, frowning, "It is a danger that you bring to myself and these people, that is for certain," Leliana closes her eyes, she tries to hide a sob, "there is Leliana, only one decision that can be reasonably made of all this," Elissa says, "Welcome aboard."

Leliana gasps, "What?"

Elissa nods, "You can stay," she taps Leliana's shoulder, "look at us, a bunch of renegades hunted by a national war hero, I think we can handle some Orlesians assassins, together," Elissa smirks and starts laughing, "Did you think I'd send you away? What do you take me for?"

Leliana rubs her eyes and slaps Elissa's shoulder, "You…" Elissa raises an eyebrow, "rascal," they laugh. "Thank you, Elissa. I want to see your face if Loghain's men join forces with Marjolaine assassins."

Leliana chuckles, "Elissa, I'd like to see if your face if they joined forces."

Elissa snorts, "Leliana, Teyrn Loghain would… not… never," she pales, her eyes widen she looks at the bard.

"Elissa? Are you feeling well?"

"Leliana you are a genius!"

"Thank you. But why?"

"You have just provided me a piece of a puzzle I'm solving."

"We're also a mystery solving group, huh?" both women laugh. "What's it, Elissa?"

"I will tell to all of you together, Leliana. Be patient." Elissa points to one of the flowers on her tent, "For now, could you give me one of those?"

Leliana blinks, "These common flowers?" Elissa nods, "Sure, here it is."

"Much obliged, my dear," Elissa says, giggling. "I must take my leave and rest for our journey tomorrow."

Elissa is the last one to keep watch, she does like it this way, in addition of being a heavy sleeper, she prefers to sleep without interruptions. Morrigan's bone collar and Leliana's flower are carefully placed next to her backpack, for the lack of a better place.

The young Grey Warden lays down with Bo at her feet, her hands act as a pillow, her eyes close. A cold, wet wind washes over her body. It is colder than it should be, even being close to Lake Calenhad. Elissa lazily awakens, there is a cloudy, dark sky over her. She closes her eyes, relieved for discovering why it is so cold, she has no tent.

"What!?" Her eyes shot open, she stands atop of a mountain, Lothering can be seen far off in the distance, groups of people are leaving into in many directions. Suddenly,the world below her is slowly being swallowed by darkness, something lurks among the clouds, it seems big by the clouds that are reacting to its movements, she can't discern its shape. Adding to her despair, her body doesn't move as if it she was tied up. The dark fog that covers the world is at her feet, there is no more Lothering, no more people, her despair is changed by serenity, belonging, they've all together. That primal creature who lurked in the sky is nearby, behind her, she can't turn to face it, she feels the cold darkness touch her bare toes, her boots had suddenly vanished. A little, peaceful smile takes shape in her face, she turns to see what is behind her. "Elissa!" it is a familiar voice, a supernatural, bestial growl can be heard, "Elissa!" it is Alistair.

She awakens, he is next to her, she breathes unevenly, they look at each other, his merry conversation with Leliana comes to mind, she frowns, "It's my turn, I see."

"More bad dreams?" he asks.

"No."

"No?" he raises an eyebrow. "For a moment you just…" a smile was forming in his face, instead he bits his lips and frowns, "Elissa, you were struggling, moaning. You do it almost every night."

"So, you observe me sleeping? Pervert!" she avoids looking at him.

Alistair gasps, "What!? No, I…" he pauses.

Elissa turns to him, "Well…"

"About the dreams, every Grey Warden has them, after, you know, the Joining." He frowns, "Your reactions are by far the worst I have ever seen," he bits his lip, "you seem to be undertaking the Joining over and over again," Alistsir sighs, "probably it's because you joined during a Blight."

Elissa stands up, stretching, "Fair enough, anything else?"

"Yes," he looks to the ground, his hands clenched into fists. "It's not easy to say this, it may not even be the best of times, but you have to know," Elissa looks at him, arms crossed. He breathes deeply and looks at her, "The Joining, it's a death sentence, Elissa."

"What!?" Elissa whispers.

"Our bodies eventually give in to the taint, we lose ourselves." Alistair sighs, "It's The Calling. Grey Wardens go to the Deep Roads, to die fighting. Older Wardens even claim being able to understand the darkspawn."

"How long?" _Older_ _Grey Wardens!?_

"Normally, it's about thirty years. Give or take."

 _Normally!? It Doesn't matter. It's not as if I have much to live for anyway._

After a moment of silence that lasted a little eternity Alistair says, "Duncan has told me, in private, that he had started to hear them. Maybe his end was fitting," he sighs.

Elissa closes her eyes, _And there goes my hope to find him alive with Fergus. No, my brother is alive, I hope Duncan has found closure in his passing._ "Indeed, Alistair," she says.

"Say, what are your plans after all of this, Elissa."

"Go north. Wither, die. Maybe search for new recruits, I mean, the ones I can save from certain death _._ "

Alistair sighs, "The legends don't seem so bright now, I suppose."

"I've never cared about Grey Wardens, Alistair, no offense."

He nods, "None taken. Don't you have plans to settle down, Elissa?"

"I haven't thought about it, Alistair. For now, home is with you," he shyly smiles, "you're the only other Grey Warden, after all," his smile wanes.

His eyes narrow, "Look, this is for you," he offers her a stone.

 _Would he dare to give me a stone that Leliana has carved for him? Oh, the gall!_ Elissa takes the stone and muster all of her will to avoid throwing it at his face, right between the eyes. "Thank you, it is beautiful," Elissa says smiling. It is a grey, circular stone with a symbol' carved in it, "What is this symbol? I can't remember."

"Protection."

"Chantry heraldy eludes me," she says.

"Me too," Alistair says rubbing his hair. Elissa looks at him, he chuckles, rubbing his nape, "I was a… less than ideal student. Sister Leliana helped me."

"I see," Elissa whispers, "Thank you. You should sleep, now."

He nods and silently goes back to his tent, he looks back to her one last time before entering his tent.

Her watch turn is, as usual, the last hours of the night. A good time to think, also, watching the dawn is always a wonderful experience. Elissa hears the same old, irritating, high pitched bird cry coming from the far west, she frowns and tries to ignore it. During her patrol, she checks on the others, stopping on Alistair a bit longer than she wants, all of them are peacefully sleeping.

Her tent is still there, blank, save for Sten's writing. Talking to her companions helped her solve her creativity issues, she would put their small objects on it, drawing strength from each of them. Alistair small stone token is the last, her grip is tight on it, part of her wants to throw it away, as far as she can. Her hand moves backward to gathering all strength she can muster when a realization strikes her, she asked something from each of them, except Alistair, he offered it to her.

The taste of iron suddenly comes to her mouth, she didn't notice she was biting her lip, let alone with so much strength. Morrigan would say it's a big waste of energy, a diversion, Sten would certainly second her on that, given his sole focus on duty.

Her world has literally crumbled. Is he really taking advantage of her vulnerable state, when whomever helps you is nothing short a holy person, a true paragon among Man. Her gut feeling says a loud no, but can it be really trusted?

Never before she had developed feelings for a man, she had tried to postpone her fate, an arranged marriage. She was told that as time goes by love would eventually emerge, part of her had accepted it, the other part had cut her hair short.

The way people looked at her, those disgusting men, some were older than her father while others were kids that didn't even have beard yet, drooling all over her, she knows that she's an ordinary looking girl, her body was just an added bonus to the great prize, the prestige that her surname has, or had. Not like him, he is different.

They are from different worlds, how commoners behave is a mystery to her they seem to have a carefree attitude, dating and living with whomever they desire, a complex courtship is not necessary, all she knows about is subtle signs given at ball parties and how to answer to coded male advances, none of which he has given. There is also the fact that is not uncommon to hear about promiscuity among commoners.

Now there is Leliana, Elissa sees no way to compete with those looks. The woman is simply gorgeous. As if it weren't enough, her life was extravagant, full of adventures, a free life, diametrically opposed to the lives of Alistair and her. The worst is that, even if she didn't know her story, she might not be able to hate her.

"Now, my Lord Templar let's have it your way, then," Elissa says chuckling.

Looking one more time to the group before waking them up, she sees that they not only live together but they look for each other, in their own way. They have their own secrets, inner demons to be dealt with, they hurt each other. Just like a family.


	13. Homecoming

**I'm sorry taking so long to post this chapters. College readings in adition to Diablo 3 season 5, at least I'm doing fine on Witch Doctor's NA Leadrboard.**

 **I'll try to post shorter but more frequent chapters. Thank you all for your patience.**

 **x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

The travel to Redcliffe Village was as calm as it could be, given the political unrest that plagues the country. The road was empty, no signs of travelers or animals. In silence they walked, Elissa and Bo stood by Morrigan's side. While the latter would sigh from time to time, Elissa couldn't care less for her petty lone wolf nature. In fact, the witch was a repellent against Alistair while at same time she would act as a peacekeeper if any exchange happens between them. He would nonetheless look back from time to time, glancing at her.

Sten was the one leading the march, right behind him was Alistair, Leliana was by his side, they talked to each other, about their experiences with the Chantry, Elissa couldn't listen to it perfectly and didn't want to listen to it at all. Despite her efforts to ignore them, their laughter made her experience a new emotion, she felt like she was nauseated, _Why does he have to be so nice. Maker, I'm sounding like Morrigan!_ The merchants were right behind Elissa, pulling their cart silently.

As they approach the village a lone sentry motions then to halt as he hurriedly approaches the group. Elissa takes the lead, as she walks towards the sentry. She looks to the sky, it is noon but the sunrays have to fight off a barrier of unusually dark gray clouds, an eerie silence falls over the village and the castle, the latter is still imposing, but somehow darker, definitely different from the time she has spent here, she wonders how Isolde and Connor are faring in all of this.

"Hail travelers. Come back for you won't find anything but death here."

Elissa looks at the man's darkened figure, "I want to help you."

The sentry stares at her, blinks, "But… why? Well, I won't be the one to turn off a helping hand," he points to a tall building inside the village, "Look for Bann Teagan at the Chantry, at once, then."

"Bodahn, It's better if you wait back at camp, at least until we see what is happening" Elissa says pointing to nearby hills, the merchant nods, _If_ _Teagan is here, things must be worse than I thought. It seems the last time we saw each other was ages ago._

"We should go directly to the Arl, go straight to the Castle," Morrigan says, pointing her staff to the Castle.

Sten nods, "I agree, focus on the objective."

Elissa looks at them, "We need people to fight a Blight. No one has ever prevailed without an army," she looks at Alistair, he nods, trying to hide a smile, "and an army is made of people. Not to mention it's the right thing to do," Leliana nods to Elissa.

"I tried, be it your way then, Elissa," Morrigan says sighing.

"We need information before charging in. The events may even be related to each other, the faster we get to Bann Teagan the faster we solve another mystery," Leliana says giggling.

As they enter the village Elissa looks from one side to the other, it's all there as she remembers it, the docks, the mill, the houses, the Chantry but the atmosphere is heavier, like a death shroud over it, people's faces bear a placid acceptance of their doom, like mourners they seem dark, cold and silent The group go straight to the Chantry, in the city there's some militiamen and few knights stationed, on patrol duty.

As Elissa opens the gate of the Chantry, the picture presented is unexpected, elderly people, women and children in there, like refugees of a different stock than Lothering.

She orders Bo to wait outside, going straight to the altar, to meet the man in front of it, Bann Teagan, Eamon's younger brother. The last time they met each other Elissa was fifteen or sixteen. He is today in his early thirties, exactly as she remembers, strong, handsome, a little taller than her, delicate features, light skin, light brown eyes and hair, a calm expression that now seems troubled.

He eyes Elissa, grinning, an eyebrow raised, "It seems the Maker has heard our prayers and send us help under the guise of a gorgeous lady."

Elissa looks around, she raises an eyebrow, her hands instinctively reach for a skirt she isn't wearing to curtsy, she greets him as politely as she can, given her body armor. _You're hiding behind this demeanor, I know you better, Teagan._ "It's an immense pleasure meeting you again, Bann Teagan. Your undeserving praises humble this servant of yours, my Lord. Forgive my audacity but I am compelled to say that the Maker's hand has led you to become a man of wisdom and honor, Rainesfere must rejoice for its Bann," she smiles.

"Fairest of ladies, do forgive me but it is to me a cause of endless torment and distress the need to struggle to bring forth your name."

Elissa gracefully offers him the back of her hand, shyly smiling. He grabs it as if she were a porcelain doll, gently kissing it. Without releasing her hand, he looks at her eyes, suddenly his eyes widen, "Elissa?," her answer is a gentle nod. Without releasing her hand, "By Maker's grace, look at you, the last time these eyes were upon you you were just a rosebud who now has blossomed into full magnificence," he grins while looking at her, "You are indeed a jewel from the north," his thumb caresses her hand.

"My Lord, by everything you kin has done to me, which far surpasses the values of honor and duty I hereby say that I shall do everything in my capabilities to protect Redcliffe and your kin."

He sighs, gently pressing her hands, "Were not we amidst a life-threatening crisis, I would fight life and death to bring you to Rainesfere where your light would be a beacon where all of the south would look upon to", he sighs and releases her hand, for the first time seeming to notice the others, "My brother has fallen ill but the priority now is protecting the village."

"May I ask what else troubles this village, my Lord?"

"Unnatural things, walking corpses." Elissa raises an eyebrow, "I know it may seem like fantasy but they leave the castle and attack usually at night, shrouded by a strange mist." He sighs, looking to the ground and biting his lip, "Morale is down, many men were lost, the village may fall tonight."

 _They are being wear down, little by little._ "Only at night?", Teagan nods, "Things may not be as dire as it seems."

"How so, Elissa?"

"Whatever is commanding these dark forces isn't strong enough to attack during daylight also, people had the opportunity to run away yet they've decided to remain. We'll help organize the militia to repel the attack."

He nods, "Well said. Only then we go check on the castle." Teagan sighs, "The scouts who went to the castle were never seem again."

"I see that your heart if filled of values of a true noble, my Lord. Your brother would be most pleased seeing his subjects being taken care of in his weakened state," Elissa says, a shy smile on her face.

"Indeed, he would be most pleased knowing that not I alone but you too are fighting to protect what he values most," he says smiling.

Elissa bows, "I must take my leave and see to the tasks ahead, my Lord. Maker watch over you."

"Over us all, Elissa."

She turns to her friends to see their different reactions, Sten is indifferent, maybe it's just another fight for him, Morrigan is visibly disgusted by helping people, Leliana seems to wholeheartedly agree with Elissa and Alistair seems to be struggling to keep a neutral facade, his hands are clenched into fists, for what's worth for her he might even break his fingers, _I hope you had liked it, Alistair._

As they leave the Chantry Morrigan says, "Well, do tell me in advance before this happens again. I thought I'd throw out."

Sten nods, "Your language is like a meander, excessive."

"Now that was something, Elissa," Leliana says, chuckling.

Alistair's silence was satisfying but she had more to do. Not far from the Chantry there is a strong man with a big mustache barking orders, he must be the one in charge of the militia. They approach her, he looks at them studying them, "Excuse me sir, but we're here to help fending off the attackers," Elissa says.

"Three women!?" The girls frown at him, "Bah! I'm in no position of denying any help. Name's Murdock, I'm the Mayor," he looks at Sten, "You will be a great help in the battle."

"Look, sir, what can I do to you?" Elissa says, sighing.

"Right to the business, are yeh?" he spits. "We are no real soldiers, just a bunch of people fighting for their families, if they want to see another day we need better weapons and armor, but that stubborn mule of Owen, the blacksmith, has locked himself," Elissa nods, "There's also Dwyn, a dwarf fighter, he's a veteran but he has locked himself at his house."

"Where does he live?" Elissa asks.

"The gray house near the harbor, there's no way to miss it."

"Finally there's the thing about morale, see if you can convince Lloyd to give some ale to the men. At least it'll take their mind out of the horrors that they'll fight."

"Very well, Murdock. We'll report back as soon as we're ready." She turns to her friends, "Let's split into three groups, Sten and Morrigan go appeal to Dwyn's better nature," they nod in agreement, "Leliana and I are going to take care of Lloyd, Alistair convinces the blacksmith to arm everyone."

Elissa was already turning back when Alistair says, almost in a whisper "But, Elissa..."

She faces him and holds tightly his shoulder, "I have total trust in you, Alistair, I know you can do it," he looks at her for an instant, his lips form a tiny smile, he nods and goes to the blacksmith.

The tavern lies in an elevated part of the village, it is called Redcliffe's Rest. They enter the tavern, it is about the same size as the one back in Lothering. A bunch of men stand in a table next to the corner, a chubby with oily, dirty sand blond hair is behind a counter chatting with a patron, an elf sits in one on the farthest table, he wield a bow on his back, his eyes are fixed on them. As a beautiful red haired young girl approaches them, they hear the men at a nearby table, "Lloyd oughta fight too," one says.

"Hah! You never saw him with a blade, he may even kill himself," another one says laughing.

"Welcome to Redcliffe's Rest. I'm Bella, what can I do for you?" The redhead asks them, pointing to a nearby table.

Elissa opens her mouth and tries to say something, she realizes that she didn't put as much thought into this, "How's business, Bella?" Leliana asks.

"Well, sister. It's bad because of the attacks," the barwoman says, holding a cleaning rag.

"I see. Can you fill me in the details while my friend here is going to have a talk with Lloyd," Leliana says, tapping Elissa's shoulder.

Elissa tries in vain to protest, she sighs and goes to the counter, it's not an example of cleanliness, better think it's because of the recent problems. The bartender looks at her, "What can I get you? Ale, some cheap beer?"

"Beer?" Elissa's eyes narrow while she scratches her head, "Well… actually I have business here."

He nods, "Something to eat, then?"

"Er… actually is about the attacks. Couldn't you give the militia some free ale?"

"But… it's my business we're talking here," he says, both hands on the counter.

Elissa nods, "I know. But what good come of it if you find yourself dead."

He stops, wide eyed, "If what it takes to open another day is a few mugs so be it." He turns to the soldiers at the nearby table, "Hey you! Next round is on the house! But you better be ready to fight!", they applaud and shout. He starts pouring ale in mugs, handing them to the militiamen. He sighs and turns to Elissa, a strange smile in his face, "Now is there anything else?"

"Actually, Lloyd, I've been wondering. Did you help fend off the attacks?"

"Me!?" he laughs, "No, I've locked myself into the cellar." Elissa puts her hands on her hips, "I'm a coward, I admit it."

"I think you should join the fight, after all, you live here, you are a man in conditions to fight."

"But, I'm not a good fighter."

"I know, but if everything goes wrong you know that you'll be dead inside," Elissa says. He opens his mouth, mutters something, "I know it's scary, just follow the orders and everything will be fine."

"I… all right. I'll see Murdock soon, happy?"

She nods, "If you excuse me, Lloyd." Elissa turns and see Leliana sitting on the elf's table, she decides to see what the redhead is up to.

"Good timing. I'm having a most interesting conversation with this lost lamb here." By lost lamb, Leliana means a elf wearing in chainmail, armed with a bow and two daggers.

"Not again, sister," the elf says.

"Well, Berwick, why don't you leave then, you are surely well equipped for a traveler?" Leliana asks.

"Actually, he might help Murdock," Elissa says.

"What!? Now wait a moment, that's not something sister Chantry would say," he says, frowning.

"Maybe I'm as much as a sister Chantry as you are a traveler," Leliana says, grinning.

"Is he a scout then?" Elissa asks.

"That's the big question, isn't it?" Leliana tips her chin, "You were stationed here just before the troubles begin, no order to leave."

"You mean, he is a deserter if he leaves and he may even die in here?" Elissa asks, putting her elbows on the table, Leliana nods. The elf gasps, "Wouldn't it be better to tell us what are you doing?"

"I am a traveler, I told you. Leave me be, you hags!"

Leliana frowns, "Now that's impolite! Let's see what those faithful man think about you insulting an innocent priest."

"Or your business with all their troubles. I suppose they will have their scapegoat in the end," Elissa says frowning.

"Boys, please!" Leliana says looking to the militiamen at the other side of the tavern.

"Bah! You won! I'll answer your questions," Berwick says. "I'm here watching Redcliffe Castle."

"Under whose orders?" Elissa asks.

"A tall man's." Seeing Leliana turning her body once again to the militiamen he quickly adds, "Working for Teyrn Loghain's right hand, Arl Howe."

Upon hearing this name, Elissa's hands clench into fists, she breathes heavily frowning at him, "Were you the one responsible for the Eamon's illness?"

"No, I swear," Berwick shakes his head, "The only word I've sent them is that he is sick, I have nothing to do with his condition, I swear."

"Now, Berwick," Elissa says, grinning, may we count on you to defend the village tonight?" Seeing he nodding, "Good, now report to Murdock as soon as possible."

The elf nods and silently wakes up and moves, in slow, lazy steps, towards the door.

After he leaves, Elissa's eyes widen, "Just how did you that?" Leliana looks at her, her head slightly tilted, "I mean, the whole 'I got you' thing."

"Oh, that!" the bard chuckles, "I have a trained eye. Also, the guy is an amateur, he wasn't even trying to blend. But you were very quick to join in."

"Oh, thank you!" Elissa stands, her friend nods and they leave the tavern.

They go back to the village in a slow stride, Leliana breaks the silence, "Don't let it get to you, Elissa." Elissa turns to her, her eyes narrowed, "The name, Howe. I saw your reaction."

"He was the one—"

"I see, dear." Leliana sighs, putting a on the Warden's shoulder, "You've never killed anyone, your eyes say that much. When the time comes, will you…"

"I don't know, Leliana." After a short pause, "Sometimes I think I'll kill him, but there are moments that I'm not so sure." She shakes her head, trying to suppress a laugh, "I suppose everybody else would say a sound 'yes'."

"Do you know what is the most important thing of a pilgrimage, Elissa?"

Elissa eyes Leliana, a raised eyebrow, "The arrival?"

"I once thought like you, Mother Miriam then told me that the important is the road, you see?" Elissa nods, slowly. "Having doubts is why you will succeed where anyone else would fail in this mission."

Elissa looks at Leliana, there is no visible hint of mockery or phoniness in her face. Leliana seems to truly believe in her, or at least her vision, but it is of no matter. Her willingness to put her skills at Elissa's disposal and her friendship may seem like a relationship of patron and artist, a repetition of her story with Marjolaine. Elissa nonetheless smiles and says the two words that her friend deserve to listen, "Thank you, Leliana."

The two women and the mabari go to Murdock and see Sten and Morrigan nearby. Elissa raises her eyebrows and Morrigan says, "It was easy," she eyes Sten, a lopsided smile takes shape in her face, "Dwyn will join us."

Elissa opens her mouth but looks from one side to the other, "Where's Alistair?"

"Lost. You might have given him too much of a task," Morrigan says.

Elissa says pointing, "Morrigan, he… well, there he is."

Elissa is about to take her first step when Leliana quickly approaches him, standing by his side, too close for Elissa's taste, "You've just lost the race," the redhead says.

"I wasn't aware there was a competition," he says while looking at Morrigan, Elissa frowns at Leliana and him.

"Anyway, was there any trouble, Alistair," Elissa asks.

"Well… no," he scratches his back, looking to the ground, "except for a little, insignificant detail," everyone looks at him, "You see… I-I promised that we would save his daughter." The group look at each other, Elissa approaches him, "She is a maid at the castle, she didn't come back yet—"

"It's no problem, Alistair. When the opportunity arises, we will look for her," Elissa says, a few steps from him, a little smile in her lips.

"It's a waste of time," Sten says.

Elissa crosses her arms, "But it did get the armor that they need. I suppose the more of those monsters we destroy here the easier will be infiltrating the castle."

"Speaking of armor, I'll see if he can fetch me some equipment. These robes are not the best option in a fight," she says, looking at her battered Chantry robes.

Elissa nods, "Sten, you also might see if he has something that suits your... style," the Qunari nods and silently follows Leliana. Elissa approaches Murdock, they nod at each other, "It's done. We also have got two more recruits."

"Good, we'll need every able hand. Morale is high, I have a good feeling about tonight." He points to the mills, "Ser Perth is the leader of the few knights stationed here, you stay with them and hold the bulk of the attack."

"Choke point," Alistair says.

Murdock nods, "We'll barricade the entrance of the Chantry. The one's not so familiar with combat will be of more use here."

"'T seems we have sometime until the attack, what now, leader?"

"I think we might see Ser Perth, unless you have any other suggestion."

Alistair nods, "We should study the terrain."

"Good idea, Alistair," Elissa says motioning the templar to take point.

The group moves around the village after a few moments Leliana and Sten, now fully armored rejoin them. While Leliana is geared like Elissa, daggers, bow and leather armor, the Qunari is clad in chainmail armor, a big maul on his back. Without wasting any moment, Sten points good places to set ambushes and where to deny their possible numerical advantage, Murdock's barricade ideally should be the last line of defense.

As the group approaches the mill near the village entrance, Elissa sees white flowers on nearby rocks, all of sudden she goes towards them and climbs it. Upon closer examination, her guess is correct, it's an Andraste's grace, the flower that Leliana has told her about. She takes it and since it's not a great height she decides to jump, she holds the flower in her right offering it to Leliana, the redhead approaches Elissa and takes the flower from her hand, smelling it.

"Is it?" the bard asks, her eyes are widened.

"Yes. Andraste's grace."

"You didn't need to."

"It was a pleasure, Leliana," Elissa nods and taps her shoulder, pointing to their destination, the group resumes walking. Elissa can feel them staring at her, she doesn't care. She knows that she is the interested party, she is the one who needs them. If they joined her cause helping them would be the minimum she could do.

Next to the mill a group of five fully armored knights are talking, the older acknowledge Elissa's group and approaches. He has dark brown hair and blue eyes, his face bears a tired expression. "I'm sorry but I'm not sure how to address you does my lady suffice?" he asks while frowning at her

"My name is Elissa, but that will suffice," she shudders. "You must be Ser Perth?"

He nods, "That is correct, my lady," he bites his lip, "excuse me my lady but you seem familiar to me but it doesn't matter now. I suppose thanks for the help are in order."

Elissa nods, "We're here to help in the best way that we can, Ser Perth."

He calmly looks at each of Elissa's companions, from head to toes "You seem to be used to fight, you will hold the line against the bulk of their attack here with us."

"If it's corpses we're against, we should use fire on them," Morrigan says.

"We are not even sure if it will work," Ser Perth says.

Morrigan frowns and sighs, "It will. There is oil next to the short sighted dwarf's house."

Ser Perth blinks, "I didn't know. It's worth a try. Men, see to it."

"Let's help with it," Elissa says looking to Alistair and Sten, they nod and follow the knights, as Elissa starts going after them she feels a hand holding her arm, it's Leliana.

"Let the boys, save your strength." Elissa frowns, "I want to show you something." She releases her arm, after a few steps from Morrigan and the knights then draw her daggers, "Attack me."

Elissa draws her daggers, the women start moving in a circular pattern, opposite directions, to avoid any blind spots. Elissa launches a left, quick thrust, Leliana parries, her left goes to Elissa's right hand, she moves it back but Leliana's right dagger is next to her throat, "You're dead, Elissa."

The young Warden blinks, "That was… a nice movie."

Leliana laughs, "It's called _Butterfly_ , It's a parry-bluff-strike combination."

"Bluff?"

"Target the arm but you're truly going for a vital spot." She assumes a fighting stance, "Your turn! Let's do it slowly." They practice a few times, "Now for real."

"But with real daggers, Leliana?"

Leliana nods, "Don't be afraid of melee combat."

"I'm not, Leliana but accidents…" Leliana attacks, Elissa barely dodges.

"Parry! Don't dodge!" She attacks again, this time however Elissa manages to parry, attacking Leliana's offhand and her throat. "Sloppy. Avoid melee for awhile."

"Eh? I had some informal training."

"I see. You can have a formal death, then." Leliana tips her chin, "Were you trained by a knight or a soldier."

"Yes, my brother, a knight, taught me a bit."

"I knew it. Trust your archery skills, then."

"May I ask why?"

Leliana nods, "There's no malice in your dagger skills, you were taught a direct approach like Alistair or Sten would fight, without their strength or toughness," she slowly thrusts her dagger right towards Elissa's belly.

"Is it possible to improve it, Leliana?"

She nods, "I'm not a master of dagger fighting myself, but I'll help you. The first thing is, use your cunning, you need malice in your blows." Once more Leliana unleashes a slow, mocking strike, but now instead of going directly to her belly it suddenly raises upward to her throat. "It's like when you do your noble stuff, you have your goal, killing your opponent, but in many cases a direct approach is not the best one."

"It makes sense, I've been counting on my bow until now." She smiles, "Please go easy on poor, little me."

The bard nods, "Let's practice a bit whenever we have spare time."

"Thank you, Leliana."

"No, I thank you, Elissa."

"For what? The flower?"

"For everything. You're the only person in a long time I can call friend, no, not friend, you're almost like a little sister," Leliana says, smiling.

"Little sister? I'm older than you, Leliana."

Leliana laughs, "I'm twenty-six, dear." Elissa is mouth opens, "What? I'm serious."

 _Maker! How can I compete with her?_ Elissa clears her throat, "I suppose that now is just a matter of waiting until nightfall."

Time flies until nightfall, the group is able to rest, eat a light meal and prepare their weapons for the incoming attack. Next to the mill, they join forces with Ser Perth's knights, Berwick and Dwyn, who is being followed by three men wearing leather armor. As he approaches Elissa notices that he looks at Sten and gives a quick nod, Morrigan chuckles.

The sun disappears then, nothing. No animals, no sound. Elissa struggles to fight the anxiety that grows is her chest. The silence is broken by Morrigan, "It's time." An otherworldly mist rolls in, Elissa glances at Sten, he breathes heavily, Alistair doesn't flinch, Leliana bites her lip and Morrigan licks her lip, Bo growls.

The flames of torches placed all around the place change color, to a cold blue. Silhouettes can be discerned trudging from the mist. "Archers!" Ser Perth barks. Elissa, Leliana and Berwick draw their bows and ignite their arrow in a nearby torch. "Steady your aim!" they point to the ground covered in oil, "Steady!" she can see the corpses, men and women, wearing peasant rags and armor emitting guttural sounds as they approach the first oil pool Ser Perth shouts, "Fire!" As the arrows hit the ground it soon becomes an inferno, spreading quickly and engulfing the corpses who are over it.

He motions and the frontliners take some steps in direction of the horde. Some of the corpses are felled but others proceed, burning. Ser Perth raises his hand, once again the archers ignite their arrows and once again a fire pool is created. The frontliners take a few steps towards them. It's all according to the plan, they light the second and third oil pools, Ser Perth says, "Fire at will!"

Leliana starts firing as quick as she can, hitting wherever she can, Berwick and Elissa fire more slowly however they aim to their legs, trying to keep them on the fire pool or using them as obstacles for their march. Morrigan casts a lightning spell on Leliana's target knocking him, then she manages to freeze another one, "Leliana! On him!" Elissa says aiming to Morrigan's target, the first arrow creates a crack, the second one shatters the undead.

"Melee is about to start, focus on the ones that are far from us!" Ser Perth draws his sword and shield, approaching the close quarters fighters. They keep a line formation, Sten breaks the formation while the shield bearers hold them, maneuvering to a flank position, cleaving two or more undead at a time with powerful swings of his maul.

Every now and then Elissa would glance at Alistair, a big zombie grabbed his shield, pressing him with his body, Elissa aims, her breathing is uneven, despite her efforts she can't steady her aim, "No!", Leliana says, "Keep wearing them down!"

Seeing Alistair struggling, she can finish it, kill the corpse or kill him, if she misses, Elissa knows that Leliana is right but yet, she sighs and raises her aim towards the incoming corpses that resist the fire, "Morrigan, help Alistair!" Elissa could only hope that Morrigan could put aside her differences, time passes and he is still struggling, maybe it's delighting her, Elissa is about to turn to her when, a blueish spark appears on the zombie, draining the heat and freezing him, Alistair doesn't waste any time and shatters him with a violent shield bash, _If not for them, I could, I would have killed him._

Eventually the corpses stop coming by, she was expecting more, much more. It seemed too easy in Elissa's opinion, and she is probably the least experienced fighter here. She checks her arrows, she still has a handful., Sten, Alistair and Morrigan are catching their breath, it seems magic has its toll on the user's body. Their short downtime was interrupted by a militiaman, "The Chantry! They are coming from the lake!"

"Let's go!" Elissa says, running as fast as she could, closely followed by her mabari, she has the impression to hear someone saying something. The corpses are approaching the Chantry, the barricade is almost being destroyed, the defenders are outnumbered in almost two or three to one. She keeps going then see a person separated of the main group, it's Lloyd, surrounded by three undeads, Elissa draws her bow, Lloyd is swinging trying to hold off the monsters, they are far from each other but she can feel his despair, she quickly readies the bow, _Run, live!_ Elissa fires as fast as she can, one, two arrows fly over the battlefield and hit the back of the monster, it falls. Lloyd tries to grab the opportunity to flee from the others, he is grabbed and bitten, like war mabaris they gather over him, biting tearing flesh and sinew apart, taken by anger she fires more arrows, without thinking, without stopping, she hits and misses many shots but is able to put down the two others, a bitter sense of revenge for Lloyd.

Her battle frenzy is disrupted by Sten, who bumps on her, Elissa's hand reach her quiver, there is no more arrows. Getting a hold of herself she turns to Sten, "Charge and take out some pressure from them." Leliana and Morrigan approach Elissa.

"They're too close, Elissa. We will have to engage them."

Elissa nods, "Morrigan, stay back and try to finish off individual targets," the Warden says, pointing to the battle.

Alistair quickly arrives, he mutters something while watching the fight. "Alistair, try to help the militia." He nods, charging the battle. "Leliana, stay with Sten, I'll help Alistair."

Their tactics are rather simple, Elissa would keep moving, waiting for an opening, Bo and Alistair were responsible to create said openings. Elissa slices throats and thrusts heads, kicking an occasional knocked enemy, either by Bo tearing bare knees apart or by Alistair's well placed shield bashes.

More undead come from the lake and two knights join the defenders as reinforcements. Elissa can feel her arms becoming heavier, her feet not moving as much as before, she was hit sometimes, there are black marks on her forearms, Alistair assumed a more defensive approach, striking only when Elissa was ready to follow with a backstab or when he was sure to land a hit. Bo received his fair share of punishment, some kicks and hand strikes, Elissa promptly killed the one who tried to bite her mabari.

Elissa smiles, she's never felt anything like this, a thrill seeing that no more corpses are coming from the dark waters. Victory is at her grasp and she won't be denied of it. She glances at Murdock, he is struggling to break free from a big, bulky corpse, wearing a dismantled chainmail, he manages to bite Mordock's neck, Elissa's eyes widen and she charges the undead, breathing through her teeth, she thrusts her two daggers at his shoulder, he hits Elissa's face, she sees the world spinning, she bends her knees to keep her balance, something strong grabs Elissa by her shoulders, its putrid stench fills her nostrils, in a flash, Murdock's doom comes to her mind, her hands hold the undead's head away from her, its eyes are opaque, its mouth open wide trying to crave its yellow rotten teeth into her flesh.

Elissa starts losing her hold, Bo jumps at his back, it only adds to the undead's considerable weight, "No... bad dog!" she whispers, putting all her strength to try to hold him back but its mouth draw closer. Elissa can smell its nauseating breath, a dagger is thrusted into the monsters right ear, a hand grabs his hair forcing his head away from Elissa then a few more thrusts against its throat allow Elissa to overcome his waning strength, freeing herself from its deadly hold. She sees Leliana, sweating, her shoulders moving, slowly up and down, looking at the undead then at Elissa.

Elissa opens her mouth, "Thank you, Leliana," Alistair says. Both women look at him, they don't say anything. Leliana glances to Elissa but she calmly turns and while going to the far side of the battlefield she looks at the ones who had fallen. She stops and stares at Floyd, a pool of blood runs from his sliced throat, his mouth and eyes are open. Elissa kneels next to him, respectfully closing his eyes, after a brief silence she whispers, "I have failed you. I'm sorry."

She silently prays for his soul. And there she stays for Maker knows how long, trying to get over the fact the she had killed this man, hardening her heart to avoid shedding any tear in front of her companions, as a leader she must be the one to inspire them, at least what her father has told her.

She hears someone approaching, deep down she hopes it is Alistair but at the same time she shudders at the thought. "Excuse me, Elissa," she quickly turns around, it's Teagan. "I see that you are… contemplating." Elissa sighs and remains silent. His eyes dart to Floyd then to her, "It's not your fault."

Elissa gasps, "I convinced him, no, I conscripted him. If he were locked in his cellar…" she looks to the ground.

"We could have lost and he could have had the same fate. It was his duty, my lady."

"Do you really believe in it, Teagan?"

Teagan holds her hand, "Believe?" they look at each other, "I know this for certain, you are just like your father and my brother. All of you care deeply about your subjects but people die."

"Teagan—"

"It is the burden of leadership. Their cause is fair, they believed in you, make sure not to waste their sacrifice."

Coming to think of it, Elissa notices that Bryce has never told her about the ones that didn't make it, it was all glory and valor. She feels responsible for these men but Teagan is right, they died protecting others, if one day she is required to answer for it she is going to do it like her father and Eamon would do, with the head held high.

His hands move to her shoulders, "We won. Tomorrow we will honor the dead by freeing Redcliffe from this evil." She nods, a small smile in her face. "Now you need to rest, and that's an order," Teagan gently taps her shoulder and politely gives her passage.

As Elissa passes by Teagan she turns around, looking to the shadows, "What happened?"

"I think I heard something, Teagan." Not only that but she could swear to have seen a human-sized figure concealing in the shadows.

His eyes try to discern any shape in the shadows, "It must be fatigue, Elissa."

"Yes, of course, Teagan." She looks one more time to that place before accompanying Teagan to the Chantry.


	14. Trapped

I know it's been a long time. I really apologize for all of you. You deserve at least an explanation for this huge hiatus.

2016 was not a good year, lots of readings, articles to write, trainings to complete, DM an adventure for some friends. I caught myself sometimes writing in between appointments. I thought that the result wouldn't be good, it wasn't flowing.

Now I'm back and intend to finish this story, hope you like it and leave any comments about it.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

 **A brief reminder:** After managing to defend Redcliffe Village from an undead invasion, Elissa and her companions prepare to enter Redcliffe Castle to end the source of these supernatural events and rescue Arl Eamon.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"Rainesfere? No, I've never been there," she says, looking at the calm, dark waters of the lake.

"Come with me. The others can take care of the Blight," he says, taking a step towards her. She slowly nods, "Your father would want that. You out of harm's way."

The world is colorless, she breathes deeply and turns to her interlocutor, "Teagan, I can't."

"You do not belong Elissa. I'm offering your world again," Teagan says. She bites her lips and start walking towards him, he offers his hand, a small smile in his face, she walks past him, he says, "You know that there will be more Lloyds, don't you?"

She closes her eyes and keep walking. Suddenly, victory's adrenaline rush overwhelms her. She stands triumphant, full of herself, a foot on a huge creature's head, which she somehow knows it is the Archdemon, despite her eyes being closed. A gentle, cool breeze caress her face, this soothing feeling can only be the Waking Sea, "A Cousland finishing the Blight in Highever. Fitting," she says in a low tone, she opens her eyes while turning to the ones that followed her to victory, there's no one standing. Leliana, Duncan, Howe, her parents, Lloyd and Alistair, all of them lying dead, no animal can be seen, the vegetation is dark brown, Highever is ravaged, "No! What have I done?"

She awakens, her eyes are wild, the unfamiliar smells of Redcliffe inn assaults her nostrils, it takes her a few moments to be able to focus, Morrigan in the bed right next to hers, she is peacefully sleeping, just like her other companions. Now she remembers, Teagan had told her to rest and gather at the Chantry to pay the respects to the fallen. She stands, steps on her armor, sighs and takes its pieces and puts them on her bed. By the small window, the first rays of light can be seen on the horizon. She should awaken the others but they deserve to rest, camping is physically taxing despite how much training you have. As she is gearing up the others start to awaken, they greet each other and silently start to gather their belongings, "Now I see why you take the last watch turn, you're an early waker, Elissa," Leliana says, both women chuckle.

Bella is the new owner of the tavern, Elissa felt awkward next to to the redhead due to the Lloyd matter, her eyes and body language seemed to indicate there was no grudge against the Warden. In respectful silence they departed to the Chantry, honor the dead before moving to the Castle and put an end to this crisis once and for all.

There are white flowers, magnolias and torches being carefully placed near the Chantry, a young man kindly directs them to the altar, where is Bann Teagan. He seems busy giving orders and talking to two priestesses, "Be sure to resupply, you have time before the funeral. Then wait for me at the mill."

Alistair and Sten are more than able to take care of their weapons and armor, Morrigan is self sufficient, Leliana and Elissa need more arrows, a trip to the blacksmith is necessary.

Dark smoke leaving the chimney and heat indicate the place. Elissa knocks on the door, a deep and rough voice says, "Come in."

As the two women do as ordered, Elissa smell a strong scent of cheap alcohol, maybe what people call ale or spirits, there is a blond man of average build, one of those cases in which voice doesn't match body. He stands next to the anvil, he holds a hammer in his hand and his face shines against the forge's fire. "Good morning, sir. We're in need of arrows."

He points to a crate near them, "Help yourselves." Leliana opens the crate and starts filling her quiver with arrows, as she starts handing arrows to Elissa the blacksmith says, "I reckon you ought to be those adventurers."

Elissa looks at him, Leliana grabs her quiver, "That would be us, yes," the Warden says, already aware of what's coming next.

"I hope you don't forget your end of the bargain."

"Don't worry, sir. We'll do our best to find your daughter."

"We'll see, won't we?"

Elissa nods, silently praying that Leliana finishes her task quickly. She turns and Leliana hands her the replenished quiver, they leave at once.

"He was just a desperate father, Leliana. For him, Alistair could just have been manipulating him."

"Alistair manipulating someone," the redhead chuckles, "if only he knew him better," Elissa shakes her head, chuckling too.

"Well, he did make him stop drinking, Leliana."

"Do you wonder how, Elissa?"

"It seems our templar has some cards in his sleeve," the redhead nods.

As they approach the Chantry people slowly start to gather, Elissa and her companions wait patiently for the ceremony. By now the caskets are already displayed in a row, they display the colors of Redcliffe. Bella, the barmaid turned tavern keeper stands by Elissa's side, they nod to each other.

And there they stand, thinking about the battle and the ones that were felled. After five minutes that seemed like an eternity, the doors of the church are solemnly opened, as Teagan, closed followed by Ser Perth and another knight, moves past them they are closed.

His eyes dart from one to another. Finally he takes a small step forward, "Children of Redcliffe, we stand here together to honor these brave men who gave their lives to protect us. May their selfless sacrifice and courage be remembered and honored by us all."

He nods to a nearby guard, who is holding a torch, he approaches the caskets and solemnly starts liting them. As fire spreads Teagan continues, "May Andraste take these noble souls to the Maker's side," he looks to Elissa and nods, she acknowledge in the same way and starts making her way out of the crowd, on her way out of the crowd her eyes meet the blacksmith's briefly, she frowns and keeps moving towards her destination.

The group meets Teagan and a knight next to the mill. The noble approaches Elissa, "There's a secret passage inside the mill. My signet ring opens it."

 _There's always an escape route, smart move Teagan. "_ Lead the way, then."

The two nobles approach the door of the mill, "Teagan!" an Orlesian-accented voice calls. It has been a long time since the last time she heard it, it's Isolde.

As they turn, Isolde is walking quickly in Teagan's direction, "Isolde…" he whispers. The others, Elissa included, make way to her. She approaches Teagan but her eyes lock into Elissa, scanning her from head to heels.

Elissa knew that the drastic changes of her life took their toll in her overall appearance, Isolde would certainly notice that. In the same way, she could tell that Isolde was in distress, her bright hazel eyes struggle to conceal fatigue, her hair is tied in a bun, impeccable. Nonetheless, she would tell Elissa that buns are only hastily solutions for negligent women.

"Arlessa…" Elissa says.

"Your presence here is… unexpected." Isolde says to Elissa.

"She's here to help, Isolde. Her group defended the village."

As Teagan mentions her group, Isolde studies each of them like a bird watching its prey, she takes a bit longer on Sten and Morrigan. She closes her eyes and sighs, "You must come with me Teagan, he wants to see you," seeing that Elissa takes a small step towards them, "alone."

"Who is he?" Elissa asks.

"There's no time child… Maker knows what can happen if I don't bring Teagan."

"Isolde…" Teagan looks to Elissa and nods, "I'll be with you in a moment. I have some orders to issue to the guards and these adventurers." Isolde nods and starts going back to the castle. He turns to the young knight that is next to him, "Tell ser Perth to keep the patrol routes, specially at the front gates, just to be sure," the young knight nods.

"It's a trap my Lord," Elissa says.

Teagan nods and looks past the Warden, approaching her, "It was a pleasure seeing you again, safe travels." He softly hugs Elissa, as if she were a fragile crystal ornament, then whispers on her ear, "North wall. Eamon is the priority." He breaks the hug, nods and goes to Isolde.

As soon as the two nobles start their trip the group enters the mill. It is a new experience for Elissa, she found it messy and smelly. There are wooden boxes in a pile against a wall, there's hay all over the place, a strong smell of mashed grains come from the pounder. She comes back to reality and see her friends already looking for the switch.

"And here it is, my friends," Leliana says, chuckling. "Do the honors, noble leader," the bard says, giving way to Elissa while pointing to the wall.

Holding Teagan's ring on her hand she places it into the socket, a muffled thumb follows, then the wall slides and a small passage opens, a stone spiral stair leads them to a dank tunnel. It's a claustrophobic sensation, looking over her shoulders Elissa sees Alistair right behind her and Sten is the last of the line, the poor qunari moves slowly, struggling due to his height, he has to hunch in order to enter the tunnel. Alistair taps Elissa's shoulder and hands her a lantern.

Elissa focuses solely on the path ahead, it seems endless. After some time she is not certain of where they are or how long they have been in that tunnel. Breathing is becoming more and more difficult, Elissa hears a scream, a masculine and a feminine voice intertwined into a singular entity. An infernal heat wave passes by her, she can feel sweat pouring from all over her pores. She stops, the screams change their pitches and tones, they start to split into two distinct voices, _It can't be! It's my parents' voices. They're burning my home!_

She loses control over her body, she loses her strength and trembles, she's actually being shaken by Alistair. "You alright?" he asks.

Elissa nods, "Yes, let's just get out of here. Fast." As she trudges along the course, Elissa controls her breathing, focusing at times on the tunnel at other times at the lantern she is carrying. A heavy, wooden door lies ahead. Elissa tries to open it, it's stuck. She forces the door but it doesn't budge. She is pushed against the door, with Alistair's aid the door opens and they fell.

The weight of an armored man is a bit too much, "Ouch!" Elissa says.

Alistair quickly stands up, "Sorry. I'm sorry." He offers his hand to Elissa, "I tried to help you…"

She grabs his hand and when she stands she says chuckling, "That was some help, huh?"

Alistair gets red, he opens his mouth but Leliana is faster, "Should I omit this part when I finish our chronicle?"

"Chronicle?" Elissa asks, a raised eyebrow.

Leliana giggles, "I'm kidding. You had to see your faces."

Morrigan shakes her head and sighs. "'t seems they don't have many prisoners in here."

Only now that Morrigan mentions it Elissa becomes aware of her surroundings. They are at the castle's dungeon, Bo is already sniffing the place, he barks drawing their attention to the only prisoner. Elissa shakes her head at the foul odor of human wastes that come from his cell, she feels she is going to throw up. The prisoner is a skinny young man, probably in his early or mid twenties, unshaven, his left eye is black, swollen, there's dry blood coming from his nose. He is dressed in dirty, light brown robes and is placidly sitting against a wall, looking at the roof the eyes, sighing.

As soon as he glances at them he jumps and grabs the bars, "Please, you have to help me," Alistair tenses.

They approach him, Alistair stands by Elissa's right side, "I take you're the responsible to summon those undead," he says in an admonishing tone.

"No, I'm a tutor. Connor's."

"Strange place to teach, huh?" Alistair says, pointing towards the cell.

The stranger mumbles something, Elissa takes a step towards him, "And why are you here?"

More silence, "Teaching him how to control magic," he grabs the bars, his fingers have no nails.

Elissa eyes widen, in a quick motion her hands grab the steel bars, putting so much strength that one could have thought that she was trying to remove them. "Magic!? What do you mean by magic?"

"The boy can wield magic."

Elissa's eyes close for a brief moment, she sighs and turns her eyes away from the man, _Connor, a mage!? It can't be!_ "But that would explain those weird phenomena years ago," she mutters to herself.

She disconnects from reality again, her mind runs wild, the spook events of her last night in castle Redcliffe come back at full force. She dismisses these thoughts and focus on the matter at hand, _a noble who can control magic is removed from any claims of blood, being effectively segregated from their kin in a Circle Tower. If Isolde and Eamon knew that, would they try to prevent the boy to be sent to a Tower? No, Eamon is strict about the rule of law, but could Isolde's maternal instincts have spoken louder?_

The former noble studies the man, once again, from head to toes, he was denailed and beaten. _But why? What would deserve this?_ "You! What did you do to Eamon!?"

"N-nothing, my Lady."

"Our Jowan here is just another victim of the circumstances. Wrong place, wrong time," Morrigan says, her usual smug smile on her face.

Elissa stares at him, waiting for a response. "Jowan, is it?" The man shakes his head. "Arlessa Isolde won't stop until you die. Knowing her as I do, I can tell you it will be a long and painful process." She kneels next to him, "In order to be free, you have to help me." He looks attentively at her, as if looking for any signs of deception.

After a brief pause Elissa continues, "Are working with Berwick?" He nods without looking at her, "Are you spying for the Circle."

He nods again, "I, I had no choice." His voice quavered. He sighs and look right into her eyes, "I can make things right, I swear."

"How?"

He opens his mouth but Morrigan is faster, "No mage can raise so many corpses by himself, Warden," she says, grinning.

"Maleficar," Alistair holds the grip of his sword.

Elissa gasps at this hypothesis, Leliana touches Alistair's hand and slowly makes him lower the blade. Jowan looks at Alistair, "Yes… No… You don't understand. It was not me, it was the boy."

"Connor!? How!?" Elissa says shifting her weight.

"He is an abomination, yes?" Morrigan asks, certain of being right.

"Abomination?" Elissa asks.

"Possessed by a spirit," the witch with a condescending voice.

"Did you turn the boy into a demon vessel?" Alistair says, most of the group has never heard him being so serious.

"No, I didn't. I swear," the prisoner says.

Elissa's mouth is agape, Leliana calmly asks the captive mage, "There are some holes in this story. For example, it is too much of a coincidence an apostate in the vicinity when the need for a magic tutor arises." Alistair is about to say something but Leliana raises her hand, "You said you had no choice and were no Circle spy, whose spy were you?"

"Teyrn Loghain," Jowan states.

"And what did Loghain offer to a maleficar?" Leliana asked.

"Protection."

"In exchange of..." the redheaded bard continues

"Poisoning Arl Eamon," Jowan says, almost to himself, lowering his head while getting away from the bars.

"How dare you!" Alistair approaches the bars, his face is red and he draws his sword in a swift motion.

"Now you sound as a jailer and an executor, templar." Morrigan says smirking.

"Killing him won't solve anything. Everyone deserves a second chance," Leliana says.

"That's why we keep _Bas Saarebos_ on a tight leash. Too unpredictable," Sten says.

Elissa eyes stare at Jowan like two daggers, she feels that the situation is starting to get out of hand, she stands up, touches Alistair's shoulder, their eyes meet for a brief moment, then she says "Calm down, all of you." She is as mad or even madder than him, for one more time a single man is responsible for the end of a family. Once again, being a noble allows her to cope with this situation. Now is not the time for retribution.

"Fair enough, Jowan. You stay here, we have to know more abou this."

"It's a mistake, Elissa."

"Time will tell Alistair. Better play safe."

"Hm? 'Let's go'? No heroics this time?" Morrigan asks, chuckling.

"As I said not until I have the full picture. For now our friend remains here, then… we'll see." She approaches the door and stops, "I'll take us to their quarters."

She opens the door and is welcomed by loud and angry barking of a couple of mabaris locked in a cage. Bo answers them in the same fashion, he is passing by Elissa when she puts her index finger on his neck. "Still," she says, its barkings give place to a low growling. As she approaches the cage, the barking intensifies, they stare at each other, Elissa kneels next to the cage, her head a few inches from the mabari. The dog sees it as a challenge and barks and gnarls, were it not for the bars he would tear Elissa's throat and eat her daring face. None of them seem to back away in their dominance contest, in spite of droplets of saliva eventually hitting her face she stand still, mesmerized by the ebony and lightless eyes of the dog.

She feels a heavy hand touching her left shoulder, "Are you alright, Elissa?" Alistair gently asks.

"She must've been hypnotized by the dog," Morrigan says snorting.

Elissa slowly stands up, grabs her bow and takes aim, the dog stay there, defiant as her fingers bend the string until it starts hurting. She releases the tension, the projectile flies and hits its eye, the gathered momentum allows the arrow to trespass the hound's head, creating an exit though its temple. The hound falls, his front legs twitches irregularly in a vain struggle for life, a stream of blood comes from the wound. She calmly takes another arrow and shots, once again aiming at the head, the animal falls, bleeding and spasming.

"Clean kills. They seemed possessed."

"It is not a big surprise, considering all that's happening here," Leliana says.

"Walking corpses, animals, the weather, in no time the land itself will either," Morrigan states. Elissa looks at her and her face is serious. She had heard that the Lord's well being is reflected upon the land, there what's happening at Radcliffe may be an indication that there's some degree of truth in it.

"Anyway, we have get to the main hall. The basement is over there," she says point towards the door. "Alistair, lead the way."

They enter a basement, there are chunks of dried meat held by ropes at the cellar, boxes are scattered, some of them are opened, full of grains and packed goods. Two deathly pale guardsmen lazily stand still at the door, their uniform is in disarray, the battered symbol of Radcliffe can be seem in their tabards. They wear a simple chain mail, longswords and no helmet.

The front line fighters, Alistair and Sten charge at them side-by-side. The Qunari sheer melee power makes his opponent fly a couple of meters backwards while Alistair's momentum is enough to trip his adversary. Sten without any hesitation steps on his head, crushing it, Alistair taking advantage of the opening once again charges at the downed foe but now thrusts his sword into his head.

"Well, good work boys," Elissa says, chuckling.

"It's good to have the initiative for a change," Leliana says patting Alistair's head as she passes by.

They resume their standard formation, Alistair and Sten taking point, Morrigan protected behind them and among Elissa, Leliana e Bo, which is struggling to stay at his mistress's side.

They advance a few more meters and make a right turn, they see a stairway that take them to the main hall. It's a shocking surprise to Elissa, the state of the castle, it seems dirty, old, abandoned, dark. She shakes her head and says, "I can guide us from here, I know this very well."

"Let's meet with Teagan then", Alistair says.

Elissa nods and takes point, she guides the group pointing to a wooden door with her readied bow, "Mess hall, better avoid it," the group continues to the left until a fork, "Right." Taking the right turn the group see themselves in a small corridor, a wooden door leads to the mess hall while there's a corridor to the left. "Left then we take the first right," Elissa says.

"Thanks, Elissa," Alistair takes the point and approaches the corner. "Contact, four."

Alistair position himself at the door to create a choke point, Sten closes behind him using his reach to strike at at any corpse that tries to get to Alistair's side. Morrigan cast bolt of lighting at the ones at the back. Elissa readies her bow, "It's useless Elissa. Melee has started," the young Warden bits her lips, seeing that Leliana is right.

The risk of friendly fire hold the archers, Morrigan cast some lightning bolts, Elissa thinks that Morrigan is fond of casting a few battle-defining spells then rejoice on others' acknowledgments of her magical prowess. Leliana approaches Elissa, pointing to the fight, "See the boys' footwork, Elissa?"

"There's none, Leliana."

"Yup, that's how their fight. Rooted in a place. In these cases circle them."

The bard points to Alistair, "When at close range, his opening is his sword-arm, don't waste time with the shield-arm."

"What about Sten?" Elissa asks.

"It's simple. Don't get hit. Keep moving."

"Yes, very simple it seems," Elissa says chuckling. "What about long range?"

"It depends on his level of training. If a common fellow aim for the knee."

"And if it's an elite knight?"

"It's a stalemate. He'll probably crouch to cover all the openings."

"So…"

"Run, silly."

"What are you talking about?" Alistair asks.

"Well…" Elissa starts.

"Girl-talk, sorry," Leliana concludes, both women exchange looks and a smile.

"Someone is coming," Sten

Elissa goes to see who's coming. It is an young, blonde girl, wearing a simple dress, her hair is a mess and there are dark circles around her eyes, "Thank the Maker!", she says while approaching the group, she probably was intimidated by a qunari wielding a two handed sword.

"I take that you are Owen's daughter?"

"Yes, milady. I'm Valena. I was hidden for some time now. I heard sounds of combat and people talking, then I took my chances."

"We cleared the path to the city, just avoid the mess hall there's a passage in the basement," Elissa tells the girl. She nods and moves towards the basement.

The group progresses forward then, Alistair takes a look at the corner and says, "Dead end, Elissa. There's rubble blocking the far end of the passage."

She approaches Alistair, sighing, "The courtyard is nearby. Let's make that left."

After the corner the group sees one more group of 4 undead, they are in two rows of two, due to the space of the corridor. Elissa, this time is faster and shouts while looking and nodding to Leliana, "Halt boys!". They shot down the corpse at the right, Morrigan casts a lightning bolt to the one at the left, both fall. The ones that were behind walk towards the group, Elissa grabs one arrow and shots at the leg of one corpse, she misses.

"Focus," Leliana says, pinning the other undead with an arrow to its knee. Morrigan freezes the one that Elissa missed.

Elissa exhales and says, "Sten, Alistair, to them!" Alistair charges and Sten finishes off the frozen and downed opponent.

"Good teamwork you two," Elissa says.

"Well, we have enough space to use only brute force," Alistair says.

They regroup and slowly moves alongside the small corridor reaching a double wooden door. "The front gates are just ahead, the main gate is just to our right, just take the stairs there's no way to miss it."

Alistair opens the door, signs the group to follow him. Suddenly Morrigan shouts, "Watch out!". Some javelins fly among them, they try to dodge as best as they can, Morrigan's left arm and Elissa's right leg are cut. There are four skeletons near the main door. The witch answers with her magic.

"Arrows are pointless, you are on your own boys," Leliana says. She looks at the gates and points to it, Ser Perth and two other knights are there, "We're getting help boys."

The two women start running towards the gate when they are pulled towards something. A heavy armored foot steps on Elissa's head, she feels cold. Suddenly the pressure is over and she is pulled on her feet by Leliana. She is near an armored figure whose features are shadows, he wields a bastard sword.

"Revenant! Away from them, fools!" Morrigan shouts. Elissa finds it difficult to move, she sees two skeletons approaching Morrigan.

"Leliana, cover her! Morrigan, come to us!" The archers after some meters away from the revenant can once again move normally. "Try to buy us time. Morrigan and I shall open the gates," Leliana nods in response to Elissa.

They reach the gate and start operating the windlass to quickly raise it. The knights pass under it as soon as possible and charge to help Morrigan. Alistair's sword is trusted into the Revenant, he withdraws the sword from the monster and stretches his shoulder.

Sten has some bruises in his forearms, "Are you alright?" Elissa asks, he nods in response.

"Well, this creature packs quite the punch."

"Where's Bann Teagan, milady?"

"No sign yet. We had to take a detour," Elissa says pointing to the side entrance. "Shall we move?"

As Alistair opens the gate they enter a big, messy room. It's rather dusty, the furniture isn't organized. Childish chuckles can be heard from afar.

 _Could it be Connor?_

They reach the great hall and are astonished by what they see. Connor, Isolde and four knights watching Teagan jumping and playing like a jester. The expectators are like statues, Elissa can see apprehension in Isolde's eyes, Coonor on the other hand is having quite a good time, laughing and applauding his uncle's performance. Connor is taller and is wearing his usual clothes, brown shoes and bermudas and a plain shirt, he's still wearing Elissa's parting gift, an andrastian amulet. "Connor!" Elissa says, moving ahead of her friends.

The boy looks at her, a cold distant stare that she doesn't recognized from him. Teagan stops his presentation and sits next to Connor.

"So these are the ones you told me about, mother?"

"Y-yes," Isolde answers.

"The ones who destroyed my troops and liberated my village?"

"And now demands an end to this Connor, right, now!" Elissa says, taking a step towards the boy.

"Who's spoken? I can't see it!" Connor asks, frowning and looking as if trying to locate where is Elissa

"A woman. Like me, Connor." Isolde says, in a low tone.

Elissa keeps advancing, slowly but steadily. Finally he locks his eyes on Elissa.

"She's not as you, she's young and beautiful. I'm surprised you didn't execute her for it," Connor says, looking at Isolde with a wicked smile in his face.

"Can't you see me? Don't you remember me? It's me, Liz," Elissa says, nodding to Isolde.

"P-please, don't hurt anyone, Connor," Isolde says, touching Connor's shoulder.

"You remember me, don't you?" The boy shakes his head, a pained expression in his face. "You still have my amulet, see?" Elissa says, pointing now at a few feet from him.

His body relaxes, he closes his eyes and shakes his head, "Mother, what happened? Where am I?" Both women get closer to him.

"Oh, thank the Maker. Connor you're back." Isolde says, kneeling next to him.

"Away from me, women!" He says.

"Elissa, please…"

Elissa's eyebrows raise for a moment, she looks at Isolde and never heard nor imagined she begging. She assures the Arlessa with a small nod. "Free Bann Teagan at once, Connor," Elissa says. Teagan starts speaking disconnected words, like a drooling idiot.

"It's all that mage's fault. Connor was trying to help his father." Isolde says, moving a couple of steps away from Connor.

"Making a deal with demons. Foolish child." Morrigan says.

Elissa stares at her, "Please…"

"It was a fair deal! But why did you come here, woman?"

"I've come for you"

"Me? You deprive me of my troops. Now you will repay your debt. In blood!" He nods to Teagan who immediately stands up and draws his sword, the boy then runs towards a lateral exit. Isolde goes to a corner and cowers.

"Let's try to avoid unnecessary deaths," Elissa says while watching Teagan approaching her. She draws her daggers. "Teagan, stop!" she says but he doesn't answer.

He attacks, she dodges. They repeat this one more time, her mind is running wild thinking how can she disable her opponent. He thrusts one more time, she sidesteps and tries to get closer to deny his weapon's range. He headbutts Elissa and slashes, she barely is able to parry and uses her offhand weapon to strike his sword-arm.

Unfortunately for her, he grabs her wrist, puts his foot behind hers and uses his own body weight to trip her. Elissa hits her head against the floor, she's a bit dizzy but sees Teagan preparing a thrust. Fortunately he didn't pin her legs, she tries to throw her weight to her right while kicking Teagan's sword-arm to try to disrupt his blow.

The strike comes, she feels pain in her left thigh. This time Teagan proceeds with the pin, "Leave her, you snobbish moron!" Alistair hits his head with the pummel of his sword, a bit too strong by Elissa's taste and runs to engage a knight.

Elissa stands up and approaches Alistair, they start moving in circles to flank the knight. As soon as an opening arises, Elissa quickly strikes the opponent's nape, knocking him out. Sten and Leliana kind of worked together the same tactics as them.

Teagan groans and stands up. "What… I'm free…"

Isolde runs to her, "Thank the Maker, I wouldn't forgive myself if I was the one to blame for your…" she covers her face, breathes deeply and turns to Elissa, "He's innocent."

"I know," Elissa says. She exhales, touching her wounded leg, "It all makes sense now."

"He's an abomination. There's only one way to stop it," Morrigan says.

"He's corrupted," Sten says.

"Connor is still in there. You know it," Isolde says, her eyes watering. "I just wanted to protect him."

"And that's what started this. You hired a mage to teach him… to protect him," Teagan says, looking right into Isolde's eyes.

"Is Arl Eamon upstairs?" Elissa asks, the answer is a nod from Isolde. "Then the first thing is preventing Connor from getting near him."

"Do you realize what has it come to, Isolde?" Teagan asks.

"I'm not going to lose my son to… to magic."

"With due respect, this is pointless. Her reasons are evident. Now we have to see what options we have?"

"I wouldn't suggest slaying a child but… he is an abomination," Alistair says.

"He's my nephew… it would be merciful," Teagan says exhaling and rubbing his nape.

"And it would be also murder," Elissa says, looking straight at Teagan.

"The mage, he may know something about this. Teagan could you please escort him here?" Isolde pleas. He nods.

As Teagan leaves the room, Leliana and Alistair take a look at Elissa's leg. It is just a flesh wound. It will be healed in a few days, nonetheless they ask her to sit, then use their canteens to wash the wound and bandage it."

Isolde coughs as she approaches them, "Elissa, I didn't know about Loghain."

"How could you possibly know, Arlessa?" she stands up slowly.

Teagan returns to the room escorting the mage at sword range.

"You're lucky to be alive, after all that you have done." Isolde says.

"I was responsible for all of this, but I want to make amends," he looks to Elissa. "It is possible to get rid of the demon."

"Without killing Connor?" Elissa asks.

"Yes. It dominates his dreams, a mage can enter the Fade and confront the demon there."

"No. But I can send another mage," he coughs. "It would require several mages and lyrium, but I can use blood magic."

"And what's the difference?" Elissa asks.

"Lyrium empowers mages, Elissa," Alistair says.

"While blood magic deals with someone's life force to empower a spell," Morrigan says in a contemptuous tone.

This ritual would require a lot of life energy… all of it, actually," Jowan states.

"One life for another, then?" Teagan mutters.

"Very well." Isolde, says, breathing deeply. "I'll do it."

"Isolde!?" Teagan says, staring attentively at her.

"Either someone kills him or I give my life for his. To me the answer is clear," Isolde says.

"Enough of death, Isolde," Elissa says, staring at her.

"It's not your decision, Elissa," Isolde says, meeting her gaze.

"I will not take part in desecrating this household, this family with either blood magic or killing an innocent," Elissa says approaching Isolde.

"Insolent child," Isolde says, her hands clenching.

"You know that two wrongs don't make a right," Elissa says.

"I suppose you have an idea, Elissa," Teagan says approaching the two women.

"I'll bring some Circle Mages and let they do the ritual," she exhales and closes her eyes, "I won't see my… any of this family dead. Not if I have a say on the matter."

"But the travel takes time, and Connor..." Isolde mutters.

"We got rid of the bulk of his troops, maybe reinforce the village shore, lock Connor upstairs in his room. Anyway, by ship it's a rather short time," Elissa says.

"Is it worth?" Morrigan asks.

"Yes," Elissa says, without turning to look at her.

"Things may not be as you want," the witch replies.

Elissa slowly turns to face Morrigan," Then Morrigan, I'll make them so."


	15. Fair Winds

It's mid-afternoon, Elissa stands in ramparts leaning against a crenel, her left leg is already bandaged. She closes her eyes, the cool breeze caress her face. The dark clouds start to dissipate from the sky, the light start to reflect upon the waters of Calenhad, it starts to match her memories of this place.

"Some things never change. Like your favorite spot, huh?" Isolde says, approaching Elissa.

The Arlessa has a calm expression, she is wearing a plain yellow dress. A silver collar and two gold rings, her hair is impeccable. "May I join you?" she asks.

"Of course Arlessa, it would be my pleasure," Elissa says.

Both women stay side by side for a few moments when the silence is finally broken. "Rest assured that Teagan will take care of your mabari, he love this kind of creature, too. And your dwarven friends, have arrived in town. Quite a company you have, dear" both women chuckle.

Isolde, sighs, and breathes deeply, "Thanks, Elissa. For everything."

"It was just the right thing. But it is still too early for compliments." Elissa says, looking at Isolde.

"I see," Isolde's look at Lake Calenhad and after a few moments she sighs, "I think saying 'I'm sorry' is in order, Elissa."

Elissa turns to her a raised eyebrow, both women are face to face. She then smiles, "Oh! There's nothing to be sorry about." _I suppose it's about the conditions of my departure_.

"You are one of a kind, Elissa. But it's expected. As you say in Ferelden: an apple doesn't fall far from the tree."

Elissa blushes, looks to the ground, "Thanks, Arlessa."

Isoldes looks at Elissa, from head to toes, gently touching her short hair. "It seems I was a bit lacking on the importance of a woman's hair," both women laugh. Her hand slips to Elissa's shoulders. "Are you hurt?"

Elissa swallows hard, their eyes lock, she feels them watering, "Yes." She knows that Isolde must have guessed what has happened to her family not only by seeing Eamon but also by Elissa's overall appearance.

Isolde tenderly hugs Elissa. Elissa is unable to hold back her tears, "It's all right, Elissa," Isolde, gently pats her nape, "Good, let it off your chest, dear." It's the first time since it all began that she cries. Tears tainted by sadness, anger and a wish for justice. Here, now with her, it seemed not a show of weakness but the right time and place to do it.

They stay there for some moments, Isolde caressing Elissa's hair as if she was her own daughter, then finally, once Elissa seem to be a bit calmer Isolde tell her, "Be just and dutiful, not an isle."

"Thanks, Arlessa," a red-eyed Elissa says, smiling.

"It seems your companion wants to have a word with you," Isolde says looking at Alistair. "Safe travels, dear."

Isolde passes by Alistair acknowledging him with a small nod. Elissa rubs her eyes and turns to the lake. "Did I interrupt something?"

"Not at all."

"And how's your leg?"

"Fine. Thanks by the way." Elissa remembers Alistair outburst when helping her, a shy smile forms in her face, "Do you need anything?" she asks after slightly shaking her head and sighing.

"No, I was just checking on you," he pauses then after a few moments, "Er, well, you did the right thing back there."

"I hope so… is everything ready?"

"Yes, the workers are finishing to prepare the boat, the boy was locked into his room and Arl Eamon is secured," Alistair says, raising his fingers as he states each task.

"Good," Elissa says, blinking in order to hide her tears.

After an instant, Alistair coughs, "Well, I'll see you at the docks, I guess," he starts to walk towards the staircase

Elissa bites her lip and sighs, "Speaking of Eamon. I, or rather he has something for you."

Alistair stops, turns back with a puzzled expression and approaches her, Elissa reaches her bag and takes a small, delicate purple piece of cloth protecting something. He stares at her eyes, she looks back at him, he gently takes the object from her hands, "Thanks," he mutters.

As he unwraps it, Elissa turns back to stare at Lake Calenhad. "Maker's Breath, is this?"

"Yes."

"My mother's amulet." After a pause he continues, "Who restored it?"

"Arl Eamon himself," Elissa says, looking again at him.

"What? Really?" he says, wide-eyed.

Elissa nods in response, "He respected your time."

"What a fool I am. I thought I'd never see it again."

"You were just a child, Alistair."

"Angry, lost… a dog indeed."

"Yet you've become a loyal and decent man," they smile at each other, he holds the amulet next to his heart, nods at her and goes down the ladder.

"Maker, may your hand protect our trip. May it be swift," Elissa mutter, before leaving the ramparts.

On her way towards the docks she sees Redcliffe is starting to be back to normal, as far as it is possible given the circumstances. Some people even waved to her, to which she answered, ashamed, in the same fashion.

She reaches the docks, a plank is set between ship and harbor. A sailor is removing one barrel from the ship, a burly, tall man stands next to the plank. As Elissa approaches he nods, to her, "You're the last one, milady. We're ready to leave."

"Thanks, captain," Elissa says as she boards.

Her companions are there, Sten is cleaning his weapon, Alistair and Leliana are seated on the deck, chatting. Morrigan is meditating.

She approaches the group, nods to them. "It'll be a short trip to Lake Calenhad Docks, we arrive tomorrow morning, at most." At the notion of the place, Sten stiffs his posture.

"Judging by these winds, it is probable," Sten says.

"Oh…," Elissa says, her eyebrows raised. She coughs, her companions look at her. "I suppose the Maker is smiling upon us, we now are able to choose our next steps."

"That's good, for a change," Morrigan says, closing her eyes.

Elissa look at the deck, she sees no one else, she takes a deep breath, "In relation to Loghain, he's removing the most influencing nobles, the ones loyal to late King Cailan, at least."

"Hm, that much is clear," Leliana says.

"There was a rumour, that King Cailan was interested in marrying Empress Celene."

Leliana gasps, "It's… it seems a bit far-fetched, Elissa."

"It may be, Leliana. But it would also explain the Ostagar fiasco."

"I don't follow," Alistair says.

"Me neither, Elissa," Leliana says.

"Loghain is a war hero, a liberator. He may have a grudge against Orlesians," Elissa says, walking from one side to another.

"A prisoner from past days, 't seems," Morrigan says.

"Even then, it was, no, it is a bold move," Alistair, says, tipping his chin.

"He avoids any Orlesian influence while having direct control of Ferelden through the Queen," Elissa says, sitting next to her friends. "He made it clear at the campsite, before the battle."

"Yes, you are right," Alistir stops a bit, "So we have the treaties, but what about the political mess?" Alistair asks.

"We need Arl Eamon to evoke a Landsmeet and halt Loghain's plans," Elissa explains, nodding.

"If we fail…" Alistair mutters.

"There will be no time to find an heir, Connor, as a mage, will be disqualified, since there is no support from nobles," she sighs, "It will be the end of the Theirin Dynasty."

"Greedy, selfish race," Elissa looks at him, sighing to avoid an open protest, "But why would Cailan risk everything at Ostagar?" the former templar asks.

"Why indeed, Alistair?" Leliana asks rubbing her eyes.

"Naïvety or glory seeking, maybe," Alistair answer after a few moments.

"Make no mistake, Cailan was no fool, Alistair." Elissa says completing after a brief pause. "It might have been a strategy. But I digress here, the point is, I believe he has or had a backup plan."

After some instants of silence Leliana asks, "Which is…"

Elissa closes her eyes, shakes her head, "I, I don't know. Maybe it was Arl Eamon, I'm out of touch with these circles." She stops, looking at the now distance Redcliffe Castle, "Circle, Circle, mages, Connor," muttering to herself.

Elissa eyes get wild, wide opened, she becomes pallid, _A bastard. If Alistair is indeed Eamon's son then he has claim on the throne. It would explain why we were spared from the bulk of Ostagar battle. Did Duncan knew? This changes everything, even the conditions of conscription, I have a Blight to fight and a potential King to protect._

"Elissa?" Leliana asks, moving closer to her.

"Please, don't do something disgusting here," Morrigan says.

"I'm feeling a bit indisposed, I should rest," she says. _He's not ready to be King_.

"As should all of us," Morrigan says while Leliana opens a bedroll and helps Elissa laying down.


	16. Much Ado For Nothing

It feels good to sit at Castle Redcliffe's dining table. Elissa knows there's food at the table but she can't discern exactly what is being served or whom else is at the table. It would be perfect if not for a distant cawing.

"So, the Maker has a sense of humour," a familiar voice says among ordinary sounds of a dinner, "while some are elevated others fall," Elissa tries to raise her eyes from her dish, something holds her, however she becomes aware that she is dirty, wearing a battered armor, she bites her lips. "Now do tell me, will you kneel to him?" The young Warden breathes heavily, she closes her eyes, she stays quiet, "Will you bow to him? Recognize him as your liege?" The voice asks once more.

"I… No, I won't."

"In the end, you and I are the same," A different voice asks.

Elissa is able to move her head, she sees Teyrn Loghain, geared in combat armor, "You!?" Elissa frowns, "We're not alike... traitor!" she hits the table with both of her hands.

"No?" He sips from a glass, "You would do the same in my place, there's no need for games here," he calmly takes another sip, "you're young, self righteous, just like I was… the seeds of ambition and jealousy are growing in your soul, just as they did in my own" he says, grinning at her.

"Lies," Elissa says.

"Are they, Warden?" Loghain asks, his voice changing to a familiar, deep one, "Warden, wake up." Elissa shakes her head while rubbing her eyes to get rid of her drowsiness.

The first sunrays pierce the darkness, a high and slim stone structure, isolated in a small island can be seen in the distance, the Circle Tower. Sten stands next to Elissa who waits a bit but there is no sign of a helping hand coming from the Qunari, she should know better.

Elissa sighs and stands up, "Do you wish anything Sten?" she asks while stretching.

"Yes. I would like permission not to accompany you to the Tower."

"Because of magic?"

"And because of my personal matter."

"About the oath-blade. The _qasam_ …"

" _Kas_."

"Indeed. Is it nearby, Sten?"

"I was… captured nearby. It's a good place to start searching for it," he says, staring into the far away tower.

"Indeed. I'll ask Leliana to go with you." The Qunari turns to her, "In case you need a bit of subtlety." He grumbles, "You know that her social skills can be useful."

He shifts his weight, frowning, "Yes. You are correct," he nods moving to the other side of the boat.

Elissa looks at her companions, they're sleeping with the exception of Sten. _What should I do about Alistair. That's unfair._ "Focus on the matters at hand, Elissa,"

Elissa kept watching over her sleeping companions, a sailor approaches her warning they would arrive shortly. One by one, gently touching their shoulders, she would tell them to wake up.

Their boat land, the sailors put a wooden plank for them, the captain approaches Elissa, "Milady, we'll wait here."

Elissa sighs, "Thanks, Captain. Call me… no forget about it." She's the last one to land. Her companions are waiting for her. "Very well, Alistair, Morrigan and I will go to the tower while Leliana help Sten in his own quest."

"Ow!? And what's this quest about?" Leliana asks, her hands on her hips.

Elissa looks at Sten, he nods in answer, "Retrieve a personal item of his, a sword."

The docks are quite simple, a few simple housings, to provide for the needs of the docks, human and logistics alike. There is a tavern, The Spoiled Princess surrounded by a small smith and a warehouses.

The bulk of the buildings like at a nearby hill. Most of the buildings at the dock are to attend the docks needs, human and logistics alike.

"Where's their sense of practicality by doing this?" Alistair asks, staring at the imposing tower.

"At least they have style," Elissa says, chuckling. "Actually, it was believed in the Tevinter Imperium that those waters have divination powers.

"Oh, fascinating. Where did you… Sten, wait!" the young bard says chasing the Qunari, who is moving towards some salvagers nearby.

"Meet us here!" Alistair shouts.

There's a templar next to a boat, he wears full plate with the traditional symbol of their order, he is not wearing helmet and carries a longsword and heavy shield. "Halt, what business you have here?"

"We are in official business with the head templar," Elissa says.

"Knight Commander," Alistair whispers.

"The Knight Commander," she corrects herself.

"I see, he is busy so…" the guard says, waving his hand for them to leave.

"I have official treaties that must be delivered," Elissa says.

"I have treaties that state that I'm the queen of Antiva," he says, grinning.

"Well, I suppose that your superior won't mind being sanctioned by not receiving this," Elissa taps her bag, "I also think that you may enjoy great part of this sanction," Elissa says, shuddering.

"That's the problems of chains of command, the smaller gets stomped," Alistair says, Elissa nods looking at him.

"Fair enough, I'll take you in. But I'll keep an eye on you," the guard says, signaling them to come aboard.

"Much obliged, sir," Elissa says, nodding.

It is a short travel until the Tower itself. They land nearby and after a short walk are greeted by a templar close to the gates, he nods at them and opens the huge iron gate.

Inside the tower, there is two templars receiving orders from an older one. The elderly templar has a high decorated full plate, a bastard sword and a heavy shield on his back. "Stay close to the gates, no one leaves, understood," he barks at them. They nod in response and move to their positions.

Elissa has never been in a Circle Tower, it's far less exotic than she fancied. The only things that get her attention are some Andraste figurines and bizarre statues, probably heritage from the Imperium of old.

The senior templar turns to them and nods, acknowledging them, he's frowning and making his wrinkles more evident, "The tower is off limits, I don't know why they let travelers cross the lake…"

"Sir, we have official business with the mages, they are needed…" Elissa says, searching her bag for the treaty.

"They are indisposed," he says. Seeing that the young Warden still looks at him, he sighs, "Look, we are in middle of a crisis here,"

Elissa hands him the treaties, his eyes widen, "Grey Warden," he mutters, closing his eyes. After breathing deeply, "Look I'll be frank with you, we are on the brink of losing this tower. I'm waiting reinforcements to invoke the Right of Annulment."

"Maker's breath. Abominations are on the loose?" Alistair asks.

"The cage is falling apart," Morrigan mutters.

"Sorry, I don't follow, sir," Elissa says.

"I'll start from the beginning, my name is Gregoir. Abominations are on the loose, chasing templar and mage alike. I'm about to invoke the Right of Annulment that means that every single mage will be killed," he says.

"But there may be survivors," Elissa says.

"Unlikely," he says shaking his head and crossing his arms.

"Is there any way to stop this?" Elissa asks.

"Only if Irving, the First Enchanter says that the situation is under control," he says.

"May we look for survivors?" Elissa says.

"It's risky," Gregoir replies.

"The right thing usually is," Elissa says. _I won't fail you Connor._

"Very well, but remember there's no turning back. I hope Andraste guide you, Warden," Gregoir says, nodding at them.

As the group approaches a heavy adorned, iron gate, two templar knights stationed nearby nod and open the gates. As they cross it they hear a heavy thud behind them. They assume their standard formation, Alistair taking point while Elissa and Morrigan right behind him.

They find themselves in a long hall, it's very messy, a small dormitory to their left is in the same condition, "Too fast," Alistair says looking at the turned furniture and clothes spread across the room.

Back to the hall after walking some more meters they see another metal door, it is smaller than the previous one but it seems very resistant. Alistair slowly opens it. The group see a glowing wall on the next door and a strange, ember colored, malleable creature that is only formed by what seems an upper body. There are also two children, a couple of young wizards and in front of them a white haired woman, a familiar silhouette in Elissa's opinion, she waves her staff, from the air a rock fist materializes crushing the creature against the shining wall.

She swiftly turns towards the group, her hands fiercely holding her staff, "You'll go no further," she says frowning.

"Wynne? It's me Elissa, from Ostagar," Elissa moving past Alistair, smiling at her acquaintance.

"I remember you, what's your business here, child?" Wynne asks, softening her posture a bit.

"I came to look for survivors and help the mages, ma'am," Elissa says, raising her hands a bit.

Wynne stands still for a brief moment, then she relaxes and she assumes a normal posture, "Good. Do you know what's happening, child?"

"Only that there are abominations set loose, ma'am," Wynne raises an eyebrow, "Wynne," she smiles.

"It is, or was basically an uprising, led originally by Uldred, I don't know if there's anyone in charge anymore," she sighs, and waves towards the other mages, "I did my best to save as many as I could, I raised a barrier to prevent any more intrusions," she crosses her arms, "What's Gregoir's position?"

"Waiting for reinforcements to invoke the Right of Annulment," as Elissa utters these words she can see that the female mage next to Wynne gasps, the children's eyes water, the male mage lower his head, "But I intend to prevent it by rescue Irving," they all look at Elissa.

Wynne and Elissa look at each other for a short moment, "Your eyes tell me you aren't lying, I will go with you,"

"And the children, Wynne?"

"Petra and Kierran will take care of them," both mages nod as Wynne mention their names.

"But Wynne, you're wounded," Petra, the female mage says, biting her lip.

"Bah. We don't need an aged school mistress to slow us down, Elissa," Morrigan becomes again the center of attention, Elissa sighs, rolling her eyes. "Their taskmaster decided that they are not useful anymore, let them pay for their weakness," Morrigan says.

"Morrigan please, you could be here if not for your mother," Elissa says.

"The point still stands, if you're weak to fight for your freedom…" Morrigan takes a step forward pointing her staff forward, "this is mercy," Wynne mimics her actions. Their staves start to glow, a icy blue and a light green.

Elissa steps in front of Morrigan, right between the two sparkling staves. Both mages know that killing a Grey Warden would mean certain doom because of the Blight. She gently touches Morrigan's staff, ignoring the cold layer that is forming on her hand she forces it down.

"Girl," Wynne mutters.

"There's a thin line between boldness and stupidity, Elissa. Sometimes I wonder in which side you are," Morrigan says, sighing.

"You are partially correct, Morrigan," all eyes are upon her, Wynne raises an eyebrow, "a templar has life and death rights over a mage," she crosses her arms, "However, their duty must be tempered by justice, it's clear that not all mages are involved in this situation, so it's not reasonable to kill them all."

"You say that just because of the boy," Morrigan says.

"It only shows that death creates death, it's a cycle," Elissa says, nodding, "Anyway, we're helping these mages. Wynne, the wall, please."

The old mage points her staff to the shining wall, the staff starts to glow a light green and sparks fly from the wall, then it starts to become more and more translucid, disappearing.

Petra approaches Elissa, "Please, take care of Wynne, she's been injured" her eyes watering.

"I will do my best, she'll come to no harm," Elissa says tapping the young mage's shoulder.

"I'm not a burden Elissa," Wynne says.

"Never thought of you as one, Wynne," Elissa says smiling to her.

Alistair takes point once again, "Take care, I sense evil magic here." The three women stand behind him, Elissa between the two mages.

"Templar?" Wynne asks.

"Didn't take the vows," he says.

"Wynne, how did this happen?" Elissa asks while the group moves.

"After Ostagar, while I was recovering from my wounds, Uldred headed back and started demanding more freedom for the mages," she sighs, "When I arrived they were about to have a meeting then we have this," Wynne says.

"Too much of a coincidence," Elissa says, Wynne looks at her. "I mean, the Chantry in disarray could benefit some parties."

"Teyrn Loghain?"

"It may be far fetched but we had already seem an apostate working for him," Elissa unsheathes her bow, "at same time, even without the army's action, Uldred would have to deal with the Chantry, unless he intended to hide in the wilderness…"

Wynnes taps her finger in her head, "Focus, Elissa. We think about this later," Wynne says. Elissa nods, feeling her cheeks hot. She also feels her injured leg warm, she sees Wynne touching it, a eerie white glow in her hand, she feels it's better, "It doesn't replace natural healing, take care," Elissa nods.

They approach a wooden door, "It's a library," Wynne says.

Alistair slowly opens the door, there are two corpses and another ember creature, "Watch out for the rage demon!" Wynne shouts magically evoking a rock fist towards a corpse.

Morrigan freezes the demon, Elissa shoots at the other corpse, Alistair charges and shatters the demon with a shield bash, immediately engaging the other corpse. He blocks the undead's uncoordinated strikes, prioritizing his own defense, Morrigan finishes off the other corpse with a lightning bolt.

In the library there are books and shelves on the ground, there are also corpses from mages and abominations. The walls show the remains of a battle, parts of the wall are cracked and other are burned, "So many lives wasted," Elissa says.

Morrigan start walking among the shelves, she picks one book, opens it and runs through its pages throwing it away with a "humpf," Elissa feels facepalms but let her be, their mission is more important.

"We're almost at the stairs," Wynne says, patting Elissa's right shoulder.

They resume their standard formation, as they open the wooden door they see two humanoid creatures made of darkness and a rage demon guarding the staircase, "Freeze the demon!" Wynne shouts.

Morrigan does as requested, without any hesitation Wynne conjures the stone fist over the frozen target, shattering it, "Nice job you two," Elissa says.

Wynne nods while Morrigan crosses her arms, "Not bad."

The shades move towards the group, Alistair engage them, he bashes one and strikes at the other, it was a glancing hit and she keeps moving towards the women. Elissa shots an arrow towards it, she quickly grabs another arrow, she feels her bow unnaturally cold but without hurting her hands, "'T's my spell. Shoot."

Elissa does as asked, she tries to pin the creature like Leliana does, aiming to its feet, she shoots but misses the shadow, hitting the floor and creating a small ice layer. She draws her daggers and starts moving towards the shade, "Finish off Alistair's quickly!", as the monster gets by Elissa uses her feet to launch a book that was on the ground towards where should be the creature's head, the distraction works, she sidesteps and starts stabbing the monster, "Alistair!" she shouts. The monster turns striking, Elissa dodges but unexpectedly it lunges forward hitting her arm, it's cold, she feels her arm becoming numb, she starts walking back, waiting for an opening, Alistair comes to its flank, trying to bash the shadow, it resists but Elissa is able to deliver a couple of well place strikes that kill the monster. "Thanks," she says.

They take the stairs and reach an oval room, it has two rows of shelves, and boxes near the corners. The room seem to be already and hastily looted, one of the shelves has been turned and some craters are opened, not by conventional ways but probably by magic for they are frozen and charred. "Hello?" says a man with a distant stare, moving from behind a pile of carters.

"Owain? Are you alright?" Wynne asks.

"Yes, Enchanter," the man says in a calm, disturbing, monotonous voice, "I'm hiding, trying not to get killed."

"You should have come downstairs. Anyway, have you seen anything that can help us restore order?" Wynne asks.

"Yes, Enchanter, Niall was here, he took the Litany of Adralla then left," Owain says.

Elissa was about to ask but Wynne was faster, "It is a protection spell. Against mental domination," Wynne says frowning.

"You mean, they are using blood magic!?" Alistair asks, shifting his weight. Wynne nods in response, "This gets better and better."

"How do we fight blood mages?" Elissa asks making everyone looking at her, she feels like a child who asked the wrong question at the wrong time.

"Their powers are difficult to resist for most people, either dispel right away their incantations or shot them down as soon as possible," Alistair explains.

"Thank you, Owain. You can go to the others," Wynne says, pointing to the stairs.

"Thanks Enchanter, but I feel safer here," Owain says, returning to his hideout.

The group prepares to go to the next room, Elissa touches Alistair's shoulder, "Wait," she whispers. She crouches near the wall, she raises three fingers then closes her hands in fists then pretend to be cutting her wrist.

"Be ready to attack after my spell," Morrigan says walking towards Elissa. She passes by the young Warden, rising her staff towards the mages and shouts, "You!" they look at her, surprised, "Die!" A cold wave erupts from her staff a cone starting in front of her becomes frozen, Alistair charges, Elissa stands agape.

Alistair quickly cuts the throat of the mages. Then moves back towards them. "Morrigan, when did you learn this?" Elissa asks.

"You're not the only one practicing and improving," Morrigan says, chuckling.

 _This is why there is a Circle of Magi, these people can indeed be very dangerous._

Alistair and Wynne move towards the hall, Morrigan approaches Elissa, "There may be an object here that may be useful for us?"

"What's it?"

"An old grimoire from Mother," she licks her tongue.

"That was what you were looking for downstairs?"

"Yes. 't was confiscated a long time ago. This situation may be our chance to retrieve it."

"Do you think it is here?"

"Maybe. Flemeth is a powerful magician so this is a good place to look for it."

"Very well," Elissa says, Morrigan's hazel eyes shine, she smiles from ear to ear.

"'T's a black tome bound by leather, there's a leafless tree on the cover."

"How cute," Elissa says giggling.

The groups accesses another hall, it is the senior mage quarters, according to Wynne. The first two doors are ransacked dormitories, in the next room there's a broken statue of Andraste, they enter and are spotted by three blood mages, Alistair charges them, Elissa shoots one in the arm, the other freezes Alistair and Elissa with a cold wave before being killed by Wynne's and Morrigan's spells.

The one that Elissa hit starts to scream and shaking, his body starts to suffer a metamorphosis, he is growing and getting disfigured, The other mage casts an arcane glyph on the floor and tries to move away from the agonizing mage.

Wynne and Morrigan enter the room to draw attention from their disabled friends, the monster jumps at the other mage, slashing his throat, he moves towards morrigan, unaffected by the dead mage's arcane glyph. Morrigan tries to freeze him but it doesn't work, he slashes her arm.

Alistair breaks free, shakes his head and charges at the monster, shouting to grab his attention. Elissa breaks free from her ice cage, she is disoriented but see Wynne and Morrigan cornered and Alistair fighting against a huge abomination, she approaches it, barely dodging a blow, Morrigan's arm is badly hurt but she has no time for this, she manages to get behind it, protecting the mages, she starts stabbing the monster, she hears Wynne reciting strange words, as she speaks Elissa hits faster and stronger, her movements more fluid, she feel sturdier, ignoring the blisters caused by the cold spell. Alistair thrusts the monster, knocking him wasting no time to deliver the killing blow.

Wynne heals Morrigan's wounds, Elissa approaches them, "Will she be alright, Wynne?" The old mage nods, "Thanks by the help, anyway."

"It was just a few motivational words, child," she says, winking at her.

As they move closer to the fourth room Wynne says, "This is Irving's room."

They enter the room, it's deserted but fairly organized if compared with previous rooms. "Any idea where the First Enchanter may be, Wynne?" Elissa asks.

Morrigan starts searching through his room, "The council room is upwards, fourth floor," Wynne says.

Morrigan starts bashing a chest, she points her staff towards it, ice starts to gather in front of it, "Wait, you may destroy the contents. Let me try," Elissa says.

The young Warden crouches near the chest, taking a look at the lock, she goes to Irving's desk and starts searching for something, she grabs a letter opener, "I think this will do," she once more crouches near the chest and puts the edge of the blade at the lock, after a moment the lock opens, she turns and see her companions looking at her, eyebrows raised, "What!? I lived in a castle, this kind of skill is useful."

Alistair and Wynne start laughing, "This is not funny," she says as she studies the contents of the chest. There are some amulets and Flemeth's book. "Here, Morri-", she can't even finish the sentence when the witch snatches the book from her hands.

"It's the black grimoire, it's dangerous," Wynne says.

"Actually, it's her mother's," Elissa says staring at Wynne, who is agape.

Morrigan hastily opens the book, Elissa coughs, "Thank you, Warden. Elissa. I'll study… no, after we have finished here," Morrigan says, smiling from ear to ear.

"What do you expect to find?"

"Mother's secrets. The possibilities are… interesting," Morrigan says, putting the book in her backpack.

The group leave Irving's chamber and a few meters ahead the stairway awaits them. They reach a floor highly decorated with pictures and statues, it's fairly organized compared to the previous floors and, according to Wynne, the templar quarters.

They walk past a door, there are five templar knights surrounding a strange creature, a horned female, "Desire Demon," Wynne says.

"Killing her will free them?" Elissa asks.

Wynne nods, "They're enthralled, it will be merciful."

"At them my pets!" the demon shouts, the templars start advancing towards them. Wynne hits the ground with her staff, the ground shakes and they fall, Elissa starts shooting arrows, Alistair and Morrigan advance, once in position she casts her cone of cold.

The demon stands up, speaks some unintelligible words towards Alistair but he holds his ground while Wynne shatters one of the templars and Elissa kills her target with a headshot and Morrigan fulminates another one with a lightning bolt.

The demon reaches Alistair and they engage in melee, a cold wave bursts from her mouth, Alistair uses his shield to block, it become full of ice shards. One templar stands up, Elissa immediately hits his leg, the other one is frozen again by Morrigan.

Elissa keeps shooting arrows but now she starts moving towards Alistair, Wynne launches a tiny blue bolt at the pinned templar while Morrigan starts a recitation pointing her staff towards the demon. Alistair manages to knock her down, sitting on her using his two hands to strike at her head, killing the demon. Morrigan's lightning bolt finishes off the other templar.

"I didn't expect that coming Wynne," Elissa says. Wynne only smirks at her.

They proceed by a hall, the doors as opened, Wynne points to a lateral door, the stairs are in this central room, they open it and see a strange substance that seems like flesh attached to part of the walls, the statues and the floor. There are 4 templars kneeling and a mage reciting something, "Elissa!" Wynne shouts. Without thinking twice she shots and hits the mage's head, as he fell to the ground, some force lifts the templars and the mage, it starts to spin, tearing flesh and metal, amalgamating them into a huge abomination.

The monster growls and start walking towards them, "Take care, Alistair," Elissa says while shooting, Morrigan starts to conjure a curse, Wynne casts her earth spell. Alistair and the monster engage in melee, Alistair waits for an opening, Elissa tries to hit his chest to avoid missing her shots, Morrigan starts to reposition after casting a lightning bolt. Wynne casts a blue bolt against the monster, the monster pounds the ground, Alistair sidesteps and slices.

Morrigan casts her cold spells to at least slow down the monster, Alistair hits its knees but kneels while defending from a slam, Elissa hits the monster's head, it lost balance, Alistair uses the ground as a support to pounce the monster, he fall but not before slamming Alistair, the former templar fly a few meters and falls, groaning. Morrigan casts her cone of cold holding the beast down by freezing its head and part of the chest. Elissa runs towards the monster, "Elissa!" Morrigan shouts throwing her staff, she releases her bow to fetch it, she jumps and strike its head, smashing it into small dark red crystals.

She's sweating and panting, she turns to Morrigan nods and throws back her staff, "Thanks." She turns and see Wynne examining Alistair, who is reclined against a statue, she orders herself not to run. She crouches near them, "May I help, Wynne?"

The old mage nods, she has just finished removing the bracers of his armor. "He sprained his arm," Wynne says, "bandages?" Elissa promptly searches in her pack and picks it. "Alistair, I'll put some pressure on three, alright?" He nods and closes her eyes to withstand the sudden pain, "Now bandage him, girl."

Elissa does as asked, "Tell me if it hurts or if it's too tight," he nods. "You should be more careful, you're not invincible and I… we are the last Grey Wardens."

"Yes, ma'am," he says giggling. Wynne approaches and casts her healing spell, Alistair puts on his armor and stands.

As they reach the fourth floor, more of that strange substance lies on the floor, roof and walls. "What's this?"

"The Fade, where the Veil is weak the barriers between Fade and material world get thin," Wynne explains.

They continue and see some opened doors ahead, "It's him, Alistair!" Elissa suddenly says, making everyone suddenly stop. Alistair turns to her and she is pointing to a strange symbol carved at the wall, it seems like a stag beetle with two antennae."

Alistair looks at the symbol then at her again, he tilts his head, "Who, Elissa?"

"The Archdemon, it's Urthemiel."

Her companions glance at each other, "How do you know this?" Alistair asks.

"I don't know, but I'm sure it's him," Elissa says. She points to other similar symbols alongside the walls, "It snapped when I looked at this one."

"These are the Old Gods of the Imperium, you know anything about them?" Wynne asks.

Elissa shakes her head, "Passing knowledge."

"Let's focus on the crisis at hand, shall we?" Morrigan says, touching Alistair with her staff.

They open the door and they see a big disfigured man approaching them, it was a hideous sight as if his muscles were exposed and some of them abnormally big, a huge blotch deformed the right portion of his head. "So many worries, so much hurry. You deserve a rest," he says.

Elissa starts to feel weak, drowsy, "Yes, give in and sleep as the world moves on without you," Elissa kneels.

"I won't rest in this bloodstained ground," Morrigan says, her voice slow.

"Elissa! Try to resist…" Alistair says.

"No… must fight back… or… all is lost…" Wynne says, her voice is low, almost a whisper.

Then everything goes black.


	17. The Oniric Mantle

Elissa opens her eyes, she's breathless. _Where am I? Oh, yes the castle._ After slowly getting up and stretching herself, Elissa touches her hair, it's not as messy as she thought but she still feels a bit groggy. She leans against a pillar waiting for her disorientation to end, _Why it must be so bright and quiet here? Whatever, it's time to celebrate our victory. Why in Andraste's name does this sound odd?_

Elissa is in a big hall, a series of ornate pillars are at each side of it. There are some windows, they are atop some mountains. Elissa moves towards a balcony and see the scenery, despite the world being too bright it is silent, _Where am I?_

She dismisses this thought as her appointment comes to mind, she follows the hall and sees Duncan waiting for her. He opens his arms, "Welcome to Weisshaupt, you will finish your training here."

"Sure, it will be my honor," she shakes her head, "Forgive my apologies but weren't you dead?"

He laughs heartily, "I usually dance with dead but it always fails to claim me."

Elissa nods, then she gasps, "Maker, I've got to help Connor and deal with those darkspawn."

"Don't you remember, we ended the Blight. You were at the battle," Duncan says, crossing his arms.

"How don't I remember getting here, in fact, I've never been here," she reaches her daggers, "Who are you?"

"I tried to keep you safe. I'm sorry," he draws a sword and a dagger, "for failing you."

 _He's too strong for me. No, it isn't Duncan. Just focus._ Both of them circle each other, focused. Duncan has the reach advantage, Elissa stares at his weapons. She throws a feint with her left dagger, he parries and strikes with his longsword, Elissa nimbly crouches and strikes his belly. What would be an ineffective blow because of his armor proves to be a direct hit, she doesn't feel the metal resistance and thrusts the dagger as deep as she can.

She uses her own weight to trip him, he falls flat on the ground, she quickly sits on top of him, locking his arms with her knees and slashing his throat. A black viscous liquid pours from the cut, Duncan stands still. After a few moments his body starts to change into a shade.

Elissa puts her hand on her forehead, she shakes her head. _The Circle that's it! That monster did something to me. Now where are the others?_ She notices a door that she can wasn't there a moment ago. She approaches and opens it. There is darkness on the other side, she feels pulled by a strange force, when she opens her eye she is somewhere else.

Now she is in a rocky formation, a man wearing battered robes is sitted in a lotus position. She approaches him, weapons ready, "Hello?"

He opens his eyes, "Who are you? What do you want?"

"I'm Elissa, I have to go back to the Circle Tower as soon as possible."

"The Circle? So… are you real?" Elissa raises an eyebrow and nods in response, "Do you have any idea where we are?" Elissa shakes her head, the man points towards the sky.

Elissa looks up and gasps at the sight of a huge black citadel that is right where the sun should be, "No! Andraste's blood, is that the…"

"Black City, the Maker's Throne. Welcome to the Fade." She rubs her face and starts walking from one side to another, "I am Niall and we are trapped by a sloth demon."

"Trapped? But I was brought here from another place."

"You mean, you travelled inside this realm?" Elissa nods, "How?"

"I don't know, I just killed a metamorph monster then opened a door." Niall stays quiet, tipping his chin. "I have to find my companions, excuse me."

"Suit yourself but it is futile."

She walks a bit through the rock formation, she climbs a small wall then she sees her father. "My daughter," he says.

"My father," she bows politely.

"Don't worry dear, I will guide you through this trial. Just come to me," Bryce opens his arms.

"Thank the Maker, I knew you'd be here for me." Elissa says approaching Bryce.

"Come pup," he is about to hug her when she draws one dagger and stabs him, " Elissa…" he mutters.

"Never, ever dare to desecrate my family, demon," she draws the other dagger and stabs him, the demon produces a guttural sound, falling back and assuming the form of a desire demon.

Everything starts to spin, _Oh no, there I go again…_ Elissa raises her eyes and she is in a barrack, she hears people laughing, she stands up. This time she doesn't feel the dizziness. Alistair is laughing, he is sitted at a table with two other men.

"Your friend is a noisy one, Alistair," one armored man says.

"Is she the l one you told us?" a tall, burly man says, laughing.

 _The one, huh?_ "Alistair, let's go!" Elissa says, her hands are on her hips.

"Why so soon Elissa? You didn't meet the rest of the Wardens."

"They're not Wardens, they're demons," Elissa says, crossing her arms. Alistair scratches his head, "Think, where were you before this merry meeting?"

He stops, his stare is blank, "Oh, the tower!" he snaps, Elissa nods.

"No, you two belong here!" the tall men says, drawing a short spear, burly one stands up drawing a warhammer.

Alistair turns the table and takes them by surprise, he punches the burly one and draw his weapons, Elissa quickly grabs her bow and shoots his elbow, Alistair doesn't miss the opening and strikes him, he falls and turns into a shade. The tall one stands and strikes at Alistair, he blocks, Elissa hits another shot, right in the neck, Alistair bashes and finishes off the knocked foe.

"Elissa, thanks for the help. How do we get out of here?" She starts to feel that dizziness again, "Are you ok? You are pale… Elissa… Elissa…"

 _Oh no, here we go again._ She passes out.

She awakens and gets up, "Maker, where am I now?" She looks around and is near the entrance of a library, it resembles the Circle Tower of Ferelden. She sees Wynne amidst two other young mages, a human and a mage, at the end of the library, they seem to be talking, there are corpses of young mages disposed in a row at the at the ground near the window.

"Wynne, good to see you," Elissa says while approaching the group. "What is happening here?"

"You can't leave Wynne, you have to protect us," the elf student says.

"Yes, I won't fail you again," Wynne says, touching the elf's shoulder.

"Wynne, you didn't fail anyone." Elissa points to the young mages, "They aren't even your students, they are demons."

"Nonsense, Elissa. I know my students," Wynne says, crossing her arms.

"So you know that we actually are in the Fade," Elissa says, Wynne raises an eyebrow, "We have to save the Circle, Wynne."

"The Circle… yes, yes, you are right, Elissa," the old mage approaches Elissa.

"No, you can't leave us!" The human mage shouts.

Elissa draws her weapons, Wynne uses her stone spell to crush him against the wall, the enemy becomes an rotten undead. Elissa stays in front of Wynne and prepares to engage in melee.

The opponent approaches and attack, Elissa tries to parry but its claws hit her left arm, nonetheless the right dagger goes to the monster's gut. As the undead's head moves towards her she disengages, stepping back. Wynne casts an blueish arcane missile that acts as a distraction, Elissa thrusts her daggers into the monster's chest. It falls.

"Well done, Elissa," Wynne says.

"I've seen this before," she sighs, "So long, Wynne," she says, chuckling.

"What?" the mage asks, "Elissa, are you alright? Elissa!?"

She feels something touching her head, by the pressure and size it must be a staff, she wakes up and is still dazed. Turning around she sees Morrigan looking at her, "Well, finally…"

"Morrigan? What? Where?" Elissa asks, while she stands up.

"As you can see it looks like home but it's the fade," she points backwards, "It was also a demon trying a poor imitation of mother," Morrigan says.

"You mean, it didn't fool you?"

"No. They only fool weak minded people," the witch says, with a smug smile.

"Now what?" Elissa asks.

"We kill that lesser demon that brought us here," as Morrigan finishes the sentence the ground beneath them starts to crumble, instead of falling it starts to reconstruct as a star shaped, barren wasteland. The same disfigured man from the tower, the sloth demon has now a cadaveric appearance, it stays at the center, waiting.

The two women walk towards him, "If only the others were here," Elissa sighs. Suddenly she hears two groans behind her, she turns and it's Wynne and Alistair. "It seems that the Maker is smiling upon us today," she chuckles.

"It's just a coincidence," Morrigan says, rolling her eyes.

"Hm, Elissa where am I?" Alistair asks looking at the nearby demon and taking a step towards her.

"We're leaving," Elissa says, Wynne nods silently and Alistair smiles.

They approach the demon who says, "It's futile to resist. Go back and I'll make you happy."

"You'll pay dearly for toying with me, demon," Morrigan says, pointing her staff at it.

"This course of action will lead you to excruciating pain," it says.

"You won't feed upon anyone else, demon," Wynne says, holding her staff with both hands.

The demon growls, the very foundations of the place where they are tremble, the three women fall prone, Alistair takes one step towards the demon. He vanishes, Alistair looks around and charges to the way that they have came. Elissa stands up faster than the mages, she sees the demon's hand sparking with lightning, she takes her bow and slight bends her knees to gather impulse for a jump. The monster raises a lightning bolt that hits Alistair then jumps at her, she tries to dodge to the side but it is faster than her. She shakes her head to recover from the slight disorientation and readies her bow, firing trying to interrupt his spell.

A blueish glow is in the monster's hands, he raises them upwards, an unnaturally cold winter, followed by snow appears covering most of the central platform. Alistair tries to bash the monster, it resists.

"Onward!" Elissa shouts despite the cold storm, trudging to one a place outside of the ice storm. A huge rock flies past Elissa, she turns and see Wynne, pale because of the cold pointing her staff towards the demon, Morrigan is kneeling. Elissa waves her hand to urge them to move, "Move, move!" she says, the blisters in her skin burning.

Alistair continues to engage the demon, his blows don't seem to affect it. All of sudden, a cage of light raises him from the floor, Niall stands outside of the blizzard, his body is fading, his hands have a white glow and are facing each other, like a mimicking his cage, he is frowning and shouts "Now!". Elissa moves a bit and and prepares an arrow, the string of her bow is too hard, she tries nevertheless but the arrow doesn't have enough force to reach the target, a lightning bolt flies from behind hitting the monster, Alistair stabs him but it's Wynne's earth spell that shatters the cage imploding the demon.

As it is destroyed, the blizzard ceases almost instantly, Wynne moves towards Morrigan, the most gravely injured. Elissa rubs her face, breathing heavily, _We've almost died, better take extra care with mages._

Alistair approaches her, "Can you stand?" to which she nods.

"You did a great thing here, you have freed us," Niall says, his being is a little translucid. "I tried my best to save the Circle, I'm sorry."

"You did the right thing, everyone can do the right thing," Elissa crosses her arm, "It's not over, you can go back with us."

"That will not be possible, the demon fed upon my body for too much time," Niall says, "Take the Litany of Adralla from my body, save the Circle."

"You will be remembered as a pivotal element to restoring the Circle."

"Really?" he mutters.

"I'll personally make sure of it," Elissa says, smiling.

"I am not a hero like you, that alone overcome the odds to do the right king," Niall says.

Elissa feels her cheeks becoming hot for being called hero, "It's my duty and the right thing to do."

Niall chuckles, "My mother said that I was destined to great things…"

"She was right, and I bet she's proud of you."

"Thank you…" he says, tears can be seen in his eyes as his form became diaphanous.

Elissa feels weak, a sensation of torpor overcomes her, her eyelids become heavier and heavier then everything turns black.


	18. One's Measure

They slowly get up, they are back at the Circle Tower, Elissa checks her body there's no signs of any blisters, "The only danger while at the Fade is dying," Morrigan says, as she stands up.

"Fade? I thought I was having a crazy dream," Alistair says.

 _Do they think it was a dream? Why?_ "We must press on, time is of the essence," Elissa says, walking towards Niall's body. She crouches, closes his eyes and retrieves a scroll from his body. "May Andraste guide your soul to the Maker."

She stands up and shows the scroll to Wynne, "Is this the Litany of Adralla?"

The old mage unravels it, and nods. "I can use it, but you should cover me."

"Rest assured Wynne. Let's move," Elissa says.

The group moves towards a hall, the presence of the meat-like substance next to walls is greater here. Taking a hall the group faces a wooden door, "Wait," Alistair says, "I'm hearing something growling."

"Use the door as a choke point, I'll cover you." Elissa turns to Morrigan and Wynne, "You know what to do," both nod in response.

Alistair opens the door bit has to quickly assume a defensive position a huge lizard tries to knock him down, he pushes it back, Morrigan freezes him, Wynne shatters it with her rock spell. Another one engages Alistair. The knight bashes it with his shield and uses it to hold him in the other room, Elissa looks for a place where she can fire her arrows, Morrigan starts reciting, her staff starts emanating a pale yellow light, she points it to the lizard and it starts to slow down, falling asleep. Alistair thrusts his sword into its head, killing the creature.

"Why would you have such big lizards here?" Elissa asks looking at Wynne.

"They're not lizards, they're small dragons, or dragonlings." Wynne says, Elissa raises her eyebrows, "Remember, it's a mage tower, after all."

"Fair enough, Wynne," Elissa says, chuckling.

They approach another room, Alistair opens it and gasps, "We definitely don't see this everyday."

They enter the and see a young, shave headed templar inside a brilliant, translucent wall. He mutters something, close his eyes and kneels. They look at each other, Elissa looks at Alistair, both shrug.

The young templar slowly opens his eyes and gasps when looking at them, "Why aren't you like the others? Why didn't you disappear?"

"Who are you? What are you doing there?" Elissa asks.

"I'm Cullen. Those mages, abominations created this barrier and now they and torment my mind."

"Is there any way to free you?" Elissa asks, looking at Morrigan and Wynne.

"That's not important! Stop the mages, kill them all!"

"Nonsense, some of them may be innocent, and I'm no executor," Elissa says, crossing her arms.

"This place is compromised, you'll never know for sure! You can't risk let abominations roam free," Cullen says, hitting the wall, small sparks fly at the impact, "Pay attention, mages are always involved in our problems!"

"Complex problems hardly have simple solutions. Acting without trying to get the whole picture will make your commanding days short, at best, and problematic at worst," Elissa says turning his back on him, "Let's finish this."

"Well said, child," Wynne says, smiling.

 _Dad's words, Wynne._

"Yet you allow this ver… kind of people have power over you?" Morrigan asks, smirking at Wynne.

"This is an extraordinary situation, Morrigan. Everyone is on edge." She sighs, I'd love to discuss with you but not now, we have to move on." She points to a huge iron door atop a small stone stair, "This door leads us to the Harrowing room," Wynne says.

Elissa looks at her, tilting her head, "Harrowing Room?"

"When mages have to resist demonic influence, otherwise, well, let's say it's not nice," Alistair says.

Elissa opens the door, it's a circular room with those flesh-like mold growing on walls, there are about a dozen mages tied up and laying on the corners and an old mage, with long and grey hair and a beard, deep dark circles around his eyes wearing adorned light blue clothes tied and kneeling next to a bald mage, wearing purple robes. Two deformed wizards, hold a young mage by his arms, a bald man touches his chin, "Do you accept the gift that's offered?"

"Y-Yes," he says, the bald mage's hand start shining then he touches the held mage's forehead.

The deformed creatures release him, he starts to convulse then his muscles starts to bulge and tore his own upper clothes, it stands and moves beside his companions. The bald man turns to the group, "So I think you're responsible for the ruckus downstairs."

"It's over Uldred, release Irving and the others," Wynne says, frowning.

"No, Wynne. We are being freed from restrictions. Mages are but larval stages to something higher. Don't you agree, First Enchanter?"

"N-never," he says, visibly weakened. Uldred snorts.

"You're crazy!" Elissa says, drawing her bow.

"What a waste, your raw potential bound to a demon would make you unstoppable," Uldred says taking a step towards Elissa.

"Wynne!" Elissa says shooting an arrow. It hits his knee, his growl is savage, unnatural, he starts growing, his muscles and sinew tearing his flesh. In no time the arrow breaks apart by his growth spurts. The other aberrations walk towards them, Wynne starts to recite the incantations of the scroll, Alistair stands in front of her, Morrigan takes a step forward and using her frozen spell, freezes the three advancing monstrosities.

"Come and get me, monster!" Elissa shouts while firing at an ever growing Uldred. He is about three meters tall, his dark-red muscles are exposed, he has a tail and horns. He starts moving towards Elissa, then stomps, creating a line of fire which she is able to dodge by jumping to her right side. She tries to get on her feet as soon as possible, she runs from the monster and shoots one more arrow on its knee but it doesn't slow him down.

As she tries to keep her distance she charges at her, she jumps one more time but the monster's tail hits Elissa throwing her off balance. A lightning bolt hits his back, he shrugs off the impact faster than Elissa hoped, she draws her daggers, the monster swings with his right arm. It hits really hard her left shoulder, she cries in pain as she is thrown back.

The monster turns all of sudden, Alistair engages him in melee. He puts enough strength to hold his ground against the monster's blow. As Uldred prepares to strike again, Elissa tries her best to ignore the pain, she stands up and dashes forward a cold blast erupts from Uldred's arm, it slows down the monster, Elissa drops her left dagger then grimaces as she moves her left shoulder, she uses her two hands and her body weight to thrust the other dagger into the monster's leg, .

He tries another swing, the monster is slower so she is able to dodge by crouching, she takes a short step back, pain is taking its toll on her reflexes. Alistair uses the opening to strike the other leg, a wave of light comes from Elissa's side, she tries keep focusing on her foe, "It's done! Get away from there you two!"

The two Wardens do as told, Elissa steps back, her right hand close to her shoulder, Alistair who walks back with his shield held high, two more icy blasts erupt from Uldred's body, a lightning bolt strikes him again, Elissa looks around and see the mages focusing at him, uttering magic words and making arcane gestures towards the abomination. He is lifted from the ground, a massive boulder forms above him, it combusts and is propelled to the ground, smashing Uldred.

"Are you alright, Elissa?" Alistair asks approaching her.

"Shoulder," she says, biting her lip.

"Let me take a look," Alistair approaches, "Can you move it?" Elissa tries to move it slowly, groaning a bit. "May I?" Alistair asks, Elissa nods in response. He touches her shoulder as gently as possible while wearing a gauntlet. "It's not broken, probably dislocated, a few bandages and resting will help you."

"Irving, are you are you alright?" Wynne asks while helping him stand up and supporting him.

"I've been better, Wynne. I owe you all my thanks," the First Enchanter says.

"I'm Elissa, a Grey Warden," Irving stares at her," Gregoir has sent us to escort you back and finally end this crisis."

"What does he intend to do?" Irving asks.

"Evoke the Right of Annulment," Wynne says.

"What! Take me to him then, we have no time to lose."

Elissa grabs her weapons and escort, with her friends, Irving to the bottom level, Cullen joins them, every now and then the First Enchanter would sigh at the destruction and the loss of lives caused by the crisis, glancing at Wynne who'd nod in return. They gather with the youngsters that Wynne was protecting, Petra, the young apprentice runs towards Wynne and hugs her, "Wynne! First Enchanter, Thank the Maker, we're saved!"

Wynne pats her head, "Thanks to her," looking at Elissa, Petra turns to Elissa, they exchange a nod.

Elissa approaches the wooden door and hits it, "We brought the First Enchanter, things are under control. You may open the gates."

Irving stands on his own, nodding to Wynne. After a couple of minutes a guard opens the gate, Gregoir comes at the group, "Irving, it's good to see you. I suppose things are under control then?"

"Yes, old friend. We have to rebuild now." Irving says, crossing his arms, "We may go back at each ones throats now," they both laugh, Elissa looks at Alistair and both shrug.

"This is a mistake, Knight Commander! They may be under demonic influence!" Cullen says.

"I'm still the Knight Commander! I also trust the First Enchanter," Gregoir says.

"First Enchanter, this Warden here needs the help from your mages to stop the Blight, I am hereby giving your permission to do so," Gregoir says, nodding to Elissa.

"I see. I thank you, Knight Commander," he nods to Gregoir and turns to Elissa, "Rest assured that you may count with us to stop the Blight. Do you have a place for us to send an envoy?"

Elissa tips her chin, "A place, huh? Redcliffe Castle will do, First Enchanter."

"Very well," Irving says.

"There's something else, First Enchanter. There's a boy who is possessed, could you free him?" Elissa asks, holding hr hands together.

"Without killing the boy… we could send a mage to the Fade and kill the demon there." Irving says.

"We have a docked boat, could we make the arrangements? Pardon my abruptness." Elissa says, smiling, Irving nods.

"Irving, there's something else," Wynne says and the First Enchanter sighs, "There's darkness in the path of this Grey Warden… and her friends," Wynne points to Elissa, "I'd be more useful traveling with them. If she accepts me, that is." Elissa smiles at the proposal.

"You know how important you'd be for the rebuilding, Wynne. Despite that I trust your judgement on the matter," he crosses his arms, "Consider yourself a special woman Warden."

"Welcome aboard, Enchanter Wynne," Elissa offers her hand to Wynne.

"It's my pleasure, Warden Elissa," the mage says as they shake hands.

Gregoir coughs, "They won't say that the Templar Order stood idle amidst a Blight. You come with me," he points to Alistair, he nods and follows the Knight Commander.

They go back to their ship, Leliana and Sten are there already. Elissa waves at them and gets closer. "These are Leliana and Sten, this is Wynne, an Enchanter from the Circle. She'll join us on our mission," Sten crosses his arms, "She's a skilled healer, ouch…" she rubs her shoulder.

"If you don't stand still you take longer to recover," Wynne says, chuckling.

"Did you find it Sten?" Elissa asks.

"No, it may be in Orzammar with a man named Faryn," the Qunari says.

"Good, we have business there. Your sword will be in your hands in no time." Elissa says, the Qunari nods.

"I discovered Sten's weakness?" Leliana says a wicked grin on his face.

"Really?" Elissa asks looking at him

" _Parshaara_ ," Sten says.

"I suppose you were successful then?" Leliana asks.

"Yes. We got a new travelling companion, new allies and Connor shall be freed. It's a huge success in my humble opinion," Elissa has a ear to ear smile on her face.

"And Alistair…" Leliana asks.

Elissa raises an eyebrow, "Oh, the Knight Commander wanted to talk to him, he'll be back soon."

"Morrigan is smiling, should I be worried, Elissa?" Leliana says.

"Just considering possibilities," Morrigan says, grinning.

After about half an hour, a group of four people approaches their ship, Irving, two mages carrying small chests and Alistair, now wearing a full plate with the templar shield on the chest.

"Well, aren't we ready for a field battle?" Leliana says, chuckling.

"What? I have to protect myself. You should have seen the size of the last person we fought," Alistair says.

"Do tell me the details," Leliana says.

"Pure academic interest right?" Elissa says, smirking.

"It's evident dear, what do you take me for?" Leliana asks, smirking too. Both women chuckle.

It's late morning, they get into the ship to get back to Redcliffe as soon as possible.


	19. Arrangements

It's a tranquil day, the group is aboard the ship, most of them are resting, specially the ones that went to the Mage's tower. Wynne is checking if Alistair and Morrigan are injured, Leliana is singing while enjoying the landscape view of a tower far away on the horizon and Elissa is at the bow of the helm, a huge smile on her face.

"Always watching," Wynne says, chuckling, "May I share your company, young Elissa." Elissa nods and steps aside as the wizened mage gets closer. "It seems that the last time we were like this was a lifetime ago."

Elissa chuckles, "Indeed. It was a proving time…"

"Yet we did it. I'm glad for it." Wynne says, Elissa nods in response. Both women stay quiet for a moment then Wynne breaks the silence, "May I ask you how you become a Grey Warden?"

Elissa turns to her, they lock eyes, she then looks back to the calm waters of the lake, after a sigh, "Sure, Arl Rendon Howe murdered my family, Duncan, a senior Grey Warden… saved me, in a sense."

"Oh! I'm sorry to hear that, dear," her hand is on her mouth. "But why would the Arl of Amaranthine target your family?" Wynne asks.

"Why? My name is Elissa Teresa Beitris Cousland, daughter of Teyrn Bryce Cousland," Elissa shots at Wynne a distant glare which studies her disdainfully from head to toes, as if hinting at who she is and what the mage should do, her mouth is a thin line and no expression comes from her face, just like an ivory statue. The mage shifts her posture, she looks down and barely starts to kneel when Elissa quits her stance, relaxing once more. _So Wynne, you follow hierarchy._

"My lady, I'm sorry I-I didn't know," she says, her mouth wide opened.

Elissa says, "No need to apologize, Wynne." Elissa sighs, "After all, I'm a Grey Warden now, so you don't need to call me lady."

"It must be very difficult for you."

"Mostly due to all the loss. Fortunately, I'm not alone," she motions her head towards the group.

"Certainly," she smiles. "May I ask what does it means to be a Grey Warden to you?"

Elissa stands silent, looking at Wynne. "It means, in a few words, that I have a Blight to end."

"Well, it also means serving others, despite their race," Wynne says.

"I come from nobility, Wynne. It means that I'm, by duty, a servant and a protector whose subjects far exceed a teynir." Their eyes lock, "Mark my words, Wynne, Urthemiel shall die."

Wynne is frowning, she slowly nods, "A Cousland is a Cousland." She crosses her arms, after a brief silence, "You've grown, Elissa."

"I had to, I suppose."

Wynne nods, "Don't forget where you come from."

The two women stay in silence, just watching without heeding the lapse of time. Elissa says, "In Redcliffe, a fugitive mage stirred some problems, how is living at the Circle Tower?"

"It was the first place in my life that I could call home. There's the feeling of fellowship among us, the hardships and discipline required to learn how to cast spells," she sighs. "I don't know where I would be if not for it."

"Do you see them as necessary?"

"While superstition and fear rules the minds of non-mages and while there are mages like Uldred, yes. It protects mages and non-mages."

"Thank you, Wynne. If you excuse me, I have to practice."

Wynne nods, "The pleasure was mine. And thanks, Elissa." The Warden looks at her, her head tilted, "For giving us hope."

As she approaches the group, Morrigan is reading the black grimoire, Sten is cleaning his weapons, Alistair and Leliana are talking. Elissa approaches them, Leliana turns to her, "What a nice adventure you had. Did you really enter the Fade?"

Elissa nods, "Do you remember it, Alistair?"

He rubs his head, "No, it's all blurry, like a dream. And you, Elissa?"

"Me neither," Elissa says, a smirk on her face, "Leliana, do you have any tips to… overcome locks," she draws a dagger, "I suppose this is not quite adequate."

Leliana smirks as she reaches her backpack, she takes a little folded leather case, she opens it on the ground. There are many picks, a little saw, some keys, a small oil flask, a tiny brass hammer and a magnifying glass. Elissa eyes are widen opened, she crouches next to the tools, "Wow, It's incredible! I reckon I'd trade some Antivan shoes for them."

"Then dear, we'd have a deal," both women chuckle. Leliana folds it again, "Take it. I'll fetch another one in Redcliffe."

"Thanks, Leliana. I won't forget this," Elissa says smiling.

"And I thought all you girls discussed painting or cooking recipes, silly me," Alistair says. They all laugh.

"By the way, would you mind sparring a bit?" Elissa asks.

"I'm in," Leliana says, standing up.

"Alistair?" Elissa asks.

"Is this some kind of stress relieving group activity?" He asks, chuckling.

Elissa laughs, "It's more of a helping Elissa survive a battlefield. Otherwise, it will be Alistair, the Leader."

"No, Maker! Let's start right now," he says.

They fetch small wood pieces with size similar to daggers and swords and start taking turns sparring with each other. It was good to make them laugh and release the tension from all the problems that they are.

After one of their breaks, Leliana calls Sten, the Qunari who was attentively watching them, frowning stands up and walks straight to Elissa, "The Blight, how will you will end it?

"Killing the Archdemon," Elissa says, shrugging.

"I've heard that you order was fearsome in battle are unparalleled strategists," Sten says, crossing his arms, "I'm so far, unimpressed."

"Well, I am Grey Warden. I am here to end a Blight, not to impress you," Elissa says, looking at him. "Now let's practice, Sten."

She hands him a staff, "Pretend it's a two handed sword."

They start studying each other, throwing feints, Sten strikes vertically, Elissa sidestep and tries to circle him, his elbow meets her nose, she kneels, holding it, she feels something hot coming from it, she looks at her hand, blood. "This is practice Sten, take it easy," Alistair says.

"Don't circle, stab and dodge," He says.

Sten varies the direction of his attacks, whenever Elissa did a poor answer she would get hit by fists, knees, elbows or his own staff. After some time and bruises she started to attack either when he gathered momentum for the attack or after a right after a dodge.

"Thanks, Sten. It was an honor," she says, rubbing her face.

"You should see Wynne, Elissa. You're looking like a darkspawn," Alistair says, chuckling.

"Darkspawn, huh? Don't forget who has a bow," Elissa says, smirking, Alistair, smiling, raises his hands. The two Wardens and Leliana chuckle.

It's early evening, Elissa approaches Wynne, she calmly turns to the young Warden, "I see you were playing," pointing towards some spots on her own face. "You're all bruised."

"That's how a Qunari 'plays'," Elissa says chuckling.

Wynne sighs, point her to sit down, she applies some oils and balms on her bruises, some burn others feel cold, "Now stay quiet. Maker's you look like a child sometimes," Elissa giggles, "That's not a compliment," Wynne says shaking her head.

"Now you should get some rest, as should all of us, in fact," Wynne sighs, "You know, I am not a spring chicken anymore," she chuckles.

"You're very sprightly, though. You'll be around for many years, you'll see," Elissa says, smiling.

Wynne nods, a shy smile on her face, "Thanks, dear."

Elissa lay down next to Wynne, and gets adrift remembering the events at the tower, little by little her eyelids become heavier, her mind dull and then, darkness.

Elissa is plagued by visions of the abominations, Uldred turning into a monster, the alien aspect that was taking over the Circle Tower, an evil, vicious and deep laughter mocks her when she starts hearing strange words, spoken by a familiar voice that soothe her. She awakens and sees Irving and Wynne standing next to her, staring at her.

"Bad dreams?" Wynne asks.

Elissa nods, yawning. "I have problems sleeping. Must be due to some... extreme experiences."

"That's possible dear," Wynne exchanges glances with Irving who is rubbing his hand against his beard, and goes back to to the other mages.

Elissa gets up, sees Redcliffe nearby, "I'll check on the others. Are you feeling better, Wynne?"

"Yes, thank you, dear."

Elissa nods and moves towards their companions, all but Leliana were up. She gently taps her shoulder, standing ready for any unusual reaction from her, one never know when dealing with bards.

They get to the castle as fast as possible, it's late in the night. Redcliffe Village is still sleeping, they are greeted by a few watcher's that are on patrol and passes by them.

The comitive gets to the main hall, Teagan and Isolde are there. When they see the large group they look at each other and smile, "Thank the Maker you're back!" Isolde says, taking a step towards Elissa.

"I'm Irving, First Enchanter of the Circle Tower of Ferelden," he politely bows.

"I'm Bann Teagan Guerrin from Rainesfere and this is my sister-in-law Arlessa Isolde Guerrin from Redcliffe. Pleased to make your acquaintance."

"Pardon my abruptness but I think we should work on the matter at hand right now." Both nobles nod, "Where's the boy?"

"Upstairs, he's quiet since they had left," Teagan says, pointing to Elissa and her companions.

Irving nods, "Very well, we'll start the ritual right here, right now, unless you have any objections, my lord."

Isolde looks at Teagan, "No, please proceed, First Enchanter."

Irving nods to the other mages, they open their small chests and starts drawing a circle with runes inside and outside it with lyrium while reciting strange words. He turns to Elissa, "Who'll be sent to the Fade?"

Elissa looks at Wynne, "I- I'm sorry, dear. I'm afraid it won't be a good a wise decision."

Elissa raises an eyebrow then turns to Morrigan, "Oh, no. Don't." Elissa smiles at keeps staring at her, "You won't stop, will you?"

"No, I'll call Bo to help me."

"Alright. Please, not the mabari."

Irving quickly shakes his head, "Very well. Kneel inside the Circle. Don't listen to the demon," Morrigan nods and does as asked, sighing.

She stands still, as the mages chant in unison. Elissa pays attention to Morrigan's expression, sometimes she frowns, her mouth opens a little as if whispering, it contorts in a painful expression. Elissa looks around all everyone is watching attentively to Morrigan's facial expression, Isolde holds Teagan's hand.

After a few minutes, all of sudden Morrigan's eyes shot open. "'Tis done. Know that the Arl of yours is trapped in the Fade."

You mean, "Jowan's poison affected both his soul and body?" Elissa says.

"The demon empowered it, but yes, 'tis correct."

"Did you say Jowan?" Irving asked, Wynne and he were staring at each other. Elissa nods in response. Irving sighs, "Problematic child." He looks at the nobles, "I beg your forgiveness but it seems the responsible for your troubles is from my Circle."

"He's in the prison. He poisoned my brother. I'll lead you to him, but I expect that his punishment takes in consideration what he's done," Teagan says, waving him to follow.

Irving nods and the mages, Wynne included, follow him. Elissa looks at Isolde and the two women run upstairs. They reach Connor's room, Isolde opens the door and see the boy sitting on is bed. Both women run at him, Isolde fiercely hugs and kisses him and crying, "My boy, Connor…", Eissa pats his head.

"Can't breath, Mom," he mutters, Isolde releases her hug. "Lizzie? What happened to your hair?"

"Cut it short, matey," she says.

"Mom will get mad at you," both women laugh. "You even smell like a pirate now," Connor says chuckling.

Elissa opens her mouth and widen her eyes, "Oh yeah? The hour to swim on th' plank, ye ruffian!" she chuckles.

"And how's dad?" he asks.

"Sleeping, dear," Isolde says.

"He'll wake up soon, Connor. Trust me." Elissa says, gently touching his shoulder.

"Now rest, dear. It's too early to get up," Isolde says, tenderly touching his chest and forcing directing him to lay on his bed.

The women leaves his room, as they go to Eamon's room they see him peacefully sleeping. "He looks better than before, he seems… in peace," Isolde says, she sighs, "At least he seems stable."

Teagan enters the room, his eyes stay on his brother. "Connor seems fine, he's already sleeping. Now we can rebuild."

Isolde touch Elissa's arm, "Thanks, Elissa."

"It's only my duty. But we still have to heal Eamon," Elissa says. After a moment of silence, she bites her lip, "Look, I must beg for apologies. I haven't been sincere with you." Isolde and Teagan look at Elissa, "I'm a Grey Warden."

They look at each other, "That's most unexpected, why would Bryce-"

"Teagan." Isolde says, slightly shaking his head.

He nods, "I'm sorry for my intrusion, my lady." After a pause, "You should know that there is quite a reward for any Grey Warden, Teyrn Loghain has charged your order for treason."

Elissa nods, "Some nobles support him. Be cautious with whom you deal with."

"Rainesfere supports you, my lady, do you know about the allegiances of any other?" Teagan asks.

"The Teyrn of Highever, Rendon Howe supports Loghain," Elissa stares at them. While Isolde face doesn't change, like a statue, Teagan frowns and breathes heavily. "For all purposes, Loghain knows that Eamon is sick, let him think that Redcliffe is in disarray."

"And what is your plan?"

"There's a Blight. I have the Circle mages but I need more allies. I also need a place to send any envoys, I was thinking if I could use Redcliffe."

"Yes." Isolde says, nodding at her.

"I intend work on the Bannorn and Orzammar, I need some influence before going to Denerim," she looks at the comatose Arl Eamon. "I intend to use the political mess to move undetected, so don't expect any stability on the near future."

"Smart. Let Loghain struggle with as many obstacles as possible. I'll make things as difficult for him as I can."

"Don't be reckless, Teagan," she gasps, "pardon my language," he nods, smiling. She sighs, "I don't want to look like a beggar, I know that you're rebuilding but I'd need a couple of sovereigns to buy horses and a boat ride to Lake Calenhad docks."

"Granted," Isolde says, handing her a small pouch, "Just tell us when you plan to leave, Elissa."

"As soon as possible, my lady. We'll restock at the Docks since time is not on my side."

"If you wish, use the larder, that's the least I could do," Isolde says.

"Thanks, Arlessa. I'll see to it immediately," Elissa says curving to them.

"Elissa, one more question, please," Isolde says. Elissa looks at her, nodding, "What do you think about the Circle?"

"Before I thought it was like losing someone but, after talking to a wise mage, I come to agree with her, it provides, much like a family, safety, education and a sense of kinship to a mage."

Isolde crosses her arms, "Thanks, I'll ponder over it."

Elissa goes back to the main hall where her companions and Irving are gathered. "Very well, let's resupply at the larder. Then take the boat."

"Where are we heading Elissa?" Leliana asks.

"Orzammar," Elissa says. "Excuse us, First Enchanter, but we have preparations to make."

He nods, "Then I'll wait you by the docks."

Elissa leads her companions to the castle larder, as she opens the door something knocks her down. Her friends are startled at first but start laughing when they see her mabari licking her, "No, Bo. Stop! Stop, boy!" After she is able to get to her feet, "I won't leave you behind anymore, I swear." She turns to her friends, "Grab dried meat, bread and crystallized fruits for a week of travel," she says as she grabs four small meat packages.

She feels someone tapping her back, she turns back and sees Connor, "You wouldn't leave without saying bye, would you, Lizzie?"

"No. But you've been through a lot. You should rest, Connor."

"I know but I must give this back to you," he hands her silver Andraste pendant. "It helped me, you need it now. You are sad. Just, just don't be sad anymore, ok?"

Elissa eyes widen, she fights back her emotions. She then smiles at him, crouches while putting on her old necklace, she pats his head, "Thanks, Connor. Now be a good boy and rest alright?"

He nods and turns to Morrigan, "Thanks, lady."

The witch stops for a bit, her hazel eyes studying the boy, "You're… welcome."

As they fetch they stuff they go back to the docks.


	20. An Unlikely Ally

Aboard the boat besides the adventures there are Irving the First Enchanter, Jowan, restrained by handcuffs and another mage, the other one stayed at Redcliffe to serve as an envoy and make communications easier with the Circle Tower.

During the travel from Redcliffe Castle to the Circle Tower, the adventurers gather around a map that Elissa opened on the floor, a couple of lanterns were providing light for them. According to the map, most of the way to Orzammar will be through the Imperial Highway, the safest route in spite of Ferelden's state.

"I thought that it would be a good idea to take Redcliffe as a place for our allies to gather and communicate," Elissa says, pointing to Redcliffe.

"A staging area? Sounds good," Alistair says.

"In relation to the mages," Elissa sees Wynne shifting her weight, "I think it was just Loghain's smokescreen," Elissa says tipping her chin.

"To avoid the Chantry's interference?" Alistair crosses his arms, "It makes sense, messing with the Chantry could provoke an Exalted March upon you," Alistair says, nodding.

"It would be changing a threat for another," Sten says.

"Can we agree that it's a satisfactory explanation for the time being?" Elissa asks, all of her friends nod.

"As I said to Bann Teagan, we should use the political mess to try to move undetected," Elissa says.

"Sounds good," Alistair says.

"We should get as much rest as we can before hitting the road again," Leliana says, moving away from the group.

They follow the bard's idea and try to rest, all of them with the exception of the mages check on their weapons. Elissa stays at the bow of the small boat, a lantern next to her.

"May I bother you a bit more, young Elissa?" Wynne asks, slowly approaching the young Warden.

"Sure, Wynne. It's always a pleasure."

"Did your recent experiences with magic change your views on… abominations?"

"What of them? I'm not sure if I follow, Wynne," Elissa asks, staring at her.

After a moment Wynne breathes heavily, "That's expected, of course. For a mage a small mistake is all that it takes to be embraced by madness."

"Oh, sorry, I didn't mean to be rude," Elissa says, touching Wynne's shoulders.

Wynne pats the young Warden's hand, "I know it, dear. I sometimes wonder if there's a way to cure an abomination or if there's a way of the mage retaining his sanity."

Elissa tips her chin, "If one retains his personality, maybe it's not an abomination, then."

"Maybe…" Wynne says, looking at the darkness ahead of them.

"I understand about mundane stuff, namely, house affairs, royalty and politics. Speaking of which, only Leliana knows about my origins, so…"

"Rest assured, dear."

"It's for your own safety."

"I know, dear,"

"Thanks, Wynne."

Wynne quickly opens her mouth, she slightly shakes her head, standing up, "I'll not bother you with musings of an elder mage," Elissa shakes her head, chuckling.

The next day, most of them rest before the long trip ahead of them, Elissa spars with Alistair, Leliana talks to the others and the sailors, singing them some songs. Morrigan studies the recovered grimoire, Wynne stays with Irving, talking and watching Jowan closely.

They arrive at the Docks at night and wait a few hours for the dawn at the Circle Tower, at Irving's insistence. Wynne didn't protest, it was afterall a last chance to say her farewells to her students.

As soon as the sun shyly appears on the horizon rises the group goes to the stables to fetch horses, Wynne and Morrigan don't know how to ride. Elissa and Leliana give them a ride, for that their horses are bigger. Poor Bo will be on his own. They decided to make stops each four hours and rest as soon as the sun sets, just to be safe.

On their first day of travel, in the late afternoon a short blond woman runs into the road from the nearby woods, "Help! Help! Bandits! They will kill my family!"

They unmount, Bo is growling. "Sten, Wynne, watch our horses," Elissa draws her bow and whistles. They hurriedly follow the woman for about five minutes when they reach a glade there is a cart, bushes and slopes. The woman moves quickly, Bo barks, a dark skinned, blonde elf moves from behind the cart, his features are soft, he has two wavy lines tattooed on the left side of his face, he's wearing a fine dark leather armor and has a longsword and a dagger as weapons.

"There are bear traps around these slopes, watch out," Leliana says, preparing her bow.

The elf calmly, points towards them, six more men leave their hiding places, four on the slopes with shortbows and two wearing longswords from behind the cart, "The Crows send you regards," a smirk

As soon as she motions, the woman's hands start to glow, her heart is hit by Leliana's arrow.

Elissa hits one of the archers as she tries to find cover, she whistles and Bo runs towards the direction that Elissa shot. "Find cover!"

Alistair steps back, getting closer to the trees and not much far from Leliana and Elissa, the elf and the other two brigands engage him in melee, they stand a complex dance trying to get to his back. Alistair throws some feints, he starts moving on the opposite direction direction of her friends, towards a tree to cover his back. The elf throws something at his shield, it emanates a dark smoke, Alistair shakes his head. His assailants reinforce their attack, but in an uncoordinated way.

Barks and cries of pain can be heard from the slope from their right, Elissa feels an arrow pass close to her as she gets behind a tree, Leliana shots back at one of the archers, Elissa readies her bow, she aims for the back of one of the brigands engaging Alistair, she shoots and hits him, Alistair bashes him with his shield.

An arrow hits the tree that Elissa is using for cover, she starts whistling and shoots an arrow towards the other slope, Leliana shots and hits the elf's calf, Alistair used his body weight to knock him down, stomping his head.

Leliana draws her daggers and goes to the slope, Elissa does the same and goes help Alistair. As she approaches the templar, he uses an opening and slash two times his assailant. They move after Leliana who swiftly avoids the traps, she climbs the slope and stops, "Bad dog," she says shrugging.

Alistair is throwing water from his canteen in his chin and shield, to clean that dark substance that the elf threw at him, "Alistair, check if there's any one alive tie him, please," Elissa shouts moving towards Leliana.

The bard is crouched, looking at the trap, "Take a look, you disarm this kind of trap by getting rid of this small piece," she removes a little metal rod. "Or just use a stick to activate it," she chuckles. "Now let's disarm those, they are dangerous."

"Got it," she works on a nearby trap as Bo gets close to her, he is covered in blood, "No! Don't even think, not dirty like this," she says taking her eyes from the trap she is disarming.

Alistair searches the bodies and the cart for anything useful, Leliana go check on the tied elf, she crouches and touches his legs and boots, she draws a pair of knives and reinforces Alistair knots.

"Found anything?" Elissa asks approaching Alistair.

"Travel rations, about 50 silver. Many crates were empty."

"Let's see what we can learn from that elf," Elissa says, Alistair nods and follows her.

As they approach the tied up elf, Elissa holds Bo by its collar, taps his head and says, "Go."

Bo starts barking, trying to go for the elf's face. He wakes up startled. "Speak," Elissa says.

"My name is Zevran, member of the Antivan Crows. I was hired by a taciturn guy to kill survivors from Ostagar and specially a people's champion who was mustering people in Lothering, whose description remembers you, tough they didn't say anything about her being pretty," Alistair frowns and crosses his arms. "Alissa was her name," Zevran says, staring at the wild dog.

"Enough, boy," Bo whines, looks at Elissa, she's frowning and her mout is a thin line, he then calms down. "You're not very loyal, I see."

"They paid me to track and kill, not to be silent," he says smirking.

"I want names."

"Rendon Howe contacted the Crows," Elissa holds Bo with more strength, "but the decision was from a man named Loghain."

"Why?"

He sighs, "He didn't say and I didn't ask, you must be a threat to his power."

"Humpf, fair enough," Elissa subtlely licks her lips, "You said something about Antivan Crows, what's it? _I hate that bird_.

"You don't know about the Crows?" Elissa approaches her hand to Bo's head, "Eh, we're are a guild of assassins, from Antiva, the best."

"They are very expensive and believed not to fail, so to speak," Leliana says.

"Before you take any hastily action, I have a proposal. Release me and I'll join you in whatever endeavour you have or for a time if you wish."

"Now do you take me for a fool? What will stop you from killing me during sleep?"

"Why would I try to attack my benefactor, or to push against my luck on that matter," Elissa and Zevran lock eyes. "They can even kill me for failing the first time. So you represent a way out of the Crows, a person who can give them pause." He giggles, "Since I enjoy living doesn't seem a very difficult choice."

"Pause eh? Won't they come later for any idea of soiled professional reputation?" Elissa asks, patting Bo.

"I supposed that if we, allow me to include myself yes? If we stay low they won't spend valuable resources on a low priority target and a rogue agent."

"What can you offer?"

"Well, besides my skills as an assassin I can create poisons, bombs, deal with traps and locks. In addition to that I can use my knowledge of Crows' tactics to our advantage. Not to mention massages, jokes, warming your bed," Elissa frowns, "Let's forget about the bed, then. If you so decide that I'm no longer necessary I go on my way. It seems reasonable no?" he says smirking.

Elissa looks at him, she draws one of her daggers approaches it from his face, he stares at it, than in a swift motion she cuts the ropes holding him.

"What!? Is it a good idea bringing in the assassin?" Alistair asks.

"He may be useful, Alistair," Elissa says.

"Welcome Zevran. Having an Antivan Crow joining us sounds like a fine plan,' Leliana says.

"You're another companion-to-be? I wasn't aware that such loveliness existed among adventurers," Zevran says, grinning.

"Or maybe not," Leliana says shrugging.

He stands up struggling due to his wound, looks at Elissa, "I hereby pledge my loyalty to you. Until you release me I am your man, without reservation… this I swear," he politely bows to Elissa.

"I'm Elissa, I'm a Grey Warden and our goal is to stop this Blight," Elissa says. "This is Alistair, Leliana and Bo, whom you already know."

"The pleasure is mine. Good to know that I was beaten by a member of a legendary order," Zevran says, laughing.

"You're quite far from Antiva. Do you miss it?" Elissa asks.

"Well, It's different from Ferelden, here is muddy and cold," Elissa looks at him a raised eyebrow, "Orleis is smelly," Leliana stares at him, mimicking Elissa's posture. "Oh, take no offense, my dear ladies," he chuckles. "Anyway, Antiva City is a bright city, full of colors, warm and rainy, it's a true gem of the north. Where do you hail from?"

"Redcliffe," Alistair says.

"Val Royeaux," Leliana says.

"I come from Mom, better than any gem," Elissa says, smirking, Zevran laughs.

"Now that I won't be able to be back to Antiva for quite some time, I will probably miss the leather smell," Elissa looks at him, "Let me explain, during my training I lived in a common room with other recruits, there's a leatherworker just beside it. The smell of products used work on it remembers home," Zevran says, closing his eyes as if searching for memories of old.

"So leather smell reminds you of home?" Alistair, scratching his head.

"Yes, unfortunately Ferelden is lackluster in providing decent shoes. They're practical but non elegant, now when we talk about Antivan leather shoes-"

"They're another league. Sorry, Elissa," Leliana says, smiling to Elissa.

"I begrudgingly agree, Antivan leather is uncomparable," Elissa says, "It seems that we have another fashion connoisseur among us, Leliana," the elf and the girls chuckle, Alistair rolls his eyes.

Leliana takes care of his wound, the women help him walk until their horses. As they reach them, Wynne, Morrigan and Sten look at the newcomer. "Who's he?" Morrigan asks.

"It's the girls' new best friend. Oh, and also an assassin who tried to kill us awhile ago," Alistair says.

"Put emphasis on tried, please. I'm Zevran, it's a pleasure to meet you," he says slowly bowing.

"These are Sten, Wynne and Morrigan," Elissa says, pointing at each of her companions as they were named.

"'T's insane," Morrigan says, "I'd poison the food as we travel."

"So, you will keep a close eye on me, eh?" Zevran says, a smug smile on his face.

"I would fall into the group's good graces then strike," Morrigan says, everyone looking at her.

"Morrigan, you're not helping," Elissa chuckles.

"I don't think I'd like you watching me so closely," Zevran says, "Anyway, next time I'll turn on my benefactor."

"Maybe he is repenting for the lives that he took?" Wynne says.

Zevran rolls his eyes, "Sure, Granma."

They start to get to their horses, Wynne quickly heals Zevran's leg, "So we have to share horses, I'll go with this gorgeous lady here," Zevran says pointing to Elissa, she giggles.

"Oh no, you won't. You need a strong Qunari to help you with the balance, recent injury, you know" Alistair says, a smug smile on his face.

 _Poor Alistair is not the only boy here anymore_ , Elissa giggles.

Morrigan rides with Elissa and Wynne goes with Morrigan. They travel time for the day is going to be short for there will be only a few more hours until the sunset when they will start setting camp.


	21. Catching Up With The Past

Sorry for taking so long to update, I couldn't focus on writting.

I'd like to thank Walter Magnus for following, Willablack93 and eireanestower for following my first fanfic. It means the world for me.

As always, I'm open to criticism.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

The next three days of travel to Orzammar were quite uneventful but for the occasional crow that Elissa saw flying past the group towards the imposing Frostback Mountains. They met a few frustrated traders, humans, who complained about Orzammar gates being closed due to politics.

Zevran was accepted into the group, as much as a former assailant can be, that is. During camp he would tell stories about his earlier adventures, mostly tell tales in Elissa's opinion. In additional to that, she has found in him a new partner to spar, a specialist in fighting with daggers on top of that, she taught her a feel new tricks about how to maneuver, improving her footwork.

Morrigan continues studying Flemeth's old Grimoire, she's really absorbed into the task giving Alistair a well deserved peace. He apparently enjoys it by talking to Wynne.

Elissa has been having a recurring dream, she is atop the Tower of Ishal, immobile, watching attentively Korcari Woods. The world is grey, cold and soundless, save for some crackings coming from the ground, crows fly from the woods and fly past her then she awakens, cold sweating covers all of her face. She's becoming quite certain that she's losing her mind, she fights these thoughts for she has much to do yet, after every dream she would grab a paper and a charcoal from campfire then draw. She couldn't afford to forget the ones that are lost to her, so she would make sketches from her family members.

While drawing, she would secretly beg Andraste and her family for forgiveness for not trying to find Fergus, but if the Blight isn't stopped there will be no more Ferelden.

She tries to focus on the travel, they are making a good time, the weather is cold and dry, not hindering the march speed, in one of two days they reach Gherlen's Pass, then. None of their companions has ever been to Orzammar, she's curious to see a dwarven city first hand.

During the last night of travel Elissa has the same nightmare as before, although this time she hears shouts and battle cries, she tries to awaken but her conscious seems to be somewhere between reality and dream, she tries to focus, calming down, either it worked or it was just sheer luck but she finally awakens, gasping for air. It's almost dawn. She turns and see a dead man besides her, Bo is growling standing on guard at her feet,defending her again. She quickly stands up, grabs her bow and quickly accesses what is happening.

Their camp has become a battlefield, only Sten, Zevran and Leliana are wearing armor, leather armor is quick to equip and also isn't really uncomfortable to sleep on it. Wynne and Morrigan are using their magic to blast enemies from afar, conjuring lightning bolts, ice blasts or Wynne's rock spells, there are five corpses on the ground.

Sten steps back to dodge a heavy flail swing, he uses his body weight to knock him down and quickly thrusts his sword on his chest. Alistair is fighting defensively against two enemies, waiting for an opening, there's a dead man on the floor, close to him.

Elissa sees a sneaky human wearing leather approaching Leliana who is concentrated shooting at her opponents, Elissa fires her arrow, hitting the man on his shoulder, "Leliana! Behind you!"

She quickly turns aiming her bow, her assailant raises his hand, "I yield! It's over, fellas!" The two remaining bandits drop their weapons, they wear banded mails. Their weaponry consisted of two handed swords, long swords, shields a couple of bows and the flail.

Elissa, ashamed for being absent when they needed her, approaches him, "They're not common brigands," Leliana says.

"They had high quality weapons. They also were ready," Sten says grabbing the flail.

"What do you want with us?" Elissa says, her bow still on her hands.

"The red haired," he says, glancing at Leliana.

"Me!? Who sent you?"

"I don't know the name, just where to get my money. Let me live and I'll give you the directions," he says.

"Slowly," Elissa says, reading his bow. The bandit nods and gives Leliana a piece of paper.

"Now, may I go?" he asks.

"Yes, but never ever cross our path, understood," Leliana says.

The bandit leader looks at the rest of his men, "Yes, I swear."

"Leave, now!" Elissa shouts.

The man retreats without recovering their weapons, Leliana approaches the campfire to read the paper, Elissa stands a bit far away from awaiting for her. The red headed bard approaches Elissa, "It's her, Elissa. It's Marjolaine, she's in Denerim."

"But why now, Leliana?"

"I don't know, maybe someone saw me," she sighs. "First Zevran then this, we ought to be more careful about our identities from now on, Elissa."

"I know, Leliana. Rest assured that when we get to Redcliffe…"

"Thank you, Elissa," the redhead says.

Elissa look at her companions, Sten and Zevran are searching the bodies, Alistair is cleaning his sword, Morrigan went back to her tent and Wynne is looking at her. She whistles to Bo, pats him and slowly approaches Sten and Zevras, "Found anything on the brigands?" she asks.

"They were slightly better trained," Zevran says.

"We could get about 30 silver from them," Zevran says, throwing her a small leather pouch.

"What's that about?" Morrigan asks.

"That was-"

"A past that I'd rather left behind," Leliana says, interrupting Elissa. The bard gives her a slight nod.

"And you call this civilization," Morrigan says, giggling.

"Gear up, people. Let's hit the road," Elissa says. She goes back to her tent and starts packing.

"Hm, excuse me, Elissa," Wynne says. The Warden stops her affairs and turns to the old mage, her features highlighted by the campfire's light, "Please, go on I don't mean to interrupt your work."

Elissa shrugs, "Fair enough, Wynne. How may I be of assistance?"

"I couldn't avoid noticing that you have, how can I say, sleep problems," Wynne says.

"Sleep problems, huh?" she shrugs. "It's just bad dreams, don't worry, it's a Grey Warden thing," Elissa says, smiling at her.

Wynne nods, "Alistair told me but, you're... far too important now," she sighs.

Elissa stares at Wynne, _Even more if Alistair is a Guerrin. Then a protected noble from a very important family now one of the last Grey Wardens who must be protected to end this Blight select group who can end a Blight. Story of my life._ She feels her shoulders getting heavy, her mouth opens, "Wynne, I…"

She gently pats Elissa's shoulder, "I know dear…"

"Will you be there for me, when I need you?"

"Of course."

"Thanks, Wynne."

Wynne stands she looks Elissa pack for an instant, "You're very mature for your age," both women turn to Alistair he is in a staring contest with Bo, he barks, Bo starts barking in answer. They are mute, watching him, his innocence is quite charming. "Won't you stop him?"

Elissa blinks a few times, "Oh sure," she laughs half heartedly, "He can rip off your head, Alistair."

"Nonsense, he's a good pal," he is about to pat him when Bo barks. Alistair takes off his hand.

"He's telling you to pack your gear," Elissa says chuckling.

"Yes, ma'am," he sighs then he movies towards his tent.

They pack their stuff, Sten burns the corpses and they resume travelling. After one day, arrive at the gates of Orzammar on the morning. It's colder than Elissa expected, she will get a hood as soon as she finds a merchant. In order to get to the gates there's a narrow pass adorned by dwarven runes. As they leave the passage they find themselves in what seems like the bottom of a canyon, there are many traveler's stationed there, some carts. Many of them start trading good there. Despite the merchants, there are impressive ten feet tall stone statues of dwarven warriors wielding axes and hammers on the walls. If only their visit to Orzammar allowed time to see its beauties.

 _So it's closed. If things go on like this this will be a nest of prostitution, gambling and drinking._

They unmount and try to avoid the most crowded area, staying close to the walls. They see that it's next to the wall that there are a small number of stone habitations, the wooden signs next to them indicate that they should be the official traders here. As they look for a stable they see smiths, a long building that must act as an inn, some traders selling food, drinks, travel equipment.

"Look there, a stable. I'll get down Morrigan, slowly," Elissa says, unmounting, she offer her hand to the witch that sighs before taking it, "Good. Give me a moment I'll talk to them."

She approaches the stable there's a blond, clean shaven dwarf, with some streaks of grey in his hair, he is clean shaved, wears heavy leather boots, and simple clothes, he is sitting on a chair, looking at the market that's taking place outside Orzammar, "Morning, lady."

"Good morning, sir. I was in need of a place for my horses," Elissa turns back and points to her group, "four horses."

"Ye got no luck, lady. Only official business, sorry," he says.

Elissa approaches him, "Well I'm a noble, my house is very close to the King's," he mutters something, "I also happen to have official business in Orzammar."

"Look, I'll take your horses but if I talk to the gatekeeper and he doesn't know about ye, deal's off, right?"

"Right, sir. What's your name?"

"Kravolir," he cleans his hand in his clothes and offers it.

"Elissa, enchanted to make your acquaintance, sir," _Maker, how I hate myself sometimes_. He blinks a few times, Elissa was about to turn, "By the way do you know anyone called Faryn?"

"Yeah, he is a trader, a human that is near the front gates, right there, see?"

Elissa nods and waves to her companions to come to her, "Thank you, sir."

They do as asked and unmount as they get close to the dwarf, he takes their horses into the stone stable.

Elissa leads her friends towards a human behind a small counter, there are simple weapons exposed in the counter, behind him there are a tent and some crates. It's a man in his early thirties, "Welcome friends, what can I do for you?"

"I'm looking for a reliable trader who has quality goods on reasonable prices, I heard that Faryn is the man I'm look for. Is that you?" Elissa asks.

"Why yes, my lady," he says with a smug smile on his face.

"That's wonderful, I want a Qunari sword," Elissa says, her hands on her hips, a small grin on her face.

"I happen to have one," he goes to the tent and comes back with a big, chipped two handed sword, "say, fifteen sovereigns for you?" Faryn puts his hands together.

"What about you just give us the sword?"

"But why would I do that?" he frowns.

"Because it's mine!" Sten says approaching them.

Faryn swallows, "Eh? I-Is it yours, bloody scavengers, he told me… Bah! Take it and leave me!"

"Much obliged," Elissa says picking up the blade with both her hands, it's quite heavy. She politely hands it to Sten.

He grabs it from Elissa's petite hands, he stares at it, enamored by the blade despite the state of the blade. He closes his eyes and puts the blade on his back, "Finally, completion. You must be an _ashkaari_ to find a lost blade in a country at war."

" _Ashkaari_?" Elissa asks.

"One who seeks or one who thinks, in your language."

"Thanks," Elissa feels her cheeks getting hot. "Does this mean that you mission is complete?" He nods in response. "I'm happy for you, Sten."

"I think that the arishok would be better answered if the Blight is ended, don't you agree?" he says with a smirk on his face.

It was the first time that Elissa saw Qunari smile, "I feel honored to have you Sten," she says. He slowly nods.

"Your _qasan-kas_ , it looks as it has seem a great share of battles."

"As much as I. And there will be plenty more."

 _Indeed. I count on you, Sten_. Elissa turns to the main gates of Orzammar, she agape, her eyes widen open due to the dwarven architectural skills, mountain and and gate are constructed in perfect harmony, like if the Frostback was a gentle mother protecting her newborn son. There are two lateral stone stairs to get to gate.

The group approaches the gate, Elissa raises her right hand, she points to her ear and to the group in front of the gate. It is a heavy armored dwarf, he has a battleaxe on his back and has a beard as black as coal. He is arguing with three men, two armored and one wearing traveling clothes.

"No, you can't enter. I have told you already," the dwarf says.

"Leliana, Zevran, let's get closer," Elissa says. They slowly and subtlety get right behind the place where the group is arguing, the gates not being on the ground provide a reasonable cover to eavesdrop.

"King Loghain will not tolerate any more delays, let us talk to your deshyrs, teyrns or whatever you call them," he says in a higher tone of voice.

"King? How does he dare?" Elissa mutters.

"Shhh!" Zevran lightly elbows her.

"I already told you, not until our political crisis is over. We also don't care about the whims of your human king, now begone!"

He sighs, "We've been through this for a week. How much longer will it take?"

"As much as it takes. Go in peace, do NOT try my patience!" the guards beside him draw their weapons. Zevran touches the girls' shoulders and motions his head towards the group, they follow him as quietly as possible.

"Let's mingle for a bit," Leliana says, taking Alistair by the arm and going to a nearby store. The other follow her.

"Eh... we need some travel cloaks, five, dark, please," Elissa says. The dwarf quickly fetches the items, there's a smile on his face.

All of them but Alistair and Sten grab a cloak, "Sorry, too much armor in you," Elissa says, shrugging, "But tell me what's this crisis about?"

"Oh, King Endrin Aeducan has passed away, they haven't chosen a king yet," he says, rubbing his long and dirty beard.

"Time to go!" Leliana says.

Eissa quickly throws some silver coins and immediately go to the gates. As she approaches the gatekeeper, he sighs, "What business you have here, human?"

"I'm a Grey Warden, I must confer with your leadership," Elissa shows him a treaty.

"Seems legit," he nods to the other guards, "Very well, since you treaties have precedence over local politics, you may enter."

"Thank you very much, gatekeeper. Please don't say anything to that other group," Elissa says.

"Very well," he says nodding.

And so they enter the ancient city of Orzammar.


	22. Wild Cards

A heavy thud shows that the gates behind the adventurers were closed. All of them look at the big room in which they are, it's partially lit by torches attached to stone walls. There are six stone statues of dwarves, male and female alike alongside the room, an old female dwarf and a little dwarven girl are in front of a statue, looking at it.

"Can you feel it? Or the Circle has also numbed your senses, old woman," Morrigan asks.

"Keep civil, Morrigan. Nonetheless, I feel it too, never thought lyrium could affect spellcasting in this way," Wynne says.

"Hm, I don't follow," Elissa says.

"This place has so much lyrium that it's easier to cast spells," Wynne says.

"That's why it's so valuable for the Chantry," Elissa says.

Wynne crosses her arm, "Actually templars use it too, but for them it has the opposite effect," Elissa tilts her head, "Whereas mages produce magical effects templars nullify them, like positive and negative poles."

Elissa looks at Alistair, "Eh? Alistair, did you…"

"No. I only had a little contact with it, only full fledge templars make use of it," Alistair says, nodding.

"So, besides everything, you were a weak minded addict?" Morrigan says, smiling.

"What!? No!" Alistair says.

"I didn't know that lyrium was addictive," Elissa says crossing her arms.

"That's also why dwarves are resistant to magic," Wynne says.

 _A royal heir couldn't be a lyrium addicted. It can't be a coincidence._ "Let's move," Elissa says.

Elissa stops in front of the first statue, there is a small plaque on the pedestal, "It's just a name, I'll translate them for you but my dwarven is rusty," Wynne says, chuckling.

The statue of a male dwarf holding a hammer and tongs, the Orta. In front of it a male dwarf dressed in what Elissa believes to be commoner clothes but wearing a crown on its head, Eithnar Begot. To the left there's a heavy armored, crowned dwarf, he wields a mace and an axe, orseck Garal. In front of him, a female dwarf wielding two daggers, Lantena. To its left there's a dwarf with an open tome in its hand, Hrildan and the last statue, the ones that the two dwarves are observing is of a female dwarf wielding a huge forceps, Branka.

"I didn't know foreigners cared about our paragons," the older dwarf says.

"Pardon my ignorance but what's a paragon? Is it like a ancestor?," Elissa asks.

"Not exactly, they represent ideals of our people like combat valor, intelligence, resistance. Branka here lived among us."

"Lived?"

"Yes, she took an expedition to the Deep Roads, reckless was that one," the old dwarf says, nodding.

The little dwarf starts pushing her hand, "Come Granma, you told me you'd buy sugar candies," the older dwarf nods, chuckling and nods to Elissa.

"If they are so short why is the roof so tall?" Sten asks.

Elissa raises an eyebrow, not sure if it's a genuine question or sarcasm, "Great, now we have a Qunari philosopher among us," Morrigan says raising her hands.

As they leave the hall guarded by the statues they enter a huge yard full of stone houses, resembling a human village, it's a bit difficult to breath for lava vents that provide an orange illumination and heat. There is an elevated level above them, she can see some big stone housings, about the same size of an Orlesian villa. Ahead of them, between the two vents there's huge building. Elissa's mouth is wide open, she could never imagine that such architectural feat was possible.

Her admiration is cut off by a discussion between two young dwarves a brown haired and a blond one, the brown haired is wearing leather armor and has an axe, the other is in plain clothes.

"Out of my way, fool," the brown haired says.

"I'll never bow to a kinslayer," the blonde one says, rubbing two finger on his own throat.

"Raargh!" the leather armored swiftly draws his weapon and thrusts it into the other's forehead.

An old, armored dwarf leading a group of four others runs towards them shouting, he points and two of his men order the assailant to release his order. He complies then is grabbedby two guards, the other searches for any concealed weapon.

"Take them," two dwarves escort the aggressor while the two others carry the corpse. "Go on with your lives, people. Nothing to see here," he dissipates the few bystanders that stopped to see the scene. He looks at Elissa and her group, sighs and approaches them.

"You foreigners! Things are complicated as it is so don't get into any sort of confusion," he says glaring at each of them.

"What was all that about?" Elissa asks.

The dwarf takes a step towards Elissa, he rubs his beard and sighs, "People are tense. We are leaderless," Elissa puts her hands on her hips, "late King Duncan has passed away now two are fighting for the throne."

"Well, I'm sorry to hear that. I am here on official business, isn't there anyone who I can talk to?" Elissa asks.

"The Assembly. Don't have high hopes, though. Orzammar is effectively closed."

"Can you give me some directions, at least?"

He nods, "Very well, this is the Commons, going to the left, getting down a level you have the Dust Town, were casteless live," he points to the big building in front of them, "that's the Provings, where people prove their mettle," he points to their right, "that way you have the entrance to the Deep Roads in the underground, going up a level you have the Diamond Quarters, where the nobles live, you can see their small palaces. The Assembly is there and also the Shaperate, where we keep our registers."

"Thank you very much, sir," Elissa says, nodding. The dwarf waves them to move away.

"What now, Boss?" Zevran asks.

"To the Assembly. Let's try to bypass this power vacuum."

They follow the given directions, Orzammar is structurally very similar to human settlements. Like any commercial center it's full of people, noise and dirty. The most notable difference is that instead of stray dogs there are a strange creatures, piglets with long ears which remind the one's of a rabbit.

"What creature is that?" Leliana asks.

They stand in silence, "A nug," Sten says. Everyone is looking at him, he sighs, "they live underground, they have poor eyesight."

"Ow, they are so cute," Leliana says touching Elissa's arm, "Would you mind if…"

"I don't know Leliana, let's see…" Elissa says.

"Please, I'll take care of it, he's clean, doesn't make noise like some other pets."

"I've caught your drift. Let's see how things here develop," Elissa says.

Leliana hugs her, "You're the best leader, Elissa."

Elissa feels another hand touching her, soft hands, "Girls only, Zevran."

"Eh? Sorry I thought it was a group hug. We have group hugs, right?" the elf sks.

"Sure, you may start with Sten. If you're into strong, silent types," Leliana says chuckling.

"On second thought… better we keep moving, eh?" Zevran says.

On their way to the Assembly they pass by a town crier, "Hear ye! Hear ye! Lord Harrowmont entrenched in the past, how long will he ignore that we must change to survive?"

They take a long circular staircase until they get to the top level of Orzammar. It's a stark contrast from the Commons. It's an orderly place with a few passers-by and guards at front gate of big stone houses, probably the nobles' states.

They approach a guard, he is in front of a huge building, a symbol is carved on its walls, "Excuse me sir, could you tell me where's the Assembly?"

"Sure, it's that building with a double wooden door, two statues in front of it, right besides the royal palace," he says pointing at that direction.

They follow their giving directions they pass by another town crier, "Support Lord Harrowmont, who values tradition and stability! Not some upstart!"

The two dwarven statues hold opened scrolls in their hands and a small cap, Elissa gently nods to the guard, he answers his greeting and slowly opens the door for her. Inside the Assembly there are many dwarves wearing fine clothes, whispering, an all too familiar environment to Elissa and Leliana. This cat and mouse game now seems like from a remote past. The entry hall ends in a fork, the main corridor ends in a heavy metal doow, a dwarf with fine clothes stands looking at it, his hands are on his back.

They approach him, Elissa coughs to draw his attention, he turns, looking at Elissa and her friends from head to toes. He is a middle aged dwarf, there are a few grey spots in his brown hair and adorned beard, "Excuse me sir, whom do I talk to in order to request an audience?"

"That would be me, I'm Bandelor," he nods.

"I'm Elissa, a pleasure making your acquaintance," she slightly bows.

"It's all mine. But tell me, why would you require an audience?"

"The Blight, sir."

"Blight? May I assume that you are a Grey Warden?"

Elissa nods, "That's a correct assumption, sir."

He rubs his beard, "I see. Unfortunately, only the king can decide on the matters of foreign policies and military issues."

"Would you please tell me how do you choose a king and how long does it take? Please I'm not here trying in any way to interfere on your sovereignty."

Bandelor nods, "He's chosen by the votes from the members of the Assembly. Now it would be reckless of me trying to estimate a time. I hope as soon as possible."

"I share your hopes. Thank you very much for your information, it was the most useful, sir."

Bandelor nods in response, "Have a nice day, Elissa."

As the group passes by the fork to reach the exit they hear a "psst," a black haired, clean shaved dwarf is leaning against the wall. He wears a blue plate mail, a warhammer and a shield. They approach him, "I heard you and I believe that we can help each other."

Elissa lightly elbows Alistair, smirking at him. She turns to the shady dwarf, "Very well, sir…?"

"Vartag," the dwarf says.

"Elissa," the Warden says.

"Very well, to get what I want you need a king, help Prince Bhelen rightfully claims his birthright," he says grinning.

"I'd like to parley with Bhelen," Elissa says, her hands are on her hips.

"That won't be possible unless I trust you. You may be an assassin sent by Harrowmont. Wouldn't be the first, anyway."

"Well Vartag, let's say I'm interested. What do you have in mind?"

"It's just a small errand. Show these promissory notes to Lady Dace and Denek Helmi. It proves Harrowmont's foul play."

"Where did we get these papers?"

He chuckles, "Smart girl. Say you get them from some of Jarvia's thugs in Dust Town. You can come up with the details, I'm certain."

"Consider it done, Vartag," She grabs the papers and put them into her map case. "Later."

They leave the Assembly, "Where to, Alistair?" Elissa asks.

He tilts his head, "Why are you asking me? You know all that happens when I lead, ambushes, dismemberments." Elissa raises an eyebrow, her hands are on her hips, "And here I was hoping to be one of the so-called rhetorical questions. I would look for these nobles."

Elissa crosses her arms, "Don't you think we should try to see Harrowmont's offer?"

"That's a good idea."

"Remember it's always good to try to see what all the parties have to offer, Alistair."

"I got it," Alistair says, Elissa nods, a shy smile on her face, she pats his shoulder.

They ask one of the guards of the Assembly where is Harrowmont's state. According to him the state is close to the Separate building, to the opposite direction of the staircase. The Shaperate is quite an easy building to spot it is the only blue one. Harrowmont State is in Elissa's opinion, a rather modest state, preserved and almost indistinguishable from the others, for one who has a claim on the vacant throne, that is.

Elissa approaches the door, there's a dwarf standing next to it, "What business you have with Lord Harrowmont?"

"I'm Elissa, a Grey Warden and I need troops to fight a Blight on the surface."

"I'm Dulin Forender, Lord Harrowmont's Steward. As you may know, we have a political crisis. Prince Bhelen wants to usurp the throne, disrespecting the late king's last wish," he says, crossing his arms.

"I see. And let's say that I'm inclined to lend my support to Harrowmont, for having the troops I need. Could I talk to him?

"Let's say you have to prove yourself before having an audience with Lord Harrowmont. Assassination isn't below Bhelen tactics," Dulin crosses his arms.

"How would I do that?"

"Winning matches at the proving grounds. We suspect that Bhelen has blackmailed many of our fighters."

"I see. I'll take your offer into consideration," Elissa says, "Let's move," she says.

"What now, Elissa?" Leliana asks.

"Harrowmont is weak," Zevran says.

"Before we jump into conclusions, we should gather some intelligence on our clients and Orzammar. Let's split into two groups, Alistair and Wynne, with me. We'll look for the most famous tavern, you try to mingle at the Commons."

"We meet in, say, one hour?" Leliana asks.

"Sounds good. Stay alert," Elissa says.

As soon as they get to the commons, they split. Leliana and her group enters in a store while Elissa walks looking for a sign that resembles the one of a tavern. As she walks she sees a sign with a stylized mug with fire on top of that.

Elissa approaches a young male dwarf who is carrying a package, "Excuse me sir, would that be the most famous tavern here?"

"Aye, that be the Burning Ale."

"Thanks. Have a good day."

They approach the tavern and open its heavy door.


	23. Grey Rooks

Elissa looks at Alistair and Wynne, nodding at them. They enter the tavern and it is surprisingly similar to the ones in Lothering and Redcliffe. Wooden furniture, some stone tables and many barrels, like if a wine cellar was directly attached to the tavern. A strange sense of familiarity fills Elissa's heart, the stones somehow reminded her of the castles where she'd spent her whole life. There is a counter right at the entrance, tables and a staircase at the back, probably leading to the rooms. A few pictures and ornate mugs decorated the walls and shelves.

The dwarf on the counter is bald and chubby, his beard is short and orange, he nods to the new customers as soon as they enter the tavern, there are cheese and meat hung on the roof, a there's a small wooden door behind him. The tavern is crowded, many patrons are drinking and eating. Some females dwarves take the orders to the tables.

A red haired waitress approaches them," Hey, there. I'm Drika, can I take you to a table?"

"Sure, lead the way," Elissa says, "What is your selection?"

Drika stops, looking past them, "Eh, is he with you?" Elissa turns around, the dwarf points to Bo.

Elissa chuckles, "Of course, he's part of the family," the mabari barks happily.

Drika shrugs, "Well, you surfacers are a strange lot." She points a table, "you're a bit tall but I think it will do. We have a fine selection, sixteen kinds of ale, twenty five beers, twelve spirits."

"We'd like some bread, cheese and soft drinks," Elissa says.

The dwarf chuckles, "Soft, heh. Nice one. Wait, you serious?" her eyes widened, "Sure I'll see to it." She turns to the tavern keeper, "Durnaham see that their pots are filled!"

Drika quickly brings a huge plate with their food, "I'll bring your drinks in a while."

"Drika, can you tell me your thoughts about the Prince and the Lord?" Elissa asks, looking for absent silverware.

She scratches her back, "For a commoner like me it won't make any difference but Harrowmont seems like a decent person."

"I've heard that your politics are quite… aggressive," Elissa says, eating a small slice of cheese.

"Backstabbing, poisoning, betrayal. It's all part of the game," she says, nodding.

"What about Bhelen?" Alistair asks.

"Well, the prince seems a rather ambitious fellow." She gets close to them, putting her hands close to her mouth, "It is said that he had something to do with his brothers' deaths."

"If you excuse me I'll get your drinks," Drika says.

"Are you sure we can let Zevran roaming free?" Alistair asks.

"Well, Alistair, the only ways to leave Orzammar is by Deep Roads or through the main gates. Striking against us would make no sense too," Elissa says, shaking her head, rubbing her forehead. She starts to feel cold, concentrating starts to be a difficult task.

Alistair chuckles, "Remembers the good old times. Once there was a drinking competition, Duncan arrived and we were all sleeping but big Rutgar who was still drinking."

Wynne chuckles, "Alistair, you shouldn't say those —"

Elissa feels weak, cold shivers take over her body, she grabs Alistair's leg, "A-Alis… Alistair!"

Alistair turns to her, his eyes widened, he quickly stands up and holds her shoulders, "Let's take her upstairs," Wynne says.

"Can you stand, Elissa?" He whispers, she groans and slightly nods.

Wynne stands up, "Let's take her upstairs."

Alistair nods and helps her stand up. Elissa feels a deep sensation of dread, as if something that lingers is close. _The Archdemon_! With Alistair's aid she tries to move but she is off balance, _No. Why must I be a burden to them?_

With Alistair's help they slowly climb the stairs, "Easy, Elissa. One step at a time," as they reach the upper floor, "Can you imagine? Survive a battle to fall for a little piece of cheese?" Elissa smiles but can't overcome the sensation of failure and utterly dullness that overcomes her.

Wynne opens a door, and signs them to come, Alistair holds Elissa while Wynne removes her weapons and gear, then he gently helps Elissa to lay on the bed, "Grab some water please, Alistair. And knock on before charging in."

"Why? Oh. I see," he nods and leaves immediately.

Wynne gently touches Elissa's forehead and cheeks, then proceeds to her shoulder, arms, hands, belly and chest, even spite they being covered in armor. They finally move to her neck and quickly remove her Andraste necklace and her Joining amulet. Her touch is warm, soothing. Elissa hears a knock, it's faint and seem too far.

Elissa doesn't feel Wynne's touch anymore, her previous sensations, dread, cold start to take over once again added by loneliness. Once again Wynne touches her shoulder, she hangs the silver Andraste figure of her amulet in front of her eyes. Approaching Elissa's ear the mage whispers, "You see this amulet?" She moves it slowly from one side to another, Elissa's eyes follow them, she tries to answer but her tongue feel as if it has a knot. "Now dear, I will count to three, then I want you to jump and grab it, right?"

The answer is a heavy exhalation, "One… two… three." Elissa feels her touch becoming warmer, her hand has a white glow it seems that there's another hand next to Wynne's, juxtaposed. Nonetheless she does as asked and practically jumps toward the piece of jewelry if not held by Wynne's hand.

She feels better, relieved, as if a weight were removed from her shoulders, her hands reach her eyes but are stopped by Wynne. "Thanks, Wynne," Elissa muster.

"What's this?" Wynne asks, looking at her Joining amulet.

"It's a memento from my Grey Warden initiation," she says, breathing heavily.

"Is it blood, Elissa?" Wynne asks, staring at her. The young Warden nods in answer. "I suggest you get rid of it."

"Why?" Elissa asks, shaking her head.

Wynne sighs, "I've been talking to Alistair and thinking about you." Elissa raises an eyebrow. "Do you have dreams? I mean bad dreams," Wynne asks. Elissa gives a slight nod.

Wynne wets a piece of cloth and starts cleaning Elissa's sweat, "Before becoming a Grey Warden, have you ever heard noises or eerie lights?"

Elissa nods, "At Redcliffe, many years ago. But it was Connor."

"Did you know that you move while sleeping as if struggling or being... under torture," Elissa shakes her head to Wynne's question. "Irving and I were very… surprised for what we saw that first night at the boat," the old mage sighs, "Alistair says that it's normal for Wardens having dreams, although he's never seen dreams as intense as yours. He thinks it may be a side effect of becoming a Grey Warden during a Blight."

"What are you getting at?" Elissa asks, slowly getting up.

"You seem to be sensitive to the Fade, Elissa," Wynne holds her Joining amulet, "I believe that this may have worsened your dreams. It has the stench of death and… corruption?"

"It's a token to honor the fallen," she looks at Wynne's eyes, "but I'll honor them by ending the Blight."

Wynne smiles and caress her nape, "May I get rid of it?" Elissa nods.

"Wynne, am I a mage?"

"No, dear. Being a mage implies manipulating the Fade not only being sensitive to it."

"I see, where's Alistair?" Elissa asks.

"He must be outside with your dog, I'll call them, dear," Wynne stands up and goes to the door.

They enter, Bo runs to her but she raises her palm, he immediately stops near her. She gently pats him. Alistair kneels next to Elissa, "Maker's breath, Elissa. Are you feeling better?" Elissa nods, "Great, you're so pale that you look like Morrigan," he shivers.

Elissa looks at Alistair, "Change of plans, Alistair. He's here in the Deep Roads."

"Who's here you mean…"

"Urthemiel, the archdemon," Elissa says.

Her companions exchange looks, Wynne tips her chin. "Now this is serious. How do you know?"

"I felt it."

"Are you sure, Elissa?" Alistair asks.

"I can't say I'm completely sure but I strongly believe so."

Alistair rubs his hair, "I didn't feel anything."

"They somehow may share a connection," Wynne says. Both Wardens stare at her, "Otherwise how would she know its name?"

"We must gather the dwarves and seize him, then," he says, Wynne nods.

Elissa smiles at Alistair's plan, "I'm afraid that it won't be possible. They are held by a vacant throne, Alistair."

"But if the Blight is not stopped, there will be no throne," he says.

"They may be convinced," Wynne says.

"You underestimate dwarven stubbornness," Elissa breathes heavily, "Also, the troops here avoid the two candidates, and maybe other groups, openly hunt each other." She rubs her hair, "Might as well be a timed plot from human kingdoms to weaken Orzammar."

"Makes sense, Elissa," Wynne says, nodding.

"What do you suggest?" Alistair asks.

"Let's stick to the original plan. Gather information about what's happening here. Support a candidate then gather our troops," Elissa says. She suddenly gasps, "The others! Wynne could you please go downstairs, wait for them."

Wynne hands in her Andraste necklace, "Sure, dear," don't exert yourself.

Elissa starts grabbing her gear,she puts on the necklace, _Indeed Connor, it seems I was the one in need of it_.

"I feel that choosing a king goes against our neutrality towards politics, Elissa." Alistair says.

"Well. It depends on how you see being neutral. Everything is political, even staying silent about something, Alistair."

"In this case what would prevent Grey Wardens from taking over a country? Our short life spans?"

"That and the fact that it's not practical. From what I saw at Ostagar, we gather in a place where there's a Blight, then we must have free roam. Losing it and staining the popular view that we are heroes would no no good to our objectives," Elissa says crossing her arms.

"The Blight is all that matters then," Alistair says.

"Yes. End it with as less collateral damage as possible," she says nodding.

"I suppose Duncan chose you for your sharp mind instead of combat skills," he says smirking.

Elissa slaps his shoulder, "Maker, aren't we funny today?" Both laugh.

They stand, "Just don't overdo yourself, right?" Alistair says.

"Did you get worried?" Elissa asks, a small smile on her face.

"Yes, you're my… Grey Warden recruit. Maker's forbid me leading assisted by Morrigan," he chuckles.

They go downstairs and the others are around a table, Sten can barely fit on the chair. They look at the Wardens as they approach the table. The food that Elissa ordered is almost over, each of them, except Morrigan, have a mug o their hands or right next to them.

"Are you alright, Elissa? You are pale." Leliana asks.

"I am now, thanks for asking. Did you find anything?" Elissa asks, sitting on a chair.

"They live in castes so, not much hope of social mobility," Leliana says.

Zevran stretches, "Some merchants seem to be quite favourable to Bhelen. Trade prospects, see?"

"Word is that Harrowmont is more of a traditionalist while Bhelen isn't restrained by them."

"'T seems to be a draw between them," Morrigan says.

"Very well, who would you choose, Alistair?" Elissa asks.

Alistair, drums his fingers at the table, "Well, is this some kind of test?" he asks.

"No, I want to hear your opinion on this matter," Elissa says.

"Probably, I'd stick to Harrowmont. He seems to have honor, a more stable solution for them," Alistair says.

"And that stability is, in my opinion, his problem. Blind adherence to customs lead to a… stagnant society. He might even be controlled by the Assembly," Elissa crosses her arm. "Sometimes change is necessary, like it or not." _Such an irony_.

"It doesn't seem necessarily bad to me Elissa," Wynne says.

"Maybe on the short term, but it probably is on the long run. The point is, for Ferelden it's better to support a leader who opens his borders, for trade, culture and military issues."

"Bhelen is a very strong player, very aggressive in reaching his goals" Leliana says.

"He seems like a tyrant to me," Alistair says.

"Remember that their politics are different from ours, what we call dirty tactics are expected and encouraged here," Elissa's index finger starts to move in a circular pattern on the table, "Focus on the long term benefits, specially for yourself, Alistair."

Alistair frowns, "Both seems like a big if to me but still… I can't fight your arguments," he sighs.

"You don't tell me," Morrigan says chuckling. Elissa stares at her, slightly shaking her head.

Alistair shakes his head, "People will die. How can you be fine with it? "

"It's part of any big political change Alistair. And no, I'm not 'fine' by it, by firsthand experience," Elissa says, sighing. "The point is, make it be an improvement."

"Plenty of job opportunities," Zevran says, chuckling.

"That's a very… cold thing to say, Elissa," Wynne.

"That's politics. On the other hand, ending Blights as a Grey Warden benefits everyone, no matter the cost," Elissa says, grinning to Wynne.

"Yes, you are correct, Elissa," Alistair says, nodding. "It's good to have someone with forward-thinking," he says shyly smiling to Elissa.

The young Warden nods, feeling her cheeks red. "So we must find these two nobles, Lady Dace and Lord Helmi."

"Dace lives on the Diamond Quarters, we have asked for some directions," Morrigan says."

Elissa waves to Drika, "Do you know where I can find Lord Denek Helmi?"

"Oh sure, he's over there," she points to a finely clothed dwarf talking to two others. "Thank you, and keep the change," Elissa says putting a couple of silver coins on the table.

Elissa stands up and approaches him. He's wearing a light brown jacket, a white shirt,sturdy pants and light boots. On his jacket there's an insignia. "Would you be Lord Denek Helmi?"

"That would be me."

I have some documents for him."

"Let me see." He unfolds the promissory notes and starts reading it. He sighs and shakes his head, "That's too much to be true. It seems like Harrowmont has double crossed us." He folds the promissory notes and puts it in an inner pocket, "It seems my family will make me take the legal measures against him. So much for a nice day."

"I'm sorry for you, sir. I do hope you solve it as smoothly as possible," Elissa says.

"Thanks," he throws her a silver coin. She grabs it mid-air and nods.

She waves to her friends and they leave the tavern.

They go straight to the Diamond Quarters. Leliana points the Dace State, There are two guards at the door. Elissa approaches the guard, "Hello, sir. I have a message to Lady Dace of utmost importance."

The guards, two dwarves armored in plate mail and wielding shields and swords exchange a look, "Wait," one of them says, entering the state. After a couple of minutes he leaves, "You main enter, no weapons," he says pointing to Elissa.

Elissa hands Leliana her bow, daggers, the backpack and the family sword, "Take care of this sword, please Leliana," the bard nods.

The guard waves to Elissa, she follows him. As they enter the state, two more guards search her, she sighs, feeling disgusted by those dwarves touching her. A female dwarf noble with her dark hair in bums, wearing a blue dress and jewels approaches Elissa. "I'm sorry but one may never be too safe these days," she nods and the armored guard leaves the state.

Elissa nods, remembering Howe, "I understand you, m'lady. I have these promissory notes, they may be of your interest."

A guard takes it from Elissa's hand, he unfolds the paper before handing it to Lady Dace. She calmly reads the promissory notes then her eyes widen, "How dare that… Harrowmont. Where did you find this?"

"A Carta courier in the Dust Town, m'lady," Elissa says, staring at her.

"Well, it doesn't matter. But this will cost Harrowmont, dearly."

"M'lady, may I take my leave?"

"Yes, our business are finished. Guards, scort her out." A pair of guards do as asked. They open the door and Elissa leaves the state. She nods to her companions as she approaches them.

Leliana hands Elissa her gear, "Done?"

She sheathes her weapons, "Yes, let's go."

They go to the Assembly, Vartag is there. She the adventurers approaching him, "So?"

"We did it, now we want an audience with him," Elissa says.

"Fine, come with me," Vartag takes the group to the Royal Palace. It's huge, yet rustic if compare to Ferelden's seat of power. Comparing it with any residence of Orlesians nobles wouldn't be fair. What it lacked in the aesthetic sense it seemed highly defensible, by the sheer hardness of the rocks and choke points that can be barricaded. There was a fine light green tapestry and the Royal coat of arms decorated it and standarts hang on the walls.

Gartag and two more guards take them to a heavy double metal door, he opens it and the group enters into a big room, there is a shelf containing books on the right wall, on the left wall there is a small table with some papers on it. There are two fully armored guards stationed next to the door. A big table is in the middle of room, there's a candlestick on the table and a neat pile of papers, the coat of arms lies in the tapestry but it is exposed in a big banner on the wall behind the table.

A brown haired dwarf, with a short beard, wearing chain mail stands up when he notices, Elissa politely curtsies, even having no skirt, "Your Majesty," she says in a low tone.

Bhalen approaches her and offers her his hand, she takes it and give a light shake, "It seems that this one has some manners."

"Thank, you, sir," Elissa says, her eyes move from Bhelen to the coat of arms behind him.

"Are you intrigued by House Aeduncan coat of arms?" Bhelen asks.

"I've never seen a dwarven coat of arms, before," Elissa says, her eyes shifting from Bhelen to her.

"And what are your thoughts about it?" a grin appears on his face.

Aeducan's coat of arms is a series of golden rectangular forms against a white background. It's a complex organization, displayed mainly into the vertical and horizontal axis. Elissa bites her lips looking at it, she frowns then turns to Bhelen, "Your Majesty, forgive my ignorance on dwarven history and culture but what I can see from it is that your house has raised through castes and is exalted at the top. The color may refer to valor, gold."

Bhelen chuckles, "Impressive, for a surfacer," he rubs his beard. "You're not a brute, you'll be useful for more… refined tasks. Do tell me how was the promissory deal with the nobles?"

"Swift and clean, no questions, the documents were retrieved at Dust Town," Elissa says, putting her hands behind her back.

Bhelen nods, muttering, "Yes, they're outsiders. Blame it on Jarvia and Harrowmont."

"Your Majesty, you should be aware of the conditions of my support," Elissa says, Bhelen stares at her, she meet his eyes. "I'm Elissa, a Grey Warden, I need troops to fight a Blight."

They stay in silence for a moment, "Once I'm back at the throne that is rightfully mine, you'll have Orzammar's full support."

"Most appreciated, Your Highness."

"I need to get as much support from the _deshyrs_ of the Assembly as possible. I won't count solely on their good sense. I want to be absolutely sure of my victory. Tell me, what do you know about Jarvia?"

"Not much. Pardon my ignorance, Your Highness."

"She runs a thieves' guild at Dusk Town. She's became a nuisance since she has decided to expand her protection territory, disturbing merchants and creating some commotion at the commons. I want you to deal with her, in my name."

Elissa nods, "Right away, Your Majesty," she curtsies.

Gart approaches the group, pointing them to the exit. After they leave Bhelen's room, "Gart, can you tell me about Dust Town?" Elissa asks.

"Not much to tell, the criminals and casteless live there. It's usually a bunch of ruins of an older district."

"And what about Jarvia," Elissa says.

"She was the second-in-command of the former boss. Now she's the only who gives the cards, she's said to be a cold and calculating person," Garet says, without turning to look at Elissa.

"Good hunt," Gart says after as group leaves the palace.


	24. Dust Town

As the big, heavy door from Orzammar Palace emits a sound thud behind the group, they start their way downward, in direction to the poorer area of the _thaig_ , "I think you made a good impression on him, girl," Wynne says.

"I don't know how you knew that, I could just see a bunch of golden bars," Alistair says, chuckling.

"'t doesn't surprise me at all," Morrigan says.

"At least I won't be like Flemeth when I get old," Alistair says, grinning.

"I hate you," she says.

Elissa chuckles at their verbal jabbing, "What's the plan, Boss?" Zevran asks.

"First see what the Dust Town is like. Then gather some information," Elissa says.

"I believe the name is quite evident of what it is like, dear," Zevran says.

 _Stupid me, they may already know what slums are._ Elissa laughs, "Indeed, silly me."

"She ought to be holed up," Leliana says, "If I were a Carta leader I'd be, at least," she shrugs.

"Deal with it may be a bit trickier," Zevran says.

"I'm considering the option of not resorting to violence. The dismemberments are on Tuesdays, right Alistair?" Elissa chuckles.

"Hmh, a pity it's just Wednesday," he laughs.

Elissa an eye-widened stops, mouth agape. A sudden change of not only architecture but organization has taken place, one might think that this is not Orzammar but a war ravaged dwarven village. Her nostrils are assaulted by a foul odor, she can discern people dressed in heavy brown cloaks alongside rats and cockroaches rummaging through rubble and wastes, sometimes their hands swi ftly reach their mouths, "What's… what's this? How can nobles turn their backs to their subjects?"

It's their nature. They only worry about themselves," Zevran says.

Elissa shakes her head, "Then they are not nobles. They should… they ought to…"

Elissa feels a hand in her shoulder "Focus," Wynne says.

"Yes, of course. Forgive my weakness," Elissa says.

"Boss, you're one of a kind," Zevran says, chuckling.

They venture forth in the district keeping a slow pace, weapons ready and eyes darting from one corner to the other. Leliana suddenly shouts, "Elissa! Nugs!" as she turns around the Orlesian bard is running towards a dirty dwarf who's close to a cart loaded with a cage, there are nugs inside it.

Elissa approaches Leliana, she has a smile from ear to ear, "Look at that cute one," she points to a nuglet among them, "the shorty."

"What of it? Don't tell me…" Elissa says, crossing her arms.

"Please, I've never asked you anything, pretty please," she says, her hands together, like in a prayer.

"I don't know…"

"You have a mabari…"

Elissa sighs, "Very well, but take care of it, alright?"

Leliana hugs Elissa, "Thanks, Elissa. You won't regret it."

Elissa hands the dwarf a few silver coins, "The small one, please."

The man smiles and bites a coin, he licks his lips, "Thank you, ma'am."

Elissa blinks a few times, "Tell me, you know something about Jarvia?"

He gasps, putting his index finger in front of his mouth, "Don't say it aloud. Look, she's many things but she looks for us," he mutters. "A casteless dwarf is less than nothing in our society."

"I see and how can we found her?"

He looks away from her, her eyes follow his, it points to an alley, "Blue hovel, be careful," he says. He coughs, "Not heard from me."

Elissa nods and signs to her companions follow her. As they approach the alley they it is in the same condition as the rest of the Dust Town, Elissa puts her hand on her mouth, Bo gets to her side. She tries to calm down and press on, she feels cold.

The air becomes breathable, not fresh. Elissa takes her hand from her mouth and breathes slowly, her stomach calms down. She looks around and see an open plaza, unlike the rest of the thaig, there are additional, simple, stone housings built next to older buildings and no building pattern but the whims of the workers. A gentle hand touches Elissa's shoulder, she turns and it's Leliana, Elissa nods,"I'm fine."

After walking past a couple of alleys, "Eyes open, they've spotted us," Zevran says.

"Are you sure?" Alistair says.

"It's their territory," Leliana says.

They find their target, it's an unremarkable hovel whose blue color is washed out. They slowly approach it, looking from one side to the other, she swear she can see the shadows watching her steps. Elissa looks at her friends and nods, they answer her gesture in the same way, Leliana puts her nuglet in her backpack, gently patting its head with her index finger.

Elissa knocks on the door, one, two, three times and stops, it seems heavy. No sound comes from the other door. They wait for a few moments, she then turns to Sten, "Would you mind?"

"As you wish, _kadan_." He kicks the door, the locks aren't able to withstand the force of the blow, it bursts open. Two dwarves are there, wide eyed, quickly positioning themselves while their hands reach their weapons. Both have clean shaved heads and no beards, one wears leather armor and the other a chain mail.

"What's the meaning of this?" the one wielding chain mail asks taking a step towards them.

"We have business with Jarvia," Elissa says.

"Business? What kind of business, surfacer?"

"Depending on Jarvia's dispositions it can be either a life and death kind or a business proposal," Elissa crosses her arms.

They stare at each other a few moments, "Tell her a surfacer wants an audience," the dwarf says.

Minutes fly by, no one says a word, they are studying each other. A female dwarf wearing a black studded leather armor, daggers and a bow on her back approaches them, escorted by a group of ten more dwarves. Elissa's group get away from the door, the chain mail dwarf who was guarding the door waves them to move away from the door, "Hands where we can see, surfacers," Elissa nods to her friends and they take a few steps away from the door, Elissa's sheats her bow.

"You must be very brave or very stupid… you have my attention so… make it worth."

"I'm Alissa, a Grey Warden. I'm here on behalf of Prince Bhelen," Elissa says.

"The cur couldn't even send his own men, I see," Jarvia chuckles. "I thought your business were darkspawn."

"You are correct however there are some unpredicted complications on my way," Elissa says.

"And what exactly does this have to do with me?" Jarvia asks.

Elissa nods, "Your expansion is proving to be a... most troublesome venture for some parties," Elissa says crossing her arms.

She chuckles, "Some parties, eh? But not for me," Jarvia says, a smug smile in her face. "And I suppose you were hired to deal with the problem? Be aware that I'm a queen here."

"I don't question your rulership only how long will it endure," Elissa says.

Jarvia frowns, "How dare you?"

"You know that's true, once the political situation is settled you will have the ruler's undivided attention and they may not be as prone to diplomacy as me."

Jarvia closes her eyes with such a force, she clenches her teeth and breathes heavily, "And what exactly do you propose?"

"You are doing a good work for people here, so I've heard. You also are expanding your territory," Elissa says.

"So you are saying that I should back off from the Commons?"

"No, just don't overdo it, specially openly."

"Suppose I'm interested, what will I get from it?"

"A longer life, constant influx of resources, one less rival to worry about, so to speak. Just don't push it too hard."

"I agree to your terms, tell Bhelen that I'll give them some peace."

Elissa nods, "Thanks for your understanding."

The group slowly goes back to the Commons, 'it's not wise turn your back to this kind of people,' in Zevran's words. The feeling of being watched on every step fades as soon as they reach a more organized area, Dust Town is definitely way behind them. As soon as they pass by a nug wrangler, Leliana pats Elissa's shoulder, "A moment, I need to see to something. It's very important."

"'Tis is a most unexpected way to deal with the situation," Morrigan says, sighing as she looks Leliana approach the trader.

"It's better for everyone, I suppose," Elissa says.

"I think Bhelen had another thing in mind," Alistair says.

"I think killing her would be pointless, another one will take her place. Our lives are better risked fighting the Blight," Elissa says.

Sten nods and crosses his arms, "Wardens are Wardens, you're finally understanding."

Elissa raises her eyebrows, "Eh… thanks, Sten."

"I don't know if being praised by him is something good," Zevran says chuckling.

"I agree," Alistair says, nodding.

Leliana approaches Elissa and holds her nug next to her, it has a magenta collar, "Meet Schmooples."

Elissa pats him, "He's cute," Bo starts barking and whining, "Don't be jealous, boy," she says as she pats him too.

They reach the Royal Palace, Gart is outside. They see each other, Elissa nods and he waves them to follow him. He whistles and the door is opened, "The king awaits," he says. Bhelen is sitting behind a table, reading a manuscript, two armored guards are in the room. He nods to Gart, he bows and goes back to the hall.

"That was quick. Good." Bhelen says, rubbing his beard.

Elissa nods, "Her incursion to the Commons will be significantly reduced."

"Significantly… isn't she dead?"

"No. She was dealt with, as you wished."

"I wanted her dead," Bhelen says frowning.

"You should have said so. Anyways letting her leave turns her from a nuisance to a potential ally…"

"Proceed," Bhelen crosses his arms.

"Eliminating her would just mean that a replacement would soon take her place. If the casteless sees her as a champion, influencing her would grant their support should the need arises." Elissa crosses her arms, "There's also the monetary factor, dirty money means money that is in constant movement."

Bhelen rubs his beard, "While I may not promptly agree you do have some interesting points." He stands up and approaches them, "I must be sure of my victory. In order to do so I need a Paragon's vote."

"Pardon my ignorance but are there any living Paragons?" Elissa asks, her hands behind her.

"Branka," Bhelen says the name almost as a whisper, crosses his arms, "Two years ago she took her entire house to an expedition to the Deep Roads."

Elissa rubs her chin, "But why?"

"No one knows. You just need to find her, get her support or whatever she was after."

"I see," Elissa says nodding.

"In case she doesn't feel like supporting me, execute her on sight," he glares at Elissa, his hands clench into fists, "Understood?"

"Yes, your Highness," she says, "Is there any lead?"

"You may look for tracks on nearby _thaigs_ , maybe Caridin's Cross, which is farther than the others."

"Thanks for your assistance, Your Highness," Elisa bows and leaves the royal room.

The group stand next to the door, "Anyone here has experience travelling underground?" Alistair asks, all the eyes turns to Sten.

"I'm a soldier not an explorer," Elissa says.

Gart coughs, "Rations and water, lots of it. Avoid fungi if you don't know them."

"Thanks, Gart," Leliana says.

He puts his hand on the pocket and grabs a small sigil, handing it to Elissa. "Show it to to the Tunnel Keepers, he'll know you're one of ours."

Elissa sees the sigil, it's a small coat of arms of house Aeducan, "one of our boys?"

The dwarf nods, "Access is restricted, only authorized groups have access to it." He hands Elissa a small pouch and a map, "It will come handy in your travel."

Elissa sees two sovereigns in the pouch and nods "Thanks, Gart." She turns to her companions, "We have a travel to plan."

 **AN:** I have some articles to write so the next update will be in two weeks. I hope you're enjoying it so far. I'd like to thank Riovann for following the story, it means a lot to me.


	25. Into the Womb of Earth

I'd like to thank RevanMalachorV, theDeadTree for following and favoriting. Also thanks for NynaeveAl'Mera for the review.

x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x

The group uses the money given by Gart to stock supplies, water, rations, oil, some torches and a rope. One can never be so sure when traveling in underground passages. While they shop and pack their goods Elissa notices Alistair glancing at her quite often.

"Oh! Remember that when fighting darkspawn, don't be reckless, their taint is dangerous," she says looking at Zevran and Sten.

"Fine, boss. And the dog?" Zevran says.

"He's immune," Elissa says, patting Bo.

"Is he a Grey Warden dog?" Zevran says, he and Leliana chuckle.

Elissa stares, "I never looked at it from that angle," she shakes her head and chuckles, "Let us say honorary Grey Warden." The mabari stands up, he puts his weight on his hind legs, ready to jump at his mistress "No, no jumping now. I'm your superior, remember," Bo whines.

"'Tis touching, really but I'd rather go to that tunnel," Morrigan says.

"Of course. Let's move," Elissa says.

As they approach the walled gates that lead to the Deep Roads, they are greeted by middle aged dwarf wearing a full plate mail, there are grey streaks in his black beard, he has a crossbow at his belt, a sword and a shield on his back, "Halt! What business do you have here?"

"We need to go to the Deep Roads, search for Branka," Elissa says.

The dwarf sighs and nods, "It's been two years… a whole house… nonetheless I'm afraid that unless you have official business I can't let you pass."

"Thanks for your concern. I have House Aeducan's sigil here," Elissa takes the sigil from her pouch and hands it to the guard.

He studies it, "Very well, you may pass."

"Wait! Wait you sodders!" some cries, by the noise it indicates that someone in heavy armor is running.

The guards sighs, as Elissa turns to see who addressed them she sees a dwarven wearing black armor, he has fiery red hair and beard, Elissa feel alcohol stench when he approaches. "Not again, Oghren!"

He stops, regaining his breath, "Are you going to the tunnels, let me go with you? I'm a guide."

"You're a drunk," Morrigan says waving her hand in front of her nose.

 _And here I thought Bo stank_. What's your interest in the Deep Roads?" Elissa asks, shaking her head to fight his uncomfortable odor.

"My wife is there," he says.

"In fact, Branka's his wife," the guard says, "Despite his looks he can hold his weight on a fight."

"You mean that he's like this because of his wife?" Elissa asks, crossing her arms, the guard silently nod. _He seems too keen in getting rid of him_.

"I want to try to understand why? Or know if she's met the Stone," Oghren says, cleaning his lips with the back of his hand.

"Very well, Oghren. But please sober up," Elissa says. The guards chuckles.

Belbur nods to another guard, he approaches Oghren and draws his two handed axe, handing it to Oghren. "Wield it since you're not on city ground anymore. You're blood after all"

Oghren chuckles, "Thanks, cousin."

"Find peace, Oghren."

"Let's move surfacers, we have a long way ahead!"

"Shouldn't we get you some gear, Oghren?" Elissa asks.

"Don't worry 'bout me," he says going towards the dark tunnels.

As they move into the tunnels, there is pavement and in some parts torches and small pyres light it. Oghren takes the lead, Elissa walks by his side, Alistair is right behind her and Sten stays at their rear, both holding a lantern, "Oghren, do you have any idea of Branka's whereabouts?" Elissa asks.

He stops and turns his traveling companions, "She's looking for the Anvil of the Void."

Elissa tilts her head, "What's this?"

He nods and grumbles, "Do I look like a highbrow for you?" He sighs, "Damn tourists. It's an artifact created by Caridin, it's said to be used to create golems."

"Any idea where she was headed to?" Leliana asks.

"Caridin's Cross is a good start, two days from Orzammar," Oghren says.

"Oghren, why was Branka a Paragon?" Elissa asks.

The dwarf mumbles something, "She is bright, really bright I give her that." He sighs and after a pause, "She created a new fuel. Bang! Rightly named a Paragon."

"Incredible," Elissa says.

"Yet she has the charm of a mule," he says, spitting.

 _Missing for two years and here he is. His devotion is commendable_. Elissa glances at his expression, _There's fire on his eyes, it's either hope or his drinks. Anyway, it's a good point about my brother, I won't forget him, it won't consume me and I'll search for him as soon as this is over._

"You going to face a war, girl?" Oghren says.

"Hm?" Elissa asks, quickly shaking her head he had completely lost notion of how much distance they have covered, there were no suns or stars, "Oh sorry. I was thinking."

"Yeah, Branka did it all the time…"

Elissa clears her throat, "I'm a Grey Warden," Alistair is about to say something, Elissa waves her hand towards him, "there's a Blight and we need Orzammar's warriors."

"Ha! You don't need armies to fight a Blight. You need a Paragon!"

"Calm down, Oghren. Let's see what awaits us, besides a darkspawn horde, that is," Elissa says chuckling.

They travel for quite a long time, it's strange not to have a sky over your head, Elissa had no temporal notion, so she couldn't point if it was day or night. Thus, the very notion of camping at night was meaningless. They decided to have four meals before resting.

She was tired, that was a fact. In special part since their day was quite eventful, which included an assassination attempt at Leliana's life or her convulsion.

"Oghren, we should set camp. We had a… long day," Elissa says.

The dwarf turns to her, then looks at the others, sighing "Fine, you soft surfacers."

Alistair starts preparing the campfire, Elissa approaches him, "You should rest now."

Elissa opens her mouth but nods and like the others start setting up her tent. "Will you be fine, Oghren?" Wynne asks.

The dwarf nods, "Looks like Bo will have a roommate, Elissa," Leliana says chuckling as she hugs her little mug.

"Hey, stop hugging dinner!" Oghren says.

"Schmooples's no dinner," Leliana says, caressing the nug's head with her chin.

"What? You named the snack Schmooples? I lost the appetite."

Elissa laughs, "Grab some rations, Oghren." She throws him a small pack, he catches it mid air, opens and smells it. "Let's take turns watching, we're seven people so everyone stays about one hour and that's it."

"Sounds good," Alistair says.

"I'll start," says Sten.

"Boss, no training today?" Zevran asks Elissa. His tent is just beside hers.

"I'm sorry, Zevran. It was a long day so I am in no conditions to properly spar," Elissa says shrugging.

"A pity. I'd love to see you move… movements, improve that footwork," he says, a smirk on his face.

"Try me, elf," Alistair says, crossing his arms.

"I'm sorry, friend but I have other priorities. The girls here seem to learn more from my lessons," Zevran says, open his arms to Elissa and Leliana while chuckling. Alistair shakes his head and enters his tent. He occasionally would look at Elissa, who is kneeling, patting Bo. She is surrounded by Zevran's tent on her right, Leliana's on her left and Bo. Their eyes meet for a brief moment, _Why's Alistair so alone? I'll talk to him._ Wynne approaches him, "Or not," she mutters, shrugging.

She lays down on her tent, she tries to relax, she thinks about the sea, the sound of the waves, the cool air and soon… darkness.

"We're so alike, we're so close," says a voice that evokes her figures of her father, Loghain, Rendon Howe, Duncan yet don't belong to any of them.

"Elissa," someone whispers, "Elissa," it's Alistair, fully armored, crouched next to her.

"Oh!? Good morning," she says, "is it my turn?"

Alistair bites his lips, "No, we're... uhm… breaking camp."

"What!? That's not fair?" she says, getting up and stretching.

"I know but you needed it," he says.

Elissa opens her mouth, closes her eyes, "And who took my turn?" Alistair points to himself. "You shouldn't but thank you."

"Are you feeling better?" Elissa gives a quick nod in response, "Good. You were calmer tonight." He clears his throat, "I know that you are busy and all training, leading, fighting for your life but I'd like to… talk," the last word is muttered, he looks to the ground, his cheeks are red.

"Sure," she pats his arm. "Thank you," she says, a shy smile on her face. _Don't! He will be King. It's impossible!_

He bites his lips but stands, his mouth opens but he slightly shakes his head and stands up, going to check on his gear.

Elissa stretches then, quickly drinks some water and eats a small piece of her rations, she then checks her weapons and walks around camp greeting her companions. They are gearing up, Morrigan is frowning, she's been quieter than usual. Elissa approaches her, "Are you alright?"

She nods, "'T must be this sensation of being... cloistered," she gives Elissa a half hearted smile. As the Warden starts turning, "Bah! No, there's more to it, she says motioning Elissa to get closer. She does as asked and sits in front of the witch, whose eyes looks from one side to the other.

"Is it about the book?" Elissa asks in a low tone. Morrigan nods in answer. "Near future problems?"

Morrigan sighs, closing her eyes for a moment. "No, I'spouse."

Elissa touches her shoulders, "Focus on now. We finish here and we'll see to it."

She nods, "'T seems once in awhile you do show some wisdom, Warden."

Elissa chuckles as she gets up, offering her hand to Morrigan, who ignores it, Elissa sighs as she moves away from her.

After their "third meal" they get to a walled, highly adorned area. It's cellar is higher than the previous tunnels and plenty of dwarf statues wielding weapons next to the pillars. Two holes can be seen at the walls, they are big enough for humans walk side by side.

"This is it, Caridin's Cross," Oghren says. He looks at Elissa, "Now let's go must reach Ortan Thaig."

"Could you elaborate?" Elissa says.

"Here is just a crossroads," a smug smile on his face, "Ortan Thaig was Cardin's former house."

"Makes sense, since we know what we're looking after," Elissa says, crossing her arms.

"Smart lass," Oghren says. "Now it's just take these halls and some more tunneling."

"Any idea of how much time?"

"'Bout one day."

"Good. Let's move."

The group cautiously passes by the holes on the walls, weapons drawn. After for some time when they see a ruined camp. Oghren takes the lead, he looks at one of the corpses, giving it a light kick. "Deep Stalkers. Poor sods were overrun."

Elissa approaches him and sees a dozen small, lizard-like creature that he'd mentioned, "Did they come from those holes?" Oghren nods in answer. There's also two dwarven corpses wearing torn leather armor and an elf wearing robes. Their weapons are close to their bodies, crude axes and a simple wooden staff.

Morrigan approaches the elf, touches him with her staff, "Dead for four or five days."

"Let's search the bodies," Elissa says.

They find in their packs travel rations for one day of travel, canteens, oil and some silver coins. Oghren finds a small paper in one of the dwarves, he opens it and reads quickly, "Harrowmont thugs."

"Intercepting Bhelen's supporters?" Alistair asks.

Oghren nods, "There's no rules down here. Bloody nobles."

"Down?" Elissa asks.

"Yes, we've been going deeper and deeper," he sighs, shaking his head, "How can't you feel it?"

"Anyway, lead on, Oghren," Elissa says.

After three or four hours of traveling they decide to set up camp. Their camp is a circle of tents with a campfire in the middle of them. Elissa approaches Zevran, "Excuse me, do you want to spar?"

"It'll be my pleasure, Boss," he says jumping to his feet.

Both draw their daggers and start circling each other in an anti clockwise direction , Elissa throw a quick thrust with her left hand, Zevran takes a step back, she repeats the movement but he steps towards her, his dagger pointing her elbow. "Don't repeat moves. Look for openings." Once again they start to move in circles, this time clockwise, almost dancing, suddenly Elissa moves on the opposite direction thrusting her right dagger at him, towards his stomach, "Good eye," he says.

"Don't go easy on me," Elissa says, a raised eyebrow.

Zevran nods, "As you wish, princess."

"Prin-"

Elissa is interrupted by two daggers being thrusted against her belly, having no time to raise her guard Zevran stops his thrust body slams her. He sits on her chest, his knees pin her arms, he approaches a dagger from her throat, "Dead." The others, save Morrigan, who is inside her tent, meditating, are looking at them.

"Can't we change the elf by the redhead?" Oghren asks.

"Pig!" Leliana shouts.

Zevran stands up, he sheaths a dagger and offers Elissa his hand. As soon as she takes it he pulls her up, in a nimble movement he goes behind her and once more approaching the dagger from her throat, "Dead again, boss."

"Rascal," she says, standing up.

"You're smart, you can find openings quite well," Zevran says, his arms crossed, "It's just a matter of refine your... technique."

"I see" she says moving towards his tent and sitting next to it.

He follows her and sits in front of her. They look at each other, Elissa feels a drop of sweat running from her face, "What does it take to be an assassin?" she asks, muttering.

"Will to kill," he mutters, chuckling. Seeing that Elissa crosses her arms and frowns, "I'm serious. It's about inflicting the most damage with as few strikes as possible."

"Can you teach me some of its techniques?"

"Teach…" he shrugs, "You don't have the eyes of a killer, boss," he points to her eyes. They stare at each other then Zevran continues, "Since the Crows want to kill me anyway, why not? But I didn't expect you'd asked me this."

"Why not?"

"You fight fair."

"And?"

"One could think you're a noble or a knight," his eyes dart from her, probably to Alistair, Elissa thinks, "In a fight there's just winners and losers, life and death."

Elissa sighs, "I see. You fought as if… possessed."

"No. As if my life depended on it." He crosses his arms "An assassin doesn't fret about using arrows, poison, bombs, whatever it takes to win."

"I see."

"For starters, we use precise strikes, cold calculation. Every strike must have a reason, leading the opponent to his demise." They stare at each other, Zevran frowns, "It's not speed or might, it's precision. Fight smart, lead your opponent to where you want."

"I think I got it. I'll try to internalize it."

"You do that. You seem to handle well a bow."

"I think I'm competent with a bow." _Though Leliana is better than me_.

"Pity we have no training equipment. I'd feel bad for scaring a pretty face… a little, that is," he winks at Elissa who gives him a wry smile. "Let's get some rest, only the shorty knows this place."

"Heard that, elf!" Oghren says.

They go back to their tent. Elissa lies down and closes her eyes avoiding thinking about the Fereldan Civil War and the Blight. "Is it a good idea?" a familiar voice mutters, Alistair's.

Elissa opens her eyes and see him next to her tent crouched, "I beg your pardon," she says as she seats next to him.

"Training with… him," Alistair points towards Zevran's tent.

Elissa sighs, "I see your point but I need to practice." He keeps looking at her, "Look, everyone here is self sufficient. If my bow is not an option what then?"

"I… we'll stand by each other," his cheeks get a bit red.

"I know. You helped many times. I have no problems helping any of you taking down a foe, I just don't want to be in a bad spot during a fight."

Alistair nods, "I see. Sorry for doubting you," he looks to the ground.

"No need to be sorry, Alistair. I'm open to your opinions, I..." she gives him a shy smile. "Look, how is it like feeling darkspawn."

He blinks a few times, he scratches his back, "It's difficult to explain, it's like an instinct, you know that they are nearby."

"Like the difference when we see humans or dwarves or elves?"

"Hm… yes. There's some…"

"Kinship?"

"Yes. The word pretty much nails it. Now get some rest."

"Yes, sir," she chuckles as she gets into her tent.

Soon everything starts becoming dark as her consciousness starts to drift. She's in Highever, it's unusually hot, difficult to breath. She's in the Waking Sea, at the shore she sees her family, her companions and the Guerrins, they wave to her, the world is engulfed in silence with the exception of cawings. Elissa starts swimming towards them, she swims, swims and swims but she's unable to overcome the tide. She puts more strength in her strokes, she's at the same spot or a bit farther from them. She dismisses the thought of floating and puts more and more strength, ignoring the searing pain in her muscles.

She feels someone shaking her, it's Oghren. "Your turn then we leave, lass."

"Oh, thanks," she says standing up, "And Oghren…" the dwarf turns to her, "we'll find her," he nods then lies down. Elissa thought about offering him her tent but the dwarf has a stench of alcohol on him. On second thought, she may as well have quite the smell due to the travel, her last bath was in Redcliffe.

She readies her daggers, equips her quiver and holds her bow, as she staying watching the dark tunnels to avoid any surprises. In the Deep Roads Elissa has no notion of time. She tries to guess how much time has passed before waking up her friends. They have a quick meal, pack their gear and resume their travel.

Their trip is without any encounters, the way is quite different than before. There are almost no statues, the road tiles become sparser until it ends in a cave. Elissa looks to Oghren, he nods to her.

A shriek and a fierce growl breaks the silence, it seems to come from the cave ahead. They ready their weapons, Zevran and Leliana take the lead, bows in hand. The bard touches Elissa's shoulder, she follows them, moving quietly.

The tunnel opens into a wide cave, there is a dim, purple light from some sparse rocks. The trio find cover behind some rocks, Elissa peeks at what lies ahead, she seems a bunch of huge spiders, the size of mabaris fighting an ogre. The massive darkspawn stomps and bashes them but is ultimately overwhelmed. Elissa notices, a short figure moving behind rocks across the fight, it moves towards a small fissure on the wall.

"Did you see that?" Elissa whispers. Leliana swiftly shakes her head, Zevran stands still, studying the spiders, one of them bite the ogre while three others envelop their prey on a web cocoon, pulling it, despite its weight, towards the darkness.

The heavy steps show that the warriors are approaching them, "Spiders. Lots of them ahead," Leliana whispers.

"I need to get to that small cave. Cover me," Elissa says before starting to calmly move towards the cave.

"Elissa, wait…" Alistair says.

As Elissa approaches the small fissure, she grabs her lantern and lights it, a gruffy voice says from the darkness, "No! No light, turn it off."

Elissa enters the cave her eyes looking to the places touched by light, "You can come. I won't hurt you, I promise."

A creature comes from the shadows, an humanoid, he's abnormally pale, his eyes are blood gloated. his right shoulder's muscles were overgrown and he is hunching. Elissa steps back as she gasps at the sight, looking more carefully she can discern a dwarf slowly moving towards her.

"The lights, away with it!"

"Are you scared of it?" Elissa asks, partially covering the lantern.

"Once you embrace darkness, you don't miss the light. You know this, don't you?"

Elissa blinks a few times at his question, "I'm Elissa. You don't need to fear me."

"I don't fear you, I fear the spiders and the dark ones."

Elissa frowns, "Dark ones? Darkspawn, you mean." She shakes her head, "Look, I just need some information then I'll leave you."

The deformed dwarf stares at her, the Warden then continues, "Have you seen a big group of dwarves around here a long time ago?"

He nods, "Two."

"Two? The name Branka means something to you?"

"Branka," he says after a pause. "I've heard the name on the second group."

Elissa takes a small step towards him, "Do you know where they went?"

"West. Dark one lands…"

"Did they camp here?" Elissa asks accidentally moving a bit the lantern's light, which obfuscates the dwarf but also gives her a better perspective of where he lives, there's some metal weapons, bones and tattered clothes all around the ground.

"At the Queen's camp. At the center of the ruins, very dangerous," he says, covering his eyes from the light.

"I'm sorry for the light. This Queen… is she a darkspawn," Elissa asks. The dwarf shakes his head, "A spider, then," he nods his head. Both gestures were swift, he slowly steps back into the darkness, cowering. _Now you did it, Elissa. No more information from him._

She slowly steps back from the cave, she uncovers the lantern as she leaves the cave. Her friends are spread in an arc, staring at the tunnels, weapons ready. Alistair turns to her and nods. Elissa approaches him.

"Did you find anything?"

"Yes," she looks at her companions, they quickly approach the couple of Wardens. "I've met a dwarf, a dwarven ghoul in there, he saw Branka."

Oghren clenches his grip on his axe's haft, "Where?"

"He said 'dark one's lands,' does it mean anything to you, Oghren?"

"Dark one's lands? It oughta be the Dead Trenches, it must be…" Oghren mutters.

"According to him, Branka's made camp amidst nearby ruins. Sad thing it's now a spider nest." Elissa crosses her arms, "Suggestions?"

"What are the Dead Trenches?"

"It's like a contested territory. If you like to kill darkspawn it's the way to go. Your people usually travel there, lass," Oghren says.

"But that's a big if," Morrigan says.

Elissa nods to Morrigan, "I assume there's people at the Dead Trenches, then?"

"The Legion of the Dead, their fortress was there" Oghren says. He looks at Elissa and sighs, "Dwarven scoundrels and outcasts dedicated to fight darkspawn. By the Paragons all that light must affect you surfacers!"

"It seems a bit pointless to face the spiders," Leliana says.

"I don't think we could handle a poisoned person," Alistair says.

Zevran nods, "By their size, it might paralyze or kill a person in a short time."

"Then, I suppose it's to the Trenches," Elissa says.

They nod, and resume their formation, Oghren takes the lead and guides them towards the natural walls, he points upwards, "Watch out," he whispers.

They move steadily and slowly besides the wall, avoiding the ruins. They hear a guttural sound, Elissa recognizes it as darkspawn, a muffled hissing and then a shout. Oghren waves his hand and they move faster, ignoring those sounds.

They arrive at an ancient archway, it's adorned by symbols, Elissa and Leliana stop studying them, "No time for this. We gotta reach the Trenches," Oghren says.


	26. Delighted to Make your Acquaintance

The way to the Dark Trenches is long and full of hardships, Elissa feels her senses dulling, the colors become darkened, the sounds seems to be far and muffed, she tires easily. She dismisses these ailments as a side effect from being underground for so long, she doesn't mention this to her companions, she fears being a burden.

She dreams of a pathway, whose foreign features don't allow her to discern place or time. She has an overall sense that it's the right way and she'd soon rejoice within her family. She'd usually wake up for brief moments, extra covers over her bedroll and the vague impression of Wynne watching over her, "It oughta be stone fever," Oghren would remark in the following morning.

The group follows Oghren through many underground sections, some paved by tiles other had walls decorated by runes and drawings depicting dwarves fighting dark humanoid creatures that had to be darkspawn. Another difference from the outside world or even Orzammar is how little your world actually is, back in Highever looking from her balcony she could even see the Waking see far into the horizon, in the Deep Roads, you can only see up to what your light source allows.

Due to its importance, they are saving resources like oil and torches. The mages contribute one at a time providing light from their staves. Elissa thinks that the spell must require some degree of concentration or must be tiring, that's why they are taking turns at it. While Wynne's light is like the sun, warm Morrigan's is an eerie blue, a bit cold that seems to make shadows move, Elissa disregards it and focuses on the path ahead.

She feels like they are going up and down but despite that she stays close to Oghren, observing how he is guiding them. He sighs, "You can't feel it, right?" She doesn't answer, "The Stone."

"I don't think so," she thought about mentioning the fact that she wears boots but decided against it. They remain in silence until Elissa breaks, "Are we far from the Dead Trenches?"

"'Spose not." Oghren says.

"I thought you knew these roads," Elissa says.

"Cartography interests only to highborns, I've never went too far into the Roads. Didn't need to…"

 _Now you did it. Elissa._ "How can you follow these tracks?"

He sighs again, "Use your bloody eyes, look for things that don't belong. Steps, if any how heavy they are and how far between them."

"Armor and speed?" He nods, without looking at her.

After walking for some more time, Elissa feels that the path ahead beckons her, more and more. She can hear familiar sounds, muffled thuds, lots of it, of the likes of her father's or Eamon's gathering armies starting to march.

"Can you hear this?" she asks.

After a short silence, "No," Alistair says.

"Hear what?" Oghren says.

She is about to explain, feeling that they are kidding, pretending not to hear when all of sudden, against her best judgement she sprint into the darkness. She can hear Bo's bark from far away, she'd soon join the army, her dream fulfilled she ought to rejoice but… it doesn't feel quite right.

Her steps are being guided by an unseen, unholy presence and her senses are assaulted by a cacophny of bestial laughter, cries and howls and images of fire and death. _Finally, I'll join the army, my dream has come true. Dream!? Bah! Soon I'll meet-_

"Elissa!" she hears Alistair's voice coming from somewhere behind her, then armored hands hold her by the arms.

Alistair says something about worrying, danger and a chasm then he firmly shakes her, helping her to fight off her numbness, "The Archdemon, Alistair. It's here," his grasp on her arm tightens. He forces her a few steps back, she sees that she was at the edge of a chasm, a lantern, probably Alistair's is on the ground then he releases her.

"Elissa, are you alright?" Leliana asks.

"You crazy surfacer, you can die like this-" Oghren was interrupted by a monstrous roar, the very Deep Roads seem to tremble. It is soon followed by a jet of purple flames. Its light pierce the darkness and shows a huge dragon and below it, an army of darkspawn marching to Maker knows where on the surface.

She feels her eyebrows so raised that they could remove her eyelids, when she turns to Alistair she sees that he is agape, she quickly turns her attention to the others, they are cowering in fear, muttering unintelligible words, Bo is lying down, frozen as a statue, Wynne stands still, her eyes are closed and she is touching her forehead with the tip of her index and middle fingers. Alistair quickly covers the lantern letting darkness conceal their position.

Elissa swallows her fear and in a swift motion she kneels readying her bow, her aim steadily towards where the Archdemon is or was, she bites her lips and closes her eyes. _How_ pathetic _, once again powerless._ Her breathing becomes uneasy as images of her family come to mind. She starts breathing through her mouth, _Calm down, stick to the plan: gather an army then take the fight to him. We've made progress since Lothering._

As she calms down she relaxes her arms lowering her bow a few inches, firing would be the desperate measure. Alas, one of the perks of being a good archer is patience, now it's time to exert it. A gauntleted hand once again touches her elbow, squeezing it gently then tapping it, Elissa smiles and close her eyes for an instant.

Suddenly another roar, this time Elissa was not caught unaware, she frowns while hearing it, her only reaction to it is standing still. The darkspawn below shout a profane battle cry then the sound of something heavy moving through the air can be heard, Elissa stands as quiet as possible while the flapping sound of the Archdemon's leathery wings appears more and more distant.

"Is everyone alright?" Leliana asks, whispering.

"Here boy," Elissa says, her mabari promptly approaches her, he pats him.

"Fine," Morrigan says.

Alistair half opens his lantern, directing the light towards the others, Wynne stands, the others are crouched, they approach forming a circle. "So, that is your Archdemon..." Sten says, his arms crossed.

Oghren opens his canteen, "Big game, eh? I need some ale..." he sips from his canteen.

Leliana is quiet, her lips move but she doesn't she doesn't say anything, "Well, I'd be more worried if I were a Grey Warden," Morrigan says smirking at Elissa and Alistair.

"Indeed, how do you kill that beast?" Oghren asks.

"I do hope, Boss... that you don't follow the romantic idea of killing someone at close-quarters," Zevran says, shrugging.

Elissa looks at each of them, "I... I suppose if these fail," she grabs a couple of arrows, "then it's the old fashioned way."

Oghren extends an open hand towards the arrows, Elissa hands them, the dwarf rubs the point, "I reckon this rubbish iron won't even hurt the beast, maybe if it was mithril tipped" he hands the over to Elissa. He turns to Sten, "Say, big one, don't you have some of that explosive stuff with you?"

" _Gaatlok_ , I don't have any. It's also too dangerous in non- _Qun_ hands," he says, without moving.

"Since you're in Circle's good graces. We could blast him with magic," Morrigan says, a smirk on her face.

"Under the risk of weakening the Veil, and then will have the Circle crisis all over again," Wynne says.

"So, I suppose you have a better idea... Enchanter?" Morrigan asks, her hazel eyes looking straight at her, defiant.

"I... I don't," Wynne says, lowering her shoulders.

"Yet..." Morrigan says, looking at the darkness, tipping her chin.

"Well, if you you have battle lust, Boss, there's no shortage of dark ones to sate your blade, or arrows..."

Elissa nods, Leliana finally breaks her silence, "And where are they headed, Oghren?"

He rubs his beard, "There are many tunnels here, hell, they may even open a new one. They are moving south."

 _History books didn't picture fighting a Blight as a life or death fight. Instead, they had made it appear as a chivalric tale, where fearless Grey Wardens vanquish the Archdemon and stop the Blight. This would made sense if it could strike fear into the hearts of battle-hardened warriors like_ Oghren and Sten, _Wynne managed to protect herself though_. Elissa shakes her head slightly, "We have to find Branka."

"Now that's an idea, she may even use that big head of hers and come up with a plan," Oghren says chuckling.

"Practical, Boss. But... how can we cross that chasm?" Zevran asks.

"Don't worry, elf. I know the way, there's a bridge in a few miles. Just no more running like a wild nug..." Oghren says looking at Elissa, she shrugs.

"Speaking of which why did you do that?" Leliana asks.

"I don't know it was like a... pull," Elissa says. "Let's focus on the matters at hand now, shall we?"

The way to cross the chasm was a dangerous one. It was a narrow road, Oghren instructed them to keep their bodies against the stone and avoid taking curious peeks at the bottom. This made the travel take quite longer than expected, in this case safety is never in excess.

After crossing the charm they march more quickly, Oghren told them that once they hear combat it's the Dead Trenches. Elissa would start asking him more about it but he interrupted her saying that she would understand soon.

Far ahead they can see lights, probably torches. As they approach the light source they find themselves in a bigger structure, resembling, in a certain way Orzammar with its stone, decorated walls however in a lesser scale. there are plenty of torches and pyres providing light, a big stone bridge that splits the built area in two. There are destroyed barricades on the bridge and a group of six armored dwarves fighting about ten darkspawn, two are far wielding bows and the rest are at close-quarters.

"My enemy's enemy is my friend so let's give them a hand," Elissa says reading her bow, Leliana does the same in a swift motion, the tip of Morrigan's and Wynne's staves start to glow and the others charge, drawing their weapons.

"The archers are ours!" she shouts to the mages, Elissa aims straight, pulling the string of her bow as much as she can. Leliana on the other hand, takes an arrow and aims her bow upward, putting less strength on the string as Elissa. They shoot almost at the same time, Elissa's arrow hits the breast of the darkspawn archer, despite the distance the force of the impact makes him shortly fly backwards. Leliana's arrow hits the neck, the darkspawn falls face on the ground.

"Geez, I forgot that you shot like to kill knights," Leliana says, chuckling. Elissa looks at her bow, she winks a few times then looks back at Leliana. She had noticed that Leliana favored quick shots but other than that she had never noticed any other significative experience.

The mages swiftly cast their spells, a rock fist slams the head of a darkspawn and na icy blast freezes another one. All the combatants are taken by surprise but the dwarves use the distraction to finish off their opponents and moving to flanking positions. The skirmish was over before the warriors could engage, Oghren shakes his head.

"Let's go!" Elissa says as she goes towards the dwarves and her friends. Four dwarves are wearing full metal armors and shields, two others wear leather armor. Their weapons are hand axes, battle axes, shortbows and warhammers. In their armor there's a stylized skull, probably dwarven because of the proportions.

A dwarf approaches them, closely followed by the others, he wears a full combat armor, there's a warhammer in his belt and a shield on his back, he has a long light brown beard. "Thanks for your help strangers. I'm Kardol of the Legion of the Dead." He looks at Oghren then at the non-dwarves, "Your scout services aren't necessary anymore." He turns to Oghren, frowning, "We'll take care of him."

Oghren raises his red, thick eyebrows, "Take care of..." he then frowns, "I'm not here to join."

"Take your time," Kardol says, crossing his arms. The others smirk.

"Now you..." Oghren says.

"Actually he is guiding us through here," Elissa says, "I'm Elissa, a Grey Warden."

"Grey Warden? It's been a long time since I see a Warden here," Kardol says, rubbing his long beard.

"There's a Blight."

"I thought so. Good."

"I beg your pardon," Elissa fights not to frown.

"A Blight on the surface means less darkspawn here," he puts his hands on his waist.

Elissa rubs her hair, "I don't follow your logic. Sorry."

"I suppose your guide here didn't tell you about the Legion of the Dead. We forfeit living among our brothers to keep these beasts at bay. So our only break is when there's a Blight."

 _It's like a dwarven version of Grey Wardens_. "I see. Wouldn't it be better to join forces? I mean, you fight at surface alongside us."

Kardol raises an eyebrow, "And why would we do that? If you surfacers can't fight by your own why should we interfere?"

"We can fight. Together it would be easier for everyone."

"Are you seeing many surfacers here helping us?"

"No. But you could set an example."

"What for? You wouldn't send troops here."

"I suppose people don't forget the ones help them on the time of need."

Kardol pauses a bit, "Your silver tongue won't do any good against darkspawn. Prove me your mettle." He points to the long bridge, "This is one of the bridges of Bownammar, the city of the Dead. Cross it and if you return from wherever you headed, call me impressed."

"Now that's my language. Time to crack some skulls," Oghren says, grinning.

As they move to the bridge Sten says, "He's using us to measure the strength."

"The enemy's?" Elissa asks.

"And ours," Sten says.


	27. War Supplies

Elissa studies carefully the stone fortress of Bownamar. It's certainly magnificent in spite of being occupied by darkspawn.

"It seems to be an extension of the rocks themselves. If only I had time to draw it," Leliana says.

"Good thing the bulk of the horde has moved, then," Zevran says. He tips his chin, "Now our stout friend here wouldn't have advice on how to assault it, would he?"

"Advice eh? I have some advice. Keep your eyes open, kick the door then kill whichever moves. Not necessarily in this order."

Morrigan sighs, "Why me?"

They finally cross the stone bridge, "At least no sign of Darkspawn," Elissa says, smiling.

Alistair sighs, "You had to say it, didn't you?"

"Eh?" As Elissa turns to look at Alistair, a thundering sound brings down the door, a raging ogre equipped with some plate around his heart, arms and legs and genlocks wielding axes and spears. She can feel the burning hatred from her friends, she coughs and says nonchalantly, "Well… Attack!"

Oghren passes by her drawing his axe, Alistair bumps into her, gives her a quick glance then proceeds unsheathing his armor. Zevran and Leliana shot arrows at the genlocks, Wynne chants strange words then hits her staff against the ground, a glowing, circular symbol appears next to the ogre, Morrigan utter unintelligible words and points to the ogre, he shakes his head. The warriors stand in a line formation, with some space among them. Alistair is between Oghren and Sten. Elissa whistles and Bo comes back to her side.

Elissa draws her bow, fires at a Genlock, she hits his elbow. Another arrow finishes him off. "That's not right. Morrigan can't you freeze them?" The witch nods.

The ogre steps into Wynne's symbol, in a flash of light and dust it dissipates, the ogre continues his advance but the dust flies around three genlocks paralyzing them. They are pushed and stomped by other darkspawn.

Alistair advances a few steps to meet the faster, charging genlocks. He uses his shield as a blunt weapon and bashes the one who charged at him, he quickly thrusts his belly and then steps back. Oghren and Sten step forward and use the range of their two handed weapons to attack in a horizontal arc, cleaving through as many as possible.

She turns to her companions who are engaging from afar, "Focus on the smaller ones, we need more space."

"Aye, Boss," Zevran says shooting an arrow.

Morrigan starts chanting then a little snowstorm appears at the gate, Wynne points her staff to Alistair, his armor emits a dull shine. The warriors are engaged in melee by three genlocks. Oghren and Sten step back both as a defensive maneuver and to prepare the next attack. The ogre growls, crouches a little then charges at them. "Get him, boy," Elissa says, Bo rushes towards the ogre.

Ogren and Sten jump to the side, Alistair tries to jump back but the genlock that was engaging him is pulled over him, the other genlocks are knocked back ogres steps on the genlock and consequently, Alistair.

"No!" Elissa cries, firing at the ogre, it hits his arm plate. Bo bites his calf, the monster growls in pain, he turns but the mabari doesn't let go. The mabari is pulling back, the ogre hits him with his fist, Bo doesn't let go, he hits him one more time. Sten uses his distraction to attack, he thrusts his two handed sword into the ogre's belly, using his body weight into the attack. The huge darkspawn stands his ground, he kneels and pushes Sten away, Oghren however hits his neck with his axe, felling him.

Elissa turns her attention to the remaining genlocks, they have been slaughtered by arrows and magic. When the last one is defeated she runs towards Alistair, Oghren had removed the genlock corpse from him and is helping him stand.

Bo runs to her side barking, "Good boy, brave boy," she says patting him, she feels her heart in her mouth. She approaches them, Oghren says, "Boy here was knowing a genlock better," Elissa frowns instinctively, "Heh? I'm kidding, the lad's just in shock."

"Elissa…" Alistair says, in a low tone, grimacing.

"Yes," she says as she goes to his side.

"Please, do not, ever again assess our situation," he says grinning. "You did a better work at hexing me than Morrigan."

"It's not funny," she bites her lips, "are you alright?"

He opens his mouth, a snarky smile on his face that slowly becomes a shy smile, "Yes."

The others get approach them, Morrigan had a strange smile in her face, Zevran taps Elissa's shoulder, "And we thought it would be a breeze eh, Boss? The shorty's left us to do the heavy lifting."

"Hey, tree hugger, I'm here," Oghren says, he's crouched next to the ogre studying its armor.

Wynne approaches Alistair, "You have to rest as soon as possible," she says touching his body armor, gently directing him to her.

"Is it serious, Wynne?" Elissa asks.

"No…" Wynne says, without looking at her. Elissa thinks if it's the truth or to calm her down but her thoughts are disrupted when Wynne starts saying strange words, a yellowish light appears in her hand, she molds it into a small ball which she thrusts into Alistair's chest.

"It's warm," he says chuckling.

"It doesn't replace natural heal. Your bodies need time to heal," she says eyeing both Wardens.

"They have some skills at a forge, rudimentary but still…" Oghren says.

"I thought they were scavengers," Elissa says.

"You tell me, you are the Warden here." Oghren says, crossing his arms.

Elissa blinks a few times, "Hm… How many have we killed now?"

"About fifteen," Leliana says, pointing towards the gate.

"That's why I tell you, swooping is bad…" Alistair says, a smirk in his face.

Elissa puts her hands on her waist, she shyly smiles and asks, "So no more swooping right?" Alistair nods, smiling back at them.

The group approaches the broken doors, Oghren and Sten remove parts of it. "We'll need some light in here," Alistair says.

"I'll take care of it," Wynne says. Elissa takes a lantern, puts some oil in it, takes her firemaking kit, she hits the flint with the steel and after a few hits the ember ignites the lamp.

"Good, I'll take point, then," Alistair says.

"I'll go with you," Zevran says, "to find traps," he pats Alistair shoulder. "You know how devious these dwarves can be," he shrugs and Oghren grumbles something.

As they enter the old fortress and Elissa's nostrils are assaulted by a foul odor, "Seems hygiene isn't favored by darkspawn," Leliana chuckles while trying to disperse the smell with a hand. They find themselves in a small corridor with about nine feet, fight here would be a bit complicated. It leads to a bigger room, build probably inside the rocks. It is simple and has an exit, it presents to blocks that resemble stone tables. It reminds Elissa Orzammar but it is not as sophisticated as their thaig, _Maker's Breath, I've spent so much time underground that I'm becoming a connoisseur of rocks_.

"It is a storage area," Oghren says, he says pointing to some pieces of metal on the ground. He starts rummaging through them. He picks some pieces, looks at them then puts them back, slowly if not carefully. "Strange," he says.

"Did you find anything, Oghren?" Leliana asks.

"That ogre's armor. It is different," he says, turning to face the group. After a pause he sighs, "I think your darkspawn are crafting."

"So a Blight bring together their brighter members. I wonder if there are any talent competition," Alistair says, Leliana chuckles.

"Let's move. Don't let your guard down," Elissa says avoiding looking at Alistair.

"It's getting hot, probably there's lava here… to forge!?," Oghren says in a low voice. Elissa close her eyes a bit but she doesn't feel anything, probably the time she had spent underground dulled her senses.

They keep moving carefully, there's a turn a few about nine feet ahead, Alistair stops briefly, "Darkspawn ahead," he whispers.

Zevran nods, drawing his bow, "Boss, lend me your lantern," Elissa does as asked. In a swift movement, the elf turns. Elissa can hear a thump, something metallic hitting the ground, a growl interrupted suddenly. Alistair, advances closely followed by the others.

They find the lantern on the ground and Zevran knelt next to it, his bow on his hands. "Two more, they retreated. Smells like a trap to me Boss."

"Good job, Zevran. Let's be careful, then, Elissa says as she grabs the lantern on the ground.

They walk about thirty feet light, there's another right turn ahead. Elissa can feel the temperature rising a bit, they take the turn and they see a weak light coming from a small pyre, it reveals stone tiles. _If a dwarven fortress is like a human, this must be the inner grounds._

The adventurers find themselves in a large area, there are pyres in a line just in front of the door they had left. A broken stone bridge lies in front of them, a fiery bright burn comes from the below. To their right they see some pillars and what seems like a staircase.

Their exploration is, however, cut short as a group of four darkspawn, genlocks, one of them is holding a huge animal on a leash are there waiting for them. The animal has the dimensions of an ox, it's leathery skin is full of tumors. Next to it's nose there is a pair of horns. Morrigan starts muttering strange words.

Oghren says something in dwarven, "A rock-licker…" he says shaking his head.

A genlock points towards the group, probably Morrigan, the one holding the leash releases it, "Watch out!" Oghren says as he moves to the side. The beast charges the group.

Elissa swears she could hear Alistair sighing, nonetheless she shouts, "Morrigan!", the witch points towards the enemies in a motion that Elissa caught in a glimpse that looks like a thrust. The beast and a genlock become lethargic, the former stands shaking its head and the latter releases his bow.

Leliana hits him on the chest, Elissa aims at one closer and hits him.

"The bronto, quick!" Oghren says, charging at the dazed animal. Sten follows him. Midway to the bronto the warriors are thrown back by an explosion.

Walking down the stairs, a tall and thin darkspawn wielding a dark, knotted staff followed by two genlocks wielding bows join the fray.

"Emissary! Zevran…" she doesn't see him nearby, he is close to the walls, daggers unsheathed, observing the newcomers. "Leliana, cover me," Elissa moves to get a better firing position, an arrow hits the last genlock in front of them Alistair approaches the bronto, readying an attack.

Elissa sees two genlocks aiming at her, she runs faster and throw herself at the ground, following her instincts. She hears a swoosh over her head, then a thunk, as if it had hit its target. She quickly looks back and see Wynne pointing her staff at her, there's a greenish glow on it. She quickly gets up and readies her bow to fire. While aiming at a genlock she can discern among the shadows Zevran getting closer, she shoots the genlock closest to her ally, the darkspawn falls dead.

Elissa quickly stands up and once again changes her position, drawing fire from the other one. Suddenly an icy bursts from the thin air but it's blocked by an invisible barrier around the emissary. The genlock aims at Elissa, two arrows hit him in quick succession. Meanwhile Zevran pounces at the Emissary, slicing, thrusting and spinning around him, his movements are fluid yet sure. It falls.

The three warriors engage in a dance with the bronto, Alistair uses his shield and draws its attraction while Sten and Oghren circles around him, the former attacks its' body and the latter goes for its legs, it loses balance. Alistair bashes him with the shield, he lies down Sten thrusts his head with his sword.

As the battle ends, they guard their weapons, Morrigan grabs Elissa's lantern. "Oghren, Sten, are you alright?" she asks. They nod.

"What kind of animal was that?" Elissa asks pointing to the dead bronto.

"That? A bronto," Oghren says, looking at Elissa, "we use it for food and as a beast of burden."

"He was tainted, probably it's just used for combat," Alistair says, approaching Elissa.

"I don't envy your role of pest killer, Warden, "Elissa says.

"Back on the tunnels, how did you know about those darkspawn runners, my armored friend?" Zevran asks, looking at Alistair.

"Hm… runners? Oh, I'm a former Templar," he says, rubbing his hair and whispering, "of sorts".

Zevran shrugs, "I suppose you develop some strange abilities when dealing with mages."

"Do you need to rest a bit?" Elissa asks looking at Wynne and Morrigan.

Morrigan darts from Wynne to Elissa, she shakes her head, "I'm fine. Thanks, dear," Wynne says.

They resume their formation and look a few moments to the stone structure ahead of them, for Elissa it's like the compound and the mountain is a singular structure. Walking up the stairs, they see on the walls the same dwarven skull symbol presented on the Legion of the Dead's armors.

A big wooden door lies atop of the stairs, two burning pyres are on each side of the entrance. Alistair draws his sword and his shield turns to Zevran who nods and touches the door, he approaches his face to the lock, then takes the handle and pushes it slowly. As they enter the door they find themselves in a big hall there are on the ground strange structures emitting a fiery orange glow. Through iron bars it can be seen small lava flows. It's similar to something Orlesians call sewers.

There's plenty of rubble on the ground, metal scraps and judging by the odor, rotten meat. A table is turned, probably used as a cover. There are two metal doors, one to their left and one ahead of them.

"Someone's working with metal," Zevran whispers. Elissa turns around and frowns as she tries to listen to it but she can't compete with an elf's keen senses.

"From where?" Leliana asks.

Zevran remains silent a moment, Elissa sees his head turning, slowly from one side to another. Finally he sighs, "Too much echo, love."

"Do these structures lead anywhere?" Wynne asks.

Now that the mage mentions it, there seems to be a pattern in those grades leading to the door ahead of them.

"Let's see where it leads," Elissa says.

"You're just curious, aren't you," Sten says, sighing.

"Well… a bit. I mean, I've never heard of a darkspawn blacksmith," Elissa says shrugging.

They approach the door, Oghren stands at Alistair's side, he opens the metal door as quietly as he can. It emits a low screech, the adventurers find themselves in a small antechamber, there are ransacked stands, both for weapons and armor next to the walls. A single burnt torch at each wall and the dim light emitted by the underground lava channels. Elissa can hear a faint sound of metal clashing against metal. Opposite to where they entered lies a metal door, rusted.

They advance towards the door, as soon as Alistair opens it something hits his shield. "To arms!" he shouts. Confined spaces are a big problem, Alistair is followed by Oghren through the door.

"Out of my way!" Morrigan shouts, Elissa touches Sten and Zevran and steps to the side. Morrigan starts saying strange words, her staff glows in a purple hue, she approaches the door then as soon as she points a bolt hits her shoulder, she grimaces. Zevran quickly pulls her to his side, another bolt flies through the door.

"At them, fools!" she shouts as she grabs her shoulder and stands aside.

As soon as Zevran steps in front of the doors he throws himself at the ground, an arrow misses, he quickly stands up and charges. Sten follows him, Leliana takes cover at the side of the door, she shots and quickly walks into the room.

Elissa breaths, she closes her eyes for an instant. Morrigan complains about something. She opens her eyes, her bow is ready, she whistles, "Go, boy!" Bo charges into the room, Elissa swiftly follows him, she sees Oghren next to a forge, engaging a heavily armored genlock wielding a crossbow, Alistair is fighting two genlocks, Zevran is next to Alistair. Bo is running towards Alistair, Sten is fighting a sturdy hurlock, there are two genlocks aiming at Sten, Elissa quickly aims and shots. She hits, a second arrow kills him. The other darkspawn shoots, his arrow glances at Sten's body armor.

Elissa whistles and points to the archer, he quickly runs towards, the darkspawn who's engaging Zevran tries to hit him, but misses, the doesn't waste the opening and strikes him, the enemy archer gets distracted with a charging mabari, he turns his bow quickly to him. Leliana hits him, on the shoulder, Elissa quickly aims and hits his body. Bo easily overpowers the wounded darkspawn.

Elissa scans the room for another target, Sten had finished off his opponents. Oghren shouts and his blow severs the head of the darkspawn. Zevran manages to flank the last darkspawn and thrusts his two daggers into his back.

As Elissa feels her breaths becoming stead she knows the wild surge from the combat is waning, her hands reach for her short hair, she looks at her companions but her eyes widen as an image of a wounded Morrigan assault her mind as fast as a lightning bolt.

She quickly moves towards the antechamber, Wynne is close to the door, their eyes briefly meet, they nod at each other. She moves away from the door passing by Elissa.

As she enters the room Morrigan is leaning against a wall, her hands move away from her shoulder, her shining hazel eyes lock with Elissa's. There's something alluring about her eyes, given who her mother is, it's better to be wary next to her. The young Warden also knows for a fact that she could interpret a selfless interest in her well being as labeling her as weak. She opens her mouth to say something when Oghren shouts, "Time to move, surfacers! Let's not tarry here!" Elissa nods to Morrigan and both women join the others.

The adventurers regroup and resume their exploration, Oghren takes point, moving quickly than before, Leliana stands on Elissa's side as they march on. Elissa feels something hit her arm, she looks to her side, probably was Lelina. The redhead quickly eyes Oghren slightly jerking her head at him. Elissa looks at him trying to see what her friend was trying to say. She sees nothing unusual, she'd keep an eye on him but some explanation would be welcome.

They take the other door and see themselves in a dark place, their light sources allow them to see a large room with rotten wood and debris on the ground, a lone door stands ahead. There's a wooden trap down on a corner, "Mortuary chambers. Leave'em with the Stones," Oghren says.

They take the following door and see themselves in a room with some wooden boxes, the smell of rotten food is almost unbearable. They see remains of what probably was a wooden table and a stone structure similar to an oven. They march forward and see themselves on the opposite side of where they fought the bronto. Elissa can't decide if this is actually inside or outside. Anyway, there's only one way and it leads to a crumbled stone gate decorated by two statues of armored dwarves wielding battle axes, similar to the ones at Orzammar's entrance.

x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x

Thanks for the review Riovann, it's good to know that you're enjoying this story so far. It means a lot to me.  
Indeed I do try to keep in mind the background when writing.


	28. Dark Craddle

The adventurers approach the debris of the ruined gate to proceed their travel. Oghren is the first, he struggles a bit to climb over it. "Well, I-" Zevran starts when Elissa coughs, he sighs. Alistair is the second to pass, in a few sure movements he climbs and moves to the other side. Elissa unencumbered by her load in a few strides gets to the top. She stands there and hands her lantern to Alistair. She extends her hand, Sten looks at her and waves her to step aside, Elissa does as asked. The qunari in the same way as Alistair climb the rubble in a few, sure steps.

Zevran takes her hands and gets real close to her, intimately close in fact, after going up the pile of debris, there's a mischievous smile on his face, Elissa frowns, "Away with you," then pushes him to the other side, he goes down in uneven steps turning to her and shrugging in an exaggerated way. Elissa sighs and once again offers her hand, Morrigan looks her into the eyes, after a moment the witch grabs it and climbs on the pile of stone and metal. Going down is easier, Morrigan releases her hand and takes her time as she moves slowly towards the group. Wynne is the next one, Leliana and Elissa exchange looks, the redheaded nods and stays close to Wynne as she takes Elissa's hand. "Alistair, please," he steps towards the rubble and stands ready to help Wynne.

Elissa turns to Leliana, offering her hand. She takes it as she reaches the top, she stands face-to-face with Elissa, their eyes locked despite Leliana being a few inches shorter than Elissa. _Gee, she's gorgeous. Even after travelling in this place._ She approaches Elissa, she feels her cheeks get hot and whispers "That darkspawn at the forge. It was not a darkspawn and he knows it." She looks towards Oghren.

 _So that's what she was trying to tell me._ Leliana steps away from Elissa, "Now down I go." Alistair offers his hand, Elissa tries to command her muscles face muscles to undo the frown on her face. Zevran offers his hand, she takes it avoiding looking at Alistair, "Thank you, Zevran," she says.

They resume their formation, Oghren takes point as they march. These tunnels seem to be directly open in the rocks themselves, there's not any pavement and crude, massive stones act as walls. They have to rely on their own light sources to navigate through the tunnels.

They walk for a couple of minutes in a cautious pace when Elissa breaks the silence, "So, can they really handle a forge?" She looks over Zevran's shoulders without any difficulty, she sees Oghren's body stiffening a bit. He grabs his canteen and sips his ale.

"That one. Is… was one of Branka's," he says, without turning to any of them. He sips again, "How the sodder craft things… you should tell me, you are the Grey Warden, here," he says after turning to Elissa.

 _Perhaps a twisted passion has kept his mind from the taint_ , Elissa bites her lips, "I'm not sure," she says. "Do you think she…"

"No. No, not Branka, no," he shakes his head. "Guess the poor sod fell in combat."

"I suppose we'll find out soon, eh Boss?" Zevran says.

"Indeed," she says.

They resume their march, after about a minute, Zevran stops suddenly and says, "I hear someone… woman."

The other look at each other, Elissa knows her sense can't compete with an elf's, "We're descending," Oghren says. She also knows best than to doubt a dwarf's bound to their Stone.

They walk a bit more, Elissa's frowning when suddenly her ears detect strange words being whispered. She quickly raises her index finger and says in a hushed tone, "Do you hear it?"

"It has rhythm, it's poetry," Leliana says, her eyes are closed and she's wiggling her fingers up and down.

"What does it say, Oghren?" Alistair murmurs as he approaches the dwarf.

"Corruption." They fall silent for a moment, the words are still being whispered. All of sudden, Oghren turns, "Elissa, we must press on..."

 _He called me by my name, it must be important._ "Lead the way, Oghren."

The dwarf does as requested. They enter in a built area where floor, walls and ceiling are all paved by stone. They find themselves in a small antechamber without any light source, about ten to fifteen feet ahead of them a passage. Oghren approaches it, Bo growls, Zevran draws his bow and fire while Oghren charges into the darkness.

Taken by surprise, the others march to the other room in a disorganized way. As their light disperse the shadows they are able to see a genlock on the ground, an arrow is on his chest. Oghren is removing his axe from another genlock's sides.

"Good job, that was… fast," Elissa says.

They find themselves in a place with many irons bars, probably a dwarven-styled dungeon. There's a door on the other side of the room. The strange words came from one of the cells, as they get closer they find a female dwarf wearing rags in one of them. She is pale, her eyes without any color or light much like the dwarf she had met in the Deep Roads. Her body doesn't have any visible deformation.

Oghren approaches the door, examines it then grabs it with both hands and pushes it. The metal protests a bit, a low screech can be heard as it is being opened. Oghren quickly approaches the other dwarf, grabbing her arms with both hands, they start talking to each other.

Their language seems a bit guttural with many 'r' sounds. Her speech is slow, hesitant as if she was struggling to make any sense. Elissa can discern 'Caridin' and 'Branka', at the mention of his wife's name Oghren starts shaking her and shouts "Hespith! Hespith!"

Despite Elissa thinking that Oghren would tear her apart, she sees her mouth moving, Oghren approaches his head from hers. He nods and helps her to lie down, face to the ground. In a swift movement he draws his axe and brings it down, straight to her neck. It's a clean yet forceful blow, a big thud can be heard as the female dwarf's head moves a few inches away from her body.

He turns to the others, his eyes lock with Elissa's. For the first time she had seen them burning bright with determination unhinged by alcohol. "Branka is close to the Anvil of the Void. She made… left some of her people to the darkspawn."

The others exchange looks, "Their lives for time?" Elissa asks, crossing her arms.

Oghren's features darken, the lantern creates shadows over many of his features, "No. Far from it…," he turns his back to the group, "Warden, do you know where darkspawn come from?"

Elissa's eyebrows raise at the questions, she blinks a few times, she quickly glances at Alistair, "I… I've never thought about that…"

He grumbles something, "Women are caught then tainted."

"To become a ghoul?" Elissa says.

Oghren moves slowly his head in a nod, "Then they are tainted again. Forcefully…." Elissa feels her eyes widen in light of the information. "They change and become... broodmothers," he faces her again.

"That's disgusting, Oghren!," Elissa says.

"Why did your wife do it?" Leliana asks.

He looks to the ground, "I-I don't know. I want some answers. And put poor Laryn to the axe."

"Is this risk necessary?" Morrigan asks.

"Depending on how many and how fast she spawns them, I'd say so," Wynne says.

"That's long term thinking," Alistair says.

"Or short, getting to Branka is our goal, after all." Elissa shrugs.

Oghren slowly nods and silently, perhaps too silently for Elissa's taste, urges the others to follow him as he walks towards the room exit.

They see themselves in a five feet width hall, the walls are marked by slashes, Elissa touches one of these marks, they're irregular, by its depth Elissa supposes it was not caused by a weapon but by a claw. A little ahead Oghren stops and approaches a damaged set of metal armor, he touches a plate, "It's human."

Alistair approaches and takes the armor, "Hm, it has the Grey Warden symbol, Elissa."

 _Better die fighting than being corrupted._ "May Andraste look over his soul," Elissa says, in a low voice.

"Well said," Leliana says, patting Elissa's shoulder.

As they march through the halls, strange sounds can be heard, as if they were walking on swamp and had stepped on wet mud. Elissa sees under her feet a shiny, dark rose, almost red substance. She rubs her right foot against it, it feels like mud but it is seems stable enough to walk or run should the need arises. She sniffs but doesn't detect any strange odor, she pats Bo's head, just to be sure.

"What's this… thing?" Alistair asks, while looking at it.

"I don't know but it has spread to the walls and ceiling right ahead," Zevran says.

"'Tis not natural, I'm certain," Morrigan says.

"Is reminds of that thing from slugs," Alistair.

"Yikes," Leliana says.

"Maker's Breath, Alistair! Please…" Elissa says, she closes her eyes and shakes her head while she imagines herself tracking a giant slug.

Sten sighs, "It may be from the broodmother."

"Children, children," Wynne sighs, "Sten may be right."

"We'll soon find out," Oghren says without turning to them.

As they proceed Elissa feels a slight increase in both the moisture and temperature of the air. _It's too quiet._

All of sudden Oghren loses his balance, the strange substance that covers the ground gives in to the dwarf's weight, he falls down into the darkness.

A hard sound can be heard, groaning and a few unintelligible words, "Oghren? Are you ok?" Alistair asks, stopping close to the hole created by the dwarf.

"Mind the step. Bloody stairs…" he answers.

Alistair sheaths his weapon and put the shield on his back, he turns to Elissa and points to her lantern, she hands it and nods. Wynne extinguishes the light from her staff.

Slowly, step by step, they walk down the irregular flight. It is a bit greasy so they use their hands to find support at the walls. They manage to avoid any other accidents, they find themselves in a small corridor whose walls, floor and ceiling is covered in that strange substance. Oghren is looking ahead, axe ready.

"Are you hurt, Oghren?" Wynne asks.

"I'm fine. But the responsible for this won't be," he answers.

"Shh! They are near," Alistair says, giving the lantern back to Elissa and readying his weapons.

Zevran lights another torch, "There are many nice things to do in the dark boss. Fighting isn't one of them," he says, chuckling. Elissa rolls her eyes while Leliana also chuckles.

 _And here I thought that Chantry sisters ought to be prude._ "Focus," she says.

"Relax, Boss," he whispers.

She shakes her head, if only she could be so light hearted as them. If only she didn't have so much responsibility on her shoulders or the dread notion that during a fight a small mistake is all that takes to die. She exhales and slowly steps forward. The others resume the formation.

They walk through the corridor then the path turns left. They find themselves in a bigger room, maybe a salon that was covered in that strange substance. Oghren suddenly stops, Zevran whispers, "It sure has tits…"

Something in the dark answers his comment with an unnatural growl that retains the tiniest bit of femininity. A strange sound starts to come from beneath Elissa's feet.

"We need light!" Morrigan shouts. While she recites otherwordly words a small glow comes from behind Elissa. Soon, a greenish, small light globe flies towards revealing much of the darkened room.

The grey light reveals an abomination. Elissa is agape at the sight of it, she can feel her heart skip one or two beats. It is a huge darkspawn, bigger than an ogre. The skin doesn't have the typical dark pigmentation, it's light. The lower body seems to be folded backwards, by the monster's bulk it may slowly crawl like a snail. The torso has about five pairs of breasts, they become bigger and flatter as close as they are to the ground. Similar to any other darkspawn, there is no body hair, there's no nose or ears and her lips had disappeared leaving big gums and overgrown, irregular teeth exposed. The overall appearance of the head is like the meat had started to melt, like wax on a candle. If one makes an exercise of imagination, it's possible to infer that it was a female dwarf.

"By Andraste's Blood!" Elissa says. She forces her eyes to ignore that abomination and assess the rest of the room. The monster occupies a quite a lot of space, there are however a doorway in each side of the broodmother.

The warriors charge towards the monster. Zevran is about to move, "Wait, let's keep an eye into those entrances." She turns to Wynne and Morrigan, "hit it hard."

Elissa puts the lantern on the ground, draws her bow and aims at the monster an ice explosion burst into its chest, Sten and Oghren attack putting all their strength in the blows. _It'll be piece of cake, it's like hitting a target as big as the wall…_ Suddenly she hears sounds of things bursting from the ground.

She quickly turns around to see two tentacles coming from the ground, they are quite tall and about a hand's width. They are close to the mages. In swift serpent-like movement the one closer to Wynne turns around and attacks in a sweep movement.

Morrigan tries to dodge by jumping to her side but she's caught mid air, Wynne receives the full blow. Both of them are knocked down.

Elissa drops her bow and quickly draws her daggers, whistling to Bo as she moves towards the tentacle that threatens Wynne. She attacks the tentacle as trying to cut it. It fights back in erratic movements, she is hit sometimes but by standing so close to it she denies the appendage space to gather momentum, her armor absorbs most of the blows. Bo's attacks aren't as effective as Elissa's, but instead of raw damage it restricts the movement of the tentacles.

She hears darkspawn shouting from her back, before standing up, Wynne raises her hands and rocks come from the ground breaking some of that substance that covers the ground. The rocks are fist sized, they Wynne and float over there in they are in constant movement but seem to gather towards the other tentacle.

As Elissa starts moving towards the other tentacle, it lashes against Wynne but the rocks form a wall holding back the impact. Morrigan stands up. Seeing it's preparing to attack, she moves as fast as she can to engage it in close quarters, taking off the pressure from the mages.

Morrigan moves away from the tentacle and starts to speak strange words. Wynne stands up as Elissa struggles with the tentacle and resumes casting her spells. Bo runs barking like as if he was a rabid dog towards her mistress's back.

Elissa turns and see some tentacles were cut down close to the warriors, Sten and Alistair are engaging genlocks while Oghren seens as rabid as Bo, fiercely striking at the broodmother. Zevran and Leliana are fighting together, flanking a genlock. Bo is rushing towards three genlocks, Elissa runs after her dog.

He goes for the throat of one of them jumping and knocking him down while he tears his jugular, the other is hit by a rock and flies back a few feet, Elissa engages the last one in melee to cover her mabari, he is wielding a curved short sword. They start to study each other, there's not much space to circle. This genlock however is full of openings, like if he is using rage or brute force as a compensation for lack of technique, Elissa is by no means a master duelist as her sparrings with Duncan and Zevran ended in a sound defeat, they even held back due to the difference in skill. Now she feels like she's fighting a true beginner.

She throws one of the most basic attacks, a sequence of two quick thrusts, right then left. The darkspawn parries the first attack and the other hits his shoulder, he steps back then howls and advances towards Elissa, thrusting at her. She sidesteps, avoiding his frontal attack and slashes his throat. As he falls Bo is gnawing the face of the darkspawn struck by Wynne's magic.

As she turns to see how the others are doing she sees Alistair being grabbed by two tentacles, they are holding him by his waist, and start to take him closer to the broodmother's head. His legs move frenetically trying to fight back, he drops his shield and tries to use the sword to cut down the tentacles. Elissa's hands move to her back to draw her bow but they find nothing, it was dropped. She feels powerless, having to watch what will happen next.

The broodmother brings him closer to her face, she opens her mouth and a jet of a ochre liquid washes Alistair's face, he thrusts the sword into her mouth, her arms twitch in shock, she throws back her head while releasing Alistair. He falls into the ground and groans, releasing his sword while his hand touches his shoulder.

Elissa quickly goes to him, Sten and Oghren are moving away from him, grimacing. As Elissa gets closer she understands why, he's stinking. She covers her nose with the back of her hand, her other hand goes to her canteen, she grabs it and throws it to him. "Maker's Breath! Wash yourself!"

She quickly moves towards the others, shaking her hand to recover from his foul odor. "Wynne, I think he needs help but his smell is worse than a skunk." The old mage sighs but goes to Alistair.

Morrigan hands Elissa her lantern. "Here Warden, tis yours, I believe." Elissa takes her lantern and the bow that she had dropped during the fight. "You know, I think this stuff that is covering is her womb."

Elissa looks at her, "Excuse me?"

"You know, same texture as what is expelled when an animal gives birth," she says, her arms crossed.

"It could be so. I noticed that one of those genlocks was a bit, how can I say… green," Elissa says.

Sten nods, "Children playing soldiers, rejoice Warden."

"Now we are dealing in irony, huh?" Elissa looks Sten from head to toes, he nods at her, she chuckles.

"How many can she spawn?" Leliana asks.

"A few dozens I suppose," Zevran says.

"How do… forget it. This thing is disgusting enough as it is," Elissa says.

She smells a sour odor, she turns and sees Alistair and Wynne coming closer. "Are you alright? I mean, besides… you know…" she points to her nose.

Leliana giggles, "There's not enough perfume in Orlais to solve your problem, Alistair."

"It's best to use ancient techniques, namely, water and a brush," Wynne says. Tapping his shoulders.

"You shouldn't mock me. It was a strategic move to get rid of the beast," Alistair says, smiling.

Elissa chuckles, "Fair enough. Lead the way o brave hero."

Alistair takes point, the others slow down her pace as an olfactory safeguard. As they move past the corpse of the broodmother Wynne touches Elissa's right shoulder, and whisper at her ear, "Don't let the implications of what we've just seen affect you. Every woman at your side has accepted the risks." Elissa nods her head as an answer.


	29. Gauntlet

As they continue to the tunnels, way past the nursery, if one can call that, where they faced the broodmother, the darkspawn's bodily substance that covers the environment becomes more and more scarce until they are on ordinary ground again. Elissa sees that the ground sees somehow battered, "Oghren isn't there anything off about the ground?"

He looks briefly at the ground and grunts, "It is heavily used."

"But why?" Elissa asks, not expecting any answer.

The silence that follows is broken by Morrigan, "They are being guided, herded."

"Then butchered?" Alistair says.

"There's something we are missing," Leliana says.

Once again, silence reigns absolute, Elissa frowns as her mind runs many scenarios of what could be the meaning of all this. She sighs as she acknowledges her own inability to see through it. Anyway lights ahead tell her that she is close to solve this conundrum.

They see themselves in a huge hall, almost as big as Orzammar itself. It is illuminated by torches and there's a hot sensation similar to the Dead Pass, there ought to have lave nearby. The air reeks of death. There are huge walls adorned by a symbol. It's a blue background over which there's a stylized anvil pouring a red substance. It's a dwarven house's coat of arms.

"Is it Caridin's?," Elissa asks to no one in specific, covering her lantern.

As soon as she says it, sounds of chains and pulleys are closely followed by a something heavy hitting the ground. As she turns back to see what has happened a huge metal block has fallen and blocked the entrance. Not only that but high above them, into the rocks she can discern an opening, like a window.

A dwarven voice, female and distorted by something thunders, "Onward!"

Elissa looks from one side to the other, looking for its source. For what she knows there could be magic at play here. "What was that?" Zevran asks.

"It was amplified," Sten says.

"Branka!" Oghren shouts as loud as he can, the others are taken by surprise.

After some instants, the voice says again, "Move on, Oghren!"

The dwarf's eyebrows rise, he looks pale. He shakes his head, "Oh no, you won't" he says as he runs towards the wall, grabbing it.

Elissa rushes to him, "No, wait!" she shouts as she holds him.

As she had lived all of her life inside castles she knows how risky is trying to climb it. Your bravado may be quelled by a nice cauldron of hot oil. She touches his back which is already at her eye level. "It's not a good idea," she says.

"Why not? Branka is in there," Oghren says.

She bits her lip, "We may find a trap here but she is going to go after us, in the end. You'll meet her, Oghren, on your terms."

He stops and climbs down, "You sure have your way with words, Warden."

She giggles, "It's part of the job, sir." _Boys are boys, indeed._

They rejoin the group, "I can scout ahead," Morrigan says her finger pointing upwards.

Elissa tilts her head, "Oh, I see." She crosses her arms, sometimes she forgets that Morrigan is a shapeshifter, "It would certainly be useful if not risky." Morrigan frowns, Elissa sighs as she goes on, "Look, you are quite independent but this isn't your territory and should things go awry we may not reach you in time."

Morrigan stares at Elissa with such an intensity that the witch's hazel eyes could pierce Elissa's soul. The feeling of impotence and being proved wrong are the best fuels to ignite her wrath. Elissa hopes that Morrigan didn't take it as a provocation. She sighs, "I… What do you suggest… Warden?"

"Do as Branka asked," Elissa says.

"Breed for docileness, I see," Morrigan says, grinning.

Elissa nods, a lopsided smile on her face.

They proceed to next room, it reeks of death. Elissa puts her hand on her nose and studies the room. It is a large room, dwarfing Orzammar's entrance hall. The floor is made of runic tiles, the side walls have small holes about a human's waist height. Scattered on the ground a great number of darkspawn corpses, killed by arrows.

"Well, is anyone feeling like jogging?" Zevran asks.

"They may have a recharge mechanism," Sten says.

"Crouching and crawling is then. All in a day's work," Alistair says, sighing.

"Time to lead the troop boss," Zevran says, touching Elissa's shoulder and motioning her forward.

She feels another hand on her other shoulder, holding her still, "I suppose it is better if you boys go in first, we'll watch your backs."

Elissa stops and blinks a few times, "Oh, I see!" _How can boys only have dirty thoughts,_ "I agree with Leliana."

At Leliana's request, the women go in last, Leliana and Wynne go ahead then Elissa. Bo calmly strides towards the other side. As Elissa walks her way, using her elbows and knees, her eyes widen and she gasps as she sees a hairy, long and thin leg to her right. Swiftly a huge spider, the biggest spider she has ever seen passes by her.

"Morrigan? Please tell me it's you." Elissa says, secretly praying for an 'yes.'

The monster stops, turns a bit then tips one of its legs on the ground. It then moves on. "Don't mind the spider, it's Morrigan!" Elissa shouts.

As Elissa gets past the trapped way, she notices the warriors trying not to look at Morrigan, probably seeing a metamorphosis can be a bit shocking. For her part, Elissa had her face next to the ground, just to be safe. She stands up and goes to the opened door.

While crossing a hall she detects a slight smell of something burned, she slows down for Maker knows what expects them. As they cross the door, they see themselves in a room whose floor is made of darkened metal plates with many small roles. On each of the plates there are red runes. All over the way there are piles of darkened remains. Into the wall there are lanterns providing light into the room. A closed metal door stands on the other side.

"Old runes. I'm not sure of their meaning," Oghren says.

"I'm open to ideas," Elissa says.

"Maybe we could see how much weight activates the trap," Leliana says.

"Or even test it," Wynne says.

Elissa looks at Alistair who shrugs at her. She massages her forehead as she waits for an idea to sprout.

"Hey, Master Dwarf, come here a second," Zevran says. Oghren does as asked, "This wall seems… off."

Oghren puts his ear into the wall, he knocks on it on many places. His hands start searching for something on it when suddenly a click can be heard, then the sound of something heavy can be heard as a small portion of the wall start to move revealing a passage.

"How did you know?" Elissa asks.

"Elves have keen senses, not to mention a knack for finding hidden things," Leliana says.

"I couldn't have said it better," Zevran says, chuckling.

Unlike the previous rooms, there is no light source in this room. Elissa uncovers her lantern and there are about a dozen pillars standing in this room. There are runes on each of them what seems like a small, darkened compartment on each of them.

"The runes are about as old as those ones," Oghren says. "Lend me your lantern, Warden."

Elissa does as asked, Oghren opens the fire's protection and approaches the fire to a hole. As it starts burning a click can be heard from the other room.

Leliana runs towards the other room, "A rune is shining. Do it again!" she shouts.

Oghren lights another pillars, and one more time the sound can be heard, "It's working!"

As soon as the bard confirms it, Morrigan and Wynne start conjuring small flames to help Oghren. In a few moments all of the pillars have a small blaze dancing inside it. As they go back to the other room there's a path of ignited runes.

Elissa draws her bow, she holds it by its tip and uses it as a staff to press on the plate while she stands as far as possible. Nothing. She puts more pressure on it, still dormant. She breaths then steps on it, nothing. She exhales and says "It's safe. Sten, would you mind carrying Bo?"

She hears a sigh, "Fine."

Slowly and carefully Elissa steps on each of the bright runes until she gets to the other side, she quickly steps away to give room to the others. One by one they leave the deadly trap behind, Bo, Alistair, Zevran, Oghren, Leliana, Morrigan and Wynne. Oghren hands the lantern back to Elissa, nodding to her.

"That was funny," Leliana says, chuckling.

"You are going to have another run on our way back," Elissa grins. "For now we better not tarry here," she says as she approaches the door. There's a handle, Elissa holds it and it resists for a moment, she rotates it and pushes the heavy door.

The next room is significantly smaller than the other ones, in each wall there seems to be a lantern in the wall, providing light to the room. On the wall opposed to them there's a metal door and on the center of the room there is a big stone jar with a narrow neck. It is decorated by drawings.

As she approaches it she can discern drawings on it, they are rudimentary depictions of dwarves in what she thinks is some kind of funerary rite. There are some dwarves standing, then they look down. After that one of them is drawn as lying down inside what seems like a coffin to her. Finally, the last image depicts the coffin in a vertical position inside a rock. Her fingers approach the drawing when they are intercepted by a hand.

"You have eyes on your fingertips?" Oghren asks, "Better not disturb the dead."

She feels her cheeks become hot, "Sorry. I meant no disrespect."

"Better leave the vase and look and press on," he says.

Wynne, approaches them, "Actually, it's an amphora and also— "

"Show yourselves!" Morrigan shouts as she quickly murmurs strange words and blue flames appear on the tip of her staff. The eerie blue light overwhelms the natural illumination and Elissa's lantern.

On the walls there is a blurry shape, it's not her own shadow, by the build it seems a dwarf. As she looks at her companions she notices that there are no shadows coming from them, or herself, for that matter.

As she looks back to the walls there are more shadows, "Maker! What's this?" she takes a step back. Her instincts tell her that she is in danger, mortal danger.

She looks at Oghren, his eyebrows are raised, his eyes are wildly staring at them, "They didn't go to the Stone," he mutters, "Bac—," he started to raise his voice.

"Hush, Oghren. Don't provoke them," Elissa says.

Elissa can understand Oghren, they are facing something that they don't how to fight against. Words or steel may not be enough.

Morrigan calmly approaches the amphora and starts looking at it. Alistair rummages through his backpack. "Demons," Wynne says.

Morrigan chuckles, "Is that what your Chantry has taught you?"

"Do you have any other explanation?" Wynne asks. Elissa looks from one to another, she bits her lips and prays to herself not to have a spiritual experience like the one she had at the Circle of Magi.

"They are not restless… they are bound," Morrigan says.

"Bound… but the Veil here is as thick as a rock," Wynne says.

"You, dwarf, where do you go when you die?" Morrigan asks.

"Eh… we go back to the Stone…" Oghren says, rubbing his fiery hair.

"Morrigan, please," Elissa says as she knows that the witch is enjoying her position of power over them. What else would she want? Alistair asking or all of them kneeling to her. The witch looks at Elissa, a wide grin on her face.

"They are held at the amphora," Wynne says.

"Let's break it and be done with it," Zevran says.

"No, let the drunkard deal with them," Morrigan says, looking at Oghren. Indifferent to the oppressive atmosphere that emanates from the ever growing number of shadows.

In the same way as a Sten, both have drawn their weapons, for them it's like instinct. Alistair is holding something small on his hand, his eyes dart from the amphora to it, perhaps it's his mother's amulet. Leliana seems to emanate a sheer sensation of tranquility as she prays, as if in a deep trance, Elissa doesn't know how but she is certain that her friend is praying. Bo is curled on Elissa's feet and Zevran looks from one side to the other, his cold facade has come down.

"Me? I don't know what to do," Oghren says.

"Be polite. Tell them who you are, which house you're from and that you'll help them meet their fate," Morrigan says.

He does as asked and starts speaking in their guttural language, Elissa don't pay attention to it as she feels the threat of the growing number of shadows. He finishes it and nothing happens, then all of sudden the shadows start to fade and the door opens to them. As soon as the blue light fades from Morrigan's staff, Elissa runs through the door, she's closely followed by Bo and Zevran. She walks away from the door, breathing heavily. She closes her eyes as she regain her focus.

When she opens them, she finds herself in a corridor, Caridin House is on a double metal door. All of her companions had already left the room. "Does anyone make any sense of what has happened?"

"It must be Caridin's last line of defense," Oghren says.

"That's what I would call enjoying your own privacy," Leliana says, chuckling.

"Let's see how things play out, then," Elissa says, waving for the others to follow her.


	30. Marital Matters

Thank you very much Riovann for pointing those awkward passages and for the suggestions. They were taken into consideration.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

After leaving behind the haunted amphora they find themselves in a wide open area that ends in a far ahead chasm. Illumination was provided by lanterns inserted at the top of tall stone pillars spread around without any particular order, the environmental temperature indicates that they ought to be really closer to a lava pool.

A massive structure at the end of chasm acts as a beacon, it has to be the Anvil of the Void. As they move towards it, weapons in hand, they notice that rosy crystals about a human's size sprout from the ground and stone tables are scattered all around, over them, big metal tools lie in a pile. Elissa grabs a warhammer, "A stashed weapon," she says.

Oghren sighs, "The ghosts must have affected your mind. This is a smith's hammer," he says, taking it from her hands and putting it again on the pile.

 _A dwarven hammer that big?_ She stares at him.

He shakes his head, "Look this is a workshop. Even smells like one."

"I took you for a fighter type, my friend," Zevran says.

"Every dwarf knows the heat of a forge, elf. Work with stone and metal," he says frowning.

"And what about those crystalline formations, Oghren?" Wynne asks.

"Novelty. Come girl, I know you are dying to see them," he says as he walks to one of the crystals.

Looking closely at them, it is possible to see a slightly distortion of the other side inside it, however, blue veins come from the earth, they branches into smaller veins who keep branching.

"How much is this worth?" Zevran asks, rubbing his hands.

"I think quite a lot. The problem is the lyrium poisoning," Wynne says.

"Beauty kills," Leliana says, giggling.

"I've never thought this was possible, Oghren. If this is an example of what a paragon can do, then they are, indeed, exceptional individuals."

Oghren stays silent a moment, either looking at the crystal or digesting Wynne's words. "We have a job to do."

As they move towards the chasm, they can discern among two loose lines of five statues, a long stone stairway that leads to a massive structure. These statues very different from the ones found in Orzammar and the Deep Roads, while those clearly depicted dwarves these are bald tall humanoids, with powerful arms and short legs, the eyes are dark voids and the mouths are slightly open as if to whisper.

"Golems," Oghren whispers. "Keep your hands away from them, surfacer!" he shouts at Elissa.

Elissa opens her mouth but heavy metal steps can be heard, her eyes dart to the ladder and see a golem walking slowly towards them. Unlike the other golems, this one is even taller than Sten, his body is made of an intertwinement of rock and stone, his head is mostly metal, forged into a open mouthed dwarf and there are blue and yellow lines painted or carved on his torso and arms.

"Hail travelers," he says in a deep metallic voice standing a few steps over them.

"I suppose you are Caridin?" Elissa asks.

"Yes."

"We came a long way for you, Paragon. We need you to choose a king."

He stands still, only now Elissa sees that inside his eyes there is a mechanism, like a clock working. "I see," the paragon says. "You shall do it, in my name," he says after another pause.

Oghren steps forward, "Was this worth our… Branka's sacrifice. This… shell."

"We should conscript them," Sten says.

 _That's a good idea._ "There's a Blight, we could surely use your help. I'm Elissa, a Grey Warden."

His eyes' mechanisms work quickly as trying to pull back something from the pits of memory "Is it the second?"

Elissa blinks a few times at Caridin's question, he looks at her friends then says, "It's the fifth."

Caridin once again stops, the clockwork mechanism in his eye sockets working in a frenetic pace, "You shan't have it."

Elissa gasps at his denial. "But we're all in danger. You could send the golems, create something to hold back the darkspawn, defend Orzammar, you could…", she stops feeling like a fool, arguing with a wall.

"I can't create," he says, rather quickly.

"Huh? But can't you make golems?"

"Yes. In part," he says.

"So why did you say that you can't create, then," Elissa grins, her hands are on her hips.

"Creating is not the same as making," he says.

"Touché," Leliana says. Elissa feels like a fool child being scolded by an adult.

"But you seem to have used your resources to somehow cheat death," Wynne says.

He stops, he slightly turns to her, "Death… is the ultimate fate of those who live."

"Indeed," Wynne whispers, sighing.

"Not a bad trade if you ask me. Live forever in a nigh indestructible body," Zevran says.

Caridin slowly turns to Zevran and says, "A folly."

Elissa frowns, she tips her chin, "I don't follow, Caridin."

"The spark for semblance of live," he says.

"If you were an artist, you'd be stuck in old songs, unable to create?" Leliana says.

"Yes. I miss the Stone," he says, looking at Oghren.

"And who are these people?" Alistair waves waving at the other golems.

Caridin looks at Alistair and stops, the machine inside his eye sockets works slowly, "My house."

"Boss, we have company," Zevran says, turning to the way they came from.

Elissa sees a sturdy female blonde dwarf wearing a helmet and breastplate, approaches them. She has a weapon and a shield on her back but in spite of seeing a group of armed people doesn't slow down or make any motion to reach them.

"It can't be…" Oghren whispers, "Branka!" he shouts going towards her.

He is halfway to her when she says, "Hold Oghren. We have some matters to attend. Then we can… socialize."

He stops as if struck by a spell, he mutters something inaudible, "You did well, you shall be rewarded for your work," she then turns to Caridin, "Paragon," Caridin stands still.

"What do— "

"Not now!" Branka interrupts Elissa, "I have to claim the Anvil," she says as she looks not at Caridin but to her prize that is behind him.

"No! You understand is flawed," Caridin says.

"Hardly. Our culture is withering. The forge you reclaim our well deserved glory," she says.

"It consumes," Caridin says.

"Exact. Fortunately we have plenty of casteless," she grins.

"That's horrible," Wynne says.

"The way I see it, it works for both of us. I restore Orzammar's glory and you can have your share of golems."

"Hm, seems fair," Morrigan says. A massive heavy thump comes from below them, the golems that guard the Anvil had taken a step forward.

"Hold your dogs, Caridin. Accept your fate," Branka says.

"Don't repeat history," Caridin says. His voice is devoid of intonation or even emotion but Elissa swears that she can feel he pleading, begging her.

"Please don't kill her!" Oghren says.

"Oghren, always the fool. If anyone runs the risks of being killed it is not me, I grant you," her eyes dart from him to the others and finally to Caridin.

"It costed too much, to many people," Oghren says. He kneels, "Please, let's put it all behind us. Start anew."

"You have always been short sighted Oghren," she says.

"We were happy back then, weren't we?"

"Yes… I suppose." She says, her features softening for the first time, she even looks younger. "Too much was sacrificed," her face hardens as she turns to Elissa, "What do you say?"

"Laryn, Hespith…" Oghren whispers, Branka's eyes glance at him, she frowns at hearing them.

"Warden..." Caridin says.

"No, Branka. Pretending to be a god has caused the Blights in the first place. Also, no one is entitled too much power, after criminals the next are the ones that disagree with you. Your own house is proof of that."

Branka glares at Elissa, frowning. She resumes a neutral expression by grinning, "I see. It's a pity, nonetheless. Perhaps as golems you will be more useful." She reaches for her belt and as she is drawing a thin baton a small dagger hits her arm.

"Sorry, it has slipped from my hand," Zevran says.

Suddenly Oghren charges at Branka who was not expecting this. On the impact she is knocked down and releases the baton. Oghren steps over it, smashing it to pieces then he sits over her and despite viewing from the back Elissa knows that his hands went to her throat. Branka's hand swing wildly at Oghren, he's unfazed in a regular motion of lifting and lowering something on the ground.

Elissa and the others runs towards them, trying to avoid this death dance to reach its climax. Branka draws a knife and thrusts it into Oghren's side. He remains unfazed if not putting more strength on his arms.

As they about ten feet from then, Branka stops fighting. Oghren moves on strangulating her, suddenly he stops and starts walking from one side to another like a wild mabari.

"Branka! Branka!" he shouts, his eyes watered. "They made me kill you! They killed you." he reaches his canteen and takes it quickly over his mouth, nothing drops from it. He throws it against the ground, "Not now! Not now!"

He kneels and start breathing slowly, against Elissa better judgment she approaches Oghren, fearing for his mental health if let alone. "Oghren," she says. There's no answer. Elissa touches his shoulder, "It's not your fault. It was nobody's, it was her choice."

As she turns to face him, he quickly stands, his hands go straight to her throat. He's strong, stronger than she could have anticipated given his wound, she fights to keep eye contact with him. Oghren's eyes are wild, taken by a sheer rage, she winces.

He's not coming back, her hands instinctively reach his arms trying in vain to break free. She feels dizzy, thinking becomes more and more difficult, her left hand moves to the dagger craved in his body, her fingers touch its tip then it goes upwards, towards his face. Both of her hands touch his cheeks gently, she has no strength left to fight her, everything is becoming dark and blurry, she gathers her strength and mutters, "Killing me… I need you… Oghren."

Suddenly Elissa feels relieved, she can breath again, she is released, falling to the ground, breathing deeply. She can hear indistinct feminine voices asking how she is or to give her some room. She tries to stand, she feels hands helping her. She grimaces and shakes her head, Wynne, Leliana and Morrigan are around her, some worried with her well being while other curious about how she deals with her predicament. The others are a bit far from her, close to Oghren. The bloody dagger that Branka used against him lies on the ground. "I'm fine, thank you. What about him?"

"He's calm now. His fury has no hold over him," Wynne says.

"That was pretty reckless, Warden. I didn't take you for having the heart for it," Morrigan says.

"By the results, I'd say it's better if she uses her head. Can you imagine the trouble to change the Warden's ballad into an eulogy, Elissa?" Leliana says, chuckling.

"I think I prefer the ballad, too," Elissa says, coughing while she laughs. _She is right, I acted on instinct, I could have died._

They approach the other group, Alistair turns to Elissa and moves towards her, his hands rehearse a motion to go to her shoulders but they clench into fists, he sighs, "Maker, are you alright?"

"To the record Boss, I offered to do some mouth to mouth antivan resuscitation. But my services were denied," Zevran says, winking at her.

"I'm fine, thanks for worrying." Elissa says. She turns to Oghren, "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine. I'm sorry for… almost killing you," Oghren says staring at her.

"It's ok. You were not yourself. Let's finish this," she says, walking towards Caridin.

The paragon stands in the same place as he was, when they approach them he says "Thanks."

"What was that instruments in her hands, anyway?" Elissa asks.

"A control rod," Caridin answers.

Elissa stops a moment, looking at Caridin, "I suppose that you owe your free will to him, then. A boon would be in order."

He pauses, the mechanical cogs inside his eyes working quickly, he turns to Oghren and says, "Yes. Ask."

Oghren gasps, he stands in silence, Elissa doesn't mind looking at him. Finally he says, "Listen. See to her. Die."

"Fair enough," he says.

Oghren steps forward and start speaking in their language, Elissa can catch a few names like Branka, Laryn and Hespith among the foreign words. Caridin stands still listening, then he replies in the same language, it was the fastest reply that she had seen the paragon make. They must be doing a confessional rite of theirs.

After they finish, Caridin climbs the stairs towards the anvil. He grabs a huge hammer and starts working, fiercely and steadily. Each hit reverberates through the cave, after some time he turns to them with a small disc in his hands, he climb down the stairs and hands it to Elissa.

"Choose on my behalf," he says.

"Thank you very much, Caridin," Elissa says, slowly bowing to him.

He once goes to his anvil, he turns to them. His voice as loud as a thunder speaks in dwarven. He stops and after a short silence he says, "Farewell." He hits the edge of the anvil platform with his hammer, the very earth seems to tremble and suddenly it falls down to the lava pool. The other golems march towards it and fell, following their paragon.

"Our business here is finished, then. Finally free from this hellhole," Morrigan says.

As they move towards the amphora room, Oghren goes to a table and rummages through the tools. He picks a big smith shovel, "I have to bury her. Branka doesn't… look I just need to do it."

"Sure, Oghren. Take your time," Elissa says.

While he works Elissa looks at the disc that Caridin had given her. It has his house symbol and despite her lack of understanding in metallurgy she sees that there are no edges, smears, it is even soft to the touch. A master's work indeed.

"Boss, add dwarf tamer into your skills," Zevran says, chuckling.

"Maybe she can become a ranger, in due time," Leliana says.

"A scout?" Elissa asks.

"No, a true ranger. Elven legends tell about people attuned to the natural world, animals specifically," Wynne says.

"I think you have a pretty good imagination… anyway, now we have a king to choose," she says, looking at the exit.


	31. The Conquering Hero

Thank you very much aferir and Winterborne for following this story. It means a lot to me.

x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x

The silence that lies among them is only interrupted by sounds of earth being moved by Oghren as he buries his former wife. _Why me? I'm the one who's always on a death trap._ She turns to him but her eyes can't stay on him, _Maker! I couldn't even pay my respects. Up to now, was only averting crisis and trying to stay alive._ She holds her hands together and prays as her family members come to mind.

As she opens her eyes Alistair is crouched next to her, looking at her, "Was it the right option, Elissa?"

"Yes. It ravaged too many lives and left others scarred," she looks at Oghren. "Also, would you trust Bhelen or Branka with the ability to create golems?"

"Not even in my dreams," Alistair says.

"We could even be the first lucky ones to be chosen," Zevran says, chuckling.

They remain in silence waiting for Oghren, in a few moments he rejoins them, "I'm ready."

They stand up and go back to the amphora room, Elissa stops and looks at Morrigan, she sighs and enters the room.

"They're gone, oh brave leader," Morrigan says.

"Thank the Maker!" Elissa says.

Leliana quickly goes to the other room, "Will you see this?"

The others goes to her and see that all tiles are lit, Leliana uses her bow and uses it to press one of the tiles. Nothing, "Do the honors, in a swift motion, she grabs Elissa's hand and pulls her, "Do the honors, Elissa!" She tries to resist but someone pushes her into the deadly trap. She manages to regain her balance, she turns to the others, hands on her hips.

"It's to give us luck," Leliana says, grinning.

"You should inspire your followers as a leader," Zevran says, chuckling.

Elissa opens her hand but shakes her head as she turns and goes towards the last room, "Is it active?"

"Probably not but it's better not to risk it," Alistair says.

"Go on boys," Leliana says. They crouch and slowly crawl towards the exit, Morrigan once again turns into a spider and is the first to arrive. Elissa sighs and shakes her head as that monstrous spider calmly passes by her.

They regroup on the other side, they resume their march formation, Oghren takes point, Elissa and Wynne provide light with a lantern and magic, respectively.

They pass by the broodmother's stinking corpse and reach the entrance of Bownammar. The Legion of the Dead has claimed it for themselves, it's possible to see quite a number of them patrolling in small groups, moving boxes or sitting in groups. As they notice the adventurers emerging from it, they shout something in dwarven.

They stop, Elissa is about to ask Oghren to translate when she sees Kardol approaching them. "Well met. Hope you have found you quarry," he says, opening his arms in a hug.

Elissa opens her bag and shows him Caridin's amulet. Kardol's eyes widen, his hands approach the amulet, he looks at Elissa, she nods at him. He takes the amulet with a tenderness that one might think it was a newborn, he touches it, his fingers seem to follow some pattern invisible to Elissa. He gives it back to her, in a slow, respectful motion. "By the Stone it is a Paragon's work, it has to be."

"Yes, it's Caridin's," Elissa says.

"Well done, well done, Warden. You have proved your mettle, you will finish this Blight, I'm sure of it," he crosses his arms.

"Thank you for your confidence but I'd like to request your aid against the Blight," she says.

"I mean no disrespect Warden, but now there's less pressure on us. It's your turn to deal with it," Kardol says.

"I know but the Archdemon's defeat is paramount. If we fail up there, you are doomed," Elissa crosses her arms.

"I understand but it is unfair to my men," he says, glancing back at the other legionnaires.

"The problem doesn't seem to be whose turn it is to fight," she says. Kardol frowns while staring at her. "Despite my conscription of your armies, joining the fight may be seem in Ferelden as a gesture of goodwill which they could repay by providing help down here," she says.

"It seems risky, we have no guarantees," he tips his chin and looks to the ground.

"Wouldn't you say it's worth a try?" she says.

He sighs, "Fine, I'll see that some avengers join the king's army."

Elissa offers her hand, Kardol looks at it then grabs it and follow her movements in a handshaking.

He whistles and points to a nearby dwarf, he grabs a horn and blows it.

About a dozen dwarves gather and Kardol approaches the group, they start talking among themselves. Every now and then some of them look at the group, they motion to Oghren and he joins them. "They're kind of cute. Like a bunch of boys planning a new daring adventure," Leliana says.

"Oh Maker!" Alistair says trying to hold his laughter.

"You are terrible, Leliana," Wynne says.

"Leliana, please," Elissa facepalms, trying to hide a laughter.

"And this is how diplomatic accidents happen," Zevran says.

"Stop, you too," Elissa says, breathing slowly to regain her composure.

Oghren, Kordol and five more dwarves fully armored and wielding battle axes and shields come towards Elissa, "Very well, Warden. We'll escort you to Orzammar safely," Kordol says.

"Thank you. Your skills will be much appreciated," she says, politely bowing to him.

"We'll guide you back to Orzammar, rest assured," Kordol says, looking at his men.

Elissa feels the toll of the most recent adventure, her feet are heavy, her only desire is to get back to Orzammar, Alistair hands her a lantern and she gladly takes the role of a chandelier, trusting the legionnaire's expertise to guide her. For her part, Elissa knows that no matter what, she shouldn't count solely on others. She needs rest.

She notices Morrigan subtly trying to get closer to her, Leliana marches at Alistair's side, they often whisper among themselves. She sighs the amount of things she doesn't know. How's the situation in Ferelden, the destination of the marching darkspawn horde or even what time it is. After some time o9f travel in unfamiliar terrain, she gives in, "I suppose we should rest. I'm sorry."

"Eh? Sure Warden, as you wish, we'll stop at the next good camping site," Kardol says. "Are you feeling… unwell?" he asks.

"Yes, I mean… no. It's just that I'm not used to marching underground," Elissa says.

They set camp, and as soon as Elissa lies on her bedroll, she feels Bo close to her. "Without worrying about whose turn to keep watch it is. "Hush… quiet...," the world turns black.

She is awoken by Morrigan, "Quiet and listen. Are you awake?" she asks in a whisper. Elissa nods as she fights off her drowsiness. "Good. Keep an eye on the old mage." Elissa blinks a few times, her eyes dart quickly between the two mages. Morrigan sighs, "At the amphora room, something was off," she says as she stands and goes back to her bedroll and starts to pack.

 _Maker, why me?_ She slowly stands up and unpacks her ration, Bo sniffs and his ears move. His eyes open, he stands close to her. "There are no second interests, I suppose?" Elissa says, chuckling. "Don't give me that look." She takes her canteen opens it and uses a small quantity of water to wash her fingers, she just can't eat without doing it.

She quickly eats and puts the left over on the ground to Bo, "See, you were fat at home. All this marching has did you well to you," she says as she pats him. Despite her joke, Bo is thinner, although it isn't like a stray dog. The dog quickly devours the food, Elissa pats his back, "Don't worry, once we're at Orzammar you'll have a proper meal. I promise."

Elissa starts packing, only Wynne and Leliana are sleeping. Alistair wakes them up, Sten and Zevran are finishing to pack and Oghren is chatting with the legionnaires. Seeing that Elissa is up, Oghren approaches her, "Good news, Warden. Kordol can takes us faster Orzammar."

Their second day of march is uneventful, the roads seem to be more travelled and more statues and other architectural pieces can be seen, as always, Elissa as always tires faster than the others. They make a pause to rest and eat and another one to sleep. They ready their campsite and eat, immersed in their own thoughts. Elissa can't help but to be excited by the fact that their expedition to the Deep Roads is at its end, there are many things she isn't certain, like Ferelden's situation or the destination of the darkspawn horde. "Tomorrow we reach Caridin's Cross then Orzammar," Oghren says, a smile forms on Elissa's lips.

As promised, the next day they finally reach Caridin's Cross, seeing familiar places is a relieving situation. As they approach the Dust Town gates, Oghren holds his axe close to Elissa. "I can't be seen with this," he says.

Elissa hands it, it's cumbersome, "Zevran, here, hold this for good Oghren, please."

"Right Boss. You know you can always use me," he says, smirking and winking at her.

She nods but feels her mouth unconsciously answering his smirking in kind.

The guards upon seeing them open the gate promptly, Belbur, Oghren's cousin walk towards them, all of them but Oghren stop. They stand face to face, they exchange inaudible words then Belbur steps aside padding Oghren's shoulder.

He takes the lead and passes through the gate, as they follow him, Belbur says, "Thanks, in my cousin's name." Elissa nods at him and smiles before moving on.

The dwarven shantytown hasn't changed a bit, a resignated silence still looms over the district, the people that lives here, outcasts, forgotten and marginalized move quickly in small groups, small children play on the dirty streets. Elissa hopes that Jarvia and Bhelen manage to look besides their own interests for these people's sake.

They are all tired from the arduous travel, even Sten, trained to be a soldier all his life and Oghren, a local, seem a bit weary. She gasps as she turns to her female companions, she feel dirty, sweaty, tired but they are all… unblemished. "Come on, Elissa! Stop daydreaming," Leliana says.

As they approach the Royal Palace, loud shouts of bartering that dominates the Commons change its tone to an aggressive political campaign. One side attacks and diminishes the other, criers aiming to convince that siding with a wrong candidate may result in losing wealth and privileges, "Appearances. It seems that our nobles aren't so different from theirs, after all," Alistair says, Elissa frowns at the commentary.

"Arl Eamon is different. But now isn't the time for this," She stops close to the Royal Palace gates, "Keep your eyes open and your heads cool. You stay here, boy," she says pointing towards the corner of the building. Bo slowly goes there and sits, watching the movement on the street.

A dwarven guard, wearing a chainmail with house Aeducan's symbol and armed with a warhammer and shield nods at them. "You were expected. Please, follow me," he says as he opens the gates.

They are guided to Bhelen, he is sitting behind a table, his eyes lock with Elissa's. "I hope you haven't forget about the Blight."

He sneers, "Of course, we had a fair deal. I suppose you met your end of the bargain."

Elissa picks from her backpack Caridin's amulet and show him. His eyes glow as he stands his hand like a toddler wanting a toy. As soon as Elissa's hands it to him he examines it closely, his hands run over it, "Warden, you've just saved House Aeducan's lineage. "Gart, summon the Council. Tell them the time is nigh to announce the new king! Beor, prepare my ceremonial armor."

"Well. I suppose we'll take our leave, Majesty," Elissa says curtsying.

"No. I want you to attend my crowning," Bhelen says, smiling.

Elissa looks around and to herself, "But we're not properly dressed for such occasion, your Majesty."

Bhelen waves at them, "Nonsense. You're perfect," Elissa raises an eyebrow, "It's a symbol, of the different people and social strata that have supported me. A new age is upon us."

"As you wish, Majesty. I ask your permission to wait for your Highness at the entrance," she says, bowing. He just waves at them.

They go to the entrance, they stand close to a wall to avoid blocking the way. The palace is full of movement, many servants run from one side to the other, "This is it, then," Leliana says.

"Are you sure of this, Boss?" Zevran says.

"A coronation… I've never dreamed of seeing a coronation," Alistair

"Be quiet. Just observe," Elissa says, glaring at them. Despite closing her eyes she feels her friends' eyes glaring at her. Her mind however flies to the past, another life from a distant past which is about five or six years, she was in Denerim, Cailan was being crowned king, she was wearing a crimson dress with details in blue, jewels in the same colors, silk gloves and an Orlesian fan and was no more than fourteen or fiftten years old at the time. While men used proper, somber clothes women provided a myriad of colors to the ceremony for they dressed in their Houses' colors and young nobles wore predominantly the colors of the House in which they were raised and their own houses' as the secondary color.

She stood there with the Guerrins, Eamon, Teagan, who would soon to be an Arl but at the time was just a young man who only thinks about the Grand Tournament, and Isolde, who thought the ceremony was a lowly version of the Orlesian rites, a _nouveau riche_ thing. Due to the house proximity to the real bloodline Elissa had a privileged position to watch the event, she was with the closest house to the king since House Theirin only member was the king.

Grand Cleric Elemena was at the right side of the throne, she was wearing her dark yellow ceremonial garb, the crown was in her hands. From the throne there was a huge golden carpet with red mabari drawings, it extended until the doors that would be crossed by Cailan. At the sides of the carpet the houses stood there in order of importance, the Banns' Houses would close the semi circle around the throne, they would given space to the King pass by.

There was a empty space opposite to House Guerrin, the next houses were were the two teyrns, Cousland and Mac Tir.

Fergus nods and smiles at her, Bryce was beaming to his small daughter, her mother wore a dark blue dress. While for men it was just a matter of waiting to seal the deal, women engaged in a silent game, using her fans and body language to convey messages and blunt remarks. Elissa remembers pointing to her dazzled father, while her mother pointed to the vacant throne, Isolde patted her back then as an incentive or a "good luck, girl."

Anora, was a couple of years older than Elissa, she was wearing a black dress, which contrasted with her fair hair, blue eyes and her feminine silhouette, her eyes were on the door expecting Cailan, her soon-to-be husband. It was a clear signal that if marrying Cailan was a competition she had already won. Her strong personality gave her an air a bit elitist, even being born to commoners, which was always a topic of gossip.

Among the other houses, Elissa remembers seeing her friends, in special the carefree, hedonist Habren Bryland who was about Elissa's age and would constantly tease her to lose Cailan for a _faux noble_ commoner, in fact, the loves of her life were comfort and balls. She had light brown hair and was wearing a white dress with green details which meant she has been living in White River and came from South Reach.

"It's time!" Bhelen, now fully armored in a dark battle armor with cape and a sword on his belt walks to the door followed closely by fully armored escorts. Elissa comes back to present, her hands instinctively, go to her hair long hair should be, she sighs. _Things change, Elissa._ The adventurers follow them closely. As they walk the short distance between the Royal Palace and the Assembly, his guards are quick to push aside people coming towards Bhelen, some them give up while others start walking alongside the entourage.

They all enter the room, there are two sets of stone benches for the guests, the crown is close to the Assembly. Harrowmont is already there, his entourage is already seated. The members of the Assembly are seated in elevated seats. They start speaking, Harrowmont is the next then Bhelen. When he finishes they seem surprise, their faces show disbelief, then he grabs Caridin's seal and hands to one of the members of the Assembly.

They examine it, whispering among themselves. They mention Bhelen to come closer than one of them, the oldest steps down, takes the crown and puts it in Bhelen's head. A dwarven crown is more like a battle helmet than an ornament.

The newly appointed king asks something to Harrowmont who answers and bows, then in a he says as he bows. In a swift motion he draws his swords and attacks his former opponent and severs his head in a single, strong attack. Elissa frowns at the living reenactment of a noble's demise.

People all around reach for their weapons, Elissa stands still, she slowly looks at her companions, all of them but Sten, Oghren and Leliana have reached their weapons. They look at Elissa who shakes her head then turns watch what happens next as if she was a statue. Bhelen starts a speech and after finishing he nods to Elissa.

As they leave the Assembly, Alistair sighs, "What was that? She should have done something."

"We did. We stayed put," Elissa says.

"I didn't know this cold hearted side of yours," Alistair says.

"You'd better listen to her about these matters, Alistair," Leliana says.

"Indeed, what her lacking skills on the battlefield doesn't reflect on a table," Sten says, smirking.

"Excuse me?" Elissa asks as the others laugh.

She sighs and waits until they calm down, "Alistair… the price when a noble loses a power struggle is high, very high," she says, looking at him. "We have no authority here, he could sentence us to death in a fit of rage," she whispers.

"And what's stopping him from double-cross us or doing it later?" Morrigan says, grinning.

"He has nothing to win but much to lose. In fact, he'll soon discover how much his crown has cost him, not to mention the responsibilities."

"Are you saying that by dealing with the Paragons the deal was sealed?" Zevran asks.

"I'd rather say, checkmate," Elissa says, grinning. _Deals are for merchants, nobles play._

"Don't tell me you had this planned this all along?" Wynne says.

"No. The opportunity arose then I took advantage of it. Bhelen has never cared about the Paragons in first place, for Caridin it was an act of mercy that helped us in the end," She says, pointing at her palm as she explains.

"Remember me to look for you if I ever need some sort of legal representation," Alistair elbows her while laughing.

She giggles and says, "Try to see the whole picture and not in terms of two like black or white, us and them and so on." Alistair rubs his chin and nods.

Town criers start spreading the news, people start talking in groups as they make their way to the Royal Palace, there's already a timid line of people forming next to the palace. The guards nod to them and opens the door while the others complain. Bhelen is on his throne, he is staring at his crown as they enter the throne room, his eyes moves to the adventurers, "Very well, Warden. You did your part, you'll have Orzammar's army, just point where you want them."

"Could you send an envoy to Redcliffe, to make communications easier, your Majesty?" Elissa asks.

"Consider it done. Now accept this reward and consider yourself dismissed," he says.

Gart approaches Elissa and hands her a bag full of coins, at least five or six sovereigns among a small lake of silver coins. Elissa curtsies and leaves.

She whistles to Bo as she leaves the Royal Palace, "We need to resupply and have a proper meal. Let's go to the tavern. Oghren, would you be interested in joining us?" he's taken aback by the suggestion. "We could surely use a warrior like you."

"I think I need some time from all of this, from this place." He looks around the Diamond Quarters. "Very well, Warden. I could release stress killing something."

At the tavern they sit around a table. They order a nice warm meal as a kind of reward for so much time eating travel rations. Bo gets some ribs as a treat. They chat friendly as the waitress brings a dish with cheese, bread and pieces of meat and mugs filled with soft ale. Her fingers tend to resist touching food, old habits die hard it seems, she takes small pieces to her mouth as she her eyes scan the table for a piece of cloth to use as handkerchief, her posture is straight, she feels some of them looking at her and between Oghren complaining that the beverages are too weak, his burps and Wynne's and Leliana's complains about his table manners Elissa opens her map.

Her eyes scan through it, her finger runs the Frostback Mountains and stops on Orzammar, "Elissa… hm…" Alistair says, she looks at him while she chews some cheese, "Forget, you seem busy." She blinks a few times and goes back to the map. Her finger runs a circle through the Bannorn stopping at Denerim.

"Oghren, do you have any idea of the direction that the horde was marching?" Elissa asks without raising her eyes from the map.

"North, it was towards north," he says, his mouth full of food.

She looks at the map she already knows what she'll find, as her fingers passes over West Hill and stops on Highever. "Maker!" she whispers as she closes her eyes and massages her forehead. _Bann Franderel was always a friend, but Howe was also a friend. At least a warning like in Lothering would be in order then go home, go to Highever… what for? Rally the men who are still loyal, if they are still alive. I'll just put a big target on me, we'll have Loghain's men and the Blight to fend off. Unacceptable. If I turn my back to them, would I be trading the lives of the ones I'm swore to protect for time? Such nobility Elissa, my parents would be utterly disappointed on me._ She feels her eyes watering, a small, timid tear burns her cheek. She sips some ale from her mug.

Her hands move to a prayer position under her nose, in fact she might as well be praying to some divine guidance, she opens her eyes, her friends are looking at her.

"Are you feeling well, Elissa?" Alistair asks, she doesn't move a muscle.

"Can we help you, dear?" Wynne asks, she slowly shakes her head.

"What are you doing?" Oghren asks.

"Deciding on life and death," she says as her eyes turns back to the map.

 _Too much speculation, I know there's a Archdemon so it's a real Blight. I have the support of mages and dwarves. I have a vague idea of the horde's direction, they may even avoid for now West Hill and Highever. I also don't know what is happening on the surface. I need information. "_ We leave for Redcliffe. I need information, I won't run blind if I can avoid it," she says as her finger is on Redcliffe.


	32. The First Move

As the ancient gates start moving and the daylight welcomes them, Elissa can feel the cold embrace of the mid afternoon breeze, it relieves her a bit from the fatigue and stress of the underground journey. Despite the dark clouds on the sky, she acknowledges how much she had missed the sunlight.

Her senses are overwhelmed by the chaotic sounds of trade, she stops daydreaming as she feels someone grabbing her waist, thinking it's Zevran again she tries to push him back. He doesn't bulge. She turns and see a pale Oghren sweating as he stares into the sky.

"By the Stone, so deep… I'll fall… I'll fall…" he whispers.

"It's ok. Breathe deeply, slow, take your time. You'll get used to it in no time," Elissa says as he pats his shoulder.

After a few moments, Oghren slowly releases her, rubbing his eyes. "Lucky bastard. By the way, I'm feeling a bit winded too," Zevran says as he opens his arms and steps towards Elissa.

"Sten will be more than happy to unwind you then," Elissa says, chuckling.

"I'm fine. It must be a seizure. I'm fine now," he says, raising his hands as if surrendering.

She then turns to a guardsmen close to the gate, "Excuse me sir, what happened to that men trying to force their entrance some time ago?"

"The human king's envoys?" Elissa frowns and forces a smile as she nods, "They have gotten tired of waiting and left. With their tails between their legs, I say," he laughs.

Without wasting any time, they go to a trader to get back their horses in addition of a horse for Oghren and Zevran, they have a long trip ahead of them. They adopt the same travel schedule, a rest each four hours and camping at night.

During the four-day trip, Oghren didn't have many problems with his horse, they were riding rather calmly, Morrigan and Wynne were riding with Elissa and Leliana. They were in no mood to talk, except Leliana, Wynne and Alistair who were riding side by side and would exchange a few words.

At each night, Elissa decided to practice for the trials ahead. On the first night she briefly sparred with Alistair when Sten interrupted claiming it was a waste of time then he put Elissa under some harsh physical training. Push ups, sit ups and jumping jacks, many times she thought she would throw up or pass away but Sten stood there, impassible as a statue observing her. She noticed that whatever training she had done in her life, it was kid's play. If this was military training she wasn't cut for it, at least, she wishes to think that Sten does this for her own sake and not as sadistic satisfaction.

As they reach Lake Calenhad Docks, Elissa sees a crow flying towards East. She pays no mind as she wants to get to Redcliffe as soon as possible and if Maker's wills it, before it starts raining. The morning has the air of normalcy, people are coming and going, minding their own affairs, trade may still be a bit weak and nothing is heard about the Circle Tower, which is good, let her opponents think it is in disarray.

They leave their horses at the tavern and go straight towards the docks. Many boats of different sizes are there, dockhands loading and unloading crates, big sacs and fish, Elissa looks around trying to find a familiar face, no one, she sighs.

"Do we have enough money for that? I mean, we are… eight," Alistair says as he counts.

"I don't think it's a good idea," Oghren says.

"A sea dwarf. How do you fancy that, Oghren?" Leliana says chuckling.

"Put him as a pirate captain as we steal the ship," Zevran says patting Oghren's shoulders. Alistair, Leliana, Elissa and himself laugh at the joke, Sten and Morrigan sigh and Wynne tries to hold a laughter.

"My mother would do that. In fact, she had done that. I'd rather not repeat history," Elissa says shrugging. "Anyway, most of us aren't recovered from the Deep Roads," her eyes look briefly at her female companions, who seem fine, given the situation they are a stark contrast to the others.

"Yeah Boss, nice one… wait you are kidding aren't you?" Zevran asks as he sees no indication of a jest on Elissa's face. "I know a pirate lady. She is… fierce," he grins.

"I'll talk to one of those nice gentlemen over there, I'll be right back," she says whistling.

Alistair eyes the workers, "Don't you want me to go with you? You know, just to be safe."

"Huh? No, thank you for the concern but Bo is more than enough. Come, boy." She turns and slowly moves towards a rather big boat that's being loaded, "Remember your station, boy."

A man oversees the work, he is a surly man, on his mid forties, he has black hair and eyes, probably of Chasind ascendancy, he is smoking a straw cigarette. He wears soft light clothes, simple boots and a black leather cap, "Good morning my good sir. May I inquire your name?"

He eyes Elissa from head to toes then Bo, "Simon. Sorry lass, no room for more workers. Try the other boats… or the tavern," he says, giving her a short nod.

Elissa smiles despite the implication of he had just said, "Work? Oh, sorry for the misunderstanding. I want you to take me home, Master Simon."

He glares at her, "I'm no charity worker, so move away, lass."

"I'm aware of that, sir. Home is Redcliffe Castle, you see. I could tell the local nobility that the delay of an important meeting was the responsibility of a 'no charity worker,'" she doesn't turn her eyes from him.

He smokes as he studies her, "You're no noble. You're a dirty refugee," he blinks a few times.

Elissa looks at her arms and hands, "The road hasn't been kind to me but I wonder if you had ever seen a commoner with a mabari… a collared one at that. An entourage of guards," she points to her friends, "and a sword like this," she draws her family blade.

Simon looks at them then to her sword, frowning. An armed group consisting of mages, warriors, men and women of many races… even a Qunari… a ornate blade. Finally he sighs, removing his cap and looking to the ground, "For Andraste's blood. I'm sorry, milady, is it how you should be addressed?"

"Alissa will do, Master Simon. And how much is it?"

He pauses for a few moments, "Nothing, milady."

"This is not a robbery. I need a service and I want you to be paid for it, so... how much Master Simon?"

"Twelve sovereigns, milady," he says looking at her.

Their eyes lock, "Very well, twelve it is then. Once we dock you follow me to the Castle and charge the local gentry," Elissa smirks.

He chuckles "Twelve? I 'spose eight is a fair price, milady."

"It does seems like a more reasonable fee if you allow my opinion on the matter," she nods. _Bargaining is for merchants, nobles have their own ways._ "It seems we have a deal, then Master Simon. Now let's make haste."

He nods and shouts at the workers, "Hurry up with these sacs! We'll leave soon!"

"Master Simon, have some ginger prepared for the dwarf. They can get moody at the sea, you see." he nods at her request.

She whistles to Bo and goes back to her friends, "Done. A slightly overpriced travel to Redcliffe. Eight sovereigns. He wanted twelve."

"Nice discount you get there, Boss. Who can say no to a charmer like you?" Zevran says chuckling, Alistair frowns a bit.

"I just appeal to people's better nature," Elissa shrugs.

"Wouldn't it be better to intimidate him. Why waste time to a mere dockworker?" Morrigan asks.

"It would be faster but not better. Suffice to say that people have memory," Elissa says.

"You're sometimes like mother, Warden, but you cling to an illusion of power," Morrigan says, frowning.

"Who are you talking about? Leliana says, looking at the two women. Alistair stands silent.

 _Poor Morrigan, no child deserves growing in such an environment_ , "A fool is my role in life, then. Now, are you the fly or the spider on this game of yours?"

Morrigan gasps, her eyes widened, her hands putting all of her strength on her staff, she mumbles something then finally she says, "How dare you! If not for this Blight—"

"We wouldn't even have met. So, I suggest you think about what I've just said." She looks at the others who are in silence, and says, "Forgive me, the journey has taken it's toll on me… I have to rest a bit," she says as she sits on a nearby crate, a bit far from all the ruckus of the docks and stares at the Lake Calenhad.

The sea has always had a calming effect on her, when troubled she would watch it, its waves just a momentary event in the overwhelming eternity. He lets her thoughts, her problems be washed away and she stands there. Her trance is interrupted by quick, unsteady and armored steps approach her, she smiles as she knows it's Alistair.

"May I enjoy the view with you?" he asks.

"Sure," Elissa moves away, he sits at her side. Her expression is neutral again, she readies herself for another problem, or crisis or life-and-death matter. "Is it about Morrigan?"

"No, Maker! I do enjoy when you remember her of her place but talking about her is… tiresome."

Elissa slowly nods, "Sorry for me being such a bore."

"Nah, you're actually nice. Driven like a mabari. You're single handedly gathering an army to finish the Blight."

"That's not true and you know it, Alistair."

"I don't know how you handle so many people and things at the same time. If I were to lead…"

"You would do a fine job," she looks at him, "I'm sure of it," once again she turns to the lake.

"If you say so." Elissa feel a certain awkwardness in the situation, she tries to focus on the waters. After a couple of minutes he says, "Look at what I've found," Alistair holds a strange orchid in his hand, it is leafless and its large white petals protect many tiny pink flowers, "It's for you."

She gently takes it from his hands, it's small, "It's beautiful, thank you." Elissa bites her lips, "But why?"

"It… it reminds me of you," Alistair giggles, Elissa keeps looking at the small flower and waiting for his answer. "You see… I found it in the Deep Roads, it endures the darkness, it's beautiful… exotic."

"Thank you, Alistair. It's a lovely thought. Why do you think I am exotic?" She doesn't face him.

"It's… I don't know. It's like if you were from another place," Elissa raises an eyebrow, "the way you look at food, the way you walk, sit, ride, drink, walk. I'm not saying it's not natural it's… different."

She blinks a few times, "I really don't know what to say. Tell Leliana you outwitted me," Elissa shrugs as she looks to the ground and closes her eyes, sighing. _One doesn't get rid of years of learning etiquette on a whim it seems_. "Is it, is my behaviour… improper or offensive?"

"Eh? No, it is not. It reminds me of self control of templars. Don't tell me you are a templar, please!" they laugh.

"I'm not a secret templar spy, rest assured," she shakes her head, _Only he can make me laugh at my present state._

He sighs. "Come to think about it, you've never had a good time since the Joining. It's just fighting for dear life. Then we have a Blight and the icing of the cake is that you actually hear everyone's problems. But people seem to forget to say thanks and congratulations."

"I do it for duty." Elissa breaths heavily and sighs, "The ones whose thanks or congratulations matter most are dead." She feels tears building on her eyes, she blinks and quickly runs her dirty fingers over them.

"Stupid me, I just tried to say thank you… for holding together a falling world." They look at each other.

"Please, Alistair…"

"You give people hope... you give me hope. We can actually do it, we can finish this Blight," his calm eyes are shining.

"We're in this together. Also…" she whispers, he waits, his hand touches her knee, "if I give people hope it's because I have none for myself, Alistair."

His hand squeezes lightly her knee, he pauses a moment, "What? You mean that you want to die? There's our taint but I won't allow you—"

"I've lost too much too fast, Alistair. In spite of everything I clung to my duties in order to cope. I am not supposed to turn my back to fellow countrymen in their time of need. Specially when darkspawn and men ravage our land."

"Any other person saying that I would call it a plain lie, Elissa. But you… I can't explain it, but coming from you it's sincere, it's a kind of commitment that both the Chantry and nobles ought to have." She blinks a few times at what he's just said.

"Please," she feels her cheeks getting hotter, her heart beats faster and stronger.

"When you told Morrigan that we wouldn't have met. I… I thought about not finding such a rare and wonderful woman, a woman who is head and shoulders above me. How fool I would be if I let..."

"Alistair, I… Blights do tend to bring people together, after all." They smile at each other. "Thank you for... being dependable," she says as her thumb caresses the flower, he blinks a few times, sighs and nods.

"All aboard! We're ready to set sail!" Simon shouts.

Elissa can't undo her girly smile, she feels silly. She goes aboard at once and sits at the bow, patting Bo while watching the contrast between the calm waters and the dark clouds.


	33. Home Again, Jiggity Jig

The boat is a bit dirty and smells fish. Nonetheless, it's a safer bet to the Imperial Highway. The adventurers enjoy their free time to rest, Oghren being the exception, the poor dwarf was green he would stay long periods braced at the side of the boat, always assisted by someone, you can never be so sure with first time sailors. For his sake, It's not going to be a long trip. Elissa and Bo stay at the bow, she caresses Alistair's flower and occasionally her mabari when he demands attention.

Despite of her efforts to clear her mind, she feels Alistair's presence close to her, holding her arms, she remember his words about her virtues. They were a bit extravagant, to say the least. Unlike her other suitors, he is somehow different. That might be lecherous impulses awakened by the taint inside her.

She had given him back his amulet, now fixed. He didn't do anything, not even offering a pair of gloves, his gauntlets or his sword to her. He may even be flirting with Leliana and her, anyway. The current situation of the country makes this whole discussion moot, anyway.

She prays for guidance, hoping the Maker will inspire her when deciding her next steps, a crazy idea starts to take shape.

They arrive at the planned time, a bit after sunset, poor Oghren is the first to leave the boat, he runs past the wooden platforms of the dock and and kisses the land. They look at each other and shrug.

Redcliffe Village starts to lie down, the city lanterns are already lit, there are patrols and a few people on the streets. It's good to see that the city has recovered after its problems, a testimony of Fereldan endurance. Without any delay, the adventurers and Simon walk until the Chantry, Elissa turns to her friends, "Very well, we must gather information about what has been happening around here, I suppose the tavern is a good place to do so. Could you do it for me?"

"Easy peasy. But what about you?" Leliana asks.

"I have some business to attend to at Redcliffe Castle," she looks at Simon, "I'll see you in the morning. If there is no objection, of course."

"Don't worry, Mom. We'll behave," Zevran says, grinning.

Elissa sighs and hands Leliana two sovereigns, she then looks at the captain and shrugs, "Mercenaries. If you will follow me, Master Simon," she whistles calling Bo.

They quietly move towards the Castle. At the heavy gates one of the sentries looks at Elissa from the watchtower. "Your Ladyship, just a moment. You there, summon the Arlessa. You! Open the gates!" he barks orders to some soldiers.

A loud metal noise can be heard as little by little the iron gates of the Castle are opened to them. As the passage is free there are four fully armed soldiers wearing Redcliffe's tabard staring at Simon. "Wait here, Master Simon. Forgive my hurry but I have urgent matters to attend to."

"Of course, Your Ladyship," He suas after removing his cap, the guards' weapons draw his attention.

She is halfway towards the inner gates when Isolde appears at the door, escorted by a guard. She stands there, her eyes study Elissa carefully, "Milady," the young Warden curtsies.

"Warden. I hope good winds have brought you here," Isolde says, studying Elissa from head to toes.

"First of all, I beg for your forgiveness for the timing of my arrival but I hope my good news can serve as a compensation, Arlessa."

"I see you're not alone," Isolde looks at the gates.

"Indeed. He's a shipmaster who's waiting for payment."

The women look at each other, "Very well, how much are we talking to?" Isolde asks

"Eight sovereigns, milady."

"Redcliffe is greatly indebted to you, save your money to your travel expenses. Now come in, you must be weary from your travels."

Elissa follows Isolde to the Castle, the Arlessa says to a young maid, who must not be not older than fifteen, "We have guests, prepare some hot water and a change of clothes for her, the new room will serve her needs," there's a smirk on Isolde's face.

The young maid looks at Elissa and gives her a short smile, "This way, milady." Elissa calmly follows her despite knowing very well the castle. She is guided to her surprise to her old room, "You can stow your travel gear on that trunk, I'm going to bring you some hot water in a moment, milady." As she looks at it a smile forms on her face as she can hear laughter, both Connor and hers as they play around, the crazy stories they would tell each other, their impossibly impossible drawings that would make the very Fade seem like an ordinary place. Good old times.

The maid leaves the room, while waiting, Elissa puts her backpack on the trunk, keeping the weapons on the bed neatly disposed on her bed. In a few moments, someone knocks on the door, "Milady, may I come in?"

"Yes."

An older maid brings a big bucket with water and some clothes, she's being closely followed by the young girl, who grimaces at the struggle to bring in a small bathtub. "Praised be the Maker, I've heard your role in freeing Redcliffe, young lady. Will you be staying with us? Little Connor would be very happy," she says as pointing towards the middle of the room.

"No, Judith. I shall leave at dawn. There is still much to be done," Elissa says, smiling.

"I see. Will that be enough, milady?" Judith asks, smiling.

"Yes, that will be all. Thank you."

As soon as both women leave her room, Elissa finds amidst the clothes a set of two towels, one big and one small. She undresses and uses the small one to bath herself, as she rubs her body layers of dirty leave at the water. After bathing she puts on her undergarments and starts bathing Bo, carefully to avoid getting wet and ignoring the dog's whining plea. She managed to at least to remove the thick of all the dried earth and blood that are on his fur. After finishing she steps aside and waits for him to dry himself, after all she has no need of a mabari sponsored bath. She quickly wears the simple orange dress and a silver necklace that Isolde had provided, looks one more time to her old room before meeting the lady of the house.

As she goes downstairs Isolde is waiting for her, their eyes lock as they approach each other, Elissa knows they are going to the dining room and in fact both women move in silence towards there. The big table is set with a nice silk towel, candles and flowers, there are only two chairs, on opposite sites.

There are dishes with bread, cheese, pork and a pot and a jar in addition to a lone plate, a glass and silverware, two maids are there, in silence. Elissa takes a look at the pot, it's soup. She sits down and looks at Isolde, Bo barks but she points to the ground, he lies down with his ears flattened to the sides of his head.

The maids serve Elissa some soup and pieces of bread and cheese, they fill her glass with water. Both nobles wait in silence, when they finish Isolde says, "That will be all, now leave us." They keep looking at each other, as soon they hear the sound of heavy doors being closed Isolde says "Please," as she gives a short nod.

"So you have said you have good news," Isolde says.

"The dwarves support our cause. An envoy will be arriving soon, milady," Elissa says.

"That is great news, dear. It certainly explains your state when you arrived, as presentable as a mabari. It reminded me of when you were little girl," both women laugh.

"I saw it, Arlessa. I saw the Archdemon."

"So the claims that this is no real Blight are over."

"Loghain will point he will fight it by himself, nonetheless," Elissa says before sipping some water.

Isolde frowns, "It is irrelevant, Elissa. If a Grey Warden is needed to end a Blight you have just got a big push when negotiating." Elissa nods, "Mind you, do you know why is a Warden needed?"

Elissa shakes her head, "It must be some kind of immunity. When I saw the Archdemon, my companions cowered in fear."

A silence that is only broken by the sound of silverware falls on the room, Elissa gives a piece of pork to Bo, "Forgive my impoliteness, how are Connor and Arl Eamon?"

"There's nothing to forgive, dear. Connor is fine and Eamon is out of danger." Isolde observes Elissa for a moment, "But what do I owe you a visit in such times?" the Arlessa asks smirking.

"I would be thankful for some information. I've been absent for too long," Elissa says meeting Isolde's eyes.

"Teagan has been fighting off darkspawn in Rainesfere, the Hinterlands have had a hit but word is that the dark ones seem to be relenting on their assault."

Elissa tips her chin. "I see, the Archdemon was being followed by a horde."

"Where to, dear?"

"Probably North Ferelden," Elissa rubs her forehead with her hand, "Navigating in the Deep Roads affects your senses."

"I imagine."

"What about Denerim?"

"Loghain is still fighting to achieve the support of most of the Banns and the Chantry. It's a convoluted discussion, while not fighting darkspawn they are fighting among themselves."

Elissa nods, "Good. I need him busy."

"Make no mistake, dear. Word of adventurers who evacuated Lothering certainly have reached his ears. Considering that it leads to Ostagar…"

"That's good to know. In fact, I have met assassins on the Imperial Highway. Does my Lady know if he has any idea of who he is after?"

Isoldes shakes her head, "Your description may have reached his ears, but if this is enough for him to figure out your identity, I do not know."

"Fair enough, I have been cautious about revealing than I am a Grey Warden not to mention my background," Elissa says.

"That is wise," Isolde nods. "Darling, you should be aware that it is said that Gillian Franderel from West Hill apparently supports Loghain," Elissa frowns at the revelation. "I know dear, he swore fealty to your family. But you Also know how reclusive Gillian is, more of a hermit than a noble."

"He may be protecting his people. I had considered going north to fight darkspawn but I have found the idea… counterproductive." Isolde raises an eyebrow, "Fine, I admit, milady… If I followed my heart I would be there."

Isolde nods and sighs as she rubs her forehead, "It would not be my place for such bluntness but your late mother would certainly allow me to do so in her absence", Elissa blinks and nods, breathing deeply while waiting for Isolde's next words, it's always like this, she would announce before pouncing at Elissa, she would cry feeling the most obnoxious, stupidest person alive, unable to walk, sit or talk properly. Isolde glares into Elissa, her face as neutral as an Orlesian statue when she says, "Those people's protection are solely the responsibility of the Bann of West Hill and the Teyrn of Highever, none of which are you, dear," a small smile forms on her lips.

Elissa blinks a few times, her mouth opens but she fail to organize her thoughts in an utterance for her mind and heart have an opposing perspective on her matter.

"Oh my dear girl, you're so much like Eamon and your late father, it is both your bless and your curse" she stares at Elissa, "People can fend off for themselves on their own way, they are not defenseless, as you should have learned from the crisis here," Isolde sighs. "The fate of your own House and all of Ferelden shall be determined only after the Blight.

Elissa sighs and fights off a grimace, after a few moments she looks at Isolde once again, "I don't want to leave behind me a ruined Ferelden my Lady. But… I concede to your point… thank you for the words and I am sorry for being so short sighted. That is not what I learned from you."

Isolde smiles, "Don't be so harsh on yourself, dear. Know that Souch Reach is neutral. Maybe you could talk to your friend Habren."

 _After giving an evacuation order in Arl Leonas Bryland's place, I'm not sure how happy he would be to see me. Habren may not even have noticed that there's a Blight, if I know her._ She drums her fingers at the table and frowns, "That's good to know, Arlessa, however, without Arl Eamon any chance of pacifying Ferelden is slim, at best."

"Despite my own interest in it, your words hold truth, dear." She sighs, "Calling a Landsmeet is complicated due to your status as a Grey Warden, however you are still Fereldan… anyway, you would need much support from other nobles, as a Orlesian, I fear I might hinder you if I spoke in Eamon's name, the invasion is recent is some people's memories. Finally, you have the opposition of the teyrns of Gwaren and Highever."

Elissa sighs, "And that is supposing I wouldn't be killed on sight, and that is the best case scenario," she says, cleaning her mouth on a silk napkin. "If I hope to stand a chance, restoring Arl Eamon is the only way, that much is clear."

"Then you are bound to the same quest as our knights, I'm afraid."

"They have discovered a possible lead," Isolde's eyes widen, taking her off guard such a rare occasion, "Ser Conall was going to Denerim to meet a scholar called Genitivi," Elissa says.

"That is good news, indeed, dear. I haven't heard from him. But by knowing this I may direct them towards the capital."

"I must beg your pardon for my next words, my Lady, but one of the pillars of Loghain's coup is the absence of other leaderships. It pains me to say but Eamon is safer as he is now." Elissa sees Isolde frowning, "I may have another way. It's a crazy idea."

"Do tell me, girl, don't make a mystery in such important matters," Isolde says, her hands touch the table as if she was ready to pounce on Elissa.

Elissa breaths heavily, "Have you ever heard about the Witch of the Wilds?"

Isolde blinks a few times, she frowns, "This no time or matter to jest, child!"

"Arlessa, this is no jest, I swear. I have met the Flemeth."

"This better not be one of those fantastic tales you have woven to Connor, Elissa. Nonetheless, due to my utmost respect to you, you shall be heard," she gives her a quick nod.

"I can reach her hut. Then I would ask where the Urn of Sacred Ashes is and use it to heal Eamon. This way, Loghain would not notice any oddity about the Castle's movement, thus Eamon would be safe."

"I see your point. It's a risky gamble, dear. You have made much progress, you may waste any advantage you have created if this bear no fruit."

Elissa frowns, "I fear that using my momentum to try to force my way into Denerim is a folly."

"Indeed. It may be so. But will Flemeth share what she knows freely with you?"

"I don't think so. I have information to exchange for her, concerning her life."

"Watch out, child. You have seen what the corruptive nature of magic can do to the best of our intentions," Isolde says, frowning.

Elissa nods, "I'll take your words into account, Arlessa, as always. But the Blight matters to her, otherwise she wouldn't have rescued Alistair and me from Ostagar."

Isolde sighs, "She may wither your soul, Elissa. Endangering a child's soul is something neither Eamon nor I would allow." After a moment, she says, "Yet your point about the Blight is valid."

"If she is about three hundred years old I suppose her survival figures as her priority," Elissa says. "Just give me some days before summoning the knights. I cannot and will not deny you the chance of restoring Eamon."

Isolde nods, after a rather long silence, "Very well, dear. I have always seen you as a straightforward player, wary of taking risk moves." Elissa smiles at Isolde, "Darling, do not be blinded by _hubris_ , we don't even know what game Flemeth is playing."

Elissa nods, "Indeed, she deserves respect for her might and cunning, if the tales are to be held into account."

Isolde, tips her chin, "Take heed of your wording when you ask her, maybe you should ask 'how can I obtain' instead of 'where'."

Elissa blinks a few times, "It does make sense, my Lady. Nonetheless, I must say that during my upbring I was taught to be aware, about details and what is at my disposal. A lesson I carry as close to my heart as the very virtues of a noblewoman," she looks at Isolde's eyes, "I must beg forgiveness if I sound preposterous but I think the Maker has already given me a way to find it."

"Your words honor me, Elissa. I feel I couldn't have hoped for a better lady-in-waiting and I am sure that Lady Eleanor would be as proud as I am of you," they smile at each other. "Now you should rest, you have another long journey ahead."

She returns to her room closely followed by Bo. As she gets in she undresses and inside the wardrobe there is a light nightdress, way more comfortable than sleeping in armor, she puts it on and puts her armor against the wall, close to bed. Sleep quickly takes over her, her body is relieved for getting free from Sten's training for a night.

The habit of taking turns has made her become a light sleeper, she is in a state halfway between conscious and unconscious when she hears a low knocking, Bo barks, it's a happy bark, she can't help but being reminded of being ambushed at Cousland Castle. She quickly gets up, "Hush boy!" The first rays of the can be seen through the wooden window, she stretches and slowly goes toward the door, "Who is there?"

"It's me Lizzie," Connor says.

 _How does he know I'm here?_ "A second Connor, let me get ready," she quickly puts on her armor, her Andraste necklace and grabs her weapons before opening the door.

As soon she opens it Connor hugs her, "Lizzie, that's good to see you. You wouldn't leave before saying, would you?"

"I would not dare, but it is too early for you to be out of bed," the boy sighs. "How are things?"

"They are fine. Mom is happier. You're also not so sad anymore…" Elissa looks at him, smiles and pats his head as she breaks the hug. "Father is also calmer."

"Next time you see me, I will shout so loud that your father will wake up, his hair will even become grayer, you'll see," both of them chuckle.

"You helped me, I know you'll help Father too."

"Speaking of which, may you take me to him?"

The boy nods, "Lizzie, where did you find that sword?"

"Huh? It's my family blade, why?" she tilts her head.

Connor looks at the sword, "It's... weird. But I know it's somehow yours and yours alone."

"Geez Connor, I do not understand what you are saying." Seeing the boy scratching his head, she waits for a clarification, the boy tries to look for words to no avail, the little boy finally shrugs and Elissa sighs, "Better take me to your father and let these questions to old sages," she chuckles, patting him.

They enter quietly Eamon's room, Elissa follows Connor but stays behind at the door, he gets close to the nobleman, "Father, Lizzie is here to see you." He turns to Elissa and nods, moving away from his father.

Elissa respectfully kneels beside him, she caress his forehead, "Your slumber will soon be over, Eamon. The whole Ferelden needs you more than ever. I shall not fail, on my family's honor." She kisses his hand and steps slowly away from him. "And you, my Lord, to bed or to the plank, you may choose."

He chuckles then nods and hugs Elissa one more time, "Be safe."

"Thank you. Bo will make you company, right Bo? You can play while I'm away," they both pat the mabari.

As goes directly towards the inn, she draws her sword but see nothing strange about it. She shrugs as she sheaths it. The streets are quiet, there are quite a few people opening some business or extinguishing the fire of lanterns, Redcliffe is awakening for one more day. Without further delay, she goes straight to the tavern and knocks on the door, after a few moments, Lloyd opens it, "Welcome, milady," over his elbow she sees her friends finishing packing.

Alistair hands her quite a big package, "Travel rations." Elissa nods and puts it into her backpack.

"What did you find?" Leliana asks.

"Not much, basically our suspicions were confirmed. What about you?"

"Our exploits have become known, patrols on the Imperial Highway have been asking questions. People are scared."

"That's bad. Scared people are prone to mistakes," Elissa says.

"My words, exactly," Wynne says.

"They're just weak. It's as simple as that," Morrigan says.

"You call that drinks? By the Stone, probably my mother's milk was stronger than that," Oghren says.

"Where to, Elissa?" Alistair says.

"Korcari Woods," Alistair's eyes widen, Morrigan smiles, "I have business with Flemeth. Morrigan, lead on."

Without waiting a second, Morrigan goes to the door, "Let's move 'tis impolite to make our hostess wait," she laughs.

"Oh great. There we go again, a nice stroll on darkspawn lands…" Alistair mutters, sighing.


	34. Fortune Telling

**Thanks for following, Warden2033 it means a lot to me.**

 **Riovann: Thanks once again for taking your time to point out my typos. In regards to Gimli, it was not intentional. Besides Tolkien's work being so central to fantasy I have already played Dungeons & Dragons, the concept of a heavily armored dwarf warrior is a bit difficult to break. Nonetheless I confess when I was writing about the horses, I did think about sharing it with Zevran.**

x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x

"Flemeth!? Please, let me talk to her just a little, don't be so mean, Elissa," Leliana asks.

"You're a fool in deal with you can't understand," Morrigan says.

"She's right. It's dangerous Leliana. Better not risk it." Elissa says.

They travel as fast as they can, stopping to eat and give some rest to their horses and to sleep at night.

"Morrigan, lead on!" Elissa says.

They follow precisely Morrigan instructions and go to the woods with their horses. They couldn't manage to hold them in a tree or set them free, it would be a death sentence. They all, specially Leliana are silent.

They keep their march, now guiding their horses through the woods. During the night, Elissa feels cold, a difficulty to breath that is hold back like water behind a dam.

She wakes up and quickly organizes her things before eating a ration. The others do the same, in silence. "So nun here had to sing lullaby for the baby girls?" Morrigan says, smirking at Elissa and specially a downtrodden Leliana, who doesn't react.

"So it was you, thanks Wynne," Leliana mutters. Their whole expedition to the Deep Roads hadn't had any visible effect on the redhead, seeing the Blight's destruction on the other hand has taken its toll on her.

"Let's depart. By noon we reach Flemeth," Morrigan says standing up.

"Morrigan, if I am not mistaken, we took longer the first time," Elissa says, standing up.

"Indeed, it was two or three days," Alistair says, frowning.

"Well. I was just seeing what were you made of. What has caught Flemeth's attention?"

"Did you find out?" Zevran asks, Elissa frowns at him, he shrugs.

"'Tis under scrutiny, right Warden?"

"Right. Enough of chatting, this place is dangerous." She politely opens her hand towards the woods, waiting for Morrigan to move. She takes the lead with certainty after all she has grown in these woods, everyone and everything here knows who she is and what she is able to do.

They walk in silence, the sun is high in the dark sky, "Tie your horses. We go on foot from here," Morrigan says.

They walk slowly, and after about ten minutes, as promised, they see the familiar glade, with its humble hut and stone statues that together seem to defy time itself. Morrigan points to the hut, "Very well. You know what to do," she sits in a nearby log, out of sight from the hut.

"All right. Wait here," Elissa says.

"I won't allow you go alone, Elissa," Alistair says.

"Don't worry, Alistair. I trust in you… and in your shield—"

"If anything happens…" he says, looking at her eyes.

"You shall carry on, do you understand me?" Elissa pats his shoulder.

As she moves towards the humble housing, she can hear Zevran saying, "Those independent women of nowadays."

She shakes her head as she approaches the hut. It seems empty, more desolate than the usual. Those stone statues depicting antromorphosized animals don't exactly help as a warm welcome. She knocks on the door and waits. No answer. Her hand clenches in a fist when in a single movement the door is opened.

Flemeth is there, her eyes remember Elissa of crows. She licks her lips in a subtle movement, Elissa gulps. She breaths and says, "Good afternoon, Flemeth. I have business to conduct here."

Her mouth forms a grin, "That you do, dear. That you do, dear. Come in, please," Flemeth says as she gives room to Elissa go through the door, "Don't mind the mess, like you, I've been rather busy lately."

"I can imagine," Elissa says as she tries not to mind all the nightmarish furs, bones, feather and colored rocks spread all over the house.

"Please sit. Morrigan is not here to cook," she stresses her daughter's name. "May I offer you some bear fat?" Elissa smiles and shakes her head, "Your loss, it's good for spiritual fortitude."

"Unfortunately this is not a social call. I'm here on business."

"Are you dear? I've heard your business are rather well. Or am I wrong?" she says grinning at Elissa.

"Yes, quite well I would say. I have spotted the Archdemon," Stupid! Stupid! Why did you mention it. "How about yours?"

"Good, very good in fact. I've just gotten back from another enterprise of little me. An opportunity whose window you have opened," she laughs heartily. "I've still the eye for people."

"I don't follow, pardon my ignorance," Elissa says, looking at the table.

Flemeth smiles, "Ignorance is not a flaw or yours, dear." She changes her posture, "What can man do before destiny?" Elissa touches her chin, "Some flee, others struggle against it but only a few, a rare few tame it," she licks her lips.

"So be aware while acting."

Flemeth laughs heartily, she gives a small nod then her eyes open, they seem to shine, "To whom we owe this Blight? her elbows touch the table, the hut seems to become smaller.

"Urthemiel," Elissa says, looking at her hazel eyes.

"The beautiful one…", her eyes appear to gaze into a far away place.

"Wouldn't you know how to kill it?" Elissa asks.

Flemeth smirks at her, "Since you answered my question so openly. I will do the same to you. Your answer is… like you kill anything, with an opposite or with an excess."

"I am not doubting you but would I be correct to say that if I killed a man I would be actually providing death to his life," Elissa says frowning.

Flemeth nods, grinning. "But I suppose it's not metaphysics that have brought you here, but another's foolish whim."

"My nanny would tell me quite the number of cautionary tales about the dangers of what you wish for. Forgive my digression, it concerns your life," Elissa says.

"Wise woman your nanny. For both your sake and the fool that thinks that she's your puppeteer, I hope you have taken your lessons to heart."

"As all good girls do," Elissa says, nodding.

"And why are you telling me this? It's quite a fascinating game you are playing here, girl," Flemeth stares at Elissa.

"An information for an information, that's what I seek."

"You are smart to parley. If you did as little Morrigan wished… well, you'd have a brief life," a grin forms in her face.

"How…" a three-hundred-year old tale from Highever comes to Elissa's mind, Flemeth was betrayed and as one of the results of her vengeance house Cousland was raised to nobility, "actually, her wish was an incentive for her escort me bring. I have my own business as you have stated."

Her old hand stretches towards Elissa's head, she can see her big, dirty nails, she stands still as the old woman pats her like a child, "Your wits may yet be your salvation, girl." Her hands go back to the table, she starts playing with a small bone, "Very well. I will answer your question and propose a way to fulfill Morrigan's wish. But I would require a task for your information."

Elissa looks at her "What do you require?"

"You smell of mabaris girl, and what better than a mabari to find something. It may well be in your self interest," Flemeth laughs to herself.

Elissa pauses a bit, I am walking all around Ferelden, I might as well see to it. "That is acceptable. I give you my most solemn word. What do you seek?" Elissa says.

"Your word? And what does your word mean?" Flemeth looks at her eyes.

Eissa meets her eyes and frowns, "My word is my life."

A grin forms in Flemeth's face, "A Cousland is a Cousland," she chuckles and offers Elissa her hand. Elissa takes it firmly.

"Very well, Flemeth. What is it that you seek?"

"No, not now, girl. Be a good mabari, you will know when I snuff you," he laughs heartily. "I warn you, Warden, Trying to twist or bend the task will be most… unsavory for you. This is between us and us alone, do you understand?" Flemeth asks while glaring at Elissa.

"Fair enough. I am a woman of my word." Elissa cleans her throat, "I want to know where lies the Urn of Sacred Ashes."

Flemeth nods to Elissa, "A fair question, its haven is high in the Frostback Mountains." She opens a bag on her waist, she takes an old book from it, "Give it to Morrigan and tell her I will stay away from her. That will be enough to satisfy her," Flemeth sighs, "she could learn from you."

Elissa carefully grabs the book, its pages are yellow and a leather cover protects them. Elissa stands up, "We won't be seeing each other," Flemeth says.

Elissa nods and curtsies, "Thank you, Flameth." The Witch of the Wilds is silent as Elissa leaves her hut, closing the door behind her.

As she approaches her friends, Alistair asks, "Are you alright?"

"More importantly. Did you do it?" Morrigan asks.

"I'm fine, Alistair. She said she will stay away from you, she also asked me to give you this," she hands Morrigan Flemeth's Grimoire. The witch quickly moves a few steps from them, Elissa follows her.

"Is this? I was expecting her head but... this can be the key to protect myself… while vanquishing her," Morrigan says, carrying the book as if it were a puppy. Morrigan looks at Elissa, her hazel eyes are calm, no defiance or malice can be detected on those mesmerizing eyes, "What's in it for you?"

"I came for an information and you needed something from her too, so, why not?" Elissa shrugs.

Morrigan sighs, "Then you are a fool, a fool and a friend."

Elissa gasps, "I was not expecting this but yes, I suppose we are friends, in a particular way," she giggles.

"I thought you would get rid of me as soon as we hit Lothering," Morrigan says.

Eissa raises an eyebrow, "No, you possess knowledge hard to come by, you are a great tracker and a friend," she pats Morrigan's arm. "Speaking of which, do you sense something wrong with this blade?" Elissa draws the sword and holds it close to Morrigan.

"Besides your reluctance in release it, no. Just an ordinary blade," the witch says, shrugging.

"Fair enough. Now we must go to the Frostback Mountains, and I mean high on the Frostback Mountains."

"Fair enough" she says.

Elissa moves towards the others, "We are headed towards the Frostback Mountains."

"I do hope you have a good reason, Warden," Sten says, frowning at Elissa.


	35. On Blindness and Faith

They travel for a whole day, Morrigan's path isn't a straight line, Elissa supposes it's a sign that Lothering and Korcari Woods have their share of roaming darkspawn. As the trees start to recede they see the imposing snow capped Frostback Mountains.

"The beasts won't be useful anymore," Morrigan says.

Heeding the witch's advice, Elissa slows down and raises her hand, clenched in a fist. They get off their horses, Alistair helps Wynne who in turn, like a grandmother, touches his cheek. They become red and Elissa giggles at the scene. "What about the horses, Boss?" Zevran asks.

"Let's gather them some food and tie them on the trees," Elissa says.

"There's a stream not far from here," Morrigan says, using her staff to point.

"Hm? That's what I call hearing, are you all sensitive?" Zevran asks Morrigan, smirking.

"No. I disembowel people without a drop of regret, I assure you, assassin," she says, smiling as Zevran gasps.

While the man gather food for the horses, Elissa ties them, Leliana sits under a tree singing to Wynne while Morrigan is starting to read Flemeth's grimoire.

They finish their tasks quickly then gather next to where Wynne and Leliana are. "I think you should speak your mind, child," Wynne says.

"Yes, mountain climbing isn't exactly a hobby of mine," Alistair says, Elissa readily hits his shoulder.

"Very well. We are here to heal Arl Eamon. We have to find the Sacred Ashes of Andraste," Elissa says. Her companions look at one another, Alistair sighs while Zevran giggles.

Oghren scratches his head, "For the Paragons' shield. Why would you have a pyre on the roof of the world? Eh? The roof is there right?"

"What are these Ashes?" Sten asks, his arms crossed.

"They are said to be the ashes of Andraste, the Maker's Bride, it is believed to have great restorative powers," Wynne says, Leliana nods.

"Our quest is based upon sayings and beliefs. If we act on such whims we might as well go around the world to surprise our enemies," Sten says frowning and taking a heavy step towards Elissa.

Alistair flinches and moves closer to Elissa, her hand touches his arm, "I am more than able to handle this, Alistair. Thanks for worrying." She goes towards Sten and faces him, she has to look up for the Qunari is at least a head taller than her.

They face each other, Sten can probably tear Elissa apart, literally, with little to no effort. But nonetheless the petite noble stares at the giant soldier. "Calm down, both of you," Wynne says, Elissa swiftly raised her hand to the direction of Wynne's voice, without taking her eyes from Sten.

"Whim? Is that how your military call winning a whole front without drawing a weapon? Don't forget who has found your sword and how much blood I have dropped to do so." She says, Sten breathes heavily, his eyes burn with a cold anger. "Well, I am waiting."

His hands clench into fists, he exhales then closes his eyes, "You… proved once again that are fit for leadership, despite your unorthodox tactics. Doubting you is not a soldier's role. The Qun demands you punish me."

"That will not be necessary Sten, I don't follow the Qun. Anyway, you are more than welcome to speak your mind, we don't need to undergo boyish stare contests," Elissa offer him her hand, he takes it in a slow movement and let her small hand guide his in a shakehand.

When they break it, Elissa looks at her friends then ask Sten, "Do you really believe the world is round? Like an apple?" she giggles.

"I've heard it too, everyone knows it's plane, like a table," Leliana says, giggling.

"Qunari are such an oddity," Wynne says.

"So if we dig we can from Orzammar we won't fall to a abyss," Oghren says, scratching his head.

"You are a creature of extremes, _Kadan_ ," Sten says, shaking his head.

"This brute's primitive thoughts are as irrelevant as Alistair's," he looks at Morrigan then at Elissa, shrugging. "What matters is the source of this information. Would you mind sharing?"

Elissa stares at Morrigan, "Sure. From Flemeth." A huge smile beams in her face.

"Oh dear, you shouldn't have dealings with the Witch of the Wilds," Wynne says.

"Unlike you, old woman, she is no coward. Oh how I would I like to see your pompous, self righteous face the day Flemeth asks her due," she licks her lips.

"Due? What's she talking about Elissa," Alistair asks, approaching her.

"The information came at a price," his eyes widen, "I can't tell you the nature of it," Elissa sighs.

"I trust Elissa," Leliana says, shrugging.

"Me too, I don't trust Flemeth," Alistair says, touching Elissa's shoulder.

"Oh! The day little Alistair said something wise. An once in a lifetime event," Morrigan says laughing.

"Calm down, knight-boy. Boss here is a capable woman," he says touching Elissa's other shoulder, "among other qualities that only a blind wouldn't see," Elissa feels her cheeks getting hot, she steps away fro both men.

Elissa shakes her head and turns to Leliana, "Anyway, we have much to do. Leliana, did you see the horror of the taint?" the bard nods, "Would you say it is the work of the Maker?"

"Geez, Elissa. Of course it's not His work."

"And a country going into civil war?" Elissa crosses her arms on her chest.

"I hope it's a rhetorical question, Elissa."

"So would you say that the Maker would frown at it," Leliana answers with a half hearted smile, while frowning, "So wouldn't you say the Maker would allow one of his children to recover the Ashes and avert all the bloodshed."

"Now you stop!" Leliana says, frowning, her hands on her hips, "I see what are you are trying to do. I have never doubted you, now you question my faith! Oh such a gall!" She starts walking from a side to another.

"Actually, Leliana she is—" Wynne starts saying.

"I'll show you, Ms. Warden. I'll lead us to the Ashes. And I hope you will never again doubt his will." She scratches her back, "How will I deal with a _deus ex machina_ on my play. It doesn't matter now. Shall I act normally or must I be a brooding leader."

"I am not broody, Leliana... Am I?" Elissa looks at her companions, their eyes dodge hers.

"Thoughtful," Wynne says.

"Introspective," Alistair says.

"Eh, reserved," Zevran says.

"Broody," Sten says, Zevran elbows him.

"You are like a funeral march!" Morrigan says.

"You…" Elissa starts, her index finger raised.

"This is no way to treat our non-brooding, former leader. _Carpe diem_ friends! Shall I speak like her and give you orders during battle just to feel safe?"

 _What have I done_ , she looks at her companions, they shake their hands.

"Nah, I'm the best fighter of Orzammar," Oghren says.

"I have Templar training," Alistair says, shrugging.

"I'm a war veteran," Sten nods.

"The woods are my home," Morrigan says, smiling.

"I'm a High Enchanter so…" Wynne says, holding her staff.

"A handsome assassin, here," Zevran says pointing to himself.

"Bo can also fend for himself, I'm speaking in his name. Now, If it makes you feel good Lizzie, you can do it. And all the planning thing," Leliana says, holding both Elissa's arms.

Elissa shakes her head, "Leliana you should know that according to Flemeth the Ashe's haven is high in Frostback Mountains."

"Eh? Haven… heaven. That's Maker's will indeed, Lizzie. Now let's move on." Leliana says as she starts walking towards the ice covered mountain, Elissa draws her bow, Leliana starts to whistle a melody.

"Shouldn't you focus, Leliana?" Elissa asks.

"We're in the middle of nowhere. Calm down. There's no need to overthink, I bet you have a counterplan and a counter-counterplan up in your sleeve. Try to enjoy the vista for once." Elissa sighs as she concedes to her friend's point.

They climb steadily, it's not as difficult as Elissa had thought. In fact, the overland view over the Korcari Woods is breathtaking, a vast carpet of green, serene. The world seems so peaceful from here.

As evening approaches they see a remote bastion of civilization amidst the white of the mountains. "A town? Here?" Elissa asks.

"A haven if I've ever seen one," Leliana says.

Elissa gasps, "That's it Leliana! That must be the haven that Flemeth told us about!" Elissa pats Leliana's shoulder.

"Only because it suits you, Elissa!" Leliana says without stopping. "You just want a warm bed to sleep," she giggles.

"Leliana, but I..." Elissa gives up and sighs.

"Have faith woman! That small hamlet may have heathens, cannibals or worse." She turns towards the group, "We press on, I say," her hands are on her hips.

Elissa stands still as her friends pass by her, as if she wasn't even there. Alistair gently touches her back, "Do you still believe in what she believes?" he says, chuckling.

"I was not exactly expecting this, I admit," she sighs, "But yes, she is trustworthy." Alistair stares at her, "I feel it in my heart of hearts, Alistair."

His hands move to her elbows, they stand looking at each other, "What else does your heart tells you?" a grin smile is on his face.

She smirks at him and giggles, "A girl's heart is not so simple, my noble Templar. Now it tells me we ought to move," he nods and steps back resuming his march.

Elissa sighs as the light from torches allows her to read a far away, wooden sign saying "Haven," in big red letters.

They walk for a couple of hours, Leliana keeps her pace, unfazed by cold and darkness. She stops suddenly and draws her bow, "Blasphemers!" she says. Morrigan and Wynne provide light, the others draws their own weapons. Elissa scans the surroundings, she doesn't see anything out of the ordinary, just the natural walls and their path. Leliana goes towards a wall and through it. They look at each other then all of sudden the upper half of Leliana's body appears and she waves them to come, "Will you stay freezing over there?"

Morrigan sighs, "All of this for an old woman's bones."


	36. Holy Craddle

Elissa takes slow steps into the wall, there is no resistance, as if crossing an ordinary door. Morrigan and Wynne provide light to the group, Elissa sees herself in a large stone stairway that goes upwards. On the walls, rudimentary frescos that depict Andraste's life decorate their way. The art is different in each of them but the story is always the same.

"It's beautiful. I'm glad to be here," Wynne says, Elissa nods at her.

They climb for a couple of minutes until reaching a dead end. "Doorway ahead!" Oghren whispers.

"He is right, the sky hasn't dulled the shorty senses. Two people have just gone that way," Zevran whispers while pointing to their right.

"Let's show them our invitations," Leliana whispers to Zevran as her hands, in a determined movement, press a small plate on the wall. It starts to slide, the rogues leave the room as they as soon as they can pass. Elissa can hear muffled sounds then, silence. Her friends pull two dead men back into the secret passage.

Elissa blinks a few times, "Lizzie wake up and search them," Leliana says as she closes the door. Elissa does as asked but only find a few copper and a couple of silver coins.

"And here I wondered how a songbird dealt with silence," Zevran whispers, grinning.

"You're also not a laconic one, my dear crow," Leliana says winking.

"Indeed," he says, both chuckle.

"Now, pay attention! We are going to take a straightforward approach, as Elissa would do." Leliana's looks at each of them, "So no prisoners, be swift and silent."

Elissa blinks, Zevran and Oghren chuckle while nodding. "Wait, what?"

Leliana turns to Elissa and holds her by the shoulders, "Dear, I know you'd love to come up with a plan and a counter plan and talk to them but alas this bird here is in a hurry. Shot any mages and eventual runaways, will you?" Leliana pats her head and waves the others to follow her

Leliana herself takes points, her steps are full of certainty, she is closely followed by Elissa and Zevran, all of the three wielding their bows. Elissa can't help but to compare Leliana's assault with her own leadership, slow, steady and careful. Leliana's words come to her mind, Elissa is the green one, here.

They see themselves in a larger structure, a wooden facility of sorts. The walls still have religious decorations but they seen to be wore down by time and man, most probably. Little effect has the stone walls to protect the adventurers against the cold weather.

Elissa has little time to analyse her surroundings, true to her word Leliana guides them with certainty on a quick pace. As they enter a hall they meet a couple of men, one is wearing a breastplate and a two handed axe while the other has a staff. Elissa's instinct would tell them to surrender, her mouth opens when she sees her opponents being killed by two arrows, the warrior had his left eye hit while the other arrow has met the mage's throat. "Elissa, this is no time or place for hesitation. Be a good girl and shoot straight or hand your bow to the big guy."

Elissa sighs as she knows that her friend is right, she could always rely on the others, now it's her turn to follow, it was her idea after all. Breathing heavily, Elissa readies her bow and says, "I am sorry Leliana. You can count on me."

They keep following a long hall, they reach a fork, Leliana goes right. "We're going up," Oghren whispers. Leliana only nods without even looking at him. They see corridors goes ahead but it has a double doorway on their right. The bard raises her hand and approaches it, her index finger draws a circle on the air, Zevran nods.

"Stick to the shadows, we're avoiding these. You tin head, await for our signal," Zevran says to Alistair. He approaches Leliana and energetically waves to Elissa to come closer, Leliana goes first Zevran takes a step towards the door, he uses it as cover while watching something or someone. He quickly crouches and steps forward entering the room.

Elissa feels someone behind her, as Zevran did she approaches the door. She is nervous both by the task at hand and the pressure of a line behind her. She takes a peek on the room, it is like a ceremony room of sorts, her mind pays no attention to the details but she sees a group of four or five man talking and wooden benches, like in a Chantry. Leliana has already made towards a door at the right while Zevran is behind a bench.

 _I will not make it._ Elissa feels everyone's eyes on her, she had never sneaked past anyone like this, she'll let her friends down. _I will wait for their signal, yes, that's for the best._ Suddenly she is taken back to her room in Redcliffe Castle, she's still a child, she misses home already and it's just her first week at the new home. She is wearing a plain yellow dress, that despite being simple would raise no doubt to anyone that she was part of nobility and clogs. They were not all right, they were small for her, thus quite uncomfortable, she'd tell the Arlessa about this mistake soon.

A maid enters her room without knocking, for children ought to have nothing to hide and tells Elissa that the Arlessa summons her. She puts her doll on her bed and runs towards the main hall to meet Isolde, her clogs clomping against the wooden floor. She is there, impeccable, sitting on a chair as she waits for her young lady-in-training, the table behind her is decorated by an alabaster vase with a single red rose. Elissa slows down as she approaches her, Isolde's eyes coldly look her from head to toe, she stops in front of her and curtsies Isolde which gives a loud sigh and slowly shakes her head.

"First of all, young lady, do you call that a curtsy?" Seeing no answer from Elissa she barks, "Again!"

Elissa looks at her feet, thinks a bit then puts her right foot in front of the left then lowers herself down until her knees hit the ground, she keeps her eyes on the Arlessa's feet. "Such a devotion. I hope you are not praying because this gesture is a mockery. Tell me are you mocking me?"

Without raising her eyes Elissa says, "No, Arlessa."

"Then why are you kneeling?" Elissa doesn't answer, "That, is a court courtsy, Elissa. Continue like this and you'll at most be serving dinner at the Court. Is that what your mother or I want?" Elissa shakes her head, "Sorry, I did not hear. Is this what you want, my little lady?"

"No, Arlessa."

"Good. Now pay attention," Isolde stands up and goes to Elissa's side. "Lower a bit your head, hold your skirt, right foot behind the left one, bend your knees then down and up again," she says as she slowly curtsies. She goes behind Elissa, "Do it!" she helps Elissa bending her knees and holds her while she lowers herself and stands again, "Slow is good, Elissa. Gracefully."

She sits one more time on the chair, "Repeat until I tell you to stop."

Elissa mutters the commands as she curtsies, "Good. Now in silence like a proper lady."

Elissa scratches her back, "I'm sorry, Arlessa." Then he does it again and again and again, her tight clothes doesn't help, in fact they hinder her movements. Elissa catches a glimpse of Isolde, she is reading a book. "Hm, Arlessa. Why are you reading?"

"If you know this your eyes are not where they should be," he gives her a blank expression. "Rejoice, you almost did it. We shall practice tomorrow." She extends a fan and starts waving it, "I called you here today to remind you of what I have said about being silent."

Elissa blinks a few times as her clogs come to her mind, "But My Lady, my clothing and my shoes are tight and noisy, too," Elissa says pointing at her feet.

Isolde stops fanning herself and glares at Elissa, "What have we here? Are you insinuating the roof, food and clothes provided by me are inadequate? That my house isn't good enough for you?" Elissa shakes her head. "No? So explain yourself, young lady."

Elissa gulps, "They make too much noise, My Lady."

"So you are saying that these little shoes make as much noise as your father's horses?" Elissa nods, looking at the ground. "It is a matter easily solved Elissa," Elissa looks at her, ready and anxious to take off the clogs, "just be silent." Isolde raises an eyebrow at the little girl who looks back at her, "Go to the door then walk towards me."

The young noble does as asked, her clogs make her steps easily heard, Isolde tips her chin, "My my, you are very right-handed, are you not?"

Elissa looks at her hands, she does write and draw with the right one, "Thank you, Arlessa."

"That is not good, Elissa," she chuckles. She closes her book and hands it to Elissa. "One more time, now put the book on your head. Walk as you would." Elissa nods and goes back to the door, her steps are constantly interrupted by the book hitting the ground. "Did you see?" she asks Elissa.

The little girl has the book on her hands, she sighs, "It's too difficult, I can't do it, Arlessa."

"I what?"

"Cannot."

Isolde extends her hand towards the book, Elissa hands it, "Observe, young lady." Arlessa goes to the door, puts the book on her head and in elegant, gracefully strides reaches Elissa, the book doesn't even move "Did you see?"

Elissa was agape, Isolde's finger touch her chin, closing her mouth. Elissa blinks a few times, "But my Lady, the clogs."

Isolde slowly raises her skirt, she's wearing clogs, the little girl's eyes widen, "Do you have any problems with clogs, Elissa?"

"How?" she asks.

Isolde offers Elissa her hand, she takes it. "And the book is still on my head. This is how you walk, Elissa." She walks two noisy steps with Elissa when the book falls, Elissa quickly grabs and returns it to Isolde, who in turn put it on her head as if it was a silk hat. "This is how you are expected to walk," the only noise comes from Elissa's steps.

"I do not see anything, Arlessa," Elissa says, sighing.

Isolde hands her the book and kneels in front of her, "You put too much strength in this foot," she points to her right foot, "then to have balance you have a bigger left stride." She puts her index and middle fingers on Elissa's arm and imitates how she walks. "Do not canter like a horse, glide like a paper boat," she slides her fingers through her arm slowly and smiles at her.

"I wish I could do it like you, My Lady."

She pats Elissa's head, "Do not say that child. You are not bred for servile imitation, unless you rather be at a larder than a household. Do you understand?" The girl nods, Isolde puts the book on her head again, "Do you see that flower on the table? Keep your eyes on it. Raise your skirt and go."

Isolde keeps holding Elissa's hand as she tries to walk, "Equal strides, step light with the right." click-clack-click-clack-…-...-...-...-...clack-...-..., "Very good you are doing it, Elissa." And it was a whole afternoon walking in circles around Castle Redcliffe's main hall, watched closely by Isolde.

Elissa is taken back to reality, she holds her instincts back and manages to calm herself. She amalgamates her learned experiences, she pretends to be curtsying while walking, in spite of being rather tricky she has had a lifetime of practice, without taking her eyes from the men up ahead she swiftly moves behind a bench, she waits goes to it's edge and after a moment goes past the door.

"Very good Boss. Where did you learn to sneak like that?" Zevran whispers.

"Etiquette classes," Elissa whispers.

Zevran giggles, "I see, woman's secret it is then."

Leliana throws a stone behind the guards, and waves to Morrigan. The witch quickly moves behind the bench towards the door, the others manage to follow without any problem, Alistair is the last to arrive.

They follow the corridor when they smell fresh meat. They ready their weapons. Ahead of them there's a corner, much like the Deep Roads the built section of this place has been replaced by a natural cave, they see bones and dried blood on the walls they are detected by six huge lizards.

"Dragonlings," Morrigan says as she points her staff and a snow storm is summoned above them, the warriors form a line to protect the others, the rogues focus their fire on Leliana's target, it usually is two arrows from Leliana followed by Zevran's then Elissa's strong shot that kills the target. The rogues manage to kill two like this, Morrigan releases a lightning bolt that defeats one more.

Alistair is surprised by seeing his soon-to-be target be petrified, he bashes him with his shield, shattering the monster.

Sten steps back dodging a fire blast that erupted from its mouth, by doing this he invites the beast into a kill zone, surrounded. Alistair side steps, moving away from Oghren and thrusting his sword on the beast's back, Sten uses the opening to behead the beast. Oghren used the handle of his axe to block its bite, seeing that Alistair has taken care of his, he steps back and punches the beast, Alistair slices his backside, Oghren swings his axe and thrusts it into the beast's' breast.

Morrigan storm fades and without any delay, Leliana steps into its lair, she points up, towards an entrance, "There Zevran. Take a rope with you."

He sighs, "And here I thought to help you ladies climb, in case of you slip and fall I could catch you."

Leliana smirks and points upside, Zevran deftly climbs the wall disappears into the entrance then throws the rope for them, "There's no support, do you need it Sten?" the bard asks.

"No," he says before climbing without any hesitation.

"Wynne then Morrigan," Leliana says. Alistair and Elissa stay close to the wall, just to be sure. The mages, climb slowly but have no problems, Leliana and Elissa are the next ones, with the help of a rope it is not so difficult.

"For Oghren this must be like a cliff," Zevran whispers, chuckling. Much to his surprise, the dwarf climbs without any assistance.

"Don't tell me that there is a dragon here," Zevran says.

"But how can they live in a dragon's nest?" Elissa asks.

"They are raising dragons by the looks of it. But why?" Wynne asks.

"Dragon blood. 'Tis a very potent catalyst for many spells and physical capabilities," Morrigan says grinning.

"Let's move, we are almost there," Leliana says.

They move quietly, sticking to the shadows, preying unaware guards that are alone or in pairs, hiding their bodies as well as possible. "We're almost there," Oghren says. It indeed has become a bit difficult to breath.

Leliana suddenly raises her hand, "voices ahead, she says.

If you concentrate, you can hear muffled sounds. Elissa wonders how did the redhead perceive them before Zevran, it might be the altitude dulling his senses. The bard mutters something, as if praying, finally she can discern, "...the righteous stand before the false ones and the Maker shall guide their hand."

She waves the others and walk towards the room, Wynne whispers to Elissa, "Reckoning."

They enter a room, there are a group of six men, 2 of them mages. A surly man, with a dark full beard turns to them, he has on his back a two handed axe. His mouth opens but his life is cut short by an arrow, Leliana's. Zevran hits a mage while the other is petrified by Wynne, Morrigan casts her blizzard over them. Affected by the blizzard they become sitting ducks to Leliana and Zevran who dispatch the last of them. Elissa's eyes are widened by witnessing such brutal efficiency.

Morrigan makes a gesture and her blizzard wanes, Leliana approaches the half frozen leader and grabs something the size of a canteen. "What was that, Leliana?"

"The symbol of a Dark Covenant, Elissa," she says without looking at her.

Elissa can finally notice where they are, it like an altar, a mockery of the Chantry, there are torches and pyres providing light to the room and religious symbols all over the place. "Wynne, look at that," Alistair says pointing to a wall.

"Maker's Breath. This is… ancient, from the times of the old disciples. We could learn much from Andraste by studying this place," she says.

Leliana is already close to the exit, "This is not safe, let's move!" she says.


	37. Farewell

The adventurers step outside the altar, leaving behind them the corpses of the defilers who dwelt in here. They find themselves at the top of the world, and it is cold and dark. Wynne mutters some words and warmth comes from her staff, "Stay close and you'll be protected from the cold winds," she says.

Leliana whispers, "No lights and keep quiet."

Hiking is not an easy task, specially in the darkness, "Don't be afraid, Elissa," she says grabbing her hand.

Elissa offers her hand to the whoever is behind her, "I'm not blind. No one will be lost, even Alistair." It's Morrigan, she should have expected that.

"I can see in here, too," Oghren says.

"Now I do feel safe, Morrigan," he says before Leliana hushes them.

They walk for some time blindly, suddenly Zevran whispers, "I… I think your dragon is nearby." Elissa squeezes Leliana's hand, she feels like a child.

"We've arrived," Leliana whispers. Morrigan says some arcane words and her staff emits the eerie blue light. They are in front of another building, a simple structure containing more religious symbols.

Leliana is the first to enter, closely followed by the others. Morrigan is held back as if an invisible wall holds her back, she bares her teeth in anger and raises her hand towards it, electric arcs jump among her fingers, Wynne touches her hand, lowering it as she slowly shakes her head. Morrigan gives room to Wynne that like Morrigan has her entry barred. She looks at Morrigan and says, "Forget about us, move on, child."

"But it's a dangerous place. And I mean in spite of Morrigan," Alistair says.

"I've never been a religious person, go on New Boss and Old Boss. Do take care of the birdies mister templar," he says smirking, "if they're not too much for you to handle," he whispers as she leaves the temple.

"I follow the Paragons, anyway. I will protect the mages," Oghren says, passing by the entrance.

"In respect for your beliefs, I'd rather protect the _saarebas_ ," Sten says leaving the temple.

Alistair, Elissa and Leliana are in a simple room, decorated with symbols of Andraste's demise and illuminated by torches. A humble entrance leads to the next chamber. They look at each other and nod before moving on.

The following chamber is much like the first, except for stairs that lead to the next room, as they approach the steps an eerie smoke comes from the next room, it starts to solidify and take shape, a human shape. Soon it starts to display color, clothes and armor and helmet wielded by a middle aged man, his eyes don't depict any emotion, he speaks in a foreign language, some words seem somehow familiar, "It seems the language spoken in the Tevinter Imperium," Elissa says. Elissa says in Tevene, the language of Tevinter, " _Quia non satis intelligo_."

"What did you—" Alistair says as Elissa raises him her hand.

His words start to become intelligible, "Hail, _viator_. _Quod peregrinum_ seek? What brings you to Andraste's resting place?"

"The Urn of Sacred Ashes," Elissa says, as she looks at her friends.

"You must be deemed worthy of it," he says.

"Who are you? And what must I do to be considered worthy?"

"I am the Guardian, bound to this place until the end of the Tevinter Imperium. To be considered worthy you must pass the gauntlet."

"I accept but before we proceed who were those people out there?"

"Descendents of the first protectors of Andraste's remains. They have lost their way as you may have seen."

"Lost their way? Could you clarify, please?"

"They tried to replace Andraste with something else, a Dragon."

"Blasphemy! Are they deaf to her teachings?"

"Not deaf, misguided. People have different ways to cope with loss," the spirit seems to look at Elissa's very soul.

"Before we proceed know that the Imperium's golden days have long passed," Elissa shifts her weight.

The guardian nods and asks, "So… this may as well be the end of times… yes. Could you indulge me a question?"

"Yes," Elissa says.

"Your path has been long, too much loss and suffering… back in Highever, at the crux of Fate, knowing that the enemy is merciless, do you feel you have failed your parents?" his eyes pierce through Elissa as her very soul was under scrutiny.

Elissa breaths deeply then looks right at the spirit, "No. I did as they wanted. Their claim for justice shall not be unanswered."

"Very well, fair one. Proceed," the guardian says, his form becomes diaphanous then he disappears.

Elissa looks at her companions and once again they nod at each other, he goes up the stairs into the next room. The room has two sets of stairs one on each door, there is a pyre on each side and the temperature isn't as cold as she would expect.

She gasps as she sees her parents standing on the other side of the room, they hold each other's hand. Their overall figure is odd, watery, a bit translucent, they seem as surprised at who they see as Elissa.

Elissa takes her first steps towards them, full of confidence, she knows too well it's a trickery like her bad dreams. Nonetheless she'll indulge this phantom just for the test's sake.

Their expressions change as if they are frightened, they raise their hands, "Hold, Elissa. Don't come any closer," Eleanor says.

Elissa stops, she's curious to see what's their game. Their parents look at each other, "What happened, Pup, why are you so silent?"

"You are not my parents, you are just entities assuming their identities. If this is the test, I am truly sorry but I must confess my disappointment," she says, smirking.

Once again they look at each other, a bit puzzled by Elissa's words. "She doesn't recognize us, my love," Bryce says.

"Elissa, my child, do you really think that evil magics have hold over you here? Before Andraste's mortal remains," Eleanor says.

"Your mind is sharp, it has always been. But what does your heart tell you about us?" Bryce asks.

Elissa exhales and closes her eyes, her mother's words about the sanctity of this place hit her certainty as a stone throws at the water. She frowns as she tries to calm her thoughts, she breathes slowly as any intent or long game stratagem leaves her mind. Soon there is nothing. Nothing but her parents. She nods as she feels her cheeks burn as hot tears sears them, she raises her hands to her mouth, "It's you!"

She rehearses another step towards them, "No child, don't come any closer," Bryce says.

"This is a one way trip, my child," Eleanor says.

Bryce nods and smiles at Elissa, "You shall walk this path but for not, your journey is not over."

"And a journey whose road is paved by loss, death, sacrifice and sorrow," Eleanor says, her mouth is just a thin line.

Bryce smiles and looks briefly at Eleanor and Elissa, "But also sheltered by life, duty and joy."

"You have broken our chains over you, my child. You are strong," Eleanor nods at Elissa.

"Your enemy assails you physically and spiritually," Bryce says.

"And once your mind and heart converge, none shall stand before you," Eleanor says.

"That is why he fears you, Pup. And meet you shall, the earth shall tremble and heaven shall cry fire."

"I thank you for the good omens, my dear parents," Elissa says as she kneels. "I will not fail you."

"No, child. The future is yours to make, ours is only the realm of the past, memory," Bryce says.

"I shall honor your memory, I swear. I wished these parting words, my duty as daughter is fulfilled," Elissa says, smiling at them.

Her parents look at each other, then Bryce says, "But Pup, the true reason of your presence here…"

"Father, I have never considered myself worthy to come closer to the Urn. This is someone else's honor, a true believer. I am… content with these developments," she uses her hands to wipe her tears away.

They once again look at each other and chuckle, "A cunning girl we have raised, my love," Bryce says, looking at Eleanor, who nods.

They turn to her slowly and each of them raise a hand, "We have no more time, farewell, my love," Eleanor says.

"Farewell, my dear child," Bryce says, soon their images start to fade and blur, there is a pressure on her arms, she is being shaken. Elissa blinks a few times and see a red-eyed Leliana, beaming a huge smile right in front of her.

"Leliana, are you…" Elissa is cut mid sentence by a small pouch that is held by Leliana's hand right in front of her eyes. "Is that?"

Leliana nods, she stows it in her belt and hugs Elissa, "Thank you," her voice is not as usual, confident and cheerful, it is shaken. Elissa blinks a few times, her hands slowly reach her back, embracing the bard, Elissa opens her mouth but the bard continues, "for believing in me when no one…"

"That is what friends are for by my account," Elissa whispers.

"I had a vision, Elissa."

"Me too, Leliana. Mine was a well deserved farewell."

Leliana stays silent a moment, "It was about true friendship," she says staring at Elissa.

Elissa smirks, "And you needed a transcendental experience to be assured of that?"

Both women giggle, "Who'd say that a broken girl, in body and mind, who stumbled into Lothering would turn out to be cheeky." Leliana steps back breaking their embrace.

They are still in front of the guardian, Alistair shakes his head as he wakes up. Elissa quickly goes to him and touches his arm, "Alistair, are you alright?"

"Yes, it was just a bad dream about Duncan. It was so real, though."

Elissa gulps,"It is over. Don't worry, Alistair. We all had visions."

"Oh? Did we fail, Elissa?"

"We did, but not Leliana," Elissa says, beaming him a smile that he answers in kind.

From the thin air, the Guardian appears before them."Farewell travelers, May Andraste live on your hearts till the end of your days and beyond. A warning to the faithful, the heathen still pose a threat to you," the Guardian says, his face bears a serenity of one who's beyond time, faithfully bound to his cause.

"Their prayers shall be answered, Guardian," he looks at Leliana. Elissa can discern a bit of sadness. The bard looks at the Grey Wardens, "Our friends must be freezing out there."

Both nod and follow her to the exit. Their friends are there guarding the entrance while being protected by Wynne's magic. They silently follow Leliana towards the Ruined Temple, in complete darkness, only protected by Wynne's magic.

"Company ahead," Zevran says.

"Run as much as you can when I give the order," Leliana says. "Oh those whose zealot whose hearts burn hot! Behold as you deepest wish is made true!" Suddenly a deafening sound of something being blown can be heard. It is soon answered by a savage roar very similar to the Archdemon's. Elissa pales as she understands what her friend had done, "Run!" Leliana says.

Elissa does as asked, she feels the cold winds as Wynne has probably cancelled her spell, she hears a something huge moving them sounds of leather being waved against the winds, it's coming in their direction. She feels a hand hold her shoulder, the air becomes as hot as Orzammar's the resistance that someone is applying on her body makes her misstep. "Maker, no!"


	38. Commitment

Amidst the cold darkness, Elissa's own breath is deafening, during her blind flight the ground gives under her feet. Instinctively, her arms cover her face, she hits a wall, someone holds her in a tight embrace as they fall, she can see a burning bright over her. Fire covers the place where she was. Whomever holds her pulls her towards his own body, she feels a sharp pain on her right arm, she cries and then… darkness.

Elissa slowly opens her eyes, her own groans are echoed by others, her right arm burns in pain. She sees everything doubled, a light blueish light allows her to see someone, it's probably Wynne, but the light seems to come from her body.

She fights off the pain and rubs her eyes as she stands up. Wynne is uttering strange words, the old mage suddenly raises her staff into the air, the light surrounding her moves towards the tip of her staff then spreads from her. Elissa feels her pain soothing as she leans against the cold wall.

A light as intense as a lantern's come from her staff, the mage walks slowly towards Elissa, there's blood on her robes, probably from her belly, her hand moves slowly over it, the blood stains start to recede, little by little. "Are you hurt, child?"

Elissa looks around, her companions are slowly recovering the consciousness, "No… I'm fine. Are they..."

"Just in shock, show me your arm," Elissa does as asked, Wynne grabs her canteen, washes the wound, which is quite small, probably due to the magic healing and rubs it, "Be a good girl and don't cry on me now," they chuckle. The old mage turns her around and quickly bandages her arm then holds her left shoulder.

"I am fine, thanks Wynne," the mage holds her right shoulder, the light fade as her staff hits the ground, Elissa feels Wynne's head on her nape. Elissa gasps and carefully turns around, holding Wynne, who is struggling to keep conscious as if a feverish delirium has come over her.

"No, not now. Just a little longer, please," she whispers, her eyes are unfocused. She blinks a few times, her calm eyes meet Elissa's. "Don't be scared, child."

"Of course I have to be scared. We have just had quite the fall. I was lucky that… did you protect me, Wynne?" Elissa asks, without releasing the old mage.

She nods, "You are a Grey Warden. We are in a Blight. You are young. For all of this your life is more important than mine."

Elissa shakes her head, "Do not say that, Wynne. I forbid you, and any other for that matter, to throw away your lives for me. You are not my subjects, therefore not honor-bound to me."

Wynne gently touches Elissa's cheek, "You don't understand, dear. My path leads only to death," Elissa shakes her head, she opens her mouth but Wynne finger goes to her lips. Wynne closes her eyes then says, "I… I have died at the Circle Tower, protecting my students."

Elissa blinks a few times, "If this is a joke, Enchanter. Know that you are terrible at it," Elissa giggles but sees that Wynne expression is dead serious.

"It is not a joke. When I draw my last breath I was… saved by a spirit of the Fade."

"How?"

"The walls of the Fade were greatly weakened at that time. I also had always had affinity to spirit magic and whenever I entered the Fade I felt watched, protected."

"A demon?"

"Not every spirit is malevolent, there are ones who cherish virtues like mercy, faith, justice. As I was departing from this world, I felt a embrace, from the same spirit that has always watched over me. I was either weak or a coward for I accepted it," Wynne sighs.

 _This is what Morrigan has warned me about at the haunted jar._ "So… are you alright?"

"My time is over, I live on borrowed time, child," Wynne releases Elissa. "The important is that whatever happened at that temple has made you whole again."

"Hm? What do you mean?"

"If you were a broken mirror, the last piece to restore you was found."

"I see," Elissa says as she remembers her parents' ghosts. "Now do not exert yourself, Wynne."

"I forbid you to treat me like this. I will see that you end this Blight."

"Very well. If you need something… anything, do tell me."

"You may regret saying that, girl," both women chuckle. "Now let's tend to the others."

They help the others standing up, they are only bruised and a bit disorientated. Wynne and Morrigan use their magic to heal them. "I'd rather follow the Warden. It's boring but less prone to accidents. Anyway, you ought to thank the Stone for saving our skin."

"It was quite funny," Zevran laughs.

"That's the finest demonstration of using the enemy's forces against themselves," Sten says nodding.

"Used as dragon bait… why me?" Morrigan asks, sighing.

Alistair stares at Elissa's bandaged, "What happened, Elissa? Are you alright?"

"I am fine, thanks to Wynne. We should get going," Elissa says.

"After the dragon. We'll have an easy time leaving this place, thanks to Leliana," Alistair says, grinning. Elissa blinks at his comment.

Leliana slowly bows as if in the end of a presentation, "The g _rand finale_ , thank you my fans, for your support and your willing participation in this play," Zevran applauds, Alistair joins him in the joke. Elissa shakes her head, trying not to smile at them.

Elissa sighs and focus again on her mission, she is in a cave complex, "Oghren, can you guide us to the temple?"

He looks at her, then looks around like studying the cave. He approaches a wall, puts his ear against it, he closes his eyes. Slowly he lies down and does the same thing on the ground. He stands up, "Yes, I will lead."

"No more dashing leadership. Just guide, please," Elissa says, chuckling.

They all ready their weapons, as they move through the cave. It seems like a natural complex inside the mountain, there is no sign of work in here. Their path is not a straight line as Elissa would have hoped, sometimes she even considers they are lost. "We're going down, almost there," Oghren says. Elissa wonders how do dwarves do that.

They reach a dead end, "This is it. It's hammer time!" He raises his axe and approaches the wall.

"Allow us, Oghren," Wynne says, looking at Morrigan, who sighs. Alistair grab a torch and lights it, they stand aside while the mages get to work. Wynne does most of the work with her rock spells, Morrigan freezes the wall, lowering its resistance.

After some working, the wall comes down. The mages are visibly tired, it would be better not to rely on their spells for awhile, at least until they rest properly.

"Rest a little, we shall guard you," Elissa says. Alistair hands his torch to Morrigan and stands at the entrance, vigilant.

After a few moments, Wynne says, "I'm ready to go." They resume their march, carefully, weapons ready in a stark contrast to Leliana's lead.

They move through the temple without any disturbance, they soon feel the reek of carcass, the dragonlings pit must be nearby. They manage to get to the secret passage where they hid the two corpses, Zevran points to the wall, Oghren and he search it them a click is heard and it slides to the side.

As they leave the temple through the illusory wall, the darkness of the night is pierced by an orange light down the mountain. "And so haven has met its false idol. Her words not exactly what they were expecting," Leliana says.

They avoided the burned village as much as they can, Zevran and Morrigan point a few sparse tracks, understandable as it was an air attack in the middle of the night. The fire didn't spread due to the local low temperature and constant wind, the air carries the stench of despair and burned wood, they decide to leave the surrounding area as soon as they can.

They decide to rest for six hours, Oghren and Sten will take turns watching, since they naturally have a greater endurance. Elissa sets up her tent, unfolds her bedroll and lies on it. Her mind revisits the events of previous day as flashes of a near future which involve a restored Eamon slowly take over her train of thought, she feels slow. Her half conscious state is disrupted when she feels a hand over her abs, embracing her, hot air on the back of her neck. "Bo… tear apart… this Zevran," Elissa mutters.

A feminine voice giggles, "So your violent impulses lies on sleep."

"What? Leliana…" Elissa whispers as she struggles to order her thoughts.

"It's high time for us to have a talk, Elissa."

"Tomorrow…"

"I'll tickle you. Accomplish with many had failed to do… beat you," Leliana says, giggling.

"Go ahead, I don't… stop!" Elissa says, chuckling. "I yield, Leliana." Her cheeks become red, her hands slowly remove Leliana's from her body, breaking the embrace.

"We must have a girl talk, Elissa." Elissa sighs, "Don't get grumpy on me, my reputation is at stake," Leliana says.

"Fair enough, Leliana."

"I've met the two greatest pigheaded people on Ferelden."

"You mean Alistair and me?"

"Who else? Tell me don't you feel anything when you are close to him. No warmth in the cold river of your usual melancholy."

"I am not melancholic," Elissa says.

"But are leagues away from cheerful," Leliana chuckles.

 _I suppose I can notice when someone is truly interested in me, either that or I am blind._ "You tell me, you make a cheerful couple," Elissa smirks. _Checkmate, Leliana._

Elissa feels Leliana's forehead on her nape, her hot breathing on her neck. She rubs her head against Elissa and a giggle soon becomes a chuckle. "He's too green for me. Actually he was asking for my advice."

"For what?"

"I hope this was a rhetorical question," Leliana sighs. "Advice about how to approach you."

"I am quite accessible."

"It's not you, it's your upbringing. Sometimes it's like being close Empress Celene herself. A huge mabari by your side doesn't help also," Leliana chuckles while Elissa stands silent. "Tell me, you were expecting him to court you in ol' chivalric way? Killing monsters, giving you a gift, kneeling before you and such."

Elissa sighs and stands silent after a pause, "It is how it is done. Right?"

Leliana giggles, "I knew it! I literally had to push him to you back at the docks. And poor Alistair thought you were interested in Zevran."

 _I am officially blind them_. "I think… I understand him," Elissa mutters.

"Do a favor for the three of us, don't think too much. Follow your heart, woman," Leliana says. "Otherwise I'll show lil Alistair a trick or two."

Elissa gasps, "No, Leliana. Please."

"Just kidding. A romantic pair helps selling a story. What are you going to do tomorrow?"

"Make haste to Redcliffe, trying to stop as less as possible. Talk to Morrigan about any faster route—"

Leliana giggles, "And here I was thinking about something on the lines of 'talk to Alistair'."

Elissa chuckles, "But as the man he is supposed to come to me and… kneel?" Elissa hopes for Leliana's answer, an answer that it isn't uttered. She goes on, as if being tested by Isolde about nobility's lineages from Ferelden and Orlais, "Kiss my hand? Praise my virtues?" Elissa sighs at her friend's silence. "What should I do, Leliana? Don't torture me."

"Sorry I was just observing your reaction. Character composition, you see, you are a driven, brutally efficient woman. No wonder he was intimidated, yet…." After a pause, Leliana says, "Look at me," Elissa turns around and does as asked. "Open your heart to him," Leliana whispers.

"I… I will try, Leliana."

"Have you ever had…" Leliana says.

"No," Elissa mutters, avoiding her eyes.

"I must tell you, in a relationship, you may find joy or sadness, Elissa."

"What do you think about us?"

"You were made for each other," Leliana giggles. "And now there's a 'us', we've made progress."

Elissa feels her cheeks getting hot, "I… misspoke. I admit defeat, are you happy?"

"Hm, as a prize I'll be sleeping here, so… night nighty," Leliana giggles.

Elissa doesn't protest, the redhead at her side is like a sister to her. She had quite the day, little by little her senses are dulled and everything fades to black.

Leliana wakes her up early, "Come on, Elissa. Today is an important day", the redhead chuckles.

"You are terrible, Leliana," Elissa says still drowsy. The bard practically forces her to leave the tent and nods at Alistair, who is crouched packing his things. Elissa sighs and rubs her eyes, Leliana's fingers point to her own eyes and to Elissa.

She approaches Alistair and coughs, "Already up? Is something wrong?"

"No, why? I usually get up early."

"Sure," Alistair giggles and shakes his head as he turns his attention to his things.

Her mouth opens, she tries to come up with something. _Maker this is difficult._ "Look… I… I would require an audience… no… we should talk."

"Did Leliana offered anything for you to drink?" Alistair asks, Elissa nods in answer. "Are you feeling well?" he asks, an eyebrow raised, Elissa nods in answer. "Really? You are pale…"

Elissa shakes her head, she has to say something. _Your courtship and values were found satisfactory. No! Your noble deeds speak highly of your family. No! Among my suitors, I have found you as my favored one._ She sighs, "Your flower… I have thought about it, Alistair."

"What about it?" His hand invites her to follow. Elissa fights her instinct to grab his arm as if it was her perch, she nods as they walk side by side.

"It unearthed grown roots… in my heart. Deep roots."

"I see. Wait, are you serious?" Alistair is agape.

They look at each other, Elissa nods. "I… care a great deal about you. Do your feelings for me still stand, my Lor- Alistair?" she asks smiling shyly.

"This must be a joke, right? Wait, are you serious!? I can't believe it," he says beaming a smile. "I mean… wow. You are… just way out of my league. I'm officially the luckiest bastard in Ferelden."

"Do not belittle you. You are a great man."

He giggles, his cheeks are red, "Actually, I'm not Zevran. So… my experience on the matter is… limited. Being cloistered also doesn't help," he giggles, turning his eyes from her.

"And I had thought that you and Leliana…"

"Really? Why?"

Elissa frowns, "In case you didn't notice, she is gorgeous."

Alistair nods, "I think you are more beautiful than her not to mention the fact I'm always wary next to her."

Elissa's hand wave from her hair to her waist, "In this beaten state with this smell and mess of a hair, do you really think so?"

"I do," Elissa sees no sign of jest, they look at each other. "Tell me, how can I compete with your former affairs like Bann Teagan, he is a noble, wealthy. I'm… nothing."

Elissa frowns, he steps back, "Suitors, I have never had an affair. And my relation with Teagan is cordial." She sighs, "I confess that back at Redcliffe I was angry with the thoughts of Leliana and you."

"Oh? And would you decline one such as him?"

"Yes. I have told you I have had my share of suitors. So I have declined about thirty men such as him.'"

Alistair blinks a few times, "That is what I call high standards," he chuckles.

"The highest standards," Elissa says.

"And I have something that all of them lack?" Elissa nods. "What would that be?"

"I am not a means to you," they look at each other. "I feel you may really like me… not to mention your good looks."

They chuckle, Alistair then closes his eyes for a moment, "I see. But I don't like you," Elissa heart misses a beat, she feels the color draining from her face. He opens his eyes and says, "I love you."

Her heart starts racing, she feels hot, "I love you too." Leliana's words come to her mind, she decides to follow her heart. Her posture subtly changes, despite not being properly dressed, Elissa gracefully in a fluid movement extends her hand to him. Alistair looks at it, blinking a few times, "Only three men in Thedas have ever held it, among all who wished it, you are the One. Take it and my eternal love shall be yours." Her heart beats fast in anticipation, a dread born of refusal starts to grow in her heart.

His eyes dart from her eyes to her hand then back to her eyes, his armored takes hers and gently squeezes it. His mouth moves then he says, "As mine is yours."

Elissa looks at their hands, sighs and takes the initiative to formalize their gesture, he offers no resistance as their arms intertwine and their hands meet again. "Fancy," he chuckles, "What now?"

Elissa giggles," We walk, my Lord. We live."

Alistair starts to slowly walk, Elissa follows a bit behind him, almost half a step, "Any problems. Am I walking too fast?"

"No. It is fine. Oh, I see. I am where I am supposed to be, do not worry," she giggles.

"It was very… civilized, you know, there's still a matter to address," there is a grin on Alistair's face.

"I see my Lord has… libertine thoughts," Elissa chuckles, a wicked smile forms on her face. "Forgive my mischief…"

"What?" as soon as Alistair asks, Elissa kisses his left cheek, breaking free from him.

"When it is all over…," Elissa says, laughing as she girly jogs towards the camp. She hears Alistair's heavy footsteps behind her, for the first time since the ambush on Cousland Castle, no, for the first time in her life she has met true happiness. Not only that, but at his side, Elissa is more than ready to face whatever lies ahead.


	39. From Ashes

**Riovann: I'm glad you enjoyed the dialogue. About their courting I like the idea of class based codes constraining one's feelings. Thanks again for reading and pointing my typos.**

 **x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x**

Their travel is free of incidents, Elissa marches close to Alistair, Leliana grabs her arm and slows her down, the redhead's eyes shine. Once they are the last in the marching line, "Tell. Me. Everything."

"It was awkward. I was reluctant… no… lost at first. Then I remembered your words and took the initiative."

"Good. Spill the details," Leliana giggles.

"His flower was the starting point of everything."

"You are welcome, Elissa," both women giggle.

"It appears that we were jealous of one another, Zevran, Teagan… you," Elissa turns her eyes away from Leliana, who chuckles.

"I'm glad we are over this. You are so beautiful together… my work will rival Varric Tethras's works."

"Maker forbid, Leliana! He is depraved," Elissa says.

"I get it, this is courtly love. Tell me more, Elissa," Leliana squeezes Elissa's shoulders.

"You should have seen poor Alistair's face when I told him about my many suitors… and how his eyes shone when I said that he had surpassed all of them. I said that unlike them, Alistair might really have liked me, he denied."

"What!?" Leliana gasps.

"I thought I would faint. Then he said he loved me," Elissa smiles at Leliana.

"He can be cute when he wants," Leliana giggles. "And you?"

"I love him… I offered him my hand." A smirk forms on Elissa's face, "I was also daring Leliana."

"Did you have a quickie?" Leliana bit her lips, her eyes were shining.

"A what, Leliana?"

Leliana sighs, "That means no. I'll tell you later, Elissa." She rubs her hair, "Tell me at once woman! I can't stand mysteries."

"I kissed him and ran away," Elissa giggles as a little girl.

"A passionate kiss that has made you feel as if floating," Leliana pats Elissa's shoulder.

"I kissed his cheek and told him that after the Blight we—"

"What!? Elissa you… poor Alistair," Leliana shakes her head. "I'll talk to him, I'll make the translation of your languages. I suppose it was a great step for you…"

"Were you expecting us to… fornicate?" Elissa frowns.

"No… just… look, I'll tell him the importance of you offering him his hand, don't worry," Leliana starts walking faster then suddenly stops, turning back to Elissa, "Nod if you count on Arl Eamon to properly bless the relationship," Elissa nods. Leliana sighs and goes towards Alistair.

During camp, Elissa stayed close to Alistair. Everyone has already noted that whatever there was between them wasn't concealed. Elissa noted particularly Zevran and Wynne eyeing them, she would talk to them later, she was so elated.

The two Wardens sit looking at each other, they hold hands, there are some worrying lines on Alistair's forehead, "Are you feeling distraught, my Lord?"

He smiles, "Geez, Elissa. You can call me by name, you know I get itchy with those things," both chuckle.

"Very well. What troubles you, dear… Alistair?," she asks, smiling.

"The future. After you end this Blight. We may be separated."

"We will end it together, do not have any doubts about it. And why is that?"

"Grey Warden's business. We may be sent to different places, to fend off darkspawn," he turns his eyes away from her.

Elissa blinks a few times, she bits her lips, "Not necessarily, my love."

Alistair looks at her, his eyes shining, "That's my girl, always has a plan. Tell me what you have in mind, my love."

"This errant knight quest is valid, only if we have a number of soldiers at our disposal. You shall become the Warden-Commander of Ferelden, I run administrative matters and we are done."

Alistair blinks a few times, "Beautiful and intelligent, Duncan was right and I am a lucky man. But becoming Commander involve politics, Elissa."

She nods, "I dare anyone to have a better claim as the ones who ended the Fifth Blight."

"Good point. But we have no stronghold here, and given the political fuzz how would you deal with it, Elissa?

"Eamon becomes king, he blesses our union and provides us a keep, Gwaren's Forest Castle would be like poetic justice," Elissa says grinning.

"Any other person and I'd say it's just talking big, but coming from you…" he scratches his back, "Would the Arlessa be alright with it? You know, it would be a… awkward situation."

"I think your problems with Isolde are long past. She felt threatened by your presence but she has Connor now."

"I don't know, my love."

"You even helped him getting rid of the demon. Trust me, Arlessa Isolde is protective not vindictive," Elissa giggles. "She's like a mother to me and I was… invited to remove myself from the Castle some years ago."

"Really, why?"

"To hide the fact that Connor is a mage. I can't blame her, she was just defending the ones she loves."

"Even by hurting other in the process. It's past now, anyway. I'd rather imagine your plans for our future. Duncan would be happy for us."

"And proud." Elissa smirks at him, "Close your eyes." He does as asked, in a swift movement Elissa kisses his forehead, she releases his hands. "I have to go to the confessionary."

"Confessionary?" Alistair raises an eyebrow.

"My tent. Everyone stops by to drop a problem or two at it," Elissa whispers, both chuckle.

Elissa lies on her bedroll, she sees Leliana going towards Alistair. She can barely hold the excitement to restore Eamon, she was powerless to save her real father, she won't fail her surrogate one.

They ride almost non stop until Redcliffe, they even decided having a short rest at the last night. Finally, the weary travelers reach their destination at dawn. They go straight to the Castle, the watchers stand ready at the front towers, bows in hand.

Elissa walks a bit behind Alistair, they stop. "May I?" Elissa asks, he nods. Elissa steps ahead and says, "Open the gates and summon the Arlessa!"

"Yes, my lady," a guard says as waving to another one. The gates slowly rise, they enter as soon as it stops. A doorguard opens the heavy door to Elissa and politely bows his head as she and the others pass by.

Isolde is in the main hall, Connor is at her side, rubbing his eyes. Connor yawns but Isolde touches his shoulder. She looks at Elissa, who is besides Alistair, her eyes dart to him. "You did it!" she says. Elissa opens her mouth to say it was only her duty but by the way Isolde looks at her, she knows it's time to listen.

"I am a fool, a blind fool," she sighs. "But now I see the error in my ways," she looks at Alistair, "Alistair, you had a difficult childhood. And I certainly did not help. Words cannot be unspoken but in my zeal to protect what is mine I lashed upon an innocent child and cast him away. I was young and fool can only ask for forgiveness. Not only that but I have sent away one that was a daughter to me," she sighs and looks to the ground. "And they repay me by saving the ones I most hold dear."

Elissa looks at Alistair who says, "I wasn't also the most docile child of Ferelden. I accept your apologies, Arlessa."

Elissa bows her head, "As I have already said, my lady. No offense was taken."

"Thank you, Alistair. Now child, it's time bring Eamon back to us," Isolde says, Connor grabs her hand. "Alistair, please join us. Eamon would like to see you."

While Elissa bows respectfully, Alistair says "Sure. After you." Elissa frowns at his colloquial way to address Isolde.

Elissa nods and asks, "How do you know that…" she looks at Connor who gives a short nod. "Fair enough. Leliana, may I?"

The bard nods and gives the small pouch to Elissa. "Let him drink from Andraste's grace, Elissa," she says.

They move in silence towards Eamon's room, next to him there's a jar, Elissa looks at its contents, water. She fills half a glass and pours a bit of the ashes, from her pouch on it. She slowly shakes the mixture and approaches it from Eamon's mouth. She gently opens his mouth and helps him sip a bit from it, he moans, it is a signal, good or bad only time will tell. She pours more in his mouth, he coughs and fights for air, his eyes are bewildered, they meet Elissa's. "Who? Elissa? Isolde! Connor! Where are they, child!?"

Elissa's eyes fills with tears, she steps back from the bed, Connor runs and jumps to his father's side while Isolde, crying, hugs him. Eamon holds Isolde's hand. The Wardens leave the room and lean against the wall side by side. Alistair's strong arms touch Elissa's shoulder, then it embraces her, he kisses her head. She smiles as she clean her eyes from the tears then rests her head against him while they wait.

Elissa fantasies about her future plans with Alistair now that Eamon is back, she loses track of time, as she sees herself living in a keep, marrying, having children. She's taken back to reality by the sound of a door being opened. It's Isolde and Connor, their eyes are red but there's a smile on their faces. Elissa steps away from Alistair but Isolde's eyes have darted from him to her. "Father wants to talk to you," Connor says.

Alistair looks at Elissa, she nods at him. He scratches his head and breathes heavily. As soon as he enters Isolde says, "How long, Elissa?"

"A couple of days, my lady."

"Do not let your feelings cloud your mind, dear."

"I will not, my lady."

"Are you happy with him?"

"Yes, Arlessa."

The two women stare at each other, "You deserve to be happy, Elissa. For all you have been through," Elissa opens a smile, "I must attend to my guests. Connor?"

"May I stay with Lizzie?" The boy asks, holding Elissa's hand. Isolde looks at Elissa who nods in answer.

"Very well. Behave," she says as she takes her leave.

A grin smile forms on Elissa's face, she sits cross legged besides him, "Did she say who should behave, Connor?"

Both chuckle, "I don't think so, Lizzie."

"Do you remember you mother's jewel box, Connor?" the boy nods. "Inside it there are ring pouches," Elissa uses her fingers to indicate the size of the pouch.

"You want the ring?"

"No, leave the ring in the box, bring me the smallest pouch you find."

"What for, Lizzie?" Connor raises an eyebrow.

Elissa giggles, "I can only tell if bring it." The boy sighs and turns away from her.

In a few moments, Connor is back. He takes from his pocket the small pouch. "Now, tell me your mischief, Lizzie."

She nods as she takes the pouch that contained the ashes, she carefully transfers the sacred content to the smaller container. "There's not much of this dust, Lizzie."

"Connor, this is heresy," Elissa giggles. She finishes the exchange then holds the small pouch close to him, "These are the Sacred Ashes of Andraste."

"Did this heal Father?" he tilts his head.

Elissa nods, "But if people know about it they may start fighting and arguing." Elissa takes her Andraste amulet, she opens it and forces the small pouch in it, by exerting some strength she manages to close it. "Keep it," she hands him the amulet.

"Why me?" he asks.

"I trust you, Connor. Remember that it can save a life, but we should only use it when the world is messier than your room," Elissa giggles.

"But why don't you keep it, Lizzie."

She pats him and hugs him, "My adventures are dangerous. I am old and you are young and I fear I may not resist the temptation to use it." Elissa breaks the hug, "Hold it closer to your heart, always."

"I will, Lizzie."

"Do you promise?"

"I do."

"If you break your word I will throw you to the big fish in the Waking Sea and they will bite you… like this!" She grabs him and starts tickling, both of them laugh as the little boy tries to break free.

Someone holds Elissa's arms, it's Alistair, the door to Eamon's room is half opened. Alistair kneels besides Elissa without letting her go, he turns to Connor, who is rubbing his eyes. "Go on, boy! I'm holding her!"

Connor stands in front of Elissa, his fingers moving towards her neck, "Go on I am not tickli—" she starts with a girly giggle before bursting into laughter, she tries to break free in vain, tears start coming from her eyes. "Bo… help…."

Connor's assault suddenly has come to an end, if they have talked something, Elissa wasn't able to understand. "She is coming, Father!" Connor says, chuckling.

Elissa stands up, "That was not fair! You rascals… blackguards," she rubs her eyes, and breathes slowly to calm down, trying to be presentable. She looks at them and humpfs as she enters Eamon's room.


	40. A Royal Awakening

**Thanks for following , it means a lot to me.**

 **x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x -**

The windows are opened, the sun, still shy on the horizon sends its rays into the room, there are a couple of chairs next to the bed. Eamon is sitting on one of them, Elissa smiles and fights some tears as images of a feeble, comatose Eamon comes to her mind. His hand points to the chair, he smiles at Elissa, "It is good to hear laughter once again filling these walls, child," he chuckles.

"My Lord, your health fills my heart with joy."

"Thank you, Elissa. For everything you have done to this family," Eamon nods. "Isolde have briefed me on what happened in here, the heroic deeds that saved Redcliffe and your quest to save me."

"It was only my duty, my Lord," Elissa says, her cheeks are hot.

"Actually the duty was mine but I was trapped in a world of dreams, tormented by shades," Eamon says, sighing. "Changing the subject, I see that you have become acquainted to the Roads."

Elissa gasps as she looks at her attire, she's still armed and wearing armor. "Oh Maker! I am sorry for being… improper."

Eamon laughs, "Worry not, child. It seems that Isolde did not completely tame you. Good." He crosses his arms, "I have been away for far too long. Tell me your tale, child."

"There is a Blight and I am a Grey Warden," Eamon frowns at her words. "Most of my order fell to betrayal at Ostagar, probably Alistair and I are the last ones."

Eamon shifts his weight, "I see. Go on," his eyes are locked on hers.

"We came to the possession of ancient treaties that calls upon mages, dwarves and Dalish to fight the Blight. Only the Dalish remains to be recruited," Elissa says.

"So your hands have been quite full. Now Elissa, tell me about politics," Eamon says while he rubs his beard.

Elissa nods, "As you wish, my lord. Rendon Howe killed my parents, I escaped with a Grey Warden's aid. My brother Fergus has not been seen since he was sent to scout the Korcari Woods."

"I am sorry, my child," Eamon gently holds Elissa's hands.

"Thank you, my lord. At Ostagar, Teyrn Loghain has turned his back on King Cailan. The country is immersed into a crisis, from the Circle of Magi to our nobles, who are fending darkspawn and debating the legality of Loghain's claim."

"I see, is there something else?" Eamon asks, rubbing his beard.

"The darkspawn horde has moved towards north. Lothering was lost, I gave an evacuation order."

Eamon frowns and says, "The Bannorn," Elissa nods. "If Lothering lies in ruins what about the Hinterlands, Elissa?"

"My apologies. My travels have not taken me to these lands again."

"Tell me your plan, child," Eamon smirks to Elissa.

"Enlisting the Dalish while undermining Loghain's support. My Lord summons a Landsmeet, exposes Loghain and assumes the throne. Then we kill the Archdemon," Elissa smirks.

Eamon stays in silence, he frowns as considering her plan. "A coup d'etat is an extraordinary condition that could allow calling a Landsmeet during a Blight." He crosses his arms, "Nevertheless, you will throw Ferelden in a civil war. No matter who wins there is the darkspawn threat," Elissa frowns at Eamon's point. "Elissa, I will be seen as an opportunist."

Elissa bites her lips, shaking her head, "An opportunist of Loghain's level. Not to mention the Orlesian threat." She shifts her weight on the chair, "I will have three armies at my side..."

"Did you tell this to Isolde?"

"No, my lord. The priority of my talking with the Arlessa was saving you."

"I see," Eamon says. He pauses a moment, studying Elissa, "Too hamfisted. Intimidating the nobility will probably just postpone a civil war."

Elissa closes her eyes and nods while his words pierce her mind as a searing sword melts ice, she sighs and looks at the ground, "I am sorry, that was the best I could strategize."

"Easy, girl," Eamon pats Elissa's knee. "Forgive my confrontational points but Teagan, you and the rest of your generation will only grow due to your own struggles. My generation has had its fair share of fights."

Elissa shakes her head, "Forgive me but I disagree, you still have a lot of fight in you."

Eamon chuckles, "One day you will be in your parents' or my place, then my girl, you will understand that ours is the domain of guidance, experience."

Elissa blinks, "My lord, I am not sure if I follow."

"Your plans are born of a flawed knowledge, my dear," Eamon smiles at her. "Alistair and I had made peace, thanks to time itself and you. Also, Isolde had told me about your feelings for him, are they reciprocal?"

Elissa gasps, "Yes, my lord."

"Ha! The irony. If life is a play it is certainly written by a fool, indeed," Eamon shakes his head. "Tell me your considerations about Alistair's background. Speak your mind, girl."

Elissa breaths and closes her eyes in concentration, "He is your son. As the Arlessa was not pregnant this was a threat to her should something happen, Maker forbids it." Eamon rubs his beard, listening attentively, "In peace's name and probably for his own safety he was sent to the Chantry."

"Go on," Eamon says.

"Despite his lack of… spiritual fortitude he was allowed to stay there. He was preserved from lyrium addiction. His conscription to the Grey Wardens eludes me, it could be chance like in my case but I see an intent underlying it."

"From me?"

"I do not know, my lord. I daresay I know you but this just do not seem something you would do."

Eamon nods, "Smart girl, almost there. The reason that I have brought up this matter is that Alistair is not my son. He is Maric's, his mother was a commoner who attended the palace."

Elissa gasps, she holds the edges of the chair as if the ground beneath her feet had dissolved, Eamon chuckles, "I had to hold Isolde, that is the reason of the chair. Now breath, child."

"I could have never imagined. Does he know, my lord?"

"No, I only told Isolde and you. Maric let Loghain out of family's business."

"Which is the right thing to do. Did Cailan know?" Eamon nods, _So Duncan knew and the Tower of Ishal was indeed a safeguard._ "Why didn't you tell him?"

"I needed the bigger picture first. Tell me, do you think Alistair can hold the crown, Elissa?"

Elissa sighs, "No. Although he has a good heart and has seniority over me, I was put in charge of our group. Were he to sit besides Anora he would be her puppet."

"You ought to teach him, Elissa. You are honor-bound to him, as a Cousland," Eamon says. Elissa opens her mouth but the noble raises his hand, "This information makes a plausible claim on the Landsmeet."

Elissa tips her chin, "A Guerrin and a Grey Warden against the one who had thrown Ferelden into chaos."

"Cousland Grey Warden. I know of the restrictions of being part of the order however the times are dire," Eamon says. He crosses his arms, "Also, I suppose the Mac Tir's tenure at the throne is… lacking."

Elissa looks at Eamon, frowning, "Would my Lord support me as queen?"

"Yes. You are the one working towards the end of the crisis."

They stand in silence for a moment, Elissa frowns as her mind runs wild. She could in a single move take out Anora, Loghain and Howe respectively for nonfeasance, regicide and murder. _Blood brings blood, Elissa!_ She sighs, "My Lord, I had hoped for a less complex Landsmeet." She raises her hands. "It is a wishful thinking, do not rebuke me. I am well aware of its importance."

Eamon laughs heartily, "It seems you have found more questions than answers, my dear child."

Elissa chuckles, "Possibilities, actually. The mages' and the dwarves' envoys are already here. I need to resupply and sleep before moving on. Before Denerim, I will go to South Reach and to the Brecilian Forest."

"I will send word to Teagan, I shall wait for him before marching to Denerim, Elissa." Eamon stands up, "Now will you join us at the table."

"Of course, my Lord," Elissa offers Eamon her arm as they go together to the dinner hall.

The employees can't help but looking twice at the sight of Eamon, they beam smiles and bow to their restored lord. When they get to the table, all eyes are on them. The table is set in spite of their sudden arrival so on it are many jars with water and wine in addition to some pork from yesterday, cheese, bread and soup, which is far better than their travel rations or cooking whatever they hunt. "I was worried with you. You two talk too much, Lizzie," Connor says, Alistair chuckles.

"Grown up talk, Connor," Elissa whispers, winking at Alistair.

Connor gets up and takes a place besides his father hugging him. Morrigan looks like she will puke, "I missed you, Father," Connor says as Eamon pats him.

"No need to worry, lad. Your maid here is good at solving matters," Alistair says, pointing to Elissa with his thumb. Elissa and the Guerrins look at each other, "She's no village girl. She was raised inside a keep that's why she forgot how is life outside the walls. I've figured this for quite some time, now," Elissa gives a half-hearted smile, she feels like strangling Alistair.

"Who? Lizzie? She is not a maid!" Connor says.

"Castellan?" Alistair asks.

"She is a noble, Alistair. And from the high nobility," Eamon says.

He blinks a few times, Elissa rolls her eyes and stands up, she keeps her eyes on Alistair, "Elissa Teresa Beitris Cousland of Highever, daughter to Teyrn Bryce Cousland and Eleanor Beitris Cousland, delighted to be properly introduced to my most noble companions-at-arms," she curtsies.

"Why so many names?" Morrigan asks.

Zevran whistles, "I could have hit jackpot. Pity."

Alistair blinks a few times, "What? Well, it explains a lot… your awkwardness when you had to eat normal food, for example. But why did you hide that?"

"Only Leliana and Wynne knew about it," she sighs. "The men who killed my family were no common brigands. They were Arl Rendon Howe's man. If you knew that you could be in danger."

"You shouldn't have hidden it from us," Alistair says, frowning.

"I know but having no surname allowed me to accomplish something for myself and to meet people who would accept me by what I am, not by what I possess." She sighs, "If you feel betrayed I am truly sorry, that was not my intention."

"Fine by me, Boss." Zevran says, shrugging.

"You are really strange creatures," Sten says, shaking his head.

"I've never thought…." Alistair says, scratching his back.

"Alistair your investigator career is over," Leliana giggles.

"Look at the bright side, knight boy. From all she could have hid her secret is: I'm a filthy rich noble," Zevran laughs.

"A secret way better than Branka's," Oghren says, laughing.

"Darling, did you actually eat with your hands?" Isolde frowns at Elissa, Connor chuckles.

Elissa laughs, her mouth moves and no words come from it, she starts tipping her index fingers at each other, "I might have partook in some peasant customs."

"Two days away from civilization and you become a mabari tamer?" Isolde giggles. She is soon followed by chuckles from all of the present at the table.

Eamon shakes his head, "Mind her not, Elissa. Isolde jests on your expense."

"Speaking of mabaris, is Bo at the larder?" Elissa asks, looking around.

"Sleeping soundly as pig," Connor says.

Elissa facepalms, "Oh Maker! Forgive me, my Lord."

"There is nothing to forgive, dear," Eamon says.

"Anyway, we have a long journey ahead. Oghren, Wynne and Sten, protect the Arl. After midday we will be leaving for the South Reach, then to the Brecilian Forest. We shall meet again on Denerim."

"Very well," Sten says.

"Denerim, you said!?" Oghren asks, he rubs his beard as he looks at Elissa. He finally sighs, "Ah, forget, Warden… it's just a fool's errand…"

"I'd like to join you in your travels. It's a remote possibility but… someone from my past may be living among the Dalish," Wynne says, looking at the table.

Elissa blinks a few times, "Sure, Wynne. We will look into it."

Isolde holds Eamon's hand, "Dear, you should know about the Arl of Denerim."

The Arlessa herself had presented Elissa, at the time her lady-in-waiting, to Arl Urien Kendells while attending to a ball. He's a decent and reserved man, fragilized by a recent illness. "Is Arl Kendells fine?"

Isolde change a glance with Eamon, she sighs, "Rendon Howe is the Arl of Denerim, dear."

Elissa gasps, "I am sorry, my lady but did you say Rendon Howe?" she asks.

Isolde nods, "News brought by our scouts say that Urien was killed on his way to Ostagar, by an Antivan Crow, no less."

Elissa glances at Zevran, he's tipping his chin, unaware of what had transpired. She looks at Alistair, "Urien was a decent man, his son, Vaughan, not so much, he is known for his terrible temper."

"Pompous spoiled brat. Isn't this kind of thing hereditary?" Alistair says, sighing.

"The Arl of Denerim is basically the King's seneschal, Alistair. In Highever my father, as a Teyrn, could name a Bann despite blood ties or the King's permission, it is a rare event nonetheless," Elissa says.

"They are certainly not saving expenses if Antivan Crows are being hired," Leliana says, shrugging.

"Tread lightly while on Denerim, dear. Howe will target you," Isolde says, frowning.

"Indeed. Once our delegations arrive there, you will be safer," Eamon says, nodding. "Now get some rest, provisions shall be provided for your travel."

Elissa nods, standing up and curtsying before leaving. The others soon follow her towards the guest rooms, she stands close to the door and bid her friends good night. Alistair stands in front of Elissa, he holds her hands for a brief moment then his hands gently touch her face, bringing her head towards him and kissing her forehead. "I am staying on the guest room with you. Now my place is at your side, anyway."

"Don't bother, my love," Alistair says. Elissa holds his arm and grins at him. "All right, you won. I can't say no to you," he chuckles.

"I beg for your forgiveness for holding the truth from you and the others," her eyes avoid his.

His hand gently touches her chin, their eyes meet, "Don't worry. No one likes being left on the dark but you had good intentions. I must confess, I did it regarding failing the Joining." Elissa nods before resting her head on his shoulder, "But you ended my career as a mystery solver. How I am supposed to provide for one who is used to have the best and only the best?"

Elissa giggles, "Did and still do, despite being destitute. I am leaning on the best man, right now."

"Come you love birds, we have to hit the road! At the Brecilian Forest you can write your initials on all the trees!" Leliana shouts.

They get into the room, an awkward smile on their faces, Elissa puts her weapons besides her bed and lies down, Alistair goes to the bed next to her. She smiles at him before closing her eyes, her heart and mind start to slow down, soon, everything is dark.

A jolt of energy takes over her, Elissa opens her eyes suddenly, she is surprises to see that she is the first to wake up, the others must be really tired. She sighs then she turns her head Alistair, sleeps peacefully. A wicked smile forms on her face as she considers what she could do to him. She readily dismisses the idea of making him up as she did sometimes to her brother, now is not the time or place for that. She grabs her backpack and takes a piece of charcoal and a sheet of paper, she looks around for a support.

She stands up and walking quietly she reaches for Alistair's shield and takes it to her bed. It's clean, he does take care of his equipment after all. Elissa places the shield on her bed, kneels and uses it to support the paper. She studies Alistair's features and starts drawing the basic shape of his head, his hair and finally his face. Without colors, she can only respect his hair's overall dark tone.

As she gives the final touches her friends start to wake up. Leliana gets up and comes to Elissa's side, "It's beautiful. Rough… suits him well. Did you really use that?" Leliana points to her piece of charcoal. Elissa nods, "If Grey Wardens accept commissions send me your card, I'd be interested in Alistair nude on a horse," they chuckle.

"Leliana!," Elissa feels her cheeks getting hot, she slaps the bard's shoulder. "Anyway, my weak point is singing. A commanding voice unnerves men, so they have said," Elissa says.

"You just need to relax, let it flow… and be born again," Leliana laughs. Elissa is about to answer when Alistair moans as he starts to wake up. "It's good to see both of you happy. I mean, despite everything."

"You girls are up already!? What are you up to now?" Alistair asks, rubbing his eyes. The girls look at each other, Leliana nods and and goes back to her bed. Elissa hands the paper to Alistair.

He looks it in silence, a small smile on his face. "A woman of many talents, but with such a good model you had an easy-time. Try Oghren," he whispers.

Elissa giggles, "For your information, I do not require a model to do it. Also, my lord is part of a selective group of men whom I draw."

His cheeks redden, "So far we have archery, diplomacy, etiquette, riding, leadership and drawing. Anything else to add?" he asks, smirking.

Elissa shrugs, "A lot more. But my lord shall find out soon." She giggles as she puts Alistair's shield aside and start organizing her pack and readying her weapons.

"So we're not being modest here, are we?" He sits down and rubs his chin, "Let's see. Do you speak any other language?"

Elissa nods without looking at him, "Orlesian,Tavini, Ander and Antivan."

He blinks a few times, "Really?"

"Zevran, Alistair _pensa che non posso parlare la sua lingua_."

" _Un ragazzo innocente, capo_ ," they chuckle, she looks at him and kisses his hand.

Leliana giggles, "That's what high nobility means, Alistair."

"Call me overwhelmed," he chuckles.

"You do have a very rare quality, my Lord. You good nature gives you an almost instinctive empathy. You supported me in Ostagar, your shield has always protected me," Elissa says, Alistair rubs his hair. She stands, "Now we have a travel to plan."

They pack their gear and quickly go to the main hall, the Guerrins are there already. There are packs neatly organized in six piles. "I took the liberty to prepare rations," Eamon says.

"We'll need ropes, oil, some torches and more arrows. Our next stop is the Brecilian forest," Alistair says.

"Leave your quivers on the table, please." Eamon turns to a knight, "Restock them quickly."

"Yes, sir," The knight says as he quickly exits the castle.

Eamon hands a pouch to Elissa, she opens it and sees a about dozen sovereigns. "Thank you, my Lord. I will fetch my mabari." Elissa moves towards the lard, whistling, Bo quickly runs towards her, she holds his pawns as he stays on two feet. "No licking. Maker, you are fat! Time to work, boy," she chuckles as he barks.

By the time she calms him down, her quiver is on the table and Eamon has his sword on his belt. "We must go to the Chantry."

Elissa looks at Alistair, he shrugs, "My lord. Did you consider letting the enemy think you are still ill."

"For a brief moment, yes. I thank you for what you did but I will not allow you to act not only as the Arlessa of Redcliffe but also the Lady of this House. Not while I am among the living again."

Elissa gasps, "I beg for forgiveness, my Lord. I did not intend to undermine your authority."

"I know, child. I know you have the our best interests in your heart but to each its own duties."

The group goes to the Chantry while their four horses are taken to the city gates. The Guerrins stand at the entrance of the Chantry atop the stairs, the adventurers stand on the stone stair below them while guards form a line at its bottom. The bell starts to ring and little by little people start to flock to see what is going to happen.

Eamon raises his hand, the world goes silent. "People of Redcliffe, our mettle has been proved. Our arms and souls were under scrutiny in these dark times. We all fought against our assailants but in my feeble state we owe much to these adventurers who fought and bled alongside you to free not only Redcliffe but my own family of the evil that has befallen them."

In a slow movement, he draws his sword, "Kneel!" they do as asked. "By the authority granted to me by The Maker and the King I hereby declare you Champions of Redcliffe!" he says as he gently touches the sword on the left shoulder and the head of each them.

The people cheer, "You may rise," Eamon says. "Long live the Champions!" they shout, whistle and applaud. Eamon raises his hand and the celebration starts to wane until silence reigns once more. He waves to Elissa to come, she does as asked. She stands at the right side of Eamon, Isolde and Connor are at his left.

"Fellow Ferelden, a Blight is upon us. The Grey Wardens were almost exterminated, save for one. One of said adventurers, our champions. One who despite being a daughter from the north, a Cousland, has grown up among those red cliffs of ours. She is one but she shan't fight as one for Redcliffe pledges itself to the Lady Warden of Ferelden. Eamon kneels, then Isolde, Connor her companions and in a few instants all the others.

Elissa wasn't expecting this, for her seeing Eamon and Isolde kneeling to her is a surreal experience, she feels butterflies on her stomach. She isn't worth of such display from all this people. Tears start to force their way through her eyes, she fights to hold them back, her first departure from Redcliffe was an expulsion towards home this one was a welcome, not to Redcliffe but to Ferelden itself as she is revealed.

Elissa draws the Cousland Blade, she knows that both her silence and her tears would blemish their devotion, she breathes, "Words will not suffice to describe how elated I am by our confidence. I can only promise you that I shall fight to unite Ferelden and dispense to all the ones who have sown chaos, darkspawn or not, justice.

As soon as she finishes people cheer at her words, she nods to Isolde and Connor, bidding them farewell. Eamon hugs Elissa, "Thank you, my Lord."

"The game is on, child."

The guards help by keeping people away from the adventurers as they go to their horses and ride to the West Road, South Reach awaits them.


	41. Overture

Having her lineage revealed to the other has made Elissa feel lighter, one less thing to worry about. The recent gathered armies evoked by the old treaties in addition to the revelation of Alistair's lineage have added momentum to her cause. Nonetheless, this is just a means not an end in itself, a distraction to the easily impressed at best. It's just her first move and if she strives to become queen, she reckons she'll have plenty to do in Denerim despite ending the Blight itself.

They ride as fast as they can in order to avoid stopping next to what remains of Lothering. They only make a pause at noon to eat and have the animals rest, specially poor Bo. Elissa eats by his side, patting him and using a small bowl to serve him water. She sees Leliana approaching Wynne slowly and silently, like a snake ready to pounce at its unaware victim. "So, someone among the Dalish, huh? I feel a love story here, Wynne."

The elder mage, who was drinking some water chuckles and shakes her head, "It's about Aneirin, my apprentice, my first apprentice."

"What happened to him?" Leliana asks.

"I was young at the time. I was… too strict and demanding," Wynne says, her eyes closed.

"I find it difficult to picture you that way, Wynne," Elissa says, patting Bo.

"The years have taught me patience and to avoid measuring everyone against my standard," Wynne says.

"Did he escape the Circle?" Alistair asks.

"At least his corpse has never been found. As an elf, he always talked about the Dalish. Since we're heading to the Brecilian Forest I thought we could…"

"We will ask about him, Wynne," Elissa says, nodding.

"And you always seemed so grandmotherly to me. Sewing, healing, cooking," Alistair says smirking.

"I had my share of… mundane experiences," Wynne says chuckling. Elissa gasps at the revelation, Leliana's and Alistair's eyes are wide opened.

"Not so grandmotherly anymore. But… it's forbidden for mages to have this kind of relationship," Alistair says.

Wynne giggles, "And do you really believe that all mages don't develop feelings for one another… or for a templar?" she sighs.

"It's risky…" Alistair says, shaking his head.

"Now that's the kind of story I like. An impossible love in the cloister, the charge and the watcher. Go on Wynne, please," Leliana says.

"It was good while it lasted, we were happy together. Then the child came," she says while gazing as if the past has been projected in front of her eyes.

Leliana blinks a few times and asks, "And what happened to—,"

"Leliana, enough," Elissa says.

"Don't worry dear. The child was taken right after childbirth. I've had a lifetime to make my peace about it."

"I'm sorry, Wynne," Alistair says.

"Me too, Wynne," Elissa says.

"Make it three, then," Zevran says.

"Couldn't you do anything," Leliana asks. Elissa even considering herself asking this question but she's learned that life sometimes just happen whether you like it or not.

"You failed your offspring, mage," Morrigan says.

"I was weak at the moment due to childbirth but I'm not a weak person, Morrigan."

"It doesn't change the fact your child was taken, does it?" Morrigan asks, a smirk on her face.

"No, it doesn't. But I've moved on with my life. Unlike yours, my trials have been long gone, Morrigan," Wynne says, frowning at the witch.

"Don't you sometimes catch yourself thinking about it?" Alistair asks, without looking at her.

"All the time," Wynne whispers, looking at Elissa.

 _Her advice about my loss comes from Wynne's own flesh._ "Thanks for sharing, Wynne," Elissa says, nodding.

Elissa waits for the awkward moment to fade. She then urges them to resume the travel which has no incidents, probably brigands and patrols must avoid getting too close to Lothering for killing darkspawn has the inherent risk of contamination. At dusk they reach Lothering outskirts, a mournful silence surrounds the city, the land is blackened. From the road they can see the Chantry, its walls seems darker than Elissa remember, no light come from the village and many totems, sticks holding animals' heads all around town.

"No birds, not even crows. No pun intended," Zevran says.

"The Maker's work has been… undone. Please let's move," Leliana says, agape. Her blue eyes are widened. it's the first time that Elissa sees Leliana so distressed.

"Oh please, quit the little girl act," Morrigan says.

 _I did what I could, I hope people could get to safety._ "We have no business here. Let's move," she says. _Leliana is right, in a sense. This ruin may be Ferelden's fate._

They decide to make a shorter camp, relieving Wynne from keeping watch. They set camp, eat and go straight to their tents. Alistair volunteers to be the first to watch, as usual Elissa is the last one. As she lies Eamon's voice keeps telling her about Alistair, Elissa bites her lip and frowns at the possibilities at her hand, however, as Emon and herself schemed they put Alistair's will aside. She did to him what was done to her, is it so ingrained that she did it without acknowledging it or is her ambitions speaking louder. _No! I will neither lose my way or him therefore no more secrets. I love him despite his lineage, I owe him that much._ She opens her eyes, Bo is snoring next to her tent, she pats him as she leaves towards his tent.

Alistair looks at her, he is next to the campfire. Elissa sits besides him, they hold hands, smiling at each other. "Let me guess. You're after a good night kiss," he says.

Elissa giggles, "Actually we have to talk."

He sighs, "Oh, Maker. The other Wardens had told me that when your missus want to talk it's better to get ready."

"Eamon and I talked about you…"

"I suppose, you've talked for so long. Wait! About me?" Elissa answers with a nod.

Elissa gets up, closely followed by him. She grabs his hand and guides him to her tent. They sit, facing each other, without releasing each other's hands. "About your origin, Alistair. You are not Arl Eamon's son, you are Maric's," Elissa says in a low tone.

Alistair blinks a few times, "Are you serious?" Elissa nods in answer, her expression is neutral. "How?"

"It is what you have told me. But your mother had worked at the Royal Palace," she squeezes his hand. "Cailan and Duncan knew, that has to be why you were spared from dealing with lyrium, why we were sent to the Ishal Tower.

"So you mean I was chosen to the Grey Warden…"

Elissa bites her lips, _Not chosen._ "Conscripted to to take you from the Chantry's hands and to avoid risking addiction to lyrium." They stay in silence for a moment, "Indulge my curiosity, my Lord, but what did you and Arl Eamon talked about?"

"Trivial stuff compared to this. We made peace, he was happy to see the man I have become. So that's why he asked for forgiveness, for the Arlessa and himself. But why telling me? This doesn't change anything."

Elissa's eyes widen, "It changes everything, my Lord. You may have a claim on the throne."

"In case you haven't noticed, leadership is not one of my qualities, Elissa. Even in my wildest dreams I've never wanted to be king," he squeezes her hand.

"It is just a possibility, my love. You are entitled to decline it."

"Just like that? What are the consequences?"

"A Blight followed by a raging civil war that will cost us some generations and in a worst case scenario, our very independence," Elissa says, biting her lips and looking at their hands. She wishes she could have a better perspective for the country.

"So, all that our fathers fought for will be for nothing. You're not helping me here, my love," Alistair says, sighing. "Let's suppose I accept. Will they just take Eamon's word for it? I don't know a single thing about ruling and such things."

Elissa giggles, "Arl Eamon is very important among nobility, he is the late queen's brother. As a Cousland, and a Grey Warden I shall vouch for you, it certainly has some weight." She caresses his gauntleted hand, "About ruling, do not worry for you will not be alone," a smile forms on her face.

"What do you have in mind, Elissa?" Alistair's eyes shine as he leans a bit forward.

"The Landsmeet is where the rules of the game are decided so I might end up as queen. I am a teyrn's daughter, after all," Elissa smiles shyly without breaking eye contact.

"Well, it does make me feel more comfortable." After a moment of silence, "Let's say I refuse it, my love. Isn't there any possibility of Anora ruling alone?"

"Without a royal lineage to unite us, our nobles might as well become local warlords if Anora does not repress them. House Cousland is a loyalist so by convention, I would take arms against her."

"You? Call me surprised," Alistair says chuckling a bit nervously.

Elissa nods, "A Cousland does not turn away from our duties." She sighs, "House Theirin is Ferelden in a sense, Alistair."

They stare at each other, "Even with you by my side, do you think I would be a good king? Don't lie."

Elissa's eyes thin, she frowns as her stare becomes a glare, after a brief moment, she sighs. "Not today. You need some preparation," Elissa sees Alistair's shoulders lowering a bit. "You already have something very important to a king."

"What? A gorgeous queen?" he asks winking at Elissa.

She feels her cheeks getting hot, "Besides being a good man, you are relatable to your subjects. I mean, unlike me I doubt people would see your behavior as… awkward."

Alistair sighs and says, "You are a vicious adversary, my love," Elissa smiles at him. "I hope you enjoy dealing with audiences and paperwork while I fish, hunt and take part in celebrations," both of them laugh. He clears his throat, "I'm not ready but if Ferelden's future depends on it, I accept."

Elissa's eyes widen, she releases his hands then slightly bows her head, "I, Elissa Teresa Beitris Cousland, pledge myself to you."

"Eh? Cracking jokes aren't we? You'll see what's in store for you next time we spar."

Elissa exaggeratedly opens her mouth and widens her eyes, "Oh, no! Have mercy on poor me," she giggles.

"You're lucky I just can't say no to you. Elissa, all that pompous behavior, will I ever get used to it?"

Elissa nods, "Fighting is far more difficult and you do it very well."

"I'm competent, there are people way better than me. Enough talking, we need some sleep, love. I have a lot to think about. Maker, I'm starting to sound like you," they smile at each other.

"I suggest you stay low and trust me."

He kisses Elissa's forehead and says, "I trust your judgement, especially in these matters." She feels as if she was like chaff to the wind. Her body is warm, her mind loses its grip to reason. He slowly moves away from her.

She lies down and tries to calm down, her breathing becomes steady. She clears her mind as she gives in, soon, the world drifts away.

Someone lightly shakes her, she opens her eyes, it's Leliana. Elissa mumbles something as she gets up. During her watch, her mind reminisces her talk to Alistair. Frankly, she didn't know what to expect but he did deserve the had one of those moments when life catches up on you and shakes you. Despite his courage, it won't be easy but he isn't going to face it alone, anyway

As the sun rises far in the horizon she wakes up her companions, Alistair is the last one. She crouches next to him, then gently touches his arm, whispering, "Alistair, wake up. Time to move."

He groans and whispers, "I had the craziest of dreams. I was a nun keeping people from hurting themselves. Fortunately I wasn't alone."

"We shall persevere," Elissa says, kissing his hand then leaving his tent. She eats part of her ration leaving the rest to Bo, the poor mabari has a tough journey ahead. After eating in silence they finish packing and hit the road once again.

Elissa shares her horse with Wynne, "I'm happy for you, Elissa. For both of you."

"Really, Wynne?"

"I must confess that at first I was worried that it might… distract you. But you are a level headed woman, you know about what your obligations."

Elissa sighs, "Unfortunately I do, Wynne," they chuckle.

They ride casually chatting when far ahead they see a turned wagon, "Darkspawn, only three." Zevran says, Elissa knows better than trying to compete against elves' senses. "Let's take them from afar, yes?"

Elissa nods and they all slow down their horses, "Easy on the spells. We're not riding warhorses," Alistair says.

They keep moving forward, soon Elissa can see three dark figures close to the wagon, she whistles. Their silhouette seem to turn to them before running towards them. They are man-sized, probably hurlocks, and not the brightest ones to boot for moving towards them in a straight line is a stupid idea. Elissa, Zevran and Leliana draw their bows, the Warden orders her horse to stop and adjusts her aim. Zevran and Leliana shoot, the elf misses while the bard hits him, giggling probably at Zevran's missed shot. It's a bit more difficult dealing with her own breathing, the horse and Wynne behind her, she takes her time and releases an arrow that meets the darkspawn's chest. Zevran fires again but now he's able to hit.

"You are forgiven, mister Crow," Leliana chuckles.

"I had to add some tension. I mean, I have to contain my overwhelming awesomeness for you girls," the three of them chuckle while the other sigh at his comment. "It seems they are afraid to face us."

"Indeed. These ones might be lost… or just dumb," Alistair says.

As they approach the wagon the horses become uneasy, they are tied them against a nearby tree and proceed to investigate what has happened here. There are five human bodies around it, two women and three men, eight dead hurlocks and a dead horse. The humans wear travel clothes and have weapons close to their hands, swords and daggers. Close to the wagon sacs of grains had its contents spilled on the ground.

Elissa can hear crows nearby, she swiftly looks around trying to find them. "Will you look at that? Even an Ogre has been through here. See those footprints there?" Alistair points towards some heavy blood stains on the ground that must have come from the horse.

"Where are they headed Alistair?" Wynne asks.

"North," he says as he stares towards their destination.

"Poor souls, I hope Bodhan has had better luck," Elissa says as she approaches them. Being immune to taint, she examines the human bodies and puts them in a position ready to receive the final rites, "Take care with darkspawn blood." They were young, probably on their mid twenties, only a man was in his late thirties, they carried some silver pieces on pouches and on the older one Elissa finds a hastily crumpled paper. She opens it hoping to find an identification, she could then tell any relatives of what has transcurred here and return any valuable.

She scratches her back as she sees a shopping list, daily products among other more exotic items like meat, grains, feathers and ice. It also contains words related to nature: bird, fall, winter, brown and a name, Tien. "They were merchants, this is a shopping list, a strange shopping list. His name was Tien," Elissa says, holding the paper to her friends.

"Merchants who killed eight darkspawn? Who travel armed?" Leliana asks.

Zevran is knelt next to the sacs, "Merchants who have alchemy supplies?" He raises a small pink flask and an oval blue bottle for them to see. "White death, see?" Elissa looks at her companions hoping for any explanation. Zevran drops part of the contents of the bottle, "By your faces a practical demonstration is in order, then." As he adds the pink flask content to the bottle it becomes white, smoke leave from it, Zevran then closes it and throws away from them. The bottle smashes and suddenly the point of impact becomes white.

Leliana runs towards the whitened area, "Frozen. How?"

"What kind of magic is this?" Morrigan asks.

"Crow's alchemy," Zevran says as the bard approaches the group once more. "Boss, let me see this shopping list," Elissa hands him the paper. He looks at it and says "Crow's Cant."

"What do they cannot?"

Zevran chuckles, "No, Boss. A cant is a like a secret code used by a group." Elissa feels her cheeks becoming hot. "They are planning a hit."

"Where?" Alistair asks.

"A bird in a glade during winter, it seems," he says, sighing.

"That means you don't know, then," Alistair says, shaking his head.

"Look, we operate in cells, usually oblivious to each others' tasks," Zevran says, frowning.

"Do you know about this Tien?" Wynne asks.

"Eh? No… I don't," Zevran says, frowning.

"We are in winter this much is certain," Morrigan says.

Elissa scratches her head while frowning, "Are we in Cassus? The last month?" she asks. Morrigan nods in answer. Elissa sighs then suddenly she's gasps as an old keep comes to her mind like a lightning bolt, "Everglade Keep, Arl Leonas Bryland's Winter Ball. His coat of arms is a hawk."

"A man throwing a ball, Elissa?" Leliana asks.

"It is mostly in memory of his late wife, Lizbeth Bryland. It is usually attended by young nobles."

"I suppose this White Death you can kill all attendees?" Wynne asks and Zevran only nods in answer.

"But Zevran, it's too blunt. I mean, There are subtler ways to do it," Leliana says, crossing her arms.

"Indeed. But that may be a strength demonstration," Zevran says.

"We are not in Orlais, Leliana. The country is on the brink of being torn apart. Nonetheless, we have to warn them." Elissa says.

"They may fend off for themselves, no need to put ourselves in the harm's way, for a change," Morrigan says.

"Morrigan has a point. We could just warn and leave," Wynne says.

"Agreed," Alistair says.

"Or we could infiltrate as guests," Leliana says, her eyes are shining. "Elissa just pulls her ancestral lineage and we're in."

"That is a possibility, too." Elissa says, smirking at Leliana, knowing very well that the bard wants to go to this ball. "Is it a problem working against the Crows, Zevran?"

The elf gasps, Elissa has never seen him distracted, "No, it's not uncommon. Purging weakness and so on…"

"Very well, to Everglade Keep then."


	42. Uninvited

**Thanks for following golden-priestess. It means a lot to me.**

 **Probably it will be 2017's last update so I'd like to wish you all a Merry Christmas and a great 2018, full of accomplishments and joy.**

 **x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x**

The travel to South Reach Village takes just two hours, Everglade Keep is built upon hills past the settlement. Here is the last effort that the Brecilian Forest makes to hold their ground against the advances of civilization. The sunrays shyly pierces the clouds on this winter day, a thin fog is over the area thus many lanterns are lit to guide people. All in all it's a nice place to live, a pity being here on important business.

Elissa's idyllic memories of this place are quite different than what reality presents. There's way more people than she remembers, in fact, it exceeds what this small village can hold, no doubt it is Lothering refugees.

There are lines of people going into a big warehouse, probably to get food. Tents and other simple wooden shelters have been built around the village in a disorganized way.

"Well this is… something. And are they going to throw a ball under these circumstances? Look at all these people!" Alistair says.

"I will not defend Arl Bryland but in all fairness he was not aware that a group of refugees, all of sudden, would knock on his door."

"I'm not blaming you, love," Alistair says.

"But you bred this, Warden. They should have struggled for their survival, they were as apathetic as that Qunari back in Lothering. You literally had to whip them into action. You did save them but at what cost? They are piled here like parasites, consuming decaying flesh," Morrigan says.

"Despite it being the right thing to do, it is they who work our fields. I would rather not risk starvation in the long run."

"But you don't know how it will end," Morrigan says.

"Which is another good reason to be prepared for as many outcomes as possible. Now let's go to the Keep at once," Elissa says as she commands her horse to walk.

"Defending and nurturing life is never wrong, dear," Wynne whispers at Elissa's ear, she smiles at the old mage's words.

As they pass through the village the air is heavy with apprehension. People are nervous and afraid, a dangerous combination, they are not sure about what the Maker has in store for them. They glance at them, as the group move slowly through the village a man shouts: "It's her!" many whispers can be heard as people approach them, circling the horses.

Elissa calms down her horse and whispers, "Hold tight, Wynne. Just in case."

"So, we meet the Bryland's envoy again," a man says.

"Except you're not. You're a liar," a woman says, she is followed by indistinct voices all trying to be heard at the same time.

Elissa calmly raises her hand, they look at each other then eventually silence falls, "I am truly sorry. Employing such subterfuge was necessary for a single reason: protection, both mine and yours. I needed to grasp to some authority in order to move you away from the darkspawn horde while concealing my identity."

"If ye have something to hide ye'r up to no good," an old man says.

"Very well, I am a Cousland, I am a Grey Warden hunted by the ones who betrayed our king. And I shall put an end to this crisis."

"Cousland? A decent folk they are," an old woman says, holding hands of a small boy.

"I 'spose we have to believe you now?" the old man asks, spitting.

"She did tell us to leave, Jebediah, you old bat. This may not be good but it's better than being darkspawn food."

"She did slay the King, she did," a woman says.

"Nonsense, woman! Have you ever heard about Wardens killing kings?" a young man says as Elissa dismounts.

"If anyone here doubts my honor come and speak to my face, looking right into my eyes and may the Maker smite whomever is in the wrong!" Elissa says pointing to her eyes, she slowly looks at each of them right into the eyes. They break eye contact to Elissa after a few moments, some look at the ground.

They start to give them room, those who wear caps remove it soon all of them are respectfully looking to the ground, "Forgive us, my lady. We didn't mean to doubt your honor."

"If anyone has to beg for forgiveness it is I who spoke in Arl Bryland's name. I had to get you away from there. We live in hard times, we have to endure," Elissa says as she rides again.

As they leave the village and enter the woods that precede Everglade Keep Alistair says, chuckling, "Remember me not to play staring games with you, Elissa."

"They were just scared. Should things go awry we were armed," Elissa says.

"Knight-boy, later I'll tell you about a few way more interesting games to play with her," Zevran says.

"The templar and the apostate," Leliana says giggling.

"A classic," Zevran says chuckling.

"Templar and… apostate," Elissa says. Alistair and she ride side by side, they look at each other, his head is tilted and he frowns. She feels her cheeks becoming red as a theatrical scene comes to her mind, involving a barely armored templar and a scantily clad apostate, much like Morrigan, "Oh… I think I got it," she giggles, "You are dirty."

"There's—" Zevran starts saying as Elissa interrupts him.

Elissa shakes her head and sighs, "Please, stop. We have to focus on the task ahead instead of clouding our mind with… impure thoughts." Leliana and Zevran chuckle.

As they approach the Everglade keep they see an imposing stone structure. It seems really old and somehow part of the woods not a symbol of power or defiance like many others. Elissa had been here a few times in the past, attending this very ball so she knows for a fact that it is bigger than Cousland Castle, its wonderful Great Hall is the first image to come to mind. It was really elegant, the most Orlesian place while in Ferelden, as Isolde would say, and if Elissa's memory serves her right there's no argument over it. During the Ball, the hall was decorated in blue and white, there were a group of minstrels, probably Orlesian and even a light show at midnight, dancing lights created either by magic or alchemy.

The heavy iron gates are closed, at the side walls two banners with Bryland's coat of arms which depicts a golden hawk on a white background. Two guards each wearing a helmet, chainmail under tabard depicting House Bryland's symbol, a sword and shield guard the gate, their eyes fixed on the incoming travelers. They are about the same height, the one on the right has a big, black mustache. Archers are on the ramparts, on patrol.

They stop at a reasonable distance from them, about twenty feet, guards tend to become twitchy when approached while on duty. Elissa dismounts, hands Alistair her horse's reins and approaches them, alone. They eye her from head to toes exchange a quick glance between them and sigh, "State your business, traveller," the guard says, frowning at her.

"Well met. My name is Elissa Cousland, I bring important news to Arl Leonas Bryland."

They exchange glances one more time, "You ain't no noble. You're another dirty refugee."

"But…"

The one with a mustache says, "If you are a teyrn's daughter I am Empress Celene," they laugh. The other mockingly bows towards him.

"I have the Cousland sword with me. How do you explain that?" Elissa asks as she unsheathes her sword.

"A fine blade, indeed," the guard says rubbing his mustache. "You may as well be a highwaywoman or an assassin who prayed on a noble."

"Indeed, John. You best leave otherwise we'll use you as fire practice," the other guard says pointing upwards.

Elissa mouth opens, she sighs and sheathes her sword once again. She goes back to her friends. "They did not believe that I am a noble."

"Don't you have anything to prove your identity, Boss?" Zevran asks.

"My word, but it was not enough," Elissa says.

"I suppose we'll need something more... incisive," Zevran says, Leliana giggles.

"But we are talking about my word here," Elissa frowns. She sighs once again, "This has never happened to me, I have always taken my identity for granted. They have even thought I have stolen my blade... what a nerve!"

"I suppose chariots, jewels and servants could have helped, Elissa," Leliana says, chuckling.

"A small detail," Zevran says, laughing.

"Mere illusions before one's honor," Elissa says crossing her arms, Leliana and Zevran look at each other and shrug. "They did not even care to check with Arl Bryland."

"We must think, Elissa. Staying here will do no good," Alistair says, she nods to Alistair, mounts her horse and slowly move away from the keep.

After a very short ride, trying to get some privacy from the guards they dismount and tie their horses on nearby trees.

"Couldn't you just tell them about the Crows, child?" Wynne asks.

Elissa sighs, "This kind of information is dangerous. They might be traitors as far as I am concerned."

"You you could become their scapegoat," Leliana says.

"Maybe we could infiltrate the keep," Alistair says, rubbing his chin.

"We could climb the walls," Zevran says.

"We do have ropes, Morrigan could scout and throw it to us," Elissa says.

"Fine by me," Morrigan says, sighing.

"Climbing a keep's wall. I'm not sure if I am up to the task, dear," Wynne mutters, looking to the ground.

"Once we're up we can tie both of you," Alistair says, smirking. Elissa's eyes widen but she nods, conceding to his point.

"I don't know, isn't there any other way?" Wynne asks.

"Maybe we could infiltrate. I can be a rather convincing noblewoman," Elissa says, giggling.

"But how Boss? As if a chariot would stop and hire us as part of the noble's entourage," Zevran asks.

"I suppose we should wait until nightfall, then we try to disguise ourselves, right?" Elissa asks.

Sounds of a chariot can be heard far from them, little by little it becomes louder. They all blink a few times looking at one another in confusion. Eventually the chariot slowly passes by them then it stops.

A guard climbs down from it and approaches the window, he nods to whomever is inside it then looks at the adventurers and shouts, "Lady Elissa Cousland, my lady would have words with you!"

The adventurers don't answer, they look at each other mesmerized, then a small head comes from the window, it is a young woman, about seventeen years old, deep blue eyes and shoulder length sand blond hair arranged in ringlet curls that are hanged as she curiously look at them. A grin smiles is on her face, "Come on, Elissa! Will you really make me step on the dirty while wearing a brand new Michel du Kors?"

Elissa and Leliana look at each other, "Who's Michael?" Alistair asks.

"Orlesian boots… really fancy," Leliana says, smiling.

"It would be a crime indeed, Habren!" Elissa says slowly moving towards the chariot. She has no doubt that Leliana is right behind her.

"Maker's Breath!" Alistair says, sighing.

Zevran chuckles, "We have found a bait for the girls."

Elissa approaches the chariot and stands in front of the side window, Habren studies Elissa, a white gloved hand tipping her folded fan on her chin. "Elissa Cousland… excuse my bluntness but I almost mistook you for a commoner. Girl what have you been up to? You seem to be part in a expedition to the Deep Roads," she chuckles as she unfolds her fan, covering her mouth.

Elissa forces a chuckle, "You would not believe me, Habren."

"The important is that you are here for the Winter Hall. Did you receive the invitations, Elissa?" Habren folds the fan, pointing it to Elissa.

"No, I am afraid not, Habren."

"Maker's Breath! One can't find decent servants nowadays!" Habren frowns. "The important is that you're here."

"Even harder in a civil war," Alistair says.

Elissa bites her lips as Habren's eyes dart from her to Alistair then to the others before fixing again on him again, "Little skirmishes can't stand in the way of important social calls."

"Our rendezvous was His providence, Habren," Elissa says.

"Indeed. Pray tell me, who are these servants with you? Is it a hunting party?" Habren unfolds her fan and waves it.

Elissa gasps and looks at them "No, these are… Trevelyans, Lord Allistar Trevelyan and Ladies..."

"Lilly, Lord Allistar's sister and Winnie, our great-aunt," Leliana says, curtsing.

Habren raises an eyebrow, looks at them then back to Elissa, "Marchers, Elissa? With a Chasind woman, a mabari and an elf, a good looking elf?" Elissa doesn't need eyes on her back to know that Zevran's ego is overflown, "We'll have to see how it's done in the Free Marches, won't we?" Habren stares at Alistair her lips are curled in a wicked grim, Elissa frowns and grabs his arm, he gasps. Habren shakes her head, "Elissa, do you take me as a gullible fool?"

Elissa blinks a few times, "No, Habren. There will be an assa—"

Habren laughs, once again covering her mouth with her fan, "And many people had thought you were a near untouchable, virtuous lady. Others thought you just hid it very well. I wasn't one of these people, mind you."

"Of course, Habren. I would have no illusions of being able to outsmart you," Elissa says, smiling shyly at her.

"Don't be sad, Elissa. You know how shrewd I am. Anyway, it seems that Trevelyans do really have ties with Chantry. They all seem… somehow cloistered," Habren says, smiling.

"Your friend is sharp, Elissa," Leliana says, giggling.

"Now where's your chariot? Is it already inside the keep?" Habren asks, looking towards the keep.

"We were hunting, Habren. We have no clothes to wear at the ball," Elissa says, looking at the ground.

"Hunting, Elissa? You have taken those adventures tales too seriously it seems," she bites her lips. "Forgetting to invite a Cousland and visitors from an exotic, faraway land would be my social suicide."

"Not to mention the tales of how sophisticated is the Winter Ball that shall led women from the Marches to tears every winter," Leliana says, smiling.

"Well said, Lady Lilly. I shall grant you adequate clothes," Habren opens the door, "Come. The others may take your mabari to the keep." Elissa, Alistair, Wynne and Leliana do as asked, the other two look around curiously.

"We have horses, Habren," Elissa says.

"My guards shall see to it. Speaking of which why didn't you stop by the Keep, Elissa?"

"I am not properly dressed," Elissa says knowing full well that implicating the guards may result in a whipping that could break the sturdiest of the dwarves.

"As if one wouldn't recognize a Cousland even in commoner rags. Whatever, this year's Winter Ball will be unforgettable," she says waving her fan. The chariot resume its slow movement towards the keep.


End file.
